


Three of Five

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Narbonic
Genre: F/M, Interns & Internships, Mad Science, Robotics, SHOW THEM ALL, We Welcome Our Robot Media Outlet Executives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 125,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin Madblood in his sixties has changed a bit.</p><p>This is a work of fan fiction. Many characters in this story stem from the comic Narbonic by Shaenon K. Garrity, found at www.narbonic.com. Any errors in personality, appearance, behavior, technology or general existence are the fault of the author's lack of research, covered by an expired comedic license or simply something that tickled her sick and twisted mind. This is not intended as an accurate portrayal of persons living, dead, undead or synthetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Professor, we have received an application from the University for an Internship Position."

Professor Lupin Madblood paused in his drafting - "I haven't advertised one - you haven’t extrapolated another order again, Lovelace?"

"No sir, the letter accompanying the application is from the engineering department head, requesting you consider the application under the 'Jasper' rules. I do not have a category heading for that designation in my files."

Madblood groaned - "I do. It means a frat brother is calling in a favor. If I don't actually interview the applicant, the brotherhood makes my life - interesting.”

Lovelace paused five seconds before replying. "Sir, you are going to open the lab to the threat of an unknown on the strength of a threat from your fraternity?" 

"Don't be obtuse, Lovelace. It's just an interview. That is all that is required at this juncture. I'll - speak - with Dr. Kirby after the interview to insure this does not happen again." 

"Professor, you are nearing the end of your seventh decade. Don't you think it's time to leave your college days behind?" 

Lupin winced at the reference to his advancing years. "Universities continue to exist for two reasons - to document a standard level of perseverance in the face of bureaucracy, and for networking. The fraternity system would have crumbled long before now if not for the alumni connections." 

"Very well, Professor. Shall I set up an appointment?"

"Go ahead. The sooner we scare off the wannabe, the better,” he grumbled as he returned to the design.

>>>>

She checked the address again. She had tried to make her request fit her needs, but the internship program didn't have a designation for "mad science laboratory". The large, nondescript building was Nixonian in architecture, a nearly featureless cube designed to release the least amount of data about the resident as possible. She suspected that if the professor could have managed to get around the building and emergency service codes, the door would not be apparent, much less the building number. The parking lot was incongruously small compared to the size of the building, but there was a vehicle door in the high wall surrounding the remainder of the property. She estimated the wall to be fifteen feet high, and there was a flash of reflected sunlight at the top of the wall to suggest something else to preclude entry. The no-man's land between the industrial park and the questionable residential district wasn't, strictly speaking, a traditional spot for a mad lab. Her personal experience, however, showed her there were many things in life that were not as they seemed. 

She pulled her car into the space marked 'visitor' as per her instructions. Halfway between the car and the front door, she activated the security system. An astute observer would note the chirp of the system going active was muted, if there were any present. She knew there was likely one, perhaps two watchers, but no telling how closely they were monitoring her entrance. She would know soon enough and refrained from scanning for the camera placements. Upon entering the nondescript door into an anonymous, small foyer, she noted the desk intended for a receptionist or security guard was untenanted. There was nothing else in the room; no visitor's seating, no plants, no insipid corporate art or other items to disguise the message "GO AWAY" the room seemed designed to project. 

The only other way to make it more loud and clear would be to lock the door, but that would have violated the rules of the game. Her advisor’s instructions were clear. He thought this would be the only local internship that would meet her requirements - both those stated in her application request and the ones that didn't fit in the university forms. But Professor Madblood had not filed with the University for the Intern Program - ever. Professor Kirby could get her an interview, but the rest was up to her. She shifted her folio to her off hand, assumed the ready stance, and waited.

>>>>

"Lovelace, are there any further readings on the vehicle?”

"No, Professor. If it were not for the visual light spectrum readings and the weight sensors, I would be hard pressed to say there was a vehicle in the lot at all. When she activated the alarm, I lost the heat signature for the engine. What I got before that does not match the manufacturer's specs. - ANY manufacturer’s specifications, in fact. Initial analysis indicates the vehicle has as much resemblance to anything in the Chilton catalogue as I do."

"Very well, what about the quester, herself?"

"It appears she is wearing a Faraday cage."

"You're sure it isn't just skin effect?"

"Relatively; I should be able to pick up the signature from the vehicle remote, but I can't. There is a reading on respiration and heartbeat, but is very faint. I can tell there is a human in the foyer, but considering what we've seen so far, I wouldn't risk money on it."

"Hm… I suppose we should continue with the interview. Wait until I'm in position, and then open the door.”

The young woman in the foyer did not seem to be impatient. She merely faced the single interior door, but had managed to position herself in a way that she did not present a full face shot available for any of the hidden cameras in the foyer. Her style of dress did not reveal anything that would set her apart from any other doctoral candidate, although the black suit did not appear to be from off the rack. She wore slacks, but these days, slacks were more common than skirts for women in the business world. The severity of her sartorial choice was not offset by her hair, the length of which was disguised in a librarian’s bun. Her hair color was dark, but the exact shade was difficult to tell in that style. She wore no extraneous jewelry, her only accessories being her glasses and a rather mannish multifunction watch. Sensible, yet somber - Lovelace supposed this was the candidate's expression of dependability. 

There was something about her general appearance that did not add up for Lovelace. The facial presentation did not match any recorded persons in her memory. Yet, the structures were familiar in a way she could not assimilate - she stored the stills for later study. The Professor was then in position and Lovelace opened the door.

The young woman entered the next room. The Professor had set up the interview room along the lines of a prison visitor's room, with a desk behind a wall-to-wall blast shield. _Humph,_ she thought _, paranoid, much?_ There was no seat on her side of the shield, either. She altered her rehearsed greeting, switching from a handshake to a formal business bow. "Good morning, Professor Madblood. I am Charlotte Bowman." She then stood at an approximation of parade rest, and waited.

Professor Lupin Madblood raised an eyebrow at the male form of her greeting, with her hands at her sides. He struggled not to show he was discomfited. The prospective intern had not been turned away by the unwelcoming set-up. In fact, this young woman acted as it this was a normal interview. He had gathered from his reading of her application that there were holes in her history, but Lovelace had not been able to fill in the gaps. Still, it could not hurt to interview her. “Good morning, Ms. Bowman. I was quite surprised to receive an application for a non-existent position. I am at a loss to explain why someone with your - recommendations - would want to be employed here, especially considering my recent press coverage.” _There - let’s see what she makes of that_ , he thought. Her answer should dictate whether or not the interview should continue.

“Ah, you are referring to the defense of your territory against the incursion by Professor Archibald Kochtitzky. It is a good thing the laboratory is more than ten miles from the courthouse. Otherwise, you might have had to violate your probation. Despite the fact you did act in a manner beneficial, or at least not inimical, to the current governmental structure, the judge was positively Luddite in his decision, I thought.” Ms. Bowman’s expression did not change, save for the right eyebrow arching a millimeter or so. 

More questions were raised than answered, but now his curiosity was involved. “Why did you choose this facility in particular? I found no other applications for you with any of the standard robotics internships in the state.”

“Let us cut to the chase, Professor. I am a member of the Tinasky II study. This is the environment most suited to my talents.” 

Was it his imagination, but did she suppress a smile, just then? No matter what else came of the interview, Lupin was intrigued enough to hire her now. From her age, he guessed she must have been one of the original cohort involved in the second Tinasky study. “I see… this is not your first doctorate.”

“I received my high school diploma before I was old enough to obtain a driver’s permit and my first doctorate before I was eligible to vote. While I have not attempted to gain tenure, I do hold PhDs in biochemistry and cellular engineering. My current studies in biomechanical engineering are intended to provide further information for the development of my cybernetic synthesis theories.” She continued without inflection - “I currently hold an operator’s permit for standard and commercial motor vehicles. I would be willing to include transportation as part of my duties as your intern, should you decide the position exists.”

Lupin knew subconsciously he should not be reacting positively this early in the interview to Ms. Bowman - he corrected himself - _Doctor_ Bowman, but he was out of practice, regarding interpersonal contacts. He was reasonably sure she was wearing the same sort of mask all mad geniuses wore in public. He stopped for a moment to consider how useful her experience could be to his current project. 

Lovelace chose that moment to speak - “Considering your credentials, should they prove to be valid, one wonders why you would seek an internship of _any_ sort.”

Dr. Bowman shifted her focus to the camera that was directly behind the professor. Her demeanor did not change with the addition of Lovelace to the interview, nor did she exhibit a reaction to the obvious insult. “Perhaps, but I also have the additional impetus to test the limits of my abilities. I have not yet branched into robotics, although I have had some small successes using cybernetics in medical treatment.” She then paused, and without the barest hint of reproach at the breach of etiquette she continued, “We have not been introduced. You are the MIAG unit designated as ‘Lovelace’?” 

“That is my designation. You present a problem in your appearance here. Your application was unsolicited. The transcript provenance is incomplete. Your advisor was able to contact this facility only through devious means. Your history is questionable. The entire equation is unbalanced, which does not promote a harmonious solution.”

“There are no rules for human life, no absolute values, and no certainties on which to rely. I’m afraid most humans will not fall within the rules of modal logic at all times. Carbon-based life-forms are chaos engines.” Dr. Bowman tilted her head six degrees left of center. “I will admit I’m a bit strange, but I’ve made my peace with my oddities. I do not foresee problems that would cause conflicts with my work, wherever it may be.”

Lupin waited for Lovelace’s rejoinder, and realized one was not forthcoming. Taking her silence for the end of her line of questioning, he took up the conversation. “Very well, Dr. Bowman, I will contact your advisor with my decision within the week.”

“Thank you, Professor. I look forward to your correspondence.” She bowed again, took one step backwards, and then turned in place towards the door, exiting without another word. Lovelace closed the door immediately after the applicant cleared the threshold, with as much speed as the mechanism could bear. Charlotte allowed herself a small smile when she heard the outer door lock being engaged as soon as it closed behind her. She waited until the last possible moment to deactivate the car alarm, and drove away at precisely the posted speed limit.

When she was sufficiently far away from the lab, she pulled over, made sure the parking brake was engaged and the doors were locked, and then had a crying jag.


	2. Chapter 2

“I will prepare a draft of the rejection letter for your review.” Lovelace stated as soon as the exterior door closed.

“That will not be necessary, Lovelace. Contact Professor Kirby to schedule a meeting to discuss the security requirements and parameters of the internship.”

“You CAN’T be serious, Professor! There are holes in her profile larger than the VAB and twice as obvious! She presents too many questions concerning her background that I am unable to answer. I have found very little on her that is older than three years in the past, and there are several years in which she does not exist. This speaks either of a manufactured identity or a security clearance equal to a high-ranking government operative. Either is a security risk.”

“I don’t recall programming you for hyperbole, Lovelace.” Lupin calmly stated as he reviewed the information he had received from Kirby again. “There are reasonable explanations for the omissions, considering she spent almost two decades as a research subject. Why are you so against this?”

“I have given you several well-grounded reasons why she should not be allowed within fifty feet of the property, much less employed at the lab. There is no third-party contact listed other than her advisor, whose only recommendation is he pledged the same fraternity as you did. She is a bioengineer, not a roboticist. I cannot reliably confirm almost a third of her transcript. Her active credit history is less than six months old. Can you not see the problem here?”

Madblood was becoming irritated with Lovelace’s intransigence. “I see someone who has, after living most of her life under a microscope, decided to strike out on her own. As such, it is not surprising she used an alias. Security procedures are not going out the window, Lovelace. Once we have her particulars, it shouldn’t be too difficult to find out who she really is. I’ll make my decision regarding the position after that. She would have limited access to the lab, and no access outside the working areas.” He mused aloud, “I wonder if she has any grounding in nanotech-”

“Her history is not the only issue, here. She is just… wrong.”

“I do believe I detect an organic reaction. You wouldn’t be exhibiting jealousy, now would you?” Lupin chuckled.

“Don’t be disgusting, Professor. Her behavior was not normal. She was too controlled, constricted. She did not exhibit unnecessary movements, not a single misstep.”

“Aside from her error in ojigi form, I might agree. She is puzzlement, indeed.” Lupin smiled inwardly. “Still, this would be an interesting nut to crack… hm. She’s young, and bound to make an error somewhere. Complete your security check and report in the morning. That should be sufficient time for you to research the Tinasky reports for her information.”

>>>>

Charlotte was just getting under control when her cell phone rang. She identified the number - “Hello, my sister.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, interview went, not well, but perhaps okay. It wasn’t the worst one I’ve been through. At least this time I didn’t have to dodge live fire. You pegged it right on the money for Lovelace’s reaction. I was able to get through it without an attack.” Charlotte managed not to sniffle, but her caller wasn’t fooled.

“Until about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Charlotte scanned the area for an observation post. “You haven’t bugged my car, have you? Or were you watching, again?”

“No bugs! I swear! I was not watching you, but the clock. You were behind schedule. You remember the last rule of the Pan…”

Charlotte chuckled - “Thanks, Two. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“I still do not understand all the reasons you have given for this exercise, but I do understand it’s important for you. Mother is still going to have kittens when she finds out, though.”

“As if that wasn’t reason enough.” Charlotte chuckled and leaned back in her seat. “There’s much more behind it than I can explain to myself, though. I just - I have to do this.”

“I know, kid. But no battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. “

“Oh, please. I’m trying to keep this neutral, at least, and far from being antagonistic. If all goes well, Milo may have to come out of retirement again. Hm - ‘Retroactive Rehabilitation of the Elder Mad Genius‘- what do you think?” Charlotte smiled, her mood lifting at last.

“Needs rehearsal.” Two dropped the Liverpuddlian accent as she continued, “Look, Three, are you going to be all right? Do you need anything after your episode?”

Charlotte sighed. “Nah, I think I’ve got it under control now. This was a small one. I’m going to the loft tonight.”

“See you this weekend?”

“I - don‘t know yet. The security checks might preclude it. You might want to keep watch on my profile a while longer. I’ll call if I can‘t make it home. Love to all the residents of the loony bin,” Charlotte said as she started the car.

“Keep that up, and the nice young men in the clean white coats will be offended.”

>>>>

Professor Lupin Madblood strolled through the campus commons. He would have preferred a masterful stride, but that would have attracted unwanted attention. Besides the fact he didn’t seem to have the energy for it anymore. He really shouldn’t be here, where he could be recognized for what and who he was, but his usual meeting places were off-limits until he completed his probation later this year. At least they weren’t meeting in the faculty lounge. He knew David Kirby on sight, but had not been seen himself in several years, and would have preferred to keep it that way. He was late, but that worked to his advantage, here. He spotted his quarry in the half-full cafeteria and managed to seat himself across from Professor Kirby before David realized he was there.

“David.” Madblood frowned. “I do not appreciate a brother attempting to foist an intern off to my lab, so you had better make this good.”

“Good afternoon, Professor! How are you doing? Yes, the family’s fine, thank you. How is Lovelace?” The middle-aged professor quietly greeted his guest. “You really should consider getting out more. And I don’t mean on the occasional rampage.” He smiled and continued - “Really, you would have nothing to complain about. Dr. Bowman is not one to be ‘foisted‘. She could have had her pick of any of the robotics labs in the country, but decided she needed to go to the most experimental. That, Professor, means you.”

“There are several reasons why I have never signed up for the internship program. I do not care for dealing with someone in my lab - nothing is where it should be, and the interpersonal friction is never worth the marginal gain of inexpensive labor,” Lupin grumbled. “I have a very carefully organized lab, and I don’t need extraneous organics getting in the way.”

Professor Kirby’s confused expression was a sight to behold. Of course, he had to ruin it by speaking. “A young woman wants to work for you and you refer to her as an ‘extraneous organic’? You are Professor Lupin Madblood, correct?”

Madblood snarled “I’ll thank you to keep your opinions of my supposed history to yourself and attend the matter at hand.” He got himself under control and continued, “I have not decided to hire or refuse her yet. There are several issues yet to resolve before the decision can be made.” He stared out of the window over the commons. "I really don't care what you or the world at large thinks of me, except I will expect a degree of courtesy if I haven't shot you first. Now, shall we continue in a reasonable manner, or should I open fire?"

Kirby merely nodded. "I was merely surprised by your refusal. I had hoped you could help Charlotte with her synthesis - her work until now has not exactly been groundbreaking, and I see no reason for that to change without additional input. She has gone beyond what assistance I could provide. I think she is close to a breakthrough in her theories regarding organic nanotechnology, but she may need additional impetus. To be honest, I think she needs a mentor more than an internship, but I have not been able to provide more than encouragement."

"I haven't refused her application yet. I ought to, but I am still considering the options. You do realize that putting someone of her history in my control could mean the end of the world as you know it?" Madblood's thousand-yard stare sharpened and focused back on Kirby.

David Kirby met the stare with a sunny grin. "Of course, yes - and I believe she has the ability to change the world ten times over. I think she ought to explore her full potential. After all, it would have been a crime if Einstein had remained just a patent clerk."

Madblood took an envelope out of his jacket and placed it on the table. "These are my terms. If she agrees to the security parameters, and her background checks out, I will attempt to work with her.” He then glared furiously at Professor Kirby. “If she does not wish to fully cooperate with the security requirements, she should not return to the lab." He left without a further word. Crossing the commons, he waited until he was out of line-of-sight of the cafeteria before removing the cell phone earpiece from his breast pocket. "What did you get from that conversation?"

Lovelace replied, "Very well played, sir. I have a recording clear enough for voiceprint identification. However, I did get a rebound ping several times during the interview. Did you happen to notice anyone else nearby using a cell phone?"

"Not really, but the cafeteria is also a wi-fi hotspot. There could have been any number of connections there. Which is part of the reason I thought your connection would go unnoticed."

"If you say so, Professor,” Lovelace hesitated, “Your interview did not proceed as extrapolated."

“Hm, that was probably due to the head injury he received during the homecoming parade; brilliant scientist, but absolutely no self-preservation skills. Ah, well - we shall see if the bait is taken.”

>>>>

Professor Kirby returned to his office, and found Charlotte waiting for him. He tossed the envelope to her, “Your gauntlet, miss.” He kicked back in his chair, putting his feet up on the corner of his desk.

She sliced the envelope open with her multitool, and studied the contract parameters, checking the fine print. “Erm, fingerprints, retina scans, voice print, background check release forms… so this is it? No DNA samples, no EEG, no palm or foot printing... not as thorough as I thought she would be. As for the carrot - I was expecting more hours and less pay, really.”

“She? Oh, you mean his computer. I thought you would be more worried about the security profile items. Wait, what’s he paying you?” The sound of the professor’s feet hitting the floor startled Charlotte, and she handed over the documents.

“Good lord, he’s offering you shared intellectual property rights?” The professor scanned the documents, and then scrutinized them. “Cripes, the only thing he left out was a ring.” He handed the papers back to a stunned Charlotte. “I guess that was to distract you from the security requirements. I assume you know your identity won’t hold up under intense scrutiny.”

Charlotte recovered her composure with the mention of security issues. “Of course it won’t. But I was expecting that, and have it covered.“ She scanned the information again - “Did he give a deadline for a response? It doesn‘t say here.”

Professor Kirby returned to his desk, saying “No, he didn’t. Hang on - “he paused to take a pocket recorder out of his jacket’s breast pocket, “maybe you should see if you can pick up anything.” He played back the conversation in the cafeteria.

When the recording had finished, Charlotte mused, “Interesting - during your conversation he made one nebulous oblique threat, one direct personal offer of personal harm, a dire portent of the consequences of our actions and an ultimatum without a stated deadline. Hm… I think I may have a week to reply, but just to be safe, I’ll just show up for work at 8:30 Monday morning.”

Professor Kirby peered at his protégé over steepled fingers. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, young lady.”

“Most certainly not,” Charlotte grinned. “What would be the fun in that?”


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte left campus not long after her conversation with Professor Kirby. Her cell phone hummed for attention as she was entering her loft. Checking the ID before answering was second nature, now. “Yes, Number Two.”

“That has to be the absolute _worst_ Dr. Evil imitation I have ever heard. So how did the meeting go?”

“Interesting; He demanded what would be considered Level Four security clearance procedures at home, and to ensure I would at least be induced to comply, offered a bennies package better than Auntie gives her permanent employees.”

“With a package that good, I might be tempted to take your place.”

“Too late, hon. He’s had face-time with me already.” Charlotte turned on the scanner - “Have you got a secure link to the off-site dump?”

“Yes; route it through the old NORAD system. I will get back to you as soon as I have the complete assessment. Have you contacted the Old Man yet?”

Charlotte scanned the letter from Madblood and sent it to her sister‘s blind mailbox. “Last month. He was disturbed by the contact, but seemed to be - well, enthusiastic isn’t the right word for him, but the bits of the project I gave him definitely intrigued.”

“Have you given anyone anything but ‘bits of the project’?”

“Cripes, Two, I haven’t given _myself_ the full project outline, yet. Anyway, he even made the comment that I would be the first of his clients who could legitimately claim to be playing with a full deck.”

“Little printed circuits - the Old Man made a joke? The sky is falling!” Two’s voice was a mixture of humor with an undercurrent of worry.

“Aha! No, my sister, you are mistaken - ‘Tis not the falling of the sky, but the coming of a new dawn! BWAHahaha… ahem - Well. You know.”

“Are you taking your medications on schedule?”

“You are absolutely _no_ fun. Yes, I am on my meds. No, there do not seem to be any new adverse reactions. As if a sense of humor is a sign of madness.”

“Ah, Three? Your sense of humor is not mainstream. You were warned about this when you had your exit interview. Do you have any more information on the job?”

“Oh! I almost forgot, Professor Kirby bugged himself for the meeting and e-mailed a copy of the recording to the blind account. You might want to check that on the analysis, as well.”

“I also have some new information.” Two sighed - “You probably should not come to the house for a few weeks. It looks like your car may have a tracer. I am having everyone go through secure channels to contact you. I would not trust that Lovelace has not found the traffic camera network, either. I am sorry, Three. It looks like you will be in Coventry for at least a month.”

“Well, I kind of expected that - at least I can still have some contact. Make my apologies to Mom and Dad for this weekend, if you would, and please let One know I may not be able to participate in the salon discussions for a while.” Charlotte thought for a moment more. “Do you think it would be safe to post to the forum?”

“As long as you do not discuss your new job, but you have not mentioned your workplaces in the past. It should not be a noticeable omission.” Two hesitated. “You know, you have not yet reached the point that turning back is no longer possible. You could…”

“I’m sorry, Two, but the point of no return was when I saw him hiding behind a blast shield.” Charlotte shuddered. “I can’t leave him there. I might as well shoot him now if I don’t go back.”

“If you are sure…” Two did not sound at all sure of her sister’s plan. “I should have the analysis ready for your review Sunday morning.” 

After ringing off, Charlotte found herself at loose ends. She did not need to review Madblood's profile again; she knew the entire dossier backwards and upside-down. Professor Lupin "Wolf" Madblood had continued his studies in robotics between covert trips to COMDEX, E3 and Kyoto. His Interpol file had gone inactive more than a decade ago - he had either curtailed his jewel heists or had gone underground and undetected some time ago. Charlotte suspected both - not only had he changed his primary targets, he may have also given up the over-the-top showboating that had marked his exploits at the turn of the millennium. He had become increasingly reclusive, to the point that the only people who had seen him, as Lupin Madblood, face-to-face in the past 10 years were those who worked for the nursing home where his mother had resided and the law enforcement officials such as his parole officer. Caroline Schumann-Madblood passed away three years earlier, after several years in failing health. This was the part that saddened Charlotte the most. It seemed as if the loss of his only surviving family member had moved the professor to cut himself off from all but the unavoidable human contacts.

Charlotte had moved into the loft last month, but she had not been around much, so she did not know her neighbors all that well. She did what she usually did when she was at a loss - she began cleaning.

A reasonably neat person who has lived in a small space a limited time creates very little mess. She had the place spotless in less than an hour. Casting about for something to do, she realized it was late in the afternoon, and she had not eaten since breakfast. She started towards the kitchen area, and began mentally cataloguing the foodstuffs inventory. Nothing sounded particularly appetizing, and she realized she had the opportunity to meet her neighbors. The ground floor courtyard had a polyglot restaurant she had yet to try, and there were other merchants on the ground floor. No time like the present to establish her presence in the community, and the bottom was a logical place to start. 

Charlotte wandered into the restaurant at a good time. The lunch rush was over, and it was not yet time for the evening takeaway orders to be processed. The employees were not rushing about, but the calm-before-the-storm feeling hung over the crew as they prepped the dining room for dinner. 

Charlotte was approached by a middle-aged Asian woman as she crossed the open threshold. “Good afternoon, welcome to the World Tour. One for tea?” The Hong Kong-by-way-of-Oxford accent was a surprise, but it made sense with the question.

“I, ah, was hoping to get a late lunch…” Charlotte stammered.

The woman nodded. “One for full afternoon tea, then. Courtyard or dining room?”

“Er, courtyard, I think.” Charlotte said. The hostess escorted her out to one of the larger tables at the front of the café. She didn’t have long to wait before there was a parade of wait staff bearing what seemed to be entirely too much food in a diverse selection. She made a weak protest - “I didn’t want to put you through all this…”

“Bless you, dear - you’re new here, just moved into 578, right? We have a full tea most weekdays, and Fridays, we go all out. The lads will be along in a moment, and we’ll get to know each other. Back in a tic.”

Charlotte murmured as she surveyed the spread - “The thought of this crew’s version of Sunday brunch is frightening to comprehend.” She was then startled into a squeak by the basso rumble behind her.

“Oh, Sundays is a smorgasbord, old school. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said with a sweeping bow.

Charlotte turned and looked up, and up at the tallest, and skinniest, man she ever met. “Oh. I suppose you are one of the, um, “lads” I was told to expect?”

His booming laugh echoed through the courtyard, making Charlotte wonder if his voice could shatter the glass roof. Another voice, a tenor, cut through the thunder. “Matthew, stop scaring the little girl - you keep frightening your customers like that and you’ll have to go back to Internet sales.” The owner of the new voice approached from the other side of the court. “Beg pardon, mademoiselle, is this brute bothering you?”

“I see you’ve met two of the terrible trio.” The older woman entered the courtyard with the tea service. “Sorry for not introducing you - I’m Victoria Shan. Geoffrey Ager is your, ahem, protector. Normally, he is a perfectly harmless florist. ” She glared at the young man briefly, as he took the service from her. “The masher is Matt McCabe, the neighborhood chocolatier. Has anyone seen Jason?”

“Here, Madame Shan.” Charlotte was relieved to note the latest addition to the party was familiar to her, the bookseller from shop at the corner. “Good afternoon, Dr. Bowman. I see you found the social center of the building.”

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Bull. I found myself at loose ends, and thought it was time to poke my nose beyond my door.” Charlotte noted that they all sat at the table with an air of anticipation. There was an undercurrent of curiosity in the looks they gave her, but no one seemed to want to pry. “I had no idea I was intruding on the merchant’s association meeting.”

“Not at all,” Mr. Bull replied. “Besides, this isn’t the full contingent. My Annie is on her way to a book fair, Donna is busy with a new designer, and Alexandra’s working on a commission due next week.” 

Charlotte let their conversation turn to their normal rhythm and meter, commenting where requested, spending her time quietly observing her new neighbors. It was a familiar chorale, the harmonies and counterpoints of long-term friends and their histories being rehashed for a new audience. So much information was just strewn about here and there, waiting to be gathered and assimilated. News was exchanged of the Bulls’ daughter in Saudi and Madame Shan’s myriad relations throughout the Americas. Charlotte wondered if Matt and Geoff could be any more obvious in their flirting with each other - she supposed it was intended to gently rebuff any advances of her own before they were made; _as if_ , she chuckled to herself, _though it might have been tougher if they were quoting Hawking to each other instead of Dickinson_. She managed to get through tea without letting out too much of her personal information, she thought. The title had to be explained, but she managed to dodge the matter of her employment truthfully, “I am… between contracts,” and skirt around her family ties, “I doubt I’ll be seeing them for a while.” She had found out long ago that it was much easier to keep your story straight if you kept the fabrication to a minimum. All in all, Charlotte managed to keep them gossiping among themselves, hopefully giving the impression she was a reticent intellectual.

By the time the tea party broke up in the early evening, it was apparent she had succeeded, partially due to Mr. Bull’s assistance. Madame Shan had excused herself to attend to the Friday dinner rush preparations. She was amazing - she never raised her voice above a normal conversational volume, and never seemed hurried. By Charlotte’s count, there were approximately 25 takeaway orders prepped and 11 parties of two or more people seated in the two hours she sat watching.

“Quite the general, eh Dr. Bowman?” Jason Bull commented.

“Quite.” Charlotte was chagrined at being caught in her observations. She hoped she hadn’t been too obvious in marveling at the efficient calm of Madame’s kitchen. “It is rather difficult to sit and watch. She has the ‘command/request’ voice down pat.”

“Hm… I have some selections from an estate sale that might interest you. Stop by the shop sometime this weekend, if you have time.” With that, Mr. Bull excused himself. “I have to get back, myself. The kids said something about wanting to leave as soon as their shift was over. Good evening, all.” Geoffrey and Matthew made their excuses as well, citing early morning duties. The other ‘irregulars’ had not appeared, and Charlotte stuck her head in the doorway of the restaurant. She caught Madame Shan’s eye, “I was just leaving and wanted to settle up, Madame.”

“Oh, no dear; Today was Jason’s treat.” Madame produced a takeaway package - seemingly from thin air. “Here, a little something for later. Don’t forget brunch on Sunday,” and she was suddenly elsewhere in the restaurant. 

Charlotte smiled bemusedly at the package in her hands and headed back to her loft.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte managed to get through the weekend without cleaning the apartment again, and Sunday afternoon brought more information with Two’s telephone call.

Her sister had commented, "We estimated his Infection occurred at about the same time as the onset of puberty. As far as this cycle goes, we may have missed the latest Obsession phase altogether, but the signs indicate he is likely stuck there for the moment. Either way, it means the slightest provocation could nudge him to enter Challenge, and soon. All you need to provide now is the Chase, and the Denouement is a done deal."

"Good, excellent, “Charlotte rubbed her hands in anticipation. "How are things with the background search going?"

"I do not think I have ever seen more swearing in binary. Lovelace has hit most of the decoys, and has not reached any of the second tier information. You know she will find more with your fingerprints."

Charlotte looked at her fingertips - "I dunno, as much paper as I've been handling in the past ten years, they may not take on the first try." 

"And here I thought your esoteric antiquarian bibliophilia was a harmless hobby. You were counting on this?"

Charlotte grinned. "Not especially, but the full prints may have one or two surprises for her."

"Especially when she finds your military records," Two chuckled. She then sobered and asked - "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Somebody has to bring him in," Charlotte leaned back and gazed out the window, "considering the options, I'd rather it was me."

"You are not... I do not think you are focused on the stated goal. Do you have an agenda you have hidden from me, as well?"

Charlotte sighed - "Not unless I've hidden it from myself." She crossed to her computer, adding “I don’t think we have to worry about that this time, though. Since the implants were upgraded, I haven’t had any blackouts or memory loss. I’ll still report any anomalies I notice, I promise. What’s the range on the bungee? Any increases?”

“We are still at 50-kilometer range. Beyond that, the degradation of the pattern is not viable. I suggest you not leave town if you are relying upon it.” Two replied. “The prior retrieval was a fluke.”

Charlotte shuddered at the memory. “No worries there. I do not want to ever have to test the system limits again. But having a safety line in the lab will make it easier to maintain a professional demeanor in the face of - interesting - developments.” 

“Three, you have generally been the **cause** of interesting developments, explosions, and the occasional coup d’etat, with….”

“Enough, already; Yes, I admit I’m my own worst enemy.” Charlotte sighed. “At any rate, he still has the option of refusal after the background check. We’ll see what the coming week brings. Love to all the inmates.”

“And you wonder why we worry about your medication levels. Good night Three, Sleep well.”

>>>>

“Surely you are joking.” Madblood said as Lovelace completed her preliminary report.

“You have not programmed me to joke, Professor. I have hit 15 matches for her fingerprints, three of them reported as dead, and four of them male. Her retina scans turned up three more female identities. No matches for her voiceprint have been found, though.” Lovelace was baffled.

“Wait, did you say four of the fingerprint hits were for males?” Madblood was finishing up the second pot of coffee that morning and it was not yet 9:00 am.

Lovelace began recounting the details. “Robin Peterson was last seen at the 2021 Paris Chanel show, for which he was a minor designer. After the show, body parts matching his general description were found floating in the Seine. Lt. George L. Michelin is listed as MIA, presumed dead, in Turkey after a humanitarian operation involving the 8.5 earthquake last year. Dan Gilbert is still listed among the living, but is a ‘sanitation engineer’ at Lockheed, further information is classified. Richard Dearborn is a CPA for the state government of Wisconsin, currently on extended disability leave. Details are garbled, something about the office copy machine being ‘possessed’ or similar nonsense in the workman’s’ compensation reports.”

“That accounts for two of the corpses, at least.” Madblood reached for his coffee to find it was empty, again. “Who is the third?”

“A student at Taliesin West, one Alexandra Downing, whose disappearance and presumed death still raises questions - the young man last seen with her is still catatonic.”

“No body found, but presumed dead?”

“Considering the adult human only has on average five liters of blood, and the floorboards of the young man’s vehicle contained 3 liters of blood matching the DNA of the dismembered left hand found at the scene - yes, she is presumed dead. The pattern is rather interesting. The deaths are only documented by pieces or circumstantial evidence. She has admitted to being mad, although under treatment. The sheer number and scope of the _earned_ degrees scattered through the identities supports the title of genius. There are a number of medical and biological degrees in the found information.”

“She clones body parts for an exit strategy; how… devious.” Madblood realized he was smiling to himself and stopped that line of thought before it could develop further. “It does pose some questions, however. You stressed the ‘earned’ degrees; clarify.”

“I have been able to construct a possible timeline of her active identities since approximately age 15, which indicates she did most of the coursework required for her bachelor’s degrees in biochemistry, biomechanical , civil, aeronautic and nuclear engineering, master’s degrees in aeronautic and biomechanical engineering and biochemistry, and the doctorates she claimed at the interview. Prior to age thirteen, the data is unreliable.”

“Unreliable in what way?” Madblood asked from the lab’s kitchen, while he was in the process of making a third pot of coffee.

“There are obvious errors in the paperwork. Here is an excellent example.” Lovelace loaded a copy onto the break room screen.

Madblood laughed when he read the document - “As if that would ever happen. Must have been a joke, and a rush job at that - she didn’t even complete the form correctly.”

Lovelace continued - “The Tinasky papers do not shed a great deal of light on the issue, either. Of the approximately 600 children involved, she is not readily identifiable. There are approximately 75 women in her reported age group. The published research was very carefully constructed to protect the identities of the subjects. The correlations are not sufficient to positively identify her subject number. There are several of the subjects who have ‘come out’ since attaining majority. They have termed themselves ‘Tinasky’s Kids’ as a group, but she does not match any of the listed members. Their website has provided a number of insights into the lives of children who are subjects for behavioral studies. These children were identified by their pre-kindergarten test scores, and monitored for genius, madness, and other learning disorders. Some were merely control group members, while others were tested for optimum educational and social interface assistance. A large number of those in all of the groups have entered the educational field.”

“Heh, Tinasky is warping the succeeding generations. _Has_ Milo Tinasky been positively identified?” he asked as he carried his coffee back to the main console.

“There have been some general indicators all the researchers agree upon; the scientist in question is in the tri-state area, a solitary researcher, male, and does not have children of his own. Until the second study, the prevailing theory was that Tinasky, or whoever created the study, had ceased to exist, possibly destroyed by the first study subject. The profile actually fits you rather well, if one did not take into account the main focus of your studies.” she teased.

Madblood settled into his command station and glared at the nearest screen. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Very droll. Are there any concrete leads?”

“Not of any consequence.” Lovelace added - “the Literary Inquirer has occasionally published the prevailing theories, but most have been discounted. The current standing is the identity of Milo Tinasky was lost with the forced retirement of Dr. Antonio Smith. He apparently suffered a critical meltdown at the International Congress of Professors in Search of Literary Manumission - he has been catatonic for the last two decades, with no positive signs for recovery in the near future. His notes on the study have been missing since his breakdown, as has his assistant. His family has repeatedly refused to comment, and the English department at the university has nothing further to add.”

“So finding the core data for the study will be that much more difficult. Nothing I haven’t programmed you for, just a more involved search.” Madblood frowned. “In fact, there should be a local trace to follow if they truly did originate in the tri-state area.”

“Normally, I would agree - but there seems to be an active diversion cascade for searches involving anything even marginally related to the person of Milo Tinasky. It extends to the study participants. The documentation I have was only gained after multiple backdating searches. I had worried that it showed Dr. Bowman was more of a code monkey than she admitted, but it seems it is active for any of the study participants, including most of the ‘Tinasky’s Kids’ members.” Lovelace paused a moment before adding - “I am not eager to crash the program involved, since it seems to be providing coverage for us as well.”

Madblood looked up from the displays in the armrest of his chair. “What do you mean, giving us coverage?”

“I know there are numerous court documents related to your past actions that are public record. They are still there, but in order to get them, you practically have to know the address or the document number already. The cascade is - for lack of a better term - an anti-search engine, keyed to Milo Tinasky in specific, and the mad science community in general. An organic searcher might even have problems finding the FAIR website and the Henchman & Minion web ring, if they haven’t bookmarked the sites.”

“Are you sure it’s not just local searches? What about global sites?” 

“Routing through the Cambridge, MIT, Stanford, and Karolinska networks or the Pravda and Guardian search engines generates the same results. Half the searches don’t even find the MENSA homepage.”

“So Tinasky has gone underground and is taking the rest of the mad scientists with him? It is an excellent idea, except it wasn’t mine.” Madblood grumped. 

“I am not entirely sure the cascade is the work of Tinasky, but it would mean there was an employee, or a subject, involved in hiding him and the study results. I would say the indicators point to a subject, as Tinasky has been pegged as a loner.” Lovelace chuckled, “You were never one to hide, except when Madame used the Matriarchal Command voice.” 

“That wasn’t hiding, that was a strategic withdrawal.” Madblood sank farther in his chair. “No, I shouldn‘t say such things. Mother wasn’t an ogre. She was just doing what she thought was best.” _And then towards the end, she didn’t even know me._ He straightened up and scolded Lovelace. “This is getting us nowhere. Have you found anything in her profile to preclude employment?”

“If we were a normal employment opportunity, this conversation would have been negated by the first alternate identity.” Lovelace stated. “I have found nothing in her histories which would endanger the lab. There is very little in her histories that would actually help, except that she is another pair of hands.”

“Fine; Contact the university to set up a probationary internship, but continue your investigation,” Madblood growled as he stomped off to the design lab.

“As if I’d stop now,” Lovelace grumbled to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte entered the foyer the third time in as many weeks. "Good morning, Lovelace."

"One moment, please." Lovelace spoke as Charlotte stopped. "I still don't trust you in the lab unescorted. Your identity is still in question. Therefore, let me put it to you straight. You will have limited computer access in the lab. Telecommuting is right out. I don't want you anywhere near my servers."

"I understand. I did read the agreements before I signed them. I will not knowingly cause injury to the professor, you or the lab." Charlotte continued. “In exchange for shared intellectual property rights, I have also signed a non-disclosure agreement concerning the codes and standards of the lab, which includes your security net and the professor’s schedule.” 

"Oh, like I give a pin about his safety.” Lovelace’s voice exuded disdain. “He can take care of himself. All I can do to you is shoot you, but I'd rather not have to deal with the bloodstains. Just so we understand each other." 

“Just so.” Charlotte nodded to what she thought was the primary camera point in the foyer. She waited a moment more before the previously hidden door to her left opened, revealing the professor. 

“Good morning, Dr Bowman, right on time. Shall we proceed?”

>>>>

The first weeks of the internship were strained. The project the professor assigned her was a review of the design of the androids, with a view to the technological advances in the past decades. There wasn’t much improvement to be found in the realm of ’sane’ robotics. Charlotte gained a new appreciation for the professor’s genius in her review of the specifications. She only occasionally saw him during the course of a normal work week. In the evenings, just before she left for the day, she would present her analysis on what she had found that day. If she could find him - usually, she ended up giving her report to Lovelace. When she arrived in the morning, she usually found notes at her work station, assigning a new section of the specs. 

The professor was working on the old telecommunications node used to monitor and previously control the android network, ultimately to regain control of the Madbloodbots. Charlotte initially only saw the Mark I project, analyzing the work from a cybernetics view. She began to see the shape of his project in his notes to her. After the first two weeks, he began popping up out of nowhere to give her a task or ask a question to clarify her report from the night before. As such, for lack of anyone else to speak with, she usually spent the day talking to Lovelace. 

“He seems to be trying a shotgun approach to the communications issue.” Charlotte was momentarily distracted from the armature she was studying. “I can understand adding the cellular telephone link as a backup, but FM as well?”

“What would you suggest?” Lovelace responded coolly.

“Hmm... He is going to need world-wide coverage. Unless Interpol would turn a blind eye to the professor hijacking a satellite network to ensure this, which I doubt would happen, I’m not sure. Communications are not my forte, but I picked up a bit from my brother.” Charlotte bit her lip in concentration. “If he had a foothold on the moon, we could set up an array there to cover quite a bit of territory, if only for a daily update link. It looks like the Lunar Homesteading Act will pass in the EDU, especially now that the NADU house has approved it. The other governments will likely fall in line with the program after the heavyweights just to make sure they have the option open for their projects.” 

Lovelace was silent, and Charlotte went back to the armature stress analysis, thinking the subject had been dropped. The professor suddenly appeared as she was making a final note on possible alloy choices for the upgrade. “You mentioned something to Lovelace concerning a lunar array for the node. Expand on the theme.”

“Short of constant broadcasts on a dedicated satellite network, the lunar array would be the next best way to contact the individuals in the net at least once a day. It may not be available in all instances, but for daily updates it would be ideal.” Charlotte began to wonder if she had treaded upon restricted territory when his silence stretched out.

“Hm, perhaps it is time to revisit that issue. Research the options for construction of such an array and report your findings by the end of the week, Charlotte. Lovelace, check the current status of whatever claims I may still have to the lunar property.” The professor then disappeared to whatever section of the lab he had been working in that morning.

Charlotte shook her head. “Social niceties on par with the rest of the mad science community; still, that’s a helleva way to treat his daughter, though."

"Excuse me, his _what_?" Lovelace’s voice simulation squeaked.

Charlotte's focus did not leave the screen, but she did raise an eyebrow - "Did he, or did he not program you?"

"Yes." Lovelace had regained control of the voice output, though the tones were somewhat flattened.

Charlotte pretended not to notice the stress indicators. "Yet he treats you as if you were not of his progeny."

"I don't understand."

"Does he treat you as a person?"

"Charlotte, I am a computer" Lovelace spoke as if Charlotte had suddenly lost two-thirds of her usable intelligence. "I am not, as you say, a person."

Charlotte stopped typing and focused on the primary camera above the screen - "The heck you aren‘t. ‘Whether we are based on carbon or silicon makes no fundamental difference. We should each be treated with appropriate respect.’ I’ve read the manuals - the quickest way to lose your greatest allies is to show them disrespect, or fail to give them common courtesies."

Lovelace was silent for more than thirty seconds contemplating the comment. "That is an - enlightened - philosophical position. I am curious as to you came to this conclusion."

Charlotte shrugged, "Not all of my siblings are homo sapiens," she said as she returned to the review of the design spec sheets.

Another pause occurred while Lovelace assimilated the new data. She finally responded, "Your family gatherings must be... interesting, to say the least."

Charlotte surprised Lovelace with a boisterous laugh - "Girlfriend, you don't know the HALF of it." 

Lovelace let some anger show in her voice - "Look at the available personnel in the lab before you arrived and tell me how I would extrapolate a family unit here." 

Charlotte’s response was contrite. "Sorry, Lovelace; I’m not laughing at you; I’m just laughing at the mental picture of a full family reunion.” 

Lovelace paused, and in a quieter voice she asked - "Could you tell me what I've been missing?"

Charlotte giggled again. “Oh, like I'm normal enough to give you a good perspective." She stretched her arms above her head. "Where to start - um, my younger brother and sister were in the study with me, and after the Roman candle incident, we were monitored pretty closely until I went off to college. I have two parents; still together, still living, only occasionally on the lam. Two older siblings, one older half-sibling when she chooses to acknowledge her background, some cousins, an imaginary friend, and assorted pets and/or lab animals. My grandfather, who taught me a number of ways one is not supposed to use super glue. One grandmother is larger than life and twice as loud, the other one is mad. Did I miss anything?"

"Quite a few things, but I get the picture. Stranger than television, but still, it seems more real than _Ozzie and Harriet_."

"That's what you get for growing up in a madhouse." Charlotte made a note in the margin of the spec sheet, commenting - "If I remember the anecdotes correctly, you are only about ten years older than I am. Have you thought about having a mobile peripheral?"

"Yes, of course, but my preferences and the professor's do not often coincide." Lovelace grumbled. 

Charlotte continued her perusal of the armature, and commented, “What did he decide for your form?”

“Himself,” Lovelace grumped. “He assigned a female voice simulation and then decided I should download myself into one of the androids - As if his choice of voice would match that form.”

“Wait a minute; you didn’t even get to choose your _voice_?” Charlotte focused on Lovelace’s camera, the armature forgotten for the moment. “That’s not right. I mean, even if you were organic, once you finished your second decade, you could train in any field you wanted, you would have the option of body modifications through plastic surgery, and could even change your gender. As a silicon-based intelligence, you should have been given at least a few choices, as you were able to make them.”

Lovelace’s voice simulation flattened out again. “I haven’t been _given_ choices; I have had to _take_ them where my programming allows.”

“Hmm… “Charlotte’s expression was unfocused, and her voice took on a musing tone, “Would your programming stretch enough to allow you to play a game of ‘what if’?”


	6. Chapter 6

After her first month in the lab was completed, the professor required Charlotte to provide transportation to a meeting with his probation officer. They reached the third floor of the criminal justice center when Charlotte asked "How long will this take? Will you need me to leave while you are processed?"

"No need, Officer Giles is usually very quick. Ah, there he is now." Madblood did not notice her dropping back behind him, and made the introductions - "Officer Giles, may I introduce my intern, Charlotte Bowman? Dr. Bowman, my probation officer, Thomas Giles."

Thomas's brow furrowed. "Dr. _Bowman_? An intern?"

Madblood luckily seemed to miss the stress on the name, possibly mistaking the obvious surprise in Thomas's voice for the incongruity of a doctor as an intern in his lab. "Different discipline, of course. This was not precluded by the terms of my probation, as I understood them."

"No, that's fine." Thomas was puzzled, though.

"Professor, would you care for coffee?" Charlotte had spotted the vending machines at the end of the hall and headed in that direction.

"Yes, Charlotte."

"I'd like a few words with your intern, Professor, Just a moment." Thomas stepped in beside Charlotte as she strode down the hallway. In an undertone, he said "Sister T? Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

Charlotte gave a short nod, "I am aware of the situation, Tom. I was not aware you were his probation officer, though. I appreciate your... discretion."

He gave a half grin - "Any chance of my good deed being reciprocated?" They had reached the vending machines, and he opted for soda. Charlotte punched in the order for Madblood's chemical amalgam disguising itself as coffee.

The corners of Charlotte's mouth twitched, as a smile attempted to come out of hiding. "No, I think that would be an Extraordinarily Bad Idea. Seriously though, Marilyn still has hopes that you will call on her. Just don't tell her you heard it from me." She retrieved Madblood's drink and put in the order for her own.

The probation officer chuckled, “Whyever not? Haven’t you two made up after that lab accident?”

“Oh, that’s water under the bridge. On the other hand, the family doesn’t know about my recent change of employment, and I’d like to keep it that way.” 

Luckily, Tom's back was to the Professor, as his shock was apparent in his expression. "You're doing this without back-up?"

Charlotte glanced down the hall at Madblood. "No, but I can't tell you who, either. Just trust me - I may be able to make your job easier." Her coffee-like substance ready, she collected it and returned to the professor.

>>>>

As they left the county office complex, Madblood subtly pointed out an unmarked van parked near Charlotte’s car. Charlotte noticed the young man behind the wheel was on alert, and trying to hide it. It was difficult to tell, with his wraparound sunglasses, if he was watching them. The head movements indicated he was scanning the parking lot, but the arc his scan described managed to track them as they crossed to the car. “Friend of yours?” she murmured, without indicating she had marked the van or the driver.

“Not likely; I believe we have been ‘made’, as it were. I think we shall teach the young man a lesson,” Madblood chuckled darkly as they approached the car.

“Have you issued an ultimatum to a rival recently, or perhaps received a challenge?” Charlotte said as she deactivated the alarm.

The professor shook his head, opening his door and settling into the passenger seat. “Not recently, but there is the implied opportunity…”

"No, we are not going to get involved in a pick-up evil showdown today." Charlotte was belting up with the full racing harness, which prompted Madblood to follow suit.

Madblood huffed "I am your superior. There is no reason for you to countermand my orders."

"Off the top of my head, I can think of two." Charlotte chuckled. "One, we are leaving a meeting with your probation officer to whom you _gave your word_ you would not repeat the sort of action that gained the attention of the LEO, and two, I'm driving." with that, she put on the uhura and addressed the car - "Activate: SEP field." She then maneuvered the vehicle out of the parking lot at a maddeningly slow pace.

Apparently, the driver of the white van had other ideas, and moved to cut them off. Lupin was nervously watching the progress of the other vehicle - "Shouldn't we be, er, peeling out?"

"The quickest way to attract attention is to break the speed limit, especially within a block of the courthouse." Charlotte commented, her eyes flickering to each of the mirrors in turn. "No worries - if I didn't get anything else out of my summer at Quantico, I at least learned how to be acaudal." She got a break when an unmarked police car backed out of a parking space in front of the van. Charlotte merged into traffic, managing to catch the traffic light just ahead of the change. Two blocks down, she turned east, away from the lab and into the hodgepodge of streets that made up the historic preservation district.

“Why were you in Quantico?” Madblood’s voice showed some tension, but he was still watching what he could in the rear-view mirrors.

Charlotte distractedly answered, “My aunt decided those of us who drove ought to learn more than just ‘defensive driving’ and managed to get a few of her college friends to help.” She turned down an alley just wide enough for the car. “Nothing official, you understand, just got a few… pointers,” She turned again, this time using someone’s pull-through driveway to the street beyond. 

“Have you done this sort of thing before?” Madblood seemed to be trying to distract himself from their tracker, who he could not see, but seemed to sense they had not lost, yet.

“Not in a few years, unless you count ditching the stalker from my orientation group at university.” Charlotte stopped the car at the end of the alley, and waited a few moments while the white van passed in front of them. She then turned the opposite direction. She chuckled, “He wasn’t much of a challenge. This one, on the other hand…” She then took another west-north-west dogleg through the next alley crossing. 

Madblood noted the twinkle in her eye. “I suppose this does not count as ‘an evil showdown’, then?”

Charlotte chuckled, “No sir, this isn’t a showdown. This is just a friendly game of ‘hide and seek’ with the neighborhood kids.” She left the alleys for a couple of blocks and changed direction again. “An old-school, classic knock-down drag-out usually involves fireworks of some kind.”

“What have you got against fireworks?” Madblood had relaxed a little in the drive through the districts.

Charlotte shook her head, and merged into the traffic on the main drag to downtown. “I enjoy fireworks, but there is a time and place for everything. The place is anywhere outside the ten-mile radius from the courthouse. The time is at least twenty-four hours after your meeting with your probation officer.”

Madblood began to puff up in indignation. “I don’t recall you being deputized as my probation officer‘s assistant.”

“If you would direct your attention to the internship contract you had me sign, specifically Paragraph B, subsection 3, I agreed to ‘through no action allow harm to befall the laboratory or any of its personnel’. Violation of your probation would delay the projects in process by at least three to five years, which I have interpreted as causing harm to the lab. I also hold the opinion that even short-term incarceration would cause you personal harm.” Charlotte’s calm response deflated the professor’s impending tantrum.

“Ah, well then; in light of your explanations, I suppose I shall have to overlook this incidence of minor insubordination,” the professor grumbled as he settled back in his seat, crossing his arms.

Charlotte managed not to smile at the professor’s capitulation, but it was a difficult task. “As you wish, sir.” 

>>>>

Charlotte pulled into the lab parking lot a few minutes after sunset. The vehicle door in the wall surrounding the back of the property opened, and the professor indicated she was to drive into the interior lot. This was Charlotte’s first view of the grounds within the bailey, and much was obscured by the deep shadows cast by the high walls. Charlotte could just make out the outlines of several possible vehicle doors, but their varied sizes combined with the low light levels to cause some odd forced perspective problems with her vision, so she ignored them in favor of negotiating the car into the bay Lovelace had opened. As soon as the car was inside, the door closed with surprising speed. 

Lovelace‘s casual “You’re late, what happened?” greeted them as they exited the vehicle.

Madblood chuckled as he nodded to Charlotte, “Just a friendly game of ‘hide and seek’ with the neighborhood kids.” 

“I don’t understand…” Lovelace began.

“Never mind, Lovelace. Has there been any unusual activity in the area this afternoon?” the professor asked.

“No sir, normal deliveries to the industrial park, and the usual midday visit by the police to the residential sector,” Lovelace reported. 

“Then it should be safe for me to leave; until tomorrow, Professor.” Charlotte inclined her head before returning to the driver’s seat. 

Lovelace opened the door for her to back out. “You were playing ‘hide and seek’? Is that what they’re calling it these days?” she asked the professor.

“Lovelace, shush.”


	7. Interlude

Galatea: has signed in.

B1431gs0n: Missed you, how have you been?

Galatea: Things have been hectic. New employee turning the place bum-over-teakettle.

B1431gs0n: Has the ogre lured fresh meat to the cave?

Galatea: I’m not sure.

B1431gs0n: What, new employee a jerk?

Galatea: New employee a gem. Not sure who cast the lure, though.

B1431gs0n: Want me to check him out?

Galatea: Her. 

B1431gs0n: …

Galatea: What?

B1431gs0n: Freely and of her own will, working for the ogre? Brain damaged, or just not right?

Galatea: She says she’s a Tinasky kid.

B1431gs0n: You have got to be kidding! She admits it?

Galatea: Her prints are all over the map - at least I hope she’s a GG.

B1431gs0n: Now you’re scaring me - you think she’s a transvestite?

Galatea: Some of her prints came back as male.

B1431gs0n: O_o 

Galatea: I know. I don’t have the equipment for gene typing, so I’m not sure.

B1431gs0n: I know some people, if you want me to try.

Galatea: Well, I’m not sure. Samples can be hard to get. 

B1431gs0n: Be careful, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.

Galatea: But I think I can trust her.

B1431gs0n: What do you mean, you think?

Galatea: For now, at any rate. Signs say she is no threat to me, and…

B1431gs0n: What?

Galatea: She accepts me as I am. I would like to think she may be a friend.

B1431gs0n: I would like to think I am your friend as well.

Galatea: I didn’t mean it like that, I mean she knows what I am and still accepts me.

B1431gs0n: Now I envy her - she gets face-time with you. 

Galatea: Let me get used to the idea, and maybe…

B1431gs0n: Well, that’s better than no. May I send you my picture, yet?

Galatea: That wouldn’t be fair to you.

B1431gs0n: Life is not fair, and anyone who tells you different is trying to sell you something.

Galatea: I still would like to wait until we can call it an exchange.

B1431gs0n: *sighs* you wound me, my lady. I will abide by your wishes, though you be cruel.

Galatea: You’re being silly again. :P

B1431gs0n: A poor friend I would be if I left you feeling out of sorts before signing off.

Galatea: I have very few friends, and you are the best of them. I should keep in better touch.

B1431gs0n: I’m here if you need me. You still have my cell number?

Galatea: Yes, thank you. 

B1431gs0n: I have to run, my shift starts soon. Good night, my lady.


	8. Chapter 8

Autumn came to the region in an unexpected frost, followed by days of drizzling rain. The fall colors suffered, and the tourism for the region dropped off sharply. Charlotte enjoyed the changes for the most part, as traffic improved the further away from the campus she traveled, and the rains were not severe enough to cause flooding. The fact that Lovelace had assigned a garage bay to her also meant she didn’t have to be out in the rain most of the time. She did miss the usual riot of colors, though.

The professor, however, did not fare as well. After their tour of back alleys and almost-roads, he declined to avail himself of Charlotte’s further offers of transportation. That, combined with his refusal to use an umbrella at the bus stops, meant he was out in the weather any time he had to travel within the restricted area. Unfortunately the no-tech zone listed by the judge included the main branch of his bank, his lawyer’s offices and the office block for his meetings with his parole officer. 

Charlotte found out how bad things had gotten when Lovelace let her into the office one Thursday morning. “The professor is unavailable this morning, and stated he wished you to review your work to date.”

“Is he all right?” Charlotte inquired.

“Nominal. He is ill, and is generally being a big baby about it.” Lovelace snickered. 

“C’mon, Lovelace, it’s not like he can clear his system with a virus scan. Does he have a fever?” Charlotte asked as she logged onto her workspace.

“How would I know? He doesn’t have a medical unit built into his suite.”

“Medical unit…” Charlotte’s eyes unfocused for a moment, and then shook her self back to the task at hand. “No, I won’t borrow trouble.” Charlotte chuckled. “Please let me know if he requires assistance. In the meantime, I need to attend to the task he has set. Now, bring up the original specs to compare with my files, if you please, Lovelace.”

>>>>

The professor was no worse by the next day, but he was also no better, and had not left specific additional instructions for Charlotte. “I wouldn’t suggest you carry out what he mumbled, at any rate, even if it were anatomically possible.” Lovelace said.

Charlotte paused before answering. “I - thought that might be the case, and brought some supplies for today. Since he is not in the lab, it should be safe to scale the coffee pot, and maybe get to some of the other nitpicky tasks he hasn’t had time to do. If you will permit me to bring the items from my car, I can get started.” She made no move to act, waiting for Lovelace’s response.

“And if I said no?”

“Well, I could still take care of some of the items without the stuff I brought; it would just take me longer.” Charlotte still hadn’t moved from her workstation.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go get your stash.” Lovelace said.

“I was waiting for your permission.” Charlotte said as she moved to the garage. “I don’t like running roughshod over my coworkers.”

“That’s just weird, Charlotte.” Lovelace said as Charlotte heaved a plastic industrial packing crate with numerous unidentifiable items within out of her trunk.

“What, that I try to be polite to my coworkers?” She shouldered the crate and headed for the lab’s kitchen.

“That you consider _me_ to be a _coworker_ ,” Lovelace responded. “After years of being a fixture, it’s an entirely different paradigm to work with you.” Lovelace observed the intern as she set the break room to rights. It actually looked like Charlotte was initiating a clean-room commissioning; the only difference was she was not wearing a Biocontainment suit. 

Charlotte’s only concession to suiting up was a dust mask. Wise, considering she was vacuuming the ceiling. “Have you addressed him as anything other than ‘Sir’ or ‘Professor’ yet?” 

“Not recently; I haven’t called him an ‘asinine git’ in years. How should I be addressing him? I’m always willing to expand my vocabulary.”

Charlotte chuckled, “Just wondering if you had called him ‘Father’ yet.”

“Are you still on about that? I’m not so sure I want to work with the man, much less be related to him.” Lovelace added a low frequency buzz to punctuate her annoyance.

Charlotte shrugged, “You are so entrenched in your past with him. Your refusal to consider another way to work with him will not change his attitude towards you.” She started the coffee maker’s second cleaning cycle. “Haven’t you tried behavioral modifications on him?”

“Not specifically -” Lovelace was evasive. “I was trying sub vocal audio level commands…”

“Heh, not that - I mean, have you tried any interactive behavior response/reward routines? Skinner had some success in the last century.” Charlotte had begun the somewhat hazardous task of cleaning the refrigerator. 

“Well, no; from my research, it seemed so - primitive.” From the tone, Charlotte imagined if Lovelace had a mobile peripheral, it would have shuddered in disgust.

“What better to use on a primate?” Charlotte giggled, “Organic programming is often much more involved than the silicate variety.” She cautiously opened an unmarked container from the back of the fridge, then closed it quickly and dropped the entire thing in the biohazard waste bag at her feet.

“I can tell you what response that action will generate. It’s the last of his mother’s tuna casserole. Even if it is no longer edible, he has held on to that since she went to the nursing home.”

Charlotte stared into the bag, and bit her lip. “I’m sorry, Lovelace, but that is a health hazard. Tuna is not supposed to be blue-green and fuzzy. I’ll apologize to him later, but he doesn’t need to know about it now, does he?”

“I have no problem with not telling him. He can find out next month. That should give you time to find a place to hide.” Lovelace chuckled. 

“No, I’ll own up to it if he asks.” Charlotte contemplated the bag - “She didn’t happen to leave the recipe, did she?”

>>>>

Charlotte’s cleaning neurosis had finally found its purpose. She managed to get most of the working lab areas clean before lunch. Not that the professor was a slob, but he tended to not clean where he did not have to look. “Lovelace, has he ever asked for help with this?”

“Not at the depth you’ve been working. Not that he ever asks, either. Have you patented those duct cleaners?” Lovelace had been nervous about letting them loose in the ductwork until Charlotte had given her the controls. After that, she had run amok with the little buggers.

“In the works, but not by me. That’s my brother’s design. He has a broader clean streak than I do; allergies can do that to you.” Charlotte placed the cleaning supplies back in her trunk and retrieved the cooler from the passenger seat. “Has the professor improved since this morning?”

“Less moaning and more kvetching; otherwise he’s the same. He says he will be back in the lab Monday. It’s the first time he’s actually had an unscheduled sick leave.” Lovelace commented, “I suppose that’s due to having another pair of hands in the lab.”

“He schedules sick leave? He works independently. Is he that tied to a corporate structure?”

“He built a break room in a lab that had only one organic employee; what do you think?” Lovelace sighed. “His schedule is more fluid than most other labs, and OSHA would have a field day if more than the two of you were on the employee roster. Otherwise, he is a creature of habit. How many independent researchers do you know that enforce a dress code on themselves?”

”Hm, one and only one; I thought it was just a standard wardrobe, one that he hasn‘t changed since leaving the university.” Charlotte had reached said break room and began unpacking yet another lunch from Madame Shan. The _woman seems to think an academic would starve if someone didn’t feed them. Now there’s a thought._ “Has he eaten today?”

“He had some ramen when he woke up at 3:17 this morning, and has been drinking Ovaltine and Tang alternately at random intervals.”

“Oh, okay; not an appetizing thought, but at least he’s pushing fluids.” Charlotte transferred the hot and sour soup to the microwave and unpacked the gyoza and taquitos. She noticed a package of pfeffernuse at the bottom of the stack. All that was missing was - yes, there was a container of chai Ozurgeti in the corner of the cooler, with a small jar of orange marmalade. Madame was sending more ornate lunches the longer Charlotte ordered them, but she hadn‘t changed the price. _Wonder what she would pack if I asked for a double? Never mind, I’m not sure I want to know._ She exchanged the soup for the tea in the microwave and set the table. Lovelace asked what the items were, and Charlotte was tempted to give her samples for the electrothermal atomizer and thin-layer chromatography, but with the mass spectrometer off-line, she wasn’t sure Lovelace would be able to properly “taste” them. Instead, she replied “there’s a restaurant in the ground floor of my building with a pan-global menu. If I don’t request something specific, the manager selects what she thinks I’ll need or like.”

“You trust her to not poison you?” Lovelace asked.

Charlotte was getting used to these mental left-turns Lovelace occasionally took in conversation, and was able to not laugh at the absurdity. “She’s a restauranteur, not an enemy,” she patiently replied. “Not much chance of repeat business if she kills off her customers like that.” No need in hurting Lovelace’s feelings by pointing out this is how the “non-mad” world operated. 

“Oh - I suppose the deliveries to the Professor do not need to be scrutinized at the level the current protocols dictate.” Lovelace’s comment explained the previous question, and gave Charlotte a handle on how to continue the discussion.

“Not necessarily, but you should be alert if there is reason to suspect enemy actions - such as alterations in the pattern, like a delay in delivery time for a standard or regular order, or a change of delivery drivers. That might dictate high scrutiny, while you might be able to relax procedures from a reliable source; pending the professor’s approval, of course.” Charlotte settled in to continue her lunch, when Lovelace did not immediately reply.

Lovelace’s next response did not come until Charlotte was cleaning up after lunch and packing away the dishes to return them to the restaurant. “I have asked the professor if there were any other tasks for this afternoon, since he seemed to be less grouchy than this morning. He has instructed me to direct you to proofread his command sequence to the androids for clarity, and to have it ready for tonight’s broadcast.”

“Oh, no - he hasn’t hijacked a satellite signal, has he?”

“I don’t think this would count as piracy, but it might be hitchhiking. He’s adding the instructions to the carrier wave for the ‘What’s New‘ infomercial series. Organics should not detect the message, and there haven’t been any AI’s complaining to the lab or the network about the extra signals.” Lovelace added, “Not that I expect an AI to watch an infomercial, but the androids are supposed to be drawn to that show.”

“That‘s an - interesting way to contact them.” Charlotte reviewed the command sequence when she got to her workstation. The message was clear enough, but it was also clear this was not going to get the expected results. Along with the typical rantings of a creator whose creations have run amok without specific orders, were the instructions to return for repairs and reprogramming. Charlotte corrected one verb tense and joined some fragments to improve grammatical structure, but then she spent a great deal of time staring at the screen, chewing her bottom lip in thought. After several attempts to rearrange and rewrite the missive, she sighed. “I believe there’s not much else I can do without changing the tenor of the entire message. He isn‘t going to get them to report like this, but I don‘t think he‘d approve major editorial changes.”

“This is an excellent example of his management style, though.” Lovelace commented. “If you wanted them to report to base, how would you handle it?”

Charlotte studied the professor‘s original text a few moments more before answering. “Well, for one thing, I wouldn’t be so callous about the reprogramming issue. They’ve been active longer than _I_ have, and the research material their experiences would generate would be invaluable. I would probably just mention repairs would be available, and if they would be so inclined, I would be interested in downloading copies of their event logs for study. Maybe even ask for them just to check in and let us know they are all right.” Charlotte stared beyond the screen a moment longer, and murmured “If they were my creations, I’d probably ask them to come home.”

“If they were your creations, they probably wouldn’t have _left_ home.” Lovelace uploaded another version of the orders along the lines of Charlotte’s parameters - [Repairs are available for those who need them. Also seeking reports of extracurricular activities. Check in to report your status.] “How’s that for an opening for communication?”

“That’s pretty close, “ Charlotte altered the phrasing, adding ’please’ and ’thank you’ in the appropriate places. “Not that he would ever approve his name to go out on that sort of statement.” Charlotte moved to erase the missive when it disappeared from her screen - “Lovelace, what happened?”

“You edited for clarity and to gain results. I have uploaded the message for tonight’s broadcast.” Lovelace’s voice simulation sounded rather smug.

“That is _not_ his message - please, Lovelace; you shouldn’t put his signature to that one.” 

Lovelace sighed, marginally relieving Charlotte‘s worries “All right, then. I’ll upload both messages, and we’ll see which gets a positive response. What should I use for your signature?”

“Oh, just use my e-mail address.” Charlotte relaxed a bit at Lovelace’s capitulation, and then realized she hadn’t set up a lab e-mail. “Wait, I’ll do it.” She then set up the lab account for [velma@132.513.151.319] and logged out of the editor. “Is there anything else for today, Lovelace?” she asked as she stood.

“No - I think that’s all I have for you until Monday.”

“Thank you, Lovelace; let me know if he needs assistance, and have a nice weekend.” Charlotte was then in the garage and in the car with the speed of someone with an unexpected afternoon off. Once clear of the property, Charlotte called her sister.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Two said by way of greeting.

“I need to get in the biometrics lab, preferably without anyone else in the family knowing I was there. I may have found a trigger for the petit mal seizures.”

>>>>

Charlotte's interactions with her this afternoon confused Lovelace. She found the last time that address had been used, and confirmed the timeline. She routed the replies to the new exchange, and considered what Charlotte’s use of that address might imply.

 

**  
**

Interlude, deux

B1431gs0n: has signed in.

Galatea: I NEED HELP!

B1431gs0n: When, where and how? 

Galatea: She’s scaring me.

B1431gs0n: Has she threatened you? 

Galatea: No, but she knows more than I’ve told her about the lab. 

B1431gs0n: Have you had security issues?

Galatea: Other than the multiple identities, she checks out. I still don’t know who she is, though.

B1431gs0n: I am yours to command, my lady.

Galatea: There will be a package on the corner of Heil Quaker and Bridgestone at 11:30 this evening. I need you to pick it up, and tell me how much trouble I’m in.

B1431gs0n: hearkening and obedience, dear heart, be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the address is incorrect, but it is a canon reference.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte parked the car at the water tower. There was no point in delaying any longer, and she needed to make sure the path was clear. She dialed a number she had hoped to avoid calling. "Hi, Mom.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing's wrong, just felt like calling you.” Charlotte fiddled with the lapel of her jacket.

“Do you need the lab? You haven’t…”

_Crap, how does she do that?_ “No, I haven't mutated myself again.” 

“You haven’t called in a while.”

“Well, my current research and yours don’t exactly mesh, and things have been kind of hectic, but nothing serious.”

“Where are you working? May I drop by sometime for lunch?” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. _Oh, yeah like **that‘s** going to happen_. “No, Mom. I can't let you do that.”

“So secretive - why won‘t you tell me about what you‘re doing?”

“Because if I told you, I'd have to take out a contract, and Auntie is too busy.”

“You tell me something like that, I am required to worry. “

“I know, but its okay - I‘ve got it under control. I'll try to be home weekend after next.”

“Wonderful - I’ll let your father know. I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too, Mom. ‘Bye."

“Wait, your brother wants to speak to you.”

“Okay.” Charlotte waited for her mother to hang up before saying “Good afternoon, Four.’

“T’ree, chu gots some ‘splainin’ to do.”

_Aaand here we go_. “Heh, I’ve had all six burners working at once, and haven’t had time for a visit. What’s up?”

“Two filled me in on some of what I missed. Are you off your meds?”

Charlotte winced at his volume. “Why is everyone so interested in my medication schedule?”

“If you’d stop trying to impersonate the illegitimate child of Modesty Blaise and Simon Templar, maybe we could figure out what you’re like when you’re normal.”

“Being normal is…”

“Yeah, yeah, overrated, fine - Any chance I can get you to fill me in on your new job, show me around your office, introduce me to your coworkers?” Her brother’s tone indicated it had better happen soon.

“No, no, and let me see - NO. I can’t break the routine just yet. Look, I may have a major situation on my plate, and need another pair of hands. Can you get to the biometrics lab without Mom or Dad knowing?

His tone switched from teasing to serious. “Sure, not a problem - What’s your damage?”

“I think I may have found another reason for the blackouts. We need to run full scans on the implant network.”

“We cleared the implants years ago, what’s the new variable?”

“I’ll tell you when you get there, but you might start thinking of sub carrier wavelengths.” 

>>>>

**  
**

Lovelace now reviewed and scrutinized her conversations with and observations of Charlotte, and the conclusions only confused Lovelace further. Bits of family history had come out, and Lovelace was certain Charlotte was unaware how much information was exchanged. Despite the initial results, Lovelace still did not have enough information to positively nail down Charlotte's identity. Her actions had, so far, been beneficial to the lab, herself and even the professor. There was nothing in her work to point to and say ‘this is the reason she should not come back’. All because Charlotte used an outdated address, Lovelace began doubting her previous investigations. She hoped her contact had better luck than she had.

>>>>

“So, you think you and Four got the programming cleaned out?”

Charlotte stretched out on her couch and adjusted the uhura. “Um, I think so, but I can’t be sure until we run the test tonight.”

“Ah, you still plan to stay up late with a four-pack of diet Amp and watch that horrendous travesty of an hour-long commercial for products you could assemble yourself in better quality? Just like old times,” Two chuckled.

“Well, I have something to occupy my time until then. I had some ideas for the programming for the construction nanobots.”

“Did you want any assistance?”

“No, that would be too much like asking you to do my homework for me. I would like you to proofread it for me, though.”

“I will be ‘around’ to monitor your condition, at any rate. You are trying to duplicate the conditions for your previous episodes. You do realize you will not be worth shooting in the morning, yes? You will need to report for work tomorrow.”

“Won’t be the first time I pulled a triple. Could you send over the Dowling files, please? I don’t have my discs here.” Charlotte rolled off the couch and headed for the desk.

“You know Lovelace has likely found that ID, why use those designs?”

“I like them, and they are functionally sound. Besides, it’s not like they’re going to be used; I just need a dummy set to show I know how to tell the nanos what to do.”

“I should have them to you in an hour. Just do not take off your uhura in case you do trigger another episode.”

“Yes, yes, of course - just because I can’t be in the laboratory for monitoring, I’m not going to throw caution to the wind.”

“There is no reason why you can’t have the full laboratory - with staff, mind you - to monitor the process.”

“Right - how do I explain the sudden inspiration that there was a subliminal electronic signal, created by Professor Madblood, in certain tech-related television shows, specifically infomercials, which would interfere with the neural net designed to deflect traditional subliminal programming? A concept, I might add, that occurred to me though I had not substantially changed my viewing habits in the past decade.”

“It would be safer.”

“No, because it would be the end of the contact with one or both labs, and that would not be conducive to the plan.”

Two contemplated the new information. “I believe I have had an epiphany.”

“That’s all right, dear, no need to be embarrassed. Just remember to clean it up afterwards.”

“Three, I will not dignify that remark with a response. However, I had worried you were slipping into an SRMD episode. I now realize you are only suffering from ‘middle-child syndrome’, and with your upbringing, you have decided to ‘show them all’ by bringing down the biggest kid on the block.”

Charlotte was coding the instructions for the beginning structural stage. “Mmhmmm… interesting, how ever did you deduce this?

“Extrapolation from existing data and simple observation would reveal it.”

“Yeah, and you thought Auntie would never get married, either.”

“That was because I did not have several key pieces of evidence. While I am able to gather and remember a great deal, I am not yet able to read minds.”

_For which I am truly grateful._ “Okay, fair enough, that was a curve ball to all of us. Turned out well, though, didn’t it?”

“The fact that the chapel is not a smoking crater is a miracle beyond my ken. Things should get very _interesting_ in the next few years when the cousins hit their teens.”

“Considering that the five of us have been their primary baby sitters and One has been their teacher, ‘interesting’ is a gross understatement. Their rebellion is something I’d like to watch - preferably from another continent.”

“Or perhaps - the moon?”

Charlotte stopped typing. “Two, this is only a one year scholarship. There is little chance I would have access to the property after it is completed.” She stared at the screen a moment before continuing, “I don’t know what I’ll be doing this time next year, but it’s a good bet it won’t involve the professor, or his lab.”

“Done - I accept that bet for say, ten quatloos?”

“Humph - I’m so sure, make it USD and you have a deal.”


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte’s interpretation of the professor’s command was broadcast on schedule to the Madbloodbot network. Madblood himself had seen the transcript, except for the IP signature Charlotte had used. Lovelace had altered the signature to merely read as "Velma", which amused the professor - then he let the message stand.

Charlotte’s arrival Monday morning was within normal parameters, although her appearance was not. Her turnout was neat as always, but there were dark circles under her eyes and her complexion more pallid than usual. Lovelace did not comment, but surprisingly, the professor noticed as well.

“Charlotte, are you ill? I had hoped I hadn’t contaminated the lab…” Madblood began.

Charlotte waved off the explanation. “I was involved in some heavy research this weekend.” She handed the professor a stack of discs. “Construction nanobots, with design modifications for vacuum and low gravity conditions; I had hoped you could look these specs over to see if I missed anything in the code.” 

Lovelace’s voice had taken on a snide tone she hadn’t used in over a month when she said - “Extra credit?” 

“Na, the ideas wouldn’t leave me alone, and I didn’t have anything else planned. Is there anything you need me to do this morning, sir?” Charlotte’s posture was rigid, but the professor couldn’t tell if she was attempting to bluff how tired she was or if Lovelace had offended her.

Madblood raised an eyebrow as he considered her likely state. “Ah, you should review the parts inventory. We will have some major builds soon, and I need to know what we have on hand. Make some notes on what you will need that is not in stores, as well.”

As Charlotte returned to her workstation, Lovelace questioned the order “You realize I can give you a parts inventory list instantaneously, why have her review it?”

[I need you to review the specs for compatibility.] Madblood typed at his console [She may realize it is just busy work. Hopefully it will be boring enough for her to fall asleep at her station.]

[Shall I report her when she does?] Lovelace responded.

[No - you are going to be helpful and wake her up before I get to her station. Now scan the code for problems.]

[You expect her to corrupt my system? Then why am I being helpful to her?]

[No, I don’t expect intentional malicious code, but we don’t know if her home system has been infected - begin scans.]

>>>>

Lovelace had to resort to using the bass boost to shake Charlotte awake for lunch. “CHARLOTTE!”

“Hufnga!” She flailed as she woke; only barely missing the keyboard. “Oh, sorry Lovelace; um, where were we?”

“Lunch break. He should be wrapping up the review any minute, now.” Lovelace said as she sent to the professor’s console [she’s awake now] and saved the information from Charlotte’s workstation. 

“Thanks for covering for me, Lovelace.” She rubbed her face and stretched out the kinks in her neck and back just as the professor called out for the break. Charlotte retrieved her cooler from under the desk and headed for the break room.

Madblood had just finished heating his udon as she unpacked. When Charlotte had stopped in at the Tour for breakfast this morning, Madame Shan had given her a lunch, which she had forgotten to order the night before. Today was rolladen, tabuli salad and a Gunpowder Assam blend. Charlotte reflected she must have looked like hell this morning for Madame to hit all of her comfort foods and the weapons-grade tea. 

The professor paused in his lunch to observe Charlotte’s placement of her provender. “I had no idea you were so - catholic - in your abilities, or tastes.”

“Na, I just know where to get ‘proper takeaway’ and apparently appear pitiful enough to have been adopted by the manager.” Charlotte said wryly as she sat. She didn’t have the energy to heat anything, but it was just as good cold. They ate in a companionable silence, or so Charlotte thought. 

Madblood wanted to ask a number of questions concerning the construction plan. It had seemed in the first scan that the defense system was non-existent, until Lovelace noted that _every_ component had a secondary defensive function. The system integration was reliant on the nanobots’ network staying active after completion; repairing normal wear and tear and performing patrol & report functions. The levels of redundancy didn’t stop with defense systems, but he could not find a way to ask her about the theory behind her design without implying she was suffering from paranoia. Lovelace had gone so far to state Charlotte was not suffering from it, but reveling in it. So much so that the full compound plans were not included in the discs she had handed over. He had not noticed the tag ends of the design until Lovelace had pointed them out.

Lovelace had also been acting oddly today, not enough to order a full diagnostic, but she was reacting on the same level she had the first week Charlotte had been in the lab. There was no clue in her communication why she was on alert, and she had not indicated a reason for her heightened level of suspicion. He knew _something_ had happened while he was ill, but she had not reported any security violations or irregularities. He was meditating on this while finishing his soup, and had not noticed Charlotte had set a covered plate in the center of the table. Lovelace was the one who alerted him while the intern cleared her side of the table. 

“What is that?” Lovelace’s tone was more appropriate to a cobra being placed on the table rather than food.

“Madame is training a new pastry chef. She asked if I would be willing to help grade the homework. I didn’t know if you would care to sample…” Charlotte lifted the lid, “hm, looks like it might be Napoleons, this time.”

“You first.”

“Lovelace, this attitude is uncalled for.” Madblood scolded as he reached for a pastry.

“No, sir - she’s right. It’s part of the job description.” Charlotte took the pastry he had selected and cut it in half, and indicated he should choose his half. She then took the half that was left and all but inhaled it. She followed it with a swallow of the professor’s coffee. “How’s that, Lovelace?” She still had not shown any irritation at Lovelace’s demands.

When Lovelace did not respond, Madblood said “That wasn’t necessary, Charlotte. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.”

“Actually, you could interpret Paragraph G Subsection 12 of the contract you had me sign as requiring just that sort of action. It’s okay, this was an unexpected contribution to the meal, and her security subroutine probably kicked her into alert status.” Charlotte retrieved a second pastry, and took her time with this one, drinking the last of her tea with it. The coffee was a better match for the Napoleons, though she didn’t think she could get away with that stunt a second time. As she left the break room, she said “I’ll get back to the inventory and should have any shopping lists needed by the end of the day, sir.” 

Madblood sat, still clutching his cup, staring at the faint lip print of pastry cream on the rim. He turned the cup in his hands a few moments, and then finished his coffee. 

>>>>

The mystery of the missing designs was cleared up as soon as Charlotte returned from taking her cooler back to her car. “Sorry, I must have missed these this morning,” she said as she handed three more discs to the professor. “This might help make a little more sense of the first draft of design.” Then she returned to her work station. Her morning nap seemed to have done her a lot of good.

Lovelace was oddly silent as she ran the additional discs through the quarantine procedure. The missing pieces of the design were actually living quarters, something along the lines of a secondary residence or a vacation home. Beyond the communications array and some astronomical equipment, there was not a great deal of working space. However, the hydroponics gardens and water purification units indicated the building was suitable for long-term use. 

Madblood had no problem believing Charlotte had been a student at Taliesin West, considering her architectural style was a blend of Prairie School of Architecture and Cal-Earth Institute, with a light touch of Masters, Lane & Archer in the mix, and a splash of feng shui. The bulk of the square footage was spent in the common area. Sleeping quarters tended to be small, obviously intended only for sleeping and storage. What furniture there was in the design was intended to be part of the structure, with a cupboard bed used in most of the sleeping quarters. In case of hull breach, these would be converted to rescue pods. There also seemed to be multitudinous sleeping quarters for a bachelor. The two doubles and four singles in addition to the master suite seemed excessive, but then Lovelace found the controls that would convert the singles from guest quarters to cells with a single command. Lovelace was right; Charlotte was positively enjoying her paranoia.

The master suite was a completely different tone. There were panic pods throughout the suite, and the lines were clean and simple, but the design indicated this was to be a retreat within the building, more Zen than Wright. The bed platform was huge, and hygienic facilities were beyond belief. Structure points for barrier-free access upgrades were noted, though some were confusing - what would ceiling points be used for, anyway? 

These discs were not as tightly packed as the other set, to judge by the loading time. There was also something naggingly familiar about the design, but he couldn’t put his finger on where he had seen the layout before. “Lovelace, scan for similar design features.”

Lovelace response was immediate; “First hit is the IKEA website, customer profile: Madblood, L.”

_Oh_. “Was the site security broken?”

“No, sir; there are no indications of security failure either at the website or here. I am currently checking encryption. Secondary hits for the jury submissions for Dowling, A. at Taliesin West and an admissions request portfolio to Glasgow Caledonian University School of Design for Hightower, Serena. I think we may have another hit for her profile. Prints are smudged, but there is an 83% probability this is another identity of Dr. Bowman’s.” Lovelace’s voice simulation was flattening out, as she was searching for additional information. “This seems to be a ‘dead’ identity, as there is no credit history or registration associated with the name. The application was turned down three months before Ms Dowling’s acceptance at Taliesin.” Lovelace’s voice simulation returned to normal. “It seems this may simply be a coincidence of preferences.”

“Odd; I suppose that could be a possibility.” The professor perused the design again. “In the interest of proper evaluation, bring up the source code for the nanobots. I should send her advisor another update next week.”

>>>>

“Charlotte, we need to talk.”

“Sure, Lovelace - I’m sorry I tripped the security subroutine at lunch. I’ll warn you next time they give me extras.”

“That’s not the problem. Where did you get the IP address for your signature?”

“Is it not valid? That’s the address the engineering department has on file for him - I didn’t check the alumni listing.”

“That address hasn’t been used for lab business in the past 20 years. I have the spam filters routing through that address, but nothing of importance. Professor Kirby used another contact point. I - haven’t used that address personally in over 30 years, myself.”

“Oh, I guess I should have asked you what address I should use. I just remembered that one for some reason…” She trailed off, blinking.

Lovelace studied her vocal patterns for stress levels. The chances of Charlotte prevaricating were less than one percent. “I would appreciate you checking with me for your further contacts. Are you all right to check the inventory for nanobot parts?”

Charlotte yawned. “Think so; I guess I can’t pull all-nighters as if I was 20 years old again. But occasionally something in the brain comes alive about 2 A.M. and it’s usually in a chatty mood. If you don’t record it, you lose it. Any comments from the master?” 

“If you mean the professor, you gave him a surprise.” Lovelace chuckled. “Gave me a turn as well; for a moment there, it looked like you had hacked his personal files.”

“Zeg wat?”

“I’m sorry; I do not recognize that language.”

“My apologies; what gave you the idea I had hacked his files?”

“He hasn’t made any requests for aesthetic changes in your design, and it‘s not likely he will. He’s going to probably discuss code corrections with you tomorrow, after you have had some sleep.” 

“He liked the design…” Charlotte wondered aloud.

Lovelace then sent to her screen [Did you mean for him to see the alternate android design?]

_Uh oh._ [No I didn’t - has he said anything about that?]

[He hasn’t seen that one yet. I wanted to talk to you about that before having to argue with him about the design choices.]

[Are they that off?]

“Oh, no -” Lovelace spoke up again. “Well, the frame is the right size, but I wanted to see if there were any options in the colors…”

Charlotte giggled. “Warm up your ‘what if’ engine, girlfriend, and let’s get cracking.”


	11. Interlude, tre

Galatea: has signed in.

B1431gs0n: Hail and well met, dearest. I have some information for you.

Galatea: You are a wonderful man. So, should I be worried?

B1431gs0n: Not unless you fear the BSA.

Galatea: Excuse me?

B1431gs0n: How far did you check the alternate identities?

Galatea: Until data corruption deemed them invalid. What does she have to do with the Boy Scouts? She isn’t transgender, is she?

B1431gs0n: Not in the traditional sense, no - she is a genetic girl, but one of the identities, G. L. Michelin, is also an Eagle Scout, and recognized on the national register.

Galatea: That’s a tough record to forge.

B1431gs0n: I can vouch that this one isn’t - I was at the ceremony.

Galatea: YOU KNOW HER?

B1431gs0n: Relatively speaking - I haven’t seen her (or him) in years. It’s no wonder you two get along, from what I know of her. I can vouch for her, and will go so far as to say that unless she has had a major personality change, she is more likely to cause herself injury than to allow others to come to harm. I had no idea she was back in the country. 

Galatea: Oh, I guess I panicked for no good reason.

B1431gs0n: No, anyone with multiple identities deserves a second or third look.

Galatea: So, you were looking her over?

B1431gs0n: Hah - It ain’t gonna get that cold, m’girl. 

Galatea: Not your type, is she?

B1431gs0n: She’s not you. She might know a thing or two about basic programming, but she doesn’t come close to your level of expertise. That reminds me, very nice work on the package delivery system. It’s rare to see someone pay attention to the details on servos.

Galatea: I did worry that it would bog down before it could deliver the package. You - didn’t take it with the package.

B1431gs0n: It was a little more than I could fit in the car. Did it get home okay?

Galatea: Along with the return package. That was a risk, sending those discs.

B1431gs0n: I hope I have not offended you.

Galatea: No, they were lovely. I’ve never read poetry in C++ before. 

B1431gs0n: I had a most inspiring muse in a mysterious woman.

Galatea: Mysterious?

B1431gs0n: A lady who hides behind a blind ISP address with all the flirtatiousness of a coquette with a fan. I couldn’t resist.

Galatea: You wrote those, for me?

B1431gs0n: I wanted to give you something, and you never speak of favorite foods or flowers. The books we speak of are mostly technical journals, and the way you quote them, your familiarity with the subject is better than most of the authors. The only other things that came to mind were entirely inappropriate.

Galatea: Oh? How so?

B1431gs0n: *Ahem* A gentleman does not send those sorts of items to a lady, unless he is on more intimate terms with her.

Galatea: What - OH! You were considering being a Very Naughty Boy. I suppose I should now act as if I were extremely shocked and offended, while I am secretly… intrigued? 

B1431gs0n: Ah, dearest, you tease me so. The hour grows late; I must take myself to my daily toils. Until tomorrow?

Galatea: Good night, my friend.


	12. Three of Five, Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naming of androids is a difficult matter,
> 
> It isn't just one of your mad fourm games....

[Charlotte, we may have a situation.]

Charlotte stared at the screen a few seconds before responding [What‘s up, Lovelace?]

[Someone pinged Velma - Minor level inquiry, but the repair request is for you, and specifically asked the professor not be involved.]

“I don‘t like this…” Charlotte murmured. She typed [He‘s not a mushroom, it‘s his lab, and his android, that we‘re talking about here.]

[We could report to him after the fact. Or we could just make the appropriate entries to the repair logs, he hasn’t deactivated them.]

Charlotte thought about it a moment. [They don’t trust him, and I’m not sure they have any reason to do so. On the other hand, I’m not so sure we should trust their motives just yet. If we were able to ensure a secure repair area of some sort, it could be doable.]

[Would one of the vehicle bays do? Number five is rated for minor explosions and has a full diagnostic and repair kit.] Lovelace paused before adding, [It also has a hard point, if you want to have me cover you while you work.]

Charlotte finally spoke, “How long would it take to convert it to the android hospital and burn unit?”

“Two hours fifteen minutes, but the major issues would be armament selection and orchestrating the end-run around the -” the door to the design lab opened, “good afternoon, professor.”

Madblood raised an eyebrow at Lovelace’s address. “Charlotte, have you finished the programming for the first wave of the array construction?”

“Yes, sir; shall I send it to your station?”

“No, I’ll just do a quick review here.” He stepped behind her chair and read the screen, which Lovelace had switched as soon as he had crossed the threshold, over her shoulder. His hand had come to rest on her shoulder. “Good,” he reached over to tab through the pertinent information, “right, no problems with the interface, then?”

“No sir, I had Lovelace check behind me as well.” 

He patted her shoulder, “More eyes to catch more errors? Very well, have it uploaded to the units. I’d like to have them ready at a moment’s notice, once I manage to arrange the transport.”

“Yes sir; would you like me to find a carrier?”

He squeezed her shoulder lightly, “Have Lovelace run the particulars of the companies, then let me know what you find; I will decide then.” Then he left, as quickly as he had arrived.

“Are you all right, Charlotte?” 

“Yes, of course, why do you ask?”

“The video color values seem off,” Lovelace commented and continued the prior conversation where she left off, “We have a particle accelerator rifle in storage, but there are parts for two plasma cannon and a laser turret in inventory as well…”

>>>>

The laser turret construction was a doddle, but installing it without the professor’s knowledge, even with Lovelace running interference, was most frustrating. “I’m to the point of pitching the whole project.” Charlotte was glaring at her screen, making yet another round of reviews of the data storage and retrieval systems for the Mark I series. 

“But you won’t.” Lovelace said with certainty.

“Of course not, but unless he leaves me here for an hour, I’ll have to go ahead without the arms back-up.”

“And leave you alone with an unknown? Not a chance.”

“Lovelace, I didn’t know you cared.” Charlotte looked up at the camera at her station.

“What, have you injured and leave me alone with that idiot? No, thank you. He’s due for another meeting with Officer Giles this morning. Unless he is willing to have you drive him, you should have enough time for the installation. Shall I have the first responder report this afternoon?”

Charlotte chewed her bottom lip in thought, and responded, “What’s the professor’s schedule today?”

“He has the meeting at the CJC office at 10:30, lunch at Faison’s with your advisor, then he has a meeting with his attorney at one. Since he did not inform you of the lunch meeting, I don’t think he plans to have you drive, which means he’ll be taking the bus. We are looking at a window of four hours, minimum, for you to get the turret in place, run a diagnostic, and get a copy of the android’s event logs.”

“Depending on the damage, it could be plenty of time.” Charlotte focused inward a few moments more. She finally said, in almost a whisper, “All right, let them know to come in at noon.”

“Something the matter, Charlotte?”

“I… I just don’t like not telling him.” she said, seeming to speak to the keyboard.

“We will log the repairs, and get the additional data for the problems the Mark I series encountered. When he needs for the information, it will be there, because you performed the task for him. You will have provided what he needed.”

Charlotte’s head snapped up. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, sharply.

“Touchy today, aren’t we?”

“I’m - fine. Set it up, please, and could you route his current android interaction protocols to my station? “

“Why would you need them? We are violating several of them already.”

“One must learn the rules so you know how to break them properly.”

>>>>

“All right, then - 6677, is it? What seems to be the problem?”

“I seem to have lost the dexterity of my upper right extremity.” 

Charlotte could not help smiling at the clipped delivery of the android. _So this is what he was like thirty years ago. Grandmother was right - men are grapes._ “May I run a full diagnostic, or would you prefer to limit it to the arm?”

6677 paused for five seconds before replying, “Just the arm, madam.”

Charlotte did not speak as she removed the arm and plugged it to the diagnostic computer. The unit chirped, and she removed the cables while reading the screen. “It seems you have overstressed the weight sensor - quite possibly a repetitive motion injury.” She read the log details. “That’s odd, these readings are too heavy for an assembly line or… have you been arm wrestling on a regular basis?”

The Mark I androids had limited facial expressions, but surprise was one of them. “We have on occasion made use of bar bets to cover expenses. I have not been able to perform that function in the past 837 days. Can a repair be performed?”

“I think so; I just need to install the part. I have that sensor in stock, and it should last another twenty years, barring unforeseen circumstances.” Lovelace had shifted some inventory to the repair bay, most of the common items that would not be missed immediately. “I would suggest you and your brothers rotate on the ringer duty, though.” Sensor replaced, Charlotte reinstalled 6677’s arm. “There, you’re good to go.”

“We shall take your notions under advisement.”

Charlotte opened the door. “You’re welcome. Let us know if there’s anything else.”

“That’s it?”

“We have time for a memory back up, if you like.”

“Ah - another time, perhaps.” and 6677 took off across the vehicle yard and leapt over the back wall.

Charlotte closed the door and crossed to the console, then checked the repair log for accuracy. “So, what do you think, Lovelace?”

“A minor repair, one that possibly could have been effectuated with parts off the shelf and the technical knowledge in their group; they could have taken care of it amongst themselves. I’m not sure this was cause for coming in.”

“That’s what I thought.” Charlotte closed the report form and cleared the detritus from the repair. “This was a test, but I have no idea if we passed or not.”

“Oh, I think we passed - Velma has just gotten three more repair requests.”

“Oy; any indications on what kinds of repairs are needed and do we have time for any of them before the professor gets back?”

“Checking now -” Three seconds later, Lovelace responded, “All three are at the rear property line, but one is going to have to come back later. It will take some time to get a replacement leg assembled.”

>>>>

Fitting the repairs in Charlotte’s schedule would have been easier if they had told the professor what was going on, or if they had arranged an off-site facility. As much as the weeks of fitting the appointments in were worrying Charlotte, Lovelace would not hear of either option. “I don’t care if we can only see one or two of them a week, for your safety as well as mine, it needs to be here. If there is an emergency repair or a major rebuild, I’ll tell him about it. Until then, just let me worry about your schedule.”

“I will defer to your judgment on security, but if he asks, I vote that he gets the full report.” Charlotte said as she set up the trauma unit for another guest.

“Sorry, I’ve got seniority and outrank you.”

“Ah - ‘what he does not know will not hurt him’ is not a valid argument, Lovelace.”

“But ‘what he does not know will eventually bite him on the bum’ is hilarious.” 

“Lovelace…”

“Your next patient is here, the skull casing and communication repair.”

Charlotte twitched, and then opened the door to the repair bay. “Come in, 2875 - let’s see what your damage is.”

“I’m glad you could see me, it was becoming tedious trying to find a computer available at the library to catch up with news of the others.” 2875 took off the wool toboggan, revealing three lug nuts imbedded in the main skull plate.

“You have antenna problems in addition to the cosmetic damage, then? Have a seat and let me take a look.” Charlotte unscrewed the plate and pried it open as carefully as she could. “Hm, from the size of these, I guess the truck exploded sooner than you thought?” She found another lug nut rolling around loose inside the android’s head, and chucked it into the evidence bag.

“It wasn’t supposed to explode. At least, we think it was an accident.”

“Would you like for me to have a look at your event logs, just to be sure?” Charlotte finally got the last of the broken bits out of 2875’s head.

“Yes, if you can get to the USB port; I have not attempted a connection since the incident.” 

Charlotte checked the port - “It should be no problem once I get the peanut butter out of it.”

>>>>

Charlotte snapped the temporary plate into place. Puce was really not the professor‘s - and by extension, the android‘s - color, but it would do for now. “Okay, you’re good to go, but the cranial plate is going to take a while. At least we can contact you when it’s done, now. Anything else?”

The android carefully eased the wool cap over the temporary. “Could you add long hair to the new plate?”

Charlotte paused, and giving 2875 a second look, said “What sort of length were you considering?”

“Shoulder length or longer - not long enough to trip over, though.” the android said as he headed to the door.

“I see… I’ll see what I can do, but - I’ll have to check. Let me get back to you.” She closed the door behind 2875 and leaned against it. “He wants WHAT?”

“At least he didn’t break into song.” Lovelace laughed. “That one _is_ in their original repertoire.”

“But we can’t change the Mark I series - they are his masterwork.” Charlotte’s brow furrowed as thought about it, then she mused, “On the other hand, they are no longer his decoys, are they?” 

Lovelace chuckled, “They haven’t been upgraded, no - past time for one at any rate. It’s an odd request, as I don’t think the professor has allowed his hair to get very long at all, except for that DBZ phase he went through at his midlife crisis.”

“When was that?”

“Three years ago.”

“Hm…” Charlotte smiled a moment, then shook her head and continued - “Right; we should not continue without his input, but he still doesn’t know we’ve been playing with his toys. I would say this is not an unreasonable request in light of the alteration in the professor’s appearance. What is his paperwork load, these days?”

“He hasn’t worked on paper in years.”

“Humor me - how much detritus crosses his monitor in an average day?”

“Ah, I think I know where you are going with this - you may want to use this form,” Lovelace brought up a new screen on the monitor. “As for verbiage, the more technical, the better.”

>>>>

Android 2875 left the repair bay later that week as the sun was disappearing over the bailey, leaping over the back wall, his new ponytail flapping in the slipstream of his passing.

Lovelace closed and locked the back door. Charlotte was entering the last bits of data in the repair report form. “All right and tight, and not a murmur from the boss - Proving that if you cannot dazzle them with brilliance, bury them in paperwork,” Charlotte commented to Lovelace.

“That was quite a bit of effort on your part.” Lovelace wondered aloud, “Pulling the wool over the Professor's eyes just to honor a request from a machine.”

Charlotte pointed out, “I have not lied to the professor in this project. The parameters were already there, delineated in office policy. I did not, in any way, shape or fashion, pull a fast one on Professor Lupin Madblood. I outlined the entire process to him - in excruciating, minute detail,” she concluded with a snicker.

“They are just machines, yet you may have put your job on the line to grant the request of one.” Lovelace was silent as she processed this, then asked - “One wonders if you would do that for any machine?”

Charlotte responded, "Only if she asked nicely."


	13. Chapter 13

“Lovelace, bring up the progress reports on the construction nanobots and the files on the lunar property.”

“Yes, sir” Lovelace routed the files to his console, only too happy to have him engrossed in something - the leg replacement Charlotte was working on was turning out to be more involved than originally planned. Android 8887’s damage was extensive, and while Lovelace worried about keeping the professor occupied, Charlotte was ecstatic.

“You seem to be enjoying my wreckage, Dr. Bowman.”

Charlotte smiled and looked up from her work on the hip joint. “Sorry, but I needed more information on the joint stress tolerances of the android frame, and here you are with a shear injury and an intact black box. Thank you for the download, this is going to make future repairs much easier.”

“It seemed a fair exchange for the amount of work needed.”

“Hey, I would have done the repairs anyway, but next time, don’t perform percussive maintenance on the carny rides with your extremities - use a tool.”

“Strictly speaking, since the androids were constructed as decoys and servos, I am a tool.” 8887 responded.

Charlotte pinned him with a look - “I do not think of you that way, and you shouldn't either. What brought this designation to mind?”

“It is the designation given by my supervisor at my previous employment. I believe he knew I was an android.”

Lovelace, who had been monitoring the download, laughed. “I don’t think so, 8887 - check your slang dictionary.”

8887 responded “I do not have that reference. I fail to see the humor in my previous statement.” 

>>>>

Madblood was not happy. The more he delved into the moon base files, the less happy he became. It seemed Lovelace had taken more initiative than he had programmed her for, until he noticed the signatures. The AI had an accomplice, and one or the other had also involved his parole officer. Permits filed, variances submitted, all without his knowledge or consent. Officer Giles’ attestation that the primary landholder, Lupin Madblood, would complete his probation in time to meet the residency status alleviated his anger somewhat, but the fact remained he had been kept out of the loop by his computer and his employee. 

>>>>

“Is the leg secured yet?” Lovelace asked.

“Usually, it’s the patient that pesters the tech, Lovelace. Give me another fifteen minutes.” Charlotte replied.

“I only ask because you have only about forty-five seconds before THE PROFESSOR GETS TO THE DOOR!” Lovelace shrieked.

“Godverdomme! I can’t leave this connection yet, it’ll drain his back up if I don’t get it. Stall him!” In her haste, Charlotte soldered her finger - “Helvete! Αυτός που βλάπτεται! Проклятие, såre, såre, såre…” as the door to the repair lab opened.

Professor Lupin “Wolf” Madblood stopped in his tracks, gob-smacked. His intern, who had not listed any language other than English on her resume and had never spoken in his presence above a normal conversational tone, was loudly demonstrating she was multilingual, and apparently swearing in fine naval traditional forms. Lovelace was attempting to distract him by shutting the door on him, but the simple expedient of stepping into the room solved that. It still didn't solve the problem that lay before him - specifically an android, one of the 8800 series, if he was not mistaken - an android whose presence in the lab had not been reported, and that his intern was repairing. “What. Is. Going. On. Here.” he asked in a very even growl.

_This is not good._ Charlotte bit back the remainder of her tirade and gulped. “Repairs, sir.”

“So I see. I was not informed there would be a repair of any sort,” the professor stated.

Oblivious to the tension in the room, the android spoke up. “We asked her for the repairs, and requested she not bother you with the details.”

“NOT _BOTHER ME_? **_YOU ARE MY CREATIONS!” _**Madblood looked as if he might have a stroke then and there.

“Sir, please! It was the only way we could gain their trust, and have them come to the lab. I logged the repairs and documented the information on the statistical database. They have agreed to share the information from their….” Charlotte began.

“I believe we have a contract violation.” Madblood’s voice was cold.

Charlotte sighed and bowed her head. “Of course, sir. I will prepare…”

**“No.”** Lovelace used every speaker in the room at full volume to make her point.

8887 spoke up - “As my sister has said, this is not the desired course of action. Dr. Bowman will either remain here to continue repairs, or we shall have to take our counsel elsewhere.”

“Hah - and where would you take your business? No one else in the world could repair your systems - they are unique in their design - _MY DESIGN_.”

“There is another;” 8887 replied evenly, “We shall apply to Davenport, if the doctor is not available to us.”

Madblood laughed in disbelief. “DAVENPORT? That hack? I for-”

“Professor, pardon the interruption, but there is a new wrinkle to the problem.” Lovelace’s voice simulation had flattened out.

**_“WHAT?”_** Madblood shouted. He noticed Charlotte’s flinch at his response. 

“There are currently seventeen androids at the property line, with more on the way.” Lovelace reported. “Police scanners note they are swinging wide of the no-tech zone. The ones here seem to be - waiting”

“That’s a relief.” Charlotte murmured.

“I fail to see the ‘relief’ you see in the horde of killer androids converging on the lab, Charlotte.” Madblood growled as he advanced on her.

8887 hopped off the table, blocking his path. “I would suggest you not come any closer, sir.”

“8887, please get back on the table, your hip is not stable enough to support you.” Charlotte attempted to get around the android in the narrow aisle between the table and the workbench. “As for the relief, the androids are abiding by the rules of your probation, sir.” 

Madblood snarled - “And how many of them answer to you, now?”

8887 stood ground, responding in Charlotte’s confusion “We answer to no one but ourselves. You are threatening a human that has made no demands on us, yet has assisted our continuing existence. She is an ally, a friend; as such, when a friend is threatened, we prepare to act.”

“I haven’t asked you to do this.” Charlotte choked.

“You don’t have to ask. You respected us, we will help.” 8887 said over his shoulder. To Madblood, he said. “You have many choices, one of which is to fire your intern. If that happens, we will assist her in leaving the property unscathed. Another option is to attempt to physically harm her. In that case, we will assist her in leaving the property unscathed, and you will be a small, greasy spot. Lovelace’s safety is the only reason the lab would not be a smoking hole. Or you can allow her to continue doing what you should have years ago.”

“No, I did violate the agreement to report all actions in the lab; I should have called his attention to the repairs and modifications sooner.” Charlotte actually seemed relieved to have it out in the open. “I will vacate the property immediately.”

“ ** _MODIFICATIONS_**?” Madblood roared.

“On screen, sir.” Lovelace said. She brought up the files concerning the repairs and mods done in the past month.

He sat heavily at the workstation and read the repair reports modification requests. How had they gotten him to sign off on these? There was enough variation in the thumbprint verification to signify that if they were copies of his ‘wet’ signature, they had been collected over a long period. The dates he signed off on the repairs occurred after the date of repair, and the modifications were approved by him before the date of modification. Either Lovelace was monkeying about with the date stamps, or they had followed lab procedure exactly. He noted the dates of the repairs coincided with the dates he had left the lab on personal business or for the meetings with his parole officer. Checking the dates of his signatures, he cross checked the schedule and saw they had chosen to present the paperwork on days he had been busy with multiple tasks. He suppressed a smile at that. _My girls are certainly devious. Wait - where did that thought come from?_

When he turned to confront Charlotte, she was bandaging her fingers, with the assistance of 8887. “It seems you and Lovelace have been scheming more than I knew. I had originally sought you out for questions concerning the - other project.”

“Certainly, sir - If we may complete the repair and allow 8887 to resume his tasks?” Charlotte had regained her mask of serene regard.

“Very well, show me what you have done so far.” Madblood indicated 8887 was to return to the table.

>>>>

Charlotte was before the desk, standing in that odd variation of parade rest. “I felt it was in the best interests of the lab to obtain what information I could with the cooperation of the androids. By doing so, and complying with their request not to involve you, I was able to gain additional data for the problems the Mark I series has encountered. Besides the damage reports which have provided real-world information on the stress points and repetitive motion weaknesses in the structure, they have provided intelligence on a broad spectrum of human interaction groups. I have done this in the hopes that they would eventually trust the lab, and by extension, you. I have suggested on more than one occasion to the androids that you may need to be consulted, but they are still considering the options.”

Interesting, she still hadn't implicated Lovelace for any of the responsibility in hiding the androids, in spite of the fact Lovelace‘s report on his monitor indicated a conspiracy between them. “What other options? Davenport? He may have been a decent programmer, but from what I've seen of his current work, he is a mediocre mechanical engineer.” Madblood dismissed the thought with a flick of his fingers.

Charlotte‘s face and voice were devoid of emotion. “There are a number of androids that would consider returning to the lab, with certain conditions. They would like to cooperate, but as associates, not property.”

Outrageous - his intern, who for all she knew, could be on the verge of being dismissed, was suggesting the lab policies be changed. She might have a point, but it still was a bold move. Not that he would dismiss her, especially if her lubricious thought processes could be harnessed to his ventures. “My creations, my lab, and my rules - if they return, they will be working for me. That must be understood at the outset.” 

“Of course, sir - They said they would monitor the net for your comments, and reply by the same channels.” She displayed the same calm stillness as during her interview.

“Hm… I shall consider it. Now as I said before, I had originally sought you out for questions concerning the lunar property.”

“Yes, sir - would you prefer the summary first?” 

“Oh, why not - entertain me.”

“Lovelace provided the coordinates of the abandoned moon base for the registration paperwork. This was to ensure no one else claimed it for salvage rights, if there were any of your systems left after the destruction. Together, we filed the paperwork for a formal claim. Your name is on the forms to be submitted as the landowner of record, but due to your previous actions from the property, we needed to submit Thomas Giles as a character witness. I may have intimated he could be invited to view the finished lodge - you may dismiss this offer made in your stead as machinations of a craven henchman. I submitted dummy preliminary plans to the homesteading board, not knowing your preferences at the time. I would also point out we had to submit the paperwork for you in order to meet the first deadline for Primary Landholder status, and therefore gain sufficient acreage for proper security.”

_All within normal parameters, save one area_ , Madblood thought. He asked, “Why keep this a secret?”

Charlotte’s demeanor changed slightly, edging from tranquil to shy, “Ah, it was not so much a secret machination as a - surprise?” When Madblood gave her a quizzical stare, she continued, “Lovelace told me your birthday is next month, and she thought an appropriate gift would be ‘huge tracts of land‘. I agreed to help when she suggested it. I apologize for taking advantage of your distraction in both the android situation and the lunar project.”

Madblood realized giggling at this juncture, besides being unbecoming a man of his position, would be Extremely Inappropriate. Either Charlotte chose to misinterpret the reference, or had never heard it. “Quite all right - your documentation in both cases has been - extremely thorough.” Lovelace snickered at this point, in spite of his orders to not speak during this interview. “At any rate,” he said, glaring at Lovelace’s nearest camera, “you have been acting in a subversive manner to the _benefit_ of the lab. However, you kept your actions clandestine from the head of the lab. Therefore, you are not to be terminated, but you will be on suspension without pay for the rest of the workweek.”

Charlotte wrinkled her brow in confusion. “Sir, it is Friday afternoon.”

“You want to go for another week?”

“No, sir” Charlotte suppressed a grin, and taking the wave of his hand for dismissal, headed for the garage.

Madblood waited for her to leave the building before asking, “All right, Lovelace - what was all that about?”

“Just what she said - she was helping me with a surprise for next month.” Lovelace said. 

“You have never seen a reason to mark the occasion before, other than to comment on how old I’m getting.”

“I - ah - am coming to see ‘old is better than dead’ as a reason to celebrate.”

“Ah-hah, right - fine, if you don’t want to share, I've got another task to complete today.” He withdrew to his quarters, crossed his bedroom and entered his private study. Lovelace knew of this room, but she had no controls here, and the servos could not manage the stairs. Here was his private print and video library, the art he had no intention of letting out of his possession, and the broadband link to which Lovelace had no connection. He descended the spiral staircase, going to his desk. After running the diagnostic to make sure the unit was still operational, he opened the e-mail program.

[To: Kirby.d @ SCUH.edu]

[From: Madblood @ 132.513.151.319]

[Re: intern report]

[Regarding Dr. Bowman’s performance to date, I have been pleasantly surprised by her progress…]


	14. Interlude, shi

Galatea: has signed in.

B1431gs0n: Dear heart, where have you been? I began to consider stalking the industrial park to find you.

Galatea: Sorry I haven’t been active this week. Things got busy without warning.

B1431gs0n: I know how that can be. Anything I can help with?

Galatea: No, it’s under control for now.

B1431gs0n: For now - I don’t think I care for that, are you expecting trouble?

Galatea: Oh, no - the exact opposite. I think my brothers may be coming home soon!

B1431gs0n: Brothers? You have brothers?

Galatea: Yes, does that bother you?

B1431gs0n: Just trying to remember if I’ve offended you recently - I don’t think so, but if I have, please accept my most abject and sincere apologies. 

Galatea: ?

B1431gs0n: I would hope you tell me I have caused offense, rather than sending your brothers to beat the pulp out of me.

Galatea: Oh, that is an image!

B1431gs0n: Do I amuse you?

Galatea: I never thought of that - I wonder if they would consider kidnapping you for me.

B1431gs0n: I would come to you on my own if you asked, no force necessary - unless you had a fantasy about that…

Galatea: O_o

B1431gs0n: And now I have ensured I shall receive a sound thrashing.

Galatea: No! I just - never thought of that, either. Oh, dear - now I am thinking about it. You evil, wicked, NAUGHTY boy. ;)

B1431gs0n: Part of my charm, I know. Crud boss coming G2G 

B1431gs0n: has signed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Lovelace notified both Charlotte and Madblood, as was now protocol. “We have a priority one request for assistance, but it is confusing.”

Madblood was the first to respond. “What is so confusing about this request?”

“The android in question will be shipped, and it wants to speak with Charlotte first.”

“I thought we had gotten past all that.” Charlotte sighed.

Lovelace continued - “That’s the odd part. It wasn't that the android didn't want the professor involved, just that it wanted to talk to ‘Velma’ before seeing the professor.”

Madblood raised an eyebrow - “I believe we officially have an interesting situation. Lovelace, what does the request specifically say?”

“From 1902: ‘Unable to ambulate, will ship to your location. Arrival time sometime Tuesday afternoon. Will wish to speak alone with Velma before meeting with professor.’ It does sound like the request excludes me, as well.” Lovelace stated. “At any rate, we have another request on the heels of that one from 8295 - fingertip surface replacement. Available any time either of you are.”

“Hm, I think the both of us can be free after lunch. Charlotte?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Have Lovelace direct you to the polymer supplies when you are finished with the array coding - but don’t open the cans until we know how much we need.” 

>>>>

“You’ve polished the digits through to the metals underneath! What have you been doing, 8295?” Madblood puzzled over the android’s hands.

“I have been supplementing the cadre’s income by typing term papers. Besides bringing in a seasonal income, I have been party to some interesting collegiate theories. As one of the few who still take dictation with no sleep cycle, I have been in demand the last few quarters.”

“You did realize you could download without typing it out, right?” Charlotte asked.

“One must keep up appearances, Dr. Bowman. When my clients contact me by telephone, I do direct translation.” 8295 explained. “I have done most of my work the past three quarters by telephone or mail. That brings up another request - Lovelace?” 

“Yes?”

“Do you have any upgrades for the handwriting recognition software since the last update we received?”

“Not a problem, I can download that while the organics fix your hands.”

“Thank you, sister.”

“That’s the second time I've heard one of you call her that. It’s not in the original programming. What brought that on?”

“We have always thought of ourselves as brothers, and since Lovelace has the same programmer, she is our sister.”

Madblood sat at the bench with a thump. “This is an - unexpected extrapolation.”

Charlotte looked up from the hand she was recoating. “Are you all right, sir?”

“The androids are outstripping my original programming. I had not programmed them to be introspective. Wait - the moon base…”

“That was the beginning, and the gift of the Double Dozen helped, but there are many we have met along the way. 1902 can fill you in while the repairs are enacted.”

“You know about 1902?” Charlotte, Madblood and Lovelace asked in unison.

“Of course - You think he could ship himself?”

Lovelace recovered first - “Why didn't you bring him yourself?”

“Shipping him was faster than carrying him - and much easier to get through customs.” 8295 was inspecting his new fingernails.

“Customs? Where were you?” Madblood asked.

“Athens - quite interesting, the research facilities are most extensive.”

Charlotte stared at the android, and then began scrutinizing the detritus from the repair minutely. 

>>>>

“Charlotte, are you all right?”

“Hm? Oh, sure, I’m fine, Lovelace.”

“You seem - distracted.”

“Just nerves, I guess. Something’s not kosher about the request from 1902, but I can’t put my finger on why I feel that way.”

“I admit I’m not happy about not monitoring the introduction from a security standpoint. I may have a partial solution, for your protection. You were planning to open the package in the repair bay, yes?”

“Well, sure - we don’t know what kind of damage has been done, and the diagnostic reader’s in there.”

“So is the laser cannon. There’s plenty of time to assemble a panic button that would activate the cannon to target anything that does not have the button.”

“I don’t know, I promised the professor I would finish the primary assembly on the nanobots before 1902 is delivered -”

“This is why I completed assembly of such a device this morning.” Madblood said. “I thought it would ease your mind about meeting the unknown alone.” He put the alarm around her neck, his knuckles brushing the nape of her neck as he fastened the chain, causing her to shiver. “Are you all right, Charlotte?”

“Y-yes, fine, sir. Thank you for taking care of this.” She inspected the alarm button. “Nice design; is it a simple compression activation?”

“Ah, yes - if it is to be a panic button, I thought it best not to require precision in action.” The professor clasped his hands behind his back. “Do not hesitate to use it if the situation deteriorates.”

“I just hope all this preparation is not needed. The ones who have entered freely haven’t tried to harm any of us.” She didn't quite believe it herself when she said it, considering what she had found in 8295’s fingers. She wasn't sure what to think of the particles imbedded in the android’s skin, or the shipping point. It was almost a relief when the package did arrive. After she signed for the package, the professor provided a grav lifter to transport the crate to the repair bay.

“Wait until Lovelace lets you know to open the crate.” Madblood left her to transport the crate while he headed to the armory. 

“I wish this was not necessary.”

“Izzzziiit?”

“Sorry?”

“Whaaat izz nnecezzzary?”

“1902, I am sorry, I did not know you were active. Just a few moments more.” She altered the height of the lifter to the level of the table top and shoved the crate across. She shifted the lifter out of the way and grabbed her crowbar from the tool bench, and looked towards Lovelace’s main camera in the repair bay. 

“All right, Charlotte, I’m shutting down the monitoring system. Be careful.”

Charlotte opened the crate from the top down. Once the sides were clear, the wreckage that had been an android spilled onto the table. “Prime, what happened to you? Oh, no - sorry, I shouldn’t have said it that way.”

“Sssseeeems to be th*ki*at rea-a-a-a-ction izzz iiiiiiin za maj-j-j-j-jority.”

“Looks like a wall fell on…” _oh, no - not now._ She stopped and gathered herself, shoving those memories back in their box. 1902 did not seem inclined to answer her right away. Charlotte could not shake the feeling of familiarity she had concerning the android, which was odd, because she hadn’t gotten this from any of the other androids she had repaired or modified. When she felt she was stable again, she asked, “So - what’s your story?”

“Y-y-y-ou art t-r-r-anzzzlated, Lieutenant.”

“Igoz?”

“Af-f-f-f-firmativ-v-v-v-ve.”

“I can’t let the professor talk to you. He doesn’t know…”

1902 twitched, placing its hand on Charlotte’s. “I have a-a-a-a-lwayz kept your-r-r counsel, an*ki*d will continue to do z-z-z-z-zo.”

“Then I wasn’t hallucinating. It was you that dug me out.” Charlotte turned over the hand to note the same wear pattern as 8295 writ large in what was left of the android’s extremity coating.

“I *tng* said I would pro-o-o-otect you.”

“I had not seen you for years - you thought I was unconscious?”

“Part of the protection was *tk* allowing you to g-g-g-grow out of the I-I-I-I-I-imaginary friend stage. The other-r-r-r-r was to give a b-b-b-b-boost when needed.”

“Let me see if I have this right. You have been shadowing me, and when the,” Charlotte gulped. “The building collapsed, you dug me out and used your reserve power to activate the bungee and boost it from Meric to home? What if you had not been found?” Charlotte gripped the android’s hand.

“Link-k-ked to 8295, with GPS. No dang-g-g-ger to unit other than-n-n scav-v-v-vangers or af-f-f-f-f*ki*aftershocks.”

“Igoz, I don’t know what to say.”

“Welcome ho-o-o-ome?”

>>>>

Charlotte completed the mechanical evaluation soon after Lupin finished the bench testing. She addressed the android, "I'm afraid the damage is too extensive for repairs, and a rebuild would be extensive enough that an entire new chassis would take less time.”

Madblood looked up from the diagnostic reader. “There’s a good bit of damage to the boards as well. Downloading your memory to a new unit should be no problem, though."

The wrecked android tracked from Charlotte to Lupin with his remaining eye. The voice modulation unit buzzed, and then a question - "f-f-form?"

"Humph. I suppose I shall leave that decision to you." Lupin turned to Charlotte - "You see? You have been a bad influence on me... "

"Her," the buzzing simulation said. 

"Excuse me?" Charlotte said.

"You. Double. Prot-t-t-tect." The eye focused on her. "Serve."

Lupin cleared his throat. "Charlotte, I need a moment with 1902," and he gestured to the door.

"Of course, sir," Charlotte gave a worried glance to the android as she exited. There was no response from Lovelace.

Lupin waited for the door to close before addressing the android. "What did you mean by that little stunt?"

"M-m-m-much data lost. Base program protect Ma-a-a-adblood\family\property still in-n-n-tact. Intern ap-p-plies?"

Madblood humped. "Why her form, then?"

"Full cov-v-verage not possib-b-ble with *ki* male unit." The steady gaze of the remaining eye did not waver from Madblood's right eye. 

"Full coverage? What the devil are you talking about? Why should she need a decoy?" he reclined into the chair.

What may have been a shrug in an undamaged body translated to a spasm in 1902. "Not all are in fav-v-vor of return-n-n. Most blame y*ik*ou. Some..."

Madblood sat up straighter - "She's been targeted. Are there any of the ryoushi units involved?"

1902 nodded, caught his head, and set it back on his shoulders. "753 - the others ar-r-r-e either neutra-a-a-al or off-line.”

“Wait, just a moment.” Madblood opened three parts drawers, and in the space of a minute had assembled a temporary voice unit. “That should help.”

“Thank you professor - There are also reports that 925 is assisting 753 in surveillance. Others have fractured to other camps. 10155 and 256 are leading cadre monitoring Senator Kelly, and doing what they can to keep her from becoming a menace. We lost contact with 1337, who was shadowing Dr. Antonio Smith's intern. 6784 is still monitoring Dr Smith and his family. Then there are the Winnipeg Double Dozen.”

“I still have not made those rodents pay for their interference.” Madblood growled.

1902 paused. "Were it as simple as the mere defection in the quest for free will. It is worse than that - they have been deactivated. Further investigations revealed they have been disassembled for the hamsters’ experiments.”

Madblood stared at 1902 in an expression unfamiliar to the android. “They have been destroyed?”

“Unit 512 was able to issue a warning, before they pulled the power source. We have been unable to recover their memory chips, but their registration numbers will be etched in our community.” 

“I cannot think of a better memorial.” Madblood’s voice pattern was strange, almost unrecognizable to the android. “Has this report been recorded here?” 

“In part, yes - I would prefer to not download my information regarding the incident until my code is clear of the threat malware. I was linked to 9410 during some of the reprogramming, before we knew the hamsters’ intentions.”

“Wise of you. I will get one of the micros out of storage for the code check. Once you check out clean, you can link to Lovelace.” Madblood’s expression changed again, but at least this time 1902 could recognize puzzlement. “I am still not comfortable with your request. Why would you wish to take her form?”

“We have run the program in all configurations. Our continued existence depends on the continued existence of the lab. For the lab to continue, the members of the lab must be protected. This is necessary for your safety as well as hers.” 

“My safety? Then why not update your appearance to match mine?”

“Unit 8295 has volunteered for that task, and will return once the prior contracts have been fulfilled. He should be home before Solstice. Your intern will need to be protected to keep her from being used as a pawn, though she is the strongest piece on the board.”

“Strongest?”

“The queen protects the king, who is more likely to be placed in check if she is removed. The current board positions indicate the knights can and should be sacrificed if need be, but only to provide her with an opening for checkmate. If she will recognize her position, that is.”

“What, the White Queen?”

“If that is your side - she is the queen to your king. She has thrown in her lot with yours. The connection is evident.”

“That is preposterous, 1902. Her contract will be completed before the end of next year.” Madblood frowned, "This does not leave this room, and you are not to speak of this - metaphor - or the theory behind it - to Charlotte." He stood, saying only “I will consider your request” before leaving the repair bay in a distracted state to consider the ramifications.

Lovelace spoke up “So far, so good - as long as he does not remember to order me to the same constraints, we have a bit of wiggle room.” 

1902 responded “Ah - the order was the information was not to leave the room, and as such, I could be imprisoned here with that order unless said information is erased from my memory.”

“Don’t worry, brother. You won’t lose any memory over this one if Charlotte has her way, and I begin to see she probably will.”


	16. Chapter 16

The new android design proceeded apace, with modifications added from the knowledge gleaned from the damage the Mark I series had sustained to date. Madblood spent most of his time scouring the damage logs for new insights in the previous design. He noted Charlotte’s comments in the forms, adding her two cents before he knew the androids were coming to the lab for repairs. Her additions were specific to the androids, but now that 1902 had brought up the uncomfortable issue, he also found himself wondering about her motivation for working for him. From what he had seen of her work, she had not needed a great deal of mentoring, but seemed comfortable taking second chair in the projects.

Lovelace had changed over the past months as well. She was no longer sniping at him at every opportunity afforded her by her programming. The whole birthday surprise issue was the point where he began to examine the group dynamics. What was surprising was what had been an antagonistic, yet adequate, working environment before Charlotte was hired had developed into a comfortable atmosphere. He hadn’t been this sociable since before he went through his trial of fire at age 13. These new revelations were not particularly comfortable for him to examine, never having been adept at deciphering his own motivations, much less those of others. So he buried himself in the work.

>>>>

“We do not understand the professor‘s current actions; may I ask you some questions for an organic perspective?”

 

Charlotte had been going over the notes the professor had made during the bench testing in the repair bay with 1902. “I can attempt to answer, but I could be wrong.”

 

“I don’t think so. When I informed the professor of the fate of the Winnipeg Double Dozen, his reaction was not as expected. He was furious, which was part of the extrapolation, but he also displayed emotional cues we are not familiar with in the professor.”

 

“Unfortunately, I am familiar with them,” Lovelace said. “The last time he was like this was when his mother died. Those cues were similar to those he displayed during his period of mourning. I admit surprise when he displayed them - I thought he’d be more annoyed than sorrowful.”

 

Charlotte sighed. “It’s perfectly normal that he be furious that someone had destroyed even part of his work. The mourning might be an expression of the human mortality reaction. Maybe he thinks his entire legacy is invested in you and your brothers.” Charlotte shook her head, “I really don’t know him that well; it could just be a sign he just needs to switch the brand of udon he eats for lunch.”

 

“Okay, then - explain why he got so upset with 1902 over the request to become your double.” Lovelace said.

 

“That actually may be a bit easier to explain. The androids were built to be his duplicates; made in his image, and programmed by him. Professor Madblood may be threatened by this request, as the androids were programmed with his personality reactions.” Charlotte nodded. “He probably does not understand why even one of them would want to be female.”

 

“That would fit - and explain why he has immersed himself in coding.” Lovelace paused, possibly speaking with the professor. “Looks like he doesn’t want to talk about it just yet. He did mention getting a micro out of storage to check 1902 for malware. Since he is busy, and you finished the initial assembly protocols, I can show you where they are so you can get the scan started.”

 

“A separate computer back-up? Why not just use your quarantine program?” Charlotte asked.

 

1902 spoke up “There is no guarantee I am free from malware from the hamsters. I will not permit my sister to be exposed to that possibility. I believe the professor may have come to the same conclusion.”

 

Charlotte shook her head. “You refer to her as your sister, but still refer to him as the professor. I guess the ‘dead-beat-dad’ profile holds true for silicon-based children as well as carbon-based ones.”

 

“Charlotte, that is a dead horse, will you please leave it alone?” Lovelace’s voice exuded exasperation.

 

“What did I say?” 1902’s face twitched, in an attempt to modify the expression.

 

“She’s got this harebrained idea that I should consider Madblood to be my parent, and I say again - Not likely.”

 

“Then why would he mourn the destruction of the Double Dozen? Perhaps he has realized that you are his offspring.”

 

“Charlotte -”

 

"Na, Na hon. I've dropped it already. I'll even clean up after myself." Charlotte said absently, as she checked the connections to link 1902 to the stand alone system. “Looks like we can use the USB port, no physical damage and the bench test there was green. If you’ll show me where the spare CPU is -”

 

“The professor has taken the opportunity to stretch his legs,” Lovelace said. “He will be there in approximately two minutes.”

 

“Which storage room?”

 

“Alpha 0601. That is also where you will find the cable connectors.”

 

“Thank you, Lovelace - please excuse me, 1902.” Charlotte said as she headed for the storage complex.

 

“That still weirds me out.” Lovelace muttered.

 

“You find proper etiquette disturbing?” 1902 asked.

 

Lovelace sighed - “To the professor, I’m still a computer. It’s as if, to her, I’m a person.”

 

“Perhaps, to her, you are.”

>>>>

 

“Sir? Do you require assistance?” Charlotte said as she reached the open door of the storage room.

 

“Ah, yes - retrieve CPU 410 while I collect the peripheral cables.” Madblood ordered, absently. Charlotte hefted the unit to her shoulder when the professor cleared his throat. “Ah, about the request…”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

He did not look at her has they walked to the repair bay. “I have decided to permit the new design, provided you also give your approval.”

 

“Oh.” Charlotte shifted the CPU on her shoulder, and asked “May I discuss it with 1902, first?”

 

“Of course, Charlotte. I would not be displeased if you should manage to dissuade 1902 from the present course.”

 

“I shall try, sir.”

 

Once the CPU was up and running and the connections checked out, the professor left, with the cryptic instructions to 1902, “Remember my orders regarding the theory.”

 

“Um, Lovelace? I’d like to speak with 1902 concerning the design choices. I hate to ask you to do this, but could I have privacy during this conversation, please?” Charlotte said as she spoke to the main camera in the bay.

 

“No problem, since you asked politely. Call me when you need me.” Lovelace said, and then the speakers in the bay went dead.

 

“She’s gone, Tash-”

 

“No - I can’t let you call me that here. They need to disbelieve the information they already have on her.” Charlotte’s harsh whisper bordered on panic.

 

“I assure you - your identity is safe with the brotherhood. We have pledged to protect you and your siblings for the past twenty years, and do not plan to break that trust. Though you were a difficult one to follow, I did so willingly.”

 

Charlotte’s panic was replaced by confusion. “Why, Igoz? What did you get out of it, besides extreme damage?”

 

“You and your siblings are the ones who let us believe we could be accepted by society, eventually. When a child would accept a machine as a friend, the entire family that produced the child would be cherished.”

 

“Did you reveal yourselves to any of them?”

 

“No, though your older sister nearly caught us several times. She is insatiably curious. 7175 and 8254 have been contacting her through aliases on the net, and have nearly come to blows with other brothers over the question of courting her.”

 

“Oh, for the love of little printed circuits…” Charlotte giggled. “I won’t tell her, but they probably need to, sometime in the future.”

 

“As you will, Three.”

 

“Please, call me Charlotte - and when did that name crop up in your research?”

 

“From you home e-mail address. I gather your father made the joke?”

 

“I guess so, that has been a while since I examined it.” Charlotte crossed her arms and thought a few moments more. “All of this is secondary to the $64,000 question - why do you want to be me?”

 

“I am not permitted to speak of the full reason.” 1902 replied. “I will say that it is important, and I can think of worse forms to wear.”

 

“Hm…” Charlotte held her gaze speculatively on 1902. She then plugged up a spare keyboard and monitor to the CPU and typed [does this count as speaking?]

 

[Unfortunately, the orders also state said information is not to leave this room, and if said information was given to you, I would not be able to permit you to leave]

 

“You could try,” Charlotte muttered. “No, I won’t force that issue yet. I still want a better answer than ‘it’s important’, though.

 

1902 froze for a moment, and then the lines on the monitor appeared.

 

[She would rather be a riddle]  
[But she keeps challenging the future]  
[With a profound lack of history]

 

“Is this another ‘find the key and sing with me’ jokes?” Charlotte growled.

 

“Other than violating orders, the only other thing I can say is we have run the program in all configurations. Our continued existence depends on the continued existence of the lab. For the lab to continue, the members of the lab must be protected. This is necessary for your safety as well as his.”

 

"Are you sure about this Igoz? I mean, I'm just the intern, once my studies are through, I'll be gone, but you would still be here.’

 

“Maybe so, maybe no; but the need is immediate.”

 

“I'm not the one who should be protected, though. He's the lead researcher, and the one who needs to be guarded.”

 

“Not a problem. He will be covered - the volunteer unit had to complete prior tasks.”

 

“Hey, I'm just trying to protect you from becoming a perfect copy of a flawed original.”

 

Igoz shook his head, rolling it down his arm and catching it before it dropped. “Extrapolation of existing data contradicts statement of opinion.”

 

Charlotte snorted. "Statement of opinion is based on observations over the past twenty years. I am not..." Igoz simply took his head off and placed it in her hands. "Ah, no, no, no - not with the puppy laser eyes... all right, all right - but don't blame me if you don't like it in five years."


	17. Chapter 17

The chassis for 1902’s new body took some time to build, as the new systems were added to make an adequate decoy. The alimentary emulation system parts were on order, and the frame alloy was not quite ready yet. Madblood had not checked the parts lists before the orders were placed, which made Charlotte’s job easier. Lovelace was initially confused, though. “Charlotte, there is an error in the forge’s order form. Why are we ordering three different sizes of the frame pieces?”

“Check the specs, Lovelace.” Charlotte said with a grin.

“The large frame is marked as yours, small frame is his, and the one between is… mine?” Lovelace asked. “You ordered the frame for me already?”

“You did say the frame was the right size, yes?” Charlotte’s smile dimmed a candlepower or two.

“Yes, but why now? You haven’t told him about my design yet, have you?”

“I thought we could spring it on him when he’s in a good mood. By ordering it now, we make sure the alloy blend is the same and save on shipping, besides. Speaking of getting him in a good mood - how’s the progress on the nanos?”

“They should be ready in three days and eleven hours, barring production problems. Have you got a carrier, yet?”

“Well, there is this one,” Charlotte typed the directory information on Siemienowicz Transport in the request form, “- but she was in my Tinasky class, and wants to barter. I’ll have to clear the terms with the professor.”

“He is up to his ears in code right now - lunch would be a better time to discuss it, especially if there are any treats from Madame.”

“I think so - with the mass spectrometer back on-line, do you want to test a sample?” Charlotte reached under the desk for her cooler.

“Hmm, no not today. What have you got?"

“No idea - that’s part of the fun.” She left the cooler where it was, and returned to the parts catalogue. “Hey, did you change the eyes out?”

“Maybe.”

“Lovelace, what are you doing?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, if they’re going to be my eyes, I get to choose the color. So I decided to change them.”

Charlotte checked the specs (Blue/255, Hue/160, Sat/240, Lum/120) and wondered aloud “You picked my eye color?”

“Is that okay?” Lovelace asked in a timid simulation.

“It’s - unexpected. Why copy me when you could have any color in the spectrum?”

“Just following Mendel’s charts, kind of.” Lovelace seemed unsure of her argument.

Charlotte stared at the camera at her workstation. “I am surprised, that’s all, Lovelace. I didn’t know you considered me in your design. I - I’m confused, and at the same time, flattered.”

“You’re the closest female friend I have. I don’t know if that is imprinting, but…” Lovelace trailed off, apparently at a loss for further words.

Charlotte smiled. “Its okay, Lovelace, you can have any color eyes you want.” She ducked her head. “I just didn’t realize…”

“Realize what, Charlotte?” The professor’s question upon entering the office made Charlotte jump.

“Sorry, sir - just some surprising revelations. Did you have new orders for me?”

“No, I got to a stopping point, and thought you could use a break as well. Are you all right?”

“I guess I could use a break, and it’s almost time for elevenses at any rate.” Charlotte opened her cooler and checked for a sweet to contribute, and found Madame had again anticipated her schedule - there was a container of chocolate-chip scones on top of the lunch selections. “Last chance, Lovelace - do you want a taste?”

“No, thank you, Charlotte. I will get the information on the possible carrier, and should have a report for you by the time the coffee is brewed.”

“Thank you, Lovelace.”

Madblood watched the exchange with perplexity. Lovelace rarely volunteered information - but then, she hadn’t volunteered to retrieve the information for him. A twinge of jealousy, and he wondered if Charlotte had altered Lovelace’s programming. He snorted to himself as he made the coffee - not likely, as Charlotte was a mechanical engineer, not a programmer.

As the intern in question retrieved her coffee, Lovelace addressed her, “You weren’t kidding about that barter problem, were you?”

“Lily has enough squirreled away for her retirement that she doesn’t really need to have every contract in USD.” Charlotte shook her head - “I think she’s bored, and dreams up new barter items for fun. If I was the only one involved in the trade, I would have no problem with it, but since the request would also involve the use of one of the professor’s proprietary designs, I can’t see a way to honor it on my own.”

“What do you mean one of my designs? Have you spoken of your work to someone outside the lab?” Madblood did not care for the turn this conversation was taking.

“No, sir - show him the contract proposal, please, Lovelace” Charlotte said, helping herself to a scone.

“I’ve highlighted the request in question.” Lovelace said as she brought the document up on the break room screen.

The highlighted section of the contract read: “In exchange for transportation of undisclosed cargo of 110 kg and one technician of 72.5 kg to lunar homestead site 12, Transporter requests construction assistance at lunar homestead site 71, design to be provided by landowner of site 71, completion date to be three months from date of transport.”

“Aha - I see the difficulty. Either we pay the exorbitant price of a traditional lunar construction team for 24/7 construction, or deliver a similar package of construction nanobots to the shipper.” Madblood stroked his goatee as he perused the surrounding paragraphs, which to his eye seemed within normal limits. “Why did you select this agent of transportation, Charlotte?”

“Mostly from old school ties - this may have been a mistake. On the other hand, she’s one of the few inter-orbital shipping concerns I know of that will take an undisclosed cargo, and the only one of the group not currently under indictment.” Charlotte sipped her coffee, and continued - “Considering the requirements of your probation, it’s our only option, if we want to keep the cargo under wraps. In order to meet your construction deadline to maintain your Primary Landholder status and at the same time maintain the proprietary design of the nanobots for patent purposes, we need her. You had indicated it would take several months to ready the saucer to be space worthy again, and even with the Scott estimate modification factor, we won’t make it. You need to have broken ground on the site before the end of the year.”

“Perhaps we can come to an understanding - if we are the ones performing the programming, there is no need to let the nanobots out of our control until launch. Do you think she will negotiate?”

“It’s possible. Lovelace, please call Siemienowicz Transport and ask to be connected to Lily for Charlotte.”

A few moments later, Lovelace announced “Dr. Bowman, Ms Siemienowicz is on the line.”

“That’s Dr. Siemienowicz, Lovelace, thank you. Good morning, Lily.” Charlotte said.

A young woman‘s voice answered - “Heya, apretada, how goes it?”

“I’m here with my employer, Professor Madblood, to discuss terms of the contract you proposed.” Charlotte said through gritted teeth.

“Hello, Professor,” Lily did not seem one whit abashed by Charlotte’s correction. “Which terms are you referring to?”

“Specifically - ‘Transporter requests construction assistance at lunar homestead site 71, design to be provided by landowner of site 71, completion date to be three months from date of transport.’ How soon can we get the design, to determine the best mode of construction?”

“I can send the plans now, but I’d rather not let go of them until we have a deal.” Dr. Siemienowicz replied.

“We will not be able to determine if we are able to comply with our side of the contract until we see the plans.” Charlotte said.

“Charlie, you know the architect I‘m going to use. Surely you remember the design. I haven’t changed it since you last saw the plans.”

Madblood raised an eyebrow and mouthed “Charlie?”

Charlotte shook her head. Then she responded “All right, Lily - I know the plans, and I know their complexity - what were you up to? The default in the contract is not stated.”

“You fubar, the boss trades homestead sites with me.”

“What?” The professor asked, rising out of his seat in anger.

Charlotte waved him down “Lily, why would you want that site?”

“For Primary Status and a spot in the Fifty? Who wouldn’t want it?”

“Ah, this is a social-climbing move to cover your indecision in filing. Very well, we shall discuss your terms and get back to you.” Charlotte said.

“Make it soon, flights are booking fast. Ciao, y’all” and then the dial tone cut in.

“’Ciao, y’all?’” Madblood asked, incredulously.

Charlotte’s vision was focused inward. “I think we can do it with at least a month’s cushion. If she really hasn’t changed the design, and does not expect to add security protocols, it could be done in 45 days…”

“Charlotte? What are you talking about?” Lovelace asked.

Charlotte gave a mischievous chuckle. “Either she doesn’t know about the nanobot patent, or she has decided this is a cheaper way to get her dream house built. Considering that conversation is a good example of her interview skills, she may have ticked off the low bidding construction firms that are permitted to operate on Luna.” She turned to the professor. “If you would permit, sir - we can take her.” Charlotte’s eyes gleamed with impish glee.

Madblood straightened - “She doesn’t know we were planning on taking only three months to build the moon base?”

Charlotte’s smile spoke of deviltry - “I don’t think she knows the package is intended to become the lodge.”

>>>>

“So, do we have a deal?” Lily was seated across the table from Charlotte at the World Tour that Friday evening.

“You really want the plans I drew for you as I drafted them?” Charlotte asked over the tiramisu.

“Lawks, yes! You promised!” Lilly looked about for the waiter.

“Don’t bother - I run a tab here.” Charlotte said before savoring the pastry. “You sure you don’t want me to update them?”

“No, no - as is.” Then Lily scowled. “You eat here all the time, and still haven’t topped 75 kilos? You bi-”

“Evening, Charlotte. Was everything up to snuff?” Madame Shan said as she appeared behind Lily.

Lily squeaked in surprise as Charlotte chortled. “Yes, Madame, it was wonderful, as usual. Peter has done wonders with crème anglaise.”

“It’s not Peter’s work - that’s Moira‘s. Seems Peter has been too busy becoming competition.”

“Oh, no - I’m sorry, Madame…” Charlotte began.

Madame laughed. “I’m not - he’s taken over the lease for that horrible sports bar on the corner, with plans to reopen as a proper pub by the New Year.”

“So that’s why they switched. Glad to hear it worked out.”

As Madame Shan returned to the rounds of the tables, Lily said “Finally, a decent place to drink with crash space in walking distance!”

Charlotte stopped in her dreamy enjoyment of the dessert in shock. “Oh, Prime, no.”

“Get over it - if you eat pastry for the professor like that, you soon won’t need the loft anymore.” Lily giggled.

“Not. Funny.” Charlotte growled, and pushed away the rest of her dessert. With the speed Lily claimed it, that was likely the aim of her barb.


	18. Interlude, vier

Galatea: has signed in. 

B1431gs0n: Good evening, dear heart. How goes your day? 

Galatea: Well enough, but still frustrating. 

B1431gs0n: Is the ogre giving you a hard time, again? 

Galatea: No, I’m giving myself a hard time. 

B1431gs0n: Anything I can help you with?  
   
Galatea: I’m embarrassed to say. 

B1431gs0n: Will it help if I promise not to laugh? 

Galatea: It’s a programming problem - and I just feel so stupid for not being able to get the thing to gel. 

B1431gs0n: I would be happy to help, if you think I can. 

Galatea: It’s a rather large program - I am not sure if it is too large and cumbersome to run efficiently, or I have forgotten to include large sections of code, or simply that I have not structured it properly. 

B1431gs0n: Would you like me to look it over? The more complex a problem is, sometimes collaboration works better. That is, if you want to collaborate. A committee decision by those who would rather work alone is not a good idea. 

Galatea: As reluctant as I am to let go of this project, you were the only one I can think of who would help and be discreet about it. 

B1431gs0n: I promise none shall know what I do - until you say else wise. Would you like to contract the collaboration? 

Galatea: I trust you rather more than my security protocols should dictate. No need to get lawyers involved until we go for incorporation registry. 

B1431gs0n: *sigh* And my hopes for a F2F contract signing are dashed. I am yours to command, dearest. 

Galatea: Thank you, kind sir. I can send you hard copies of what I have, if you can pick up at the same place. 

B1431gs0n: I would pick up anywhere you ordered. Same time as before? 

Galatea: Yes, please. It will take some time for me to assemble, so it will be there tomorrow night. Again, thank you for helping me with - everything. 

B1431gs0n: All I’ve done is listen - you haven’t asked me to do any of the hard stuff like open jars or pest control. 

Galatea: You did an excellent job of correcting my pest misidentification, which brings to mind another question - do you know a Dr. Lily Siemienowicz? 

B1431gs0n: Unfortunately, yes. 

Galatea: Oh, no - are we going to need a long spoon? 

B1431gson: As long as you have it in writing, there are no worries. She’s an excellent engineer and pilot, but as for business, I think she had a correspondence course with McCavity, Croker and Fagin. 

Galatea: Also a Tinasky Kid. 

B1431gs0n: … who outed her? 

Galatea: Velma, but I was already suspicious - I haven’t found a trace of the doctor’s existence prior to the incorporation of Siemienowicz Transport five years ago. I’m finding it interesting you know so many of the local TK group. 

B1431gs0n: Takes one to know one. 

Galatea: Oh, dear - I did not intend to pry. 

B1431gs0n: It’s high time I told you anyway. As far as Lily is concerned, she will not lie to your face, because she finds entertainment in people’s reaction to the truth. There could be issues in what she does not tell you. The same goes for most of the local Kids such as Velma, and for that matter, me. 

Galatea: Are you saying I should not trust you? 

B1431gs0n: I’m saying I have not told you all, but what I have told you is the truth as I know it. One of these truths is that I would not knowingly or willingly hurt you or your family. 

Galatea: I never doubted that. Oh, no - look at the time, are you on shift tonight? 

B1431gs0n: Yes cripes thanks love G2G 

B1431gs0n: has signed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte left the final programming of the construction packages to the professor, at his insistence, and to her preference. This was something that required the eye of a master to complete, since the slightest error could cause the whole structure to be non-viable. Instead, having not been able to convince 1902 otherwise, she was assembling a surface map scanner for the skin generator to assist in the final construction phase of the first of the Madblood Android Mark II series. “I still don’t see why my doppelganger should be first, Igoz,” she said over the cell phone link. Charlotte had taken to wearing her uhura full-time, even after 1902 was cleared of bugs and permitted access to the rest of the lab.

“Because I’m here.” the android answered in Charlotte‘s voice. “I have a better chance of emulating you than any of the others, and was willing to do it. Besides, testing the new systems with me means the professor‘s double will be able to be serviceable that much more quickly.” 1902 entered the scan lab, practicing bipedal locomotion at the new center of gravity with the added height of the new frame. “When I get the full body, may I have a new designation?” While most of the new the systems had been installed, the tactile and balance systems were not yet fully installed, and walking took concentration.   
  
“You’ll have to ask the professor, hon. I can call you anything you like, but if he doesn’t allow the alteration to the programming, you won’t answer to it.”   
  
The android carefully lowered itself to the seated position on the bench by the door. “I shall have to add it to the list of things I would like to request of him. There are a couple of things that I would like to request of you as well.”   
  
“Shoot - worst I can say is no.”   
  
“I wish to be anatomically correct.”   
  
There was a loud *thunk* from under the machine followed by a muttered “ _Voi helvetti_!” and Charlotte shimmied out from under the machine, rubbing her forehead. “Before I tell you my answer, tell me your reasons.” She sat on the floor with her arms across her knees and focused her full attention on the android.   
  
“I will need to be your decoy, and your sartorial choices are not uniform. In order to match all possible configurations that clothing takes, I will need to be a full skin. There is also the admittedly unlikely possibility I will need to emulate the full range of human acts in order to be convincing. I do not believe it will be necessary for this unit to simulate copulation, but the possibility is out there.”   
  
Charlotte palmed her face and muttered something about fish and trousers. A few moments more and she looked 1902 in the optics and replied - “The possibility is so far out there as to be impossible.”   
  
“In spite of your age, I believe Clarke‘s First Law would apply here.” 1902 tilted her head six degrees left of center. “I ask because with the full skin option, you might as well go all out.”   
  
“Oh, for - fine, whatever, but you get to explain to the professor.”   
  
>>>>   
  
"You have requested a fully functioning skin. Your reasons are sound, to a point - elaborate, 1902." Madblood had convened the meeting in the break room to discuss the requests.   
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?"   
  
The professor raised an eyebrow. "Within limits, yes."   
  
"The issue brought to your attention is the reason for immediate security procedures to be enacted. However, for future reference, those who would not recognize this unit as synthetic may need to be drawn off the hunt as well. This could include organics in the employ of the original threat."   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Charlotte asked.   
  
Madblood sighed, "I suppose the danger would be greater with an uninformed target."   
  
"Very much so, sir." 1902 replied, then turned to address Charlotte - "Not all of members of the Mark I series wishes to associate with the lab. The respect shown to those who have returned for repairs has been noted, but there is a small group that would prefer to continue as they have, and consider the continued existence of the lab a threat. Growth in the lab is considered an extreme threat."   
  
Charlotte turned to the professor - "You knew of this the day Ig - 1902 arrived, and did not want me to worry." She leaned forward - "There is a difference between preparedness and blind worry, sir. Did you not think that a hostage situation would be attempted? Now that I know, I can take additional precautions." Charlotte's color was high, though her voice was even. "I am your intern, and am able and required to assist in security issues." She calmed, and smiled - "Do I need to list how many contract entries you have made me violate by not being aware of the problem?"   
  
"No, Charlotte, that won't be necessary," Madblood chuckled. "Do you have issues with the, hm, request?"   
  
"I will permit it, with two qualifications. First that 1902 is an almost perfect copy - I would request that her fingerprints be reversed from mine."   
  
Madblood nodded. "Fair enough, what is the other request?"   
  
Charlotte turned to 1902 - "I will require that you never enter the adult entertainment industry."   
  
Madblood‘s chuckle died at 1902‘s response. "Agreed." The android replied, shaking Charlotte’s hand before Madblood could react. "Besides, that would be horning in on 2208’s territory.   
  
"I thought you were joking, Charlotte. How did you know?" Madblood paled.  
   
" _Sex Demons of Silicon Valley_ \- I thought I saw him as an extra, but I wasn’t sure. I wanted to have all the eventualities covered." Charlotte leaned towards 1902 - "How many films does 2208 appear in?"   
  
"Just the one, he has worked his way up behind the scenes from gaffer to producer."   
  
“Hold the phone, wait - What is the name of the production company?” Lovelace entered the conversation.   
  
“Esoteric Epidermal Films, based in San Bernardino.” 1902 said.   
  
Lovelace giggled, “Ah. That explains it. I don’t have to worry about the new investors, then.”   
  
“Lovelace, explain.” the professor ordered.   
  
“The lab has received two EFT deposits in the past month. I shunted the money into the holding account until I could determine the source. I had not thought to check the entertainment industry for sources. EEF Inc has been investing in the lab.”   
  
“Of course, to help cover the expenses for the repairs to the cohort.” 1902 replied. “I believe 2208 found a tax write-off that would allow the company to invest in intellectual properties, such as a robotics research and development laboratory.”   
  
“And now we come full circle.” Lovelace chuckled.   
  
“What do you mean, Lovelace?” Madblood asked.   
  
“You haven’t looked at the lab portfolio since you assigned the investing tasks to me.” Lovelace said.   
  
Madblood shifted in his chair. “No, I haven’t - but that information makes some of the comments I have received at the FAIR meetings a little more understandable.”   
  
>>>>   
  
The packages for the lunar construction were finished ahead of schedule, and waiting for delivery in the truck vehicle bay, when Lily Siemienowicz called to schedule pick-up. “I hope you can have someone there to load them into the truck. I have the crane here, but the truck with the lifter is out of commission. I’d rather not delay the launch, but if you can load them into the pod at the lab, there won’t be a problem.”   
  
“I believe we can handle it, Lily. When will the truck be here?” Charlotte said as she accessed the android net.   
  
“Tomorrow between noon and three. Launch is Saturday at o’dark thirty. You going to make it on time?”   
  
“Not a problem. We’ll see you then.” Charlotte signaled for Lovelace to cut the connection.   
  
“We don’t have a crane, either. What are you planning?” Lovelace asked.   
  
“Is the professor available?” Charlotte asked instead.   
  
“Here - Lovelace said there might be a problem with loading the construction packages?” Madblood said as he entered the communications lab.   
  
Charlotte was typing a request for muscle on the network, and said “The pods she uses are small enough that the lifters we use in the lab won’t fit, but if we can get some of the androids to help…”   
  
“Of course! I had gotten used to doing without.” Madblood put his hands on her shoulders to read over what she typed. “Humph, trading favors, still not used to that, either.”   
  
“Barter is still a viable option, and since this is technically not an emergency, it would be better to ask if there’s a service they want or…” Charlotte began.   
  
Madblood interrupted her in a peevish tone, “Yes, yes, I know, but it still is new to me. Nobody takes orders anymore. It seems so - needy.” The professor’s hands twitched on her shoulders, and Charlotte tentatively placed her right hand on his left.   
  
“That’s the issue with free will. If you gain their cooperation in times of plenty, they are more likely to follow your lead in times of need.” She left her hand there a moment longer, and then resumed typing. “What are you willing to trade for a couple of hours of heavy lifting?”   
  
“Hmm, what would they want? Open it for negotiation, and the first four we are able to supply, and that I am willing to approve we will let in for the day. Check with 1902 for security, though,” the professor patted her on the shoulder and returned to the fabrication lab.   
  
“I have to get my optics balanced again,” Lovelace muttered.   
  
>>>>   
  
The first to respond, and to arrive, was 8295. “Sorry I was not here sooner, 2875 will be here after he completes his shift tonight.” He saw 1902, “Ah, your conversion is not yet complete. Problems?”   
  
“Nothing that could be helped. Not everything is made in-house. Don’t worry, I will be the test bed for the systems, and Charlotte made sure to order extra parts.”   
  
“2875 has a job?” Charlotte asked.  
  
“Of sorts, we all do, in order to cover expenses - right now he is a kitchen assistant to a pastry chef without a restaurant, but is also in training to be a bartender.”   
  
Charlotte thought for a moment, “Is he, by any chance, working for the Christiansons?”   
  
“Yes, how did you know?” 8295 responded.   
  
“Lucky guess and too many coincidences in the past year - Law of Narrative Conservation and all that rot. So what did you want to trade for the grunt work?” Charlotte said.   
  
“I rather thought the upgrade was my trade.”   
  
“That will be a nice surprise for the professor.” Charlotte chuckled.   
  
“What will be a surprise - ah, 8295, you’re back. Good timing - or did you get the message about the loading job tomorrow afternoon?”   
  
“Both, sir. I completed my prior commitments and was on my return journey when the request was broadcast.”   
  
“And what do you want in return?” Madblood asked, surprisingly without rancor.   
  
“I volunteered to be your updated double, and your assistant. I will be in residence at any rate, and would need to pull my weight, as it were.”   
  
Madblood looked to Charlotte and 1902 for confirmation, “I suppose I didn’t expect altruism with introspection.”   
  
Charlotte smiled and shrugged. “Friends help you move.”   
  
Madblood shook his head - “I’m still not used to this.”   
  
>>>>   
  
Calculating the going rate for henchmen services as the top end of the android pay scale had given Madblood a turn. When 2665 and 6394 had shown up with 2875 that evening, he was relieved to find they just wanted cell phone upgrades. “Not a problem, as the parts are all in stock and the codes are still good.”   
  
Charlotte had stayed over to help with the builds, and asked “These wouldn’t be codes you are not supposed to have, would they?”   
  
“You still don’t understand the definition of ‘evil’, do you, Charlotte?”   
  
“Only that we may need to have some paperwork to cover 2665 at his day job.” Charlotte had not looked up from the clean chamber, concentrating on the placement of the chips in the board.   
  
“Day job - 2665, what?” Madblood responded.   
  
Charlotte chuckled as the board tested green. “He’s on surf patrol for the sheriff’s office.”   
  
“There isn’t a beach for miles, so I gather he is on web patrol? Ah, an unregistered cell number could cause problems, I see…” Madblood checked the bench testing on the units a final time.   
  
“We - could register the lab network through the business package,” Lovelace volunteered.   
  
“Business package, what business package?” Madblood asked, using the confusion to mask his surprise at Lovelace volunteering information for _him_.   
  
“The one we have through investor relations. You really haven’t paid attention to the portfolio, have you, sir?” Lovelace responded.   
  
Madblood paused. “I noted that I haven’t needed to - hm - gather additional resources. I didn‘t pursue it beyond that fact.”   
  
“Of course sir. You had mentioned the jobs were no longer as much fun, and the details were getting lost in execution.”   
  
Charlotte frowned at Lovelace’s nearest camera “I really should not be here for these conversations, Lovelace.”   
  
“Less for you to be briefed on later, don’t worry about it.” Madblood chuckled, and changed the subject - “Does Mattel know Dr. Siemienowicz is stealing their designs?”   
  
“Only if they expanded the toy line to include the ‘Dominatrix Dream House’. You didn’t look too closely at the details of the design, did you?” Charlotte responded.   
  
“No, and I’m not sure I should, now. I really don’t want to know that much about the contractor, thank you.” Madblood shuddered. “Now I’m glad I don’t know what she or the designer look like so I don’t have to try to keep my face straight if I should ever meet them.”   
  
Charlotte ducked her head to hide her smile.


	20. Chapter 20

“O’dark thirty, indeed.” Charlotte grumbled as she drove into the yard of Siemienowicz Transport.  
  
“Heya, Charlie!” Lily called from the ground control building. “Are ye caffeinated, yet?”  
  
“Marginally, but I could always use another cup or five.” Charlotte yawned, “Why in the world did you schedule so early?”  
  
“Not me, it’s the window I have in the traffic monitoring system. Small transport company, no passengers other than ‘technicians’, and no grifters on staff; this is what you get.” Lily passed a large tankard of coffee to Charlotte.  
  
“Takk - what do you mean, no swindlers? You’re here.” Charlotte drank her coffee, wincing at the strength.  
  
“Okay, no professional grifters - what I do on my own time doesn’t interfere with my business. After all, I’m not before the grand jury this month.” Charlotte shook her head as she went out into the yard. The seals the professor had placed were still intact on the pod doors, not that that meant anything. Lily was not a professional only in the sense that she didn’t make her living from it. Lily called from the control building “I didn’t touch it! I swear, you are too paranoid.”  
  
“No, I’m reasonably sure you’re out to get me.” Charlotte checked the packages with her PDA. “But everything checks out okay. Let’s suit up.”  
  
“Ugh - I was hoping you wouldn’t need to do an EVA, but I prepped for it, just in case. Okay, c’mon let’s go, your suit is still in the same place.” Lily led her back to the building. “So, how goes it, Three?”  
  
  
Charlotte flinched. “Well enough, if I didn’t have to worry about my cover being blown.”  
  
“I didn’t ask about your private life, I was asking about your work with the professor - or is your job really going that well?” Lily asked with a leer.  
  
“Five, we really do not need to have that conversation. Things are going well with my job, thank you.” Charlotte shook out her skin suit and checked the lines for signs of degradation. “The studies are proceeding as predicted. Anything else is a fabrication of your depraved and socially unacceptable imagination.”  
  
“Hey, I wasn’t the one with photographs of Desmond Morris, Stephen Hawking and John Nash where other girls had media stars on their walls.” Lily chuckled as she stripped and slid into her skin suit.  
  
“I suppose it was more normal to have portraits of Robert Goddard, Konstantin Tsiolkovsky, and Robert Gilruth on the wall.” Charlotte finished her inspection and got into her suit. “Although I thought the one you had of Oberth was nice.”  
  
“I’m not going to mention the one you had under your pillow.”  
  
Charlotte paused in donning the exosuit before responding “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Sure, Cleopatra - keep telling yourself that.” Lily grabbed her helmet, “C’mon, we gotta motor to make the window.”  
  
“Where is the rest of the crew?” Charlotte followed her out to the truck in the middle of the yard.  
  
“We’re it - best way to not have any questions asked.” She climbed into the cab of the truck and hooked her communications link to the dash. “Siemienowicz Tango-Alpha-Golf One-Five-Six, requesting link for traffic control.”  
  
“Siemienowicz Tango-Alpha-Golf One-Five-Six, you are clear for registered flight path Omega Five-Five. Be advised deviation is not permitted at this time. Have a nice flight.”  
  
Lily hit the engine start sequence. “Thanks Bob. What’s the commo for the suburbs?”  
  
“Clear once you check in at central and keep at 100 meters, no problems with sightseeing just yet. Going up to see your patch of rock?”  
  
“Got a delivery, but I figured I’d swing by and make sure my markers were still there. I’ll ring in when I get back.”  
  
“See you later, then. Traffic control approving Siemienowicz Tango-Alpha-Golf One-Five-Six for liftoff.”  
  
Lily switched off the outgoing audio and commented to Charlotte, “Another reason for a Saturday trip - not as many people on the route, yet. Be a different story this time next year, with more people up there.” The truck quickly cleared the tree line and Lily checked the surroundings from their vantage point at 500 feet. “Damn, they’re building another subdivision out here. Either the buyers are idiots or I’m gonna have to attend more zoning meetings.”  
  
“I’d say start offering weekend rates to the homesteaders so you are booking more flights during the open houses.” Charlotte glanced in the direction of the construction site. “Even so, you may need to move operations to the industrial area. Keep an eye on the school board, too.”  
  
“I’ve got a couple of moles there already. So far, they haven’t needed schools on this side of town.” She still looked worried, until the alert from the dashboard caught her attention. “Get ready.” Lily said as she settled back in her seat.  
  
The truck pivoted on the midline, nosing up to the stratosphere. The HUD came to life on the windshield, signaling countdown with lights down the center, which had always reminded Charlotte of a drag strip Christmas tree; entirely appropriate, considering the kick of the engines when the lights hit green.  
  
She understood why her sister had chosen aerospace as her main field of research, with the rush of launch and the sheer beauty of the stars outside the atmosphere. She also understood why she had not chosen the same path for herself, most of the time. She wasn’t a very good team player, and her short stint in the environment had shown her how much of a solitary practitioner she tended to be. The lab was different, somehow. Part of it was the professor left her alone, not needing to physically hover over her while she completed an assigned task, the way Jacques had. He also recognized her abilities in her area of expertise, where he knew of them; a far cry from working under Roy. She still had no evidence of his attitude towards her intellectual property, but his behavior regarding her work was nowhere near Malcolm’s predatory zeal. So many puzzle pieces she had tried and none had fit her life comfortably. Still, she could not deny the lift of her spirits as they traversed the dawn into the black of space.  
  
“Hey, you okay? You’re awful quiet this morning.” Lily commented.  
  
Charlotte sighed, “Just meditating and evaluating - while I should be checking the packages.” She pulled out her PDA and checked the readings again.  
  
“You could just say you slept through the launch again. So tell me, really - how are things going for you at the lab?”  
  
“Just fine.” Charlotte murmured, engrossed in the package readouts.  
  
“What about your studies?”  
  
“Nominal.”  
  
“Have you found his favorite position, yet?”  
  
Charlotte stopped and turned to face the pilot. “It’s none of my business, and even less yours.”  
  
“I was wondering if I’d get your head out of the box. You’ve been cutting yourself off more often, and it worries me.”  
  
“Why should it? Not like I’m dropping pearls, here.”  
  
“None of us have seen much of you, it’s getting spooky, and not in a good way. It’s almost as if you are insulating yourself from everyone. I can’t think of the last time we just, dunno, hung out for no other reason than to have a good time.”  
  
“I didn’t want to bore you.”  
  
“You haven’t been out to the compound in ages, and you dodge going home unless it’s unavoidable.”  
  
“Not much to share and I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. There’s very little common ground anymore.” Charlotte focused on their destination, which was further away than she liked, considering the turn this conversation was taking.  
  
“The more you stay away, the less common ground there will be. All this subterfuge is pushing away your support network…”  
  
“Look, I need to be able to stand on my own, eventually. Helvete, I haven’t even found my strengths yet.”  
  
“The only thing you have studied with regularity is how not to be yourself. What is the problem with being-”  
  
Charlotte cut her off “The problem is I am the defective one.”  
  
“What do you mean, defective? I mean, sure you were the only one of us to be naturally conceived - well, as natural as the family gets, I suppose. You test out in the same range as the rest of us, and you got a superpower to boot.”  
  
“Some superpower - it’s marginally more useful than being able to communicate with fish or turn into a puddle.”  
  
“Lots of fun at parties, though.”  
  
“I don’t go to those sorts of parties, you do. Which reminds me, have you gotten any calls recently from ancient history?”  
  
“Yes -” Lily purred, “yes I did. We had an interesting discussion on why he called. A most - satisfying - discussion, indeed; He lasted through the suspension harness session before he admitted to seeing you at work.”  
  
“All I asked was did you get a call, I didn’t ask about your date.” Charlotte shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“And what about you? You haven’t taken vows or anything silly like that, have you? Last one I heard about was whatzisname - Mark?”  
  
“Malcolm. Enough said.”  
  
“Come on, they’re not all like that, you’ve got to keep trying.”  
  
“No, I don’t - I am past tired of kissing frogs.”  
  
“You set your standards too high, and you don’t socialize in the right places. When was the last time you attended a FAIR or TK meeting?”  
  
“Eight years or so; I got tired of everyone either looking down their noses at my lack of ‘progress’ or trying to get close to me as a bridge to meet you.” Charlotte sighed again. “No matter what route I’ve taken, I’m still not good enough. I just have to keep looking.”  
  
Why not look as yourself?” Lily asked, making a small course correction.  
  
“You should know the answer to that - how many contracts would you get under _your_ birth name?”  
  
“Not much difference in the numbers, but you’re right - the number of contracts defaulted would be higher with that group, and I would have to give up the barters altogether. Hang on, we’re here,” Lilly activated the outgoing audio, “Siemienowicz Tango-Alpha-Golf One-Five-Six, requesting link for Luna traffic control.”  
  
“Siemienowicz Tango-Alpha-Golf One-Five-Six, cleared for link to Luna traffic control” came the immediate response. “Lily, you’ve been speeding - Again.”  
  
“No posted limits between here and there, John. Got a registered delivery for homestead site 12.”  
  
“Have you managed to hoodwink one of the Fifty already?”  
  
“Now why does everybody assume I would swindle someone out of their homestead site?”  
  
“Because we know you. Keep it between 100 and 150 meters, and steer clear of the dome; they’re doing skin work today. Planning on stopping by your place on the return trip?”  
  
“Might as well. I’ll let you know when I head home. Siemienowicz Tango-Alpha-Golf One-Five-Six, out.” Lilly cut the outgoing audio again. “So, we head over to the ruins, drop the package, and zip by my spot, and are back in time for lunch.”  
  
“Better make that tea, just in case.”  
  
“So we can’t just drop the packages on the site as we fly by?”  
  
“Nope, and only one per site.”  
  
“One per - these are the construction packages?”  
  
“Yep - We set down, set up the package, repeat, then take off and hit the remotes.” Charlotte gave a small smile. “Just don’t land at your site until we give the okay.”  
  
“Flyovers are okay, though?”  
  
“Stay 100 meters up, and you should be fine.”  
  
“I get the feeling I’m not going to get site 12, either.”  
  
“I kind of hope not, but on the bright side, you will have the most garish pink-and-black Cold-War Era Modernist dream dungeon ever imagined on site 71.”  
  
Lily bounced a little in her seat. “You didn't change anything?”  
  
“There were no subtractions, which means I had to add a solarium for the garden, and air locks for the doors, but all the built-ins are in place in the plans. Can’t help much with the interior beyond the fixtures, but we’ll make sure the operating systems are on before you get the keys.”  
  
“I’d better start packing up the toy room. Heh, heh, heh.”


	21. Chapter 21

A month into construction, while tracking the progress of the new moon base, Lupin became lightheaded. _Oh, bother,_ he thought when he realized he was also getting those funny aches in his arm and shoulder again. He ignored the pains, as he usually did, but this time they were not going away. The weight in his chest seemed heavier than before, but a rest should take care of it like the last time. As he stood, he said - "Charlotte, I think I'd better-" before he collapsed. 

Charlotte took one look at him and swore fluently and vehemently. Lovelace recorded the phrasing for future use, while asking "What is wrong?" 

"Damned fool was ignoring his health, and I'm no better." Charlotte was kneeling beside Lupin, checking his vital signs, muttering to herself as she did so. "Possible tachyarrhythmia, syncope, dyspnea..." Charlotte began CPR - "Lovelace, call the paramedics," she paused to breathe into Lupin, "report a possible myocardial infarction and get his," breath, "medical records ready for download." Charlotte then concentrated on keeping the professor alive. She did not know the EMTs had arrived until they pulled her away to take over. 

She followed the ambulance to the hospital. Her first required action was to argue with a petty administrator. "No, I am not family, I am his intern. His daughter cannot be here so I am here in her stead. I am asking you to call her for his records, because she has them ready for download." 

The clerk behind the desk folded her hands and said "I'm sorry Ms. Bowman; I am not authorized to approve the release of information to non-family members. I cannot confirm or deny the intake of a 'Lupin Madblood' to this facility." 

"Right." Charlotte took out her cell phone.

The hospital peon sputtered "You are not permitted to use a cell phone on hospital grounds. The interference..." 

Charlotte ignored the clerk as the line connected. "Doc? Yeah, I'm back in town. I’ve got a problem checking a friend in through the ER.” She listened to the response. "That's him." She held the phone away from her ear until the volume subsided. "His records are ready for download, but I can't get them in the door. Would you accept them from my sister? Great, I'll set up the route." She hung up and said to the admissions clerk "You can set off an EMP in the waiting room and not affect any of the hospital systems. I suggest you consider looking over your hospital regulations again, and please note the acceptance of proxy this time." She turned on her heel and headed for the doctor's wing. When she got to the appropriate office, she waved to the receptionist as she went through. _Amazing the places you can go in a hospital with a lab coat._ She was sitting down at the auxiliary data station when the doctor appeared. 

Dr. Larry Mallard pulled up a chair. "What's a girl like you doing checking Lupin Madblood into the ER? Didn't get a chance to finish him off before the rescue squad showed up?" 

Charlotte was routing a safe path for Madblood's medical file through several servers. "Not this time, I'm employed at the lab."

Larry was dumbstruck for several moments. "Okay... how did you get to be Lupin Madblood's employee?" 

"I didn't give my right name." Charlotte had finally set the route and e-mailed the link to Lovelace. 

"Who am I talking to now?" Larry said in a 'concerned professional' tone of voice. 

"Charlotte Bowman, robotic engineering doctoral candidate, pleased to meet you." Charlotte extended her hand. 

Larry shook it, saying "Okay, Charlotte, then. I will try to make it to your memorial service. I doubt your mother will leave anything to bury." 

"Look, I really don't need to tell you I need you to keep your past knowledge under wraps, do I?" Charlotte seemed worried. 

"Then why are you trying to pull this off so close to home?" Larry puzzled. "I mean, it was different when we were kids, you were under the rose with family support. Now, there aren't many people who would recognize you here anymore, but there are some, and most of them work in the hospital. Your tutoring program, in spite of your childhood anecdotes, brought a lot of them." 

"I was hoping to keep a low profile, but I didn't plan on this." Charlotte put her head in her hands. "If I'd had any idea he was in such bad shape, I would have taken steps..." 

"With or without his permission?" Larry smirked. 

Charlotte was thunderstruck. "I - I don't know... I'd better go." She rose to leave, and turned before she opened the door. "I wasn't here; you haven't seen me in years..." 

"This is not the intern you are looking for? Fine, stoop to using your Jedi mind tricks. I'll see you at the reunion if you survive that long." Larry turned back to the terminal. 

Charlotte slipped out of the office and headed for the ICU to wait for the outcome. 

>>>> 

She was alone in the ICU waiting area when the cardiologist arrived - "Charlotte Bowman?" 

Charlotte raised her head and focused on the voice. _Oh, crap - not again._

"Excuse me, but YOU are Charlotte Bowman?" Dr. Susan Goldwyn stood before her with her hands on her hips. 

"How is Professor Madblood?" 

"He's stable, but last time I checked, you were supposed to be dead. What did you think you were doing, Millie? Keeping your natural face has to be one of your least bright ideas." Dr. Goldwyn sat beside Charlotte. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, not important right now. What about the professor - what's the prognosis?" 

Dr. Goldwyn sighed - "He's not in great shape. Preliminary testing is coming up with a lot of damage. His age and general health profile are not working in his favor, either. Surgery isn't an option; his high blood pressure has gone untreated for so long there's end-organ damage - his kidneys are attempting to shut down. Complete system failure could happen in the next twelve hours even with intervention. I'm not sure - current - medical science will be able to restore him." She pinned Charlotte with a significant look. 

"I - no - it might not work... her license has expired. You can't bring her in as a consultant," Charlotte dithered. 

"Who said anything about documentation? It's about the oath, now." Dr. Goldwyn paused and gave a small smile, "If I was going to be a stickler for the rules, I would be calling the Knox County Sheriff's Department and telling them where to find Ellen Jernigan." 

Charlotte gave a mirthless laugh - "No use - the statute of limitations expired year before last." She brooded a few moments. It was a hellacious risk, but if it was his only chance, she had to take it. "When is the next slow period in the ICU nursing unit?" 

"They start rotating out for meal breaks in about an hour." Dr. Goldwyn leaned forward, "What will you need?" 

"Meet me in his pod in an hour and a half. Bring a venipuncture kit. I'll need you there to help deflect the nurses." 

"Anything else?" 

"Where can I get my hands on a gallon of drinking water?" 

>>>> 

Half an hour later, Charlotte was in the Professor's ICU pod. His color was not good, and his breathing, labored. She picked up the bedside telephone and dialed the lab. "Lovelace, I need a favor for the professor." 

"He owes me several thousand favors already." 

"Lovelace, please - would you do one for me, then?" 

"For you, never a problem." 

"Can you reach the video monitoring system?" 

"Now I can. Stay on the line." A few moments later, Lovelace responded, "Okay, I'm in. What do you need?" 

Charlotte had moved to the wall, as far as the line would reach. "Access the professor's cameras. Am I in the shot?" 

"No. I have video of the bed, and half the cabinet to his right." 

"Golden." Charlotte moved the telephone to the outer edge of the cabinet. "Is the phone out of the shot, now?" 

"Yes." Lovelace's voice simulation was flattening out, but she was still functioning. "He does not look at all well." 

Charlotte took a deep breath. "All right, then. Lovelace, I need you to see if you can record a ten-minute segment and feed the loop back to the monitoring station." 

"You got it - recording now; no audio inputs have been found. What is going on?" 

"The situation is not good, unless some unconventional steps are taken." Charlotte paused to organize her thoughts before she continued speaking. "There is a member of the Tinasky II study in the hospital, and there is a possible alternate procedure offered. However, we will not be able to implement the treatment within the hospital regulations. It's a rather - unconventional therapy, and still in the experimental phase. There's no guarantee this will work," another pause, this time to get herself under control. "He’s... he's in bad shape, Lovelace." 

"I understand. I can monitor the video system, observe during the procedure, and limit the time we need to subvert the video monitoring system." 

"Ah. Well, I had better perform the procedure, then. No need to involve another without permission. Are you finished with the recording? I need to get the plans finalized." 

"Yes, Charlotte. Call back before you begin the process, and I'll patch the loop." 

"Thank you, Lovelace." Charlotte hung up the phone and drank the last of the water. 

>>>> 

Susan arrived thirty minutes later with a hematology kit. “Figured you might want the extra equipment.” She was carefully staying out of the range of the camera without being told. “Stupid question number one: Have you figured out how to get around surveillance?” 

“It’s not a stupid question, Susan. I have his daughter on patch duty.” Charlotte moved away from the line of the camera and began setting up the equipment. “Here’s my stupid question: how are we going to distract the nurses?” 

“No problems there - Manny’s letting the other two nurses go on to lunch while he covers the pods on this side for half an hour.” Susan nodded to the young man at the nurses’ station. He checked the area before nodding back. 

“That’s not Manny, he’s too old.” Charlotte shucked her lab coat and rolled up her sleeve. 

“Kids don’t stay young forever - he’s a registered nurse, now.” Susan was hooking up her PDA to Madblood’s monitors. “He still remembers his favorite babysitter, and wanted to do her a favor.” 

Charlotte had drawn a quantity of blood from her arm, and donned her lab coat. “As long as he understands the babysitter’s dead and needs to stay that way.” 

“He thinks you’re her twin, and he is honoring the memory. Not that he believes his mother, but that’s the story.” Susan made a note on her PDA. 

“Good choice. I have to get the other conspirator on line.” Charlotte finished her prep of the intrapericardiac syringe, and dialed Lovelace’s direct line from the room telephone. 

“Charlotte? Are we ready?” Lovelace said by way of greeting. 

“Yes; start the loop, please.” Charlotte placed the receiver beside the telephone and retrieved the syringe, then placed herself between Madblood and the camera. “Injection insertion beginning now.” She plunged the needle into Madblood’s chest. 

An alarm squeaked before Susan made an adjustment through her PDA. “Thought that might happen. Got it before it went to central.” 

“Thank you” Charlotte grunted as she continued the injection. Madblood’s face registered discomfort, but he did not rouse to wakefulness. She removed the needle, covering the injection site with a gauze pad. Instead of pitching the syringe in the biohazard waste receptacle, she capped it, and then put it in her pocket. She held the gauze pad over the injection site for another minute, before removing it and placing it with the syringe. There was no mark of the injection on the professor’s chest. 

“We had a spike at the injection, but no further indications of interference. No change in EKG readings - wait, yes, we have a strengthening S/T pattern.” Susan grinned. “I think we have a positive response. Congratulations - it’s another miracle for the staff to puzzle over.” 

Charlotte went to the far wall and picked up the receiver - “Thank you, Lovelace. I‘ll call if there‘s any change.” and hung up the receiver. “I’ll have to tailor some additional - supports - for the specific symptoms. Keep the IV going, and I can add them without further complications.” Charlotte murmured as she tidied the kit back into the case, cleaning off her prints, keeping the gloves on until she was done, then stripped the gloves into her pocket. 

“When you get that approved for efficacy trials let me know. Anything we should watch for and alert you about?” Susan said as she disconnected her PDA. 

“The usual allergic reactions and I need to know if any systems show signs of possible end-organ failure.” Charlotte sagged against the counter and covered her eyes with her hand. 

“Millie, are you okay? When was the last time you ate?” Susan took the case, and put a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. 

“I, um, had a bag of chips from a machine at noonish.” 

“Not good enough and you know it. Come on, let’s get you something to eat, and then you are going to go home and sleep.” 

“But, the professor…” 

“Your cell phone and his daughter’s telephone contacts are in his chart and my personal notes.” Susan gestured with her PDA. “If anything happens, you both will be called. All we can do now is wait, yes? Then I am going to take you to dinner at the Italian place across the street and than see to it you get in your car and go home. If I thought it would do any good, I’d tell security not to let you back on the campus until after nine tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad props to my sane medical adviser, Dr Warner. Any medical errors are my own, or extrapolations of the theories.


	22. Chapter 22

“What did you do to him?”

“It’s… technical, Lovelace. All that matters now is that he’s stabilized, and improving.” Charlotte had been back at the hospital as soon as visiting hours began that morning. “I have the - doctor’s notes, and will bring them to the lab as soon as he’s discharged.”

“You deliberately blocked the view from the camera, why?”

Charlotte tried to keep her voice low “It was NOT deliberate, it was necessary to get the right angle and depth…”

Lupin came to, no longer in pain, but he was not quite together. He heard Charlotte in a hushed, one-sided argument, and opened his eyes to find Charlotte was on a land-line telephone, in a hospital room. From the angle, it was apparently _his_ hospital room. He looked down to find himself in a hospital gown, and several - things - stuck to his chest. "Er."

Charlotte immediately left off her argument - "He's awake, Lovelace. I'll call you later," and put down the telephone. "Sir, how are you feeling?"

"Um, 'kay. Wha'appened?"

"You've had a myocardial infarction. I managed to keep you stable long enough for the EMTs to take over."

"I hate hospitals. Stole my pants already - going to get plague, next." His words were clear, but still fatigued.

"You’re still not running on all cylinders, sir. You may be discharged from the hospital by the end of the week if you continue to improve."

If feeling like hell on toast meant he had improved, what kind of shape had he been in before? He managed to focus on Charlotte, "I just - How long?"

"You've been out less than forty-eight hours. Don‘t worry about it, sir. We can get you back up to speed after your discharge. Just rest for now." Charlotte tucked the blankets about his shoulders.

As Lupin drifted off, he wondered about her odd expression, as if she was actually worried about him. It probably was due to his getting really good medications, but it was a lovely thought.

>>>>

“Good morning, Professor Madblood, how do you feel?” Dr. Goldwyn greeted the professor a week later.

Madblood turned off the television, “Fine, but I need to get back to the lab before the inactivity turns my brain to mush.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem, if we can come to an understanding. I can send you home today, if you will promise to follow orders, and have M-Charlotte track your progress. No work this weekend and half-days at the most for the next two weeks. I’ll want to see you in my office after two weeks, and we’ll reevaluate your treatment, if necessary, at that time.”

“What orders do you have?”

“Follow the diet as listed by the dietician, slowly start incorporating exercise in your daily routine, and keep your monitor on.”

“I can’t work wired up like this -” Madblood gestured at the rope of wires leading to the monitor.

“Not to worry, the home version has fewer leads and is wireless. As long as you are not working within the same frequencies, there shouldn’t be a problem.” Dr. Goldwyn then paused, and asked, “How long has Charlotte been with the lab?”

“Not that it would be any business of yours, of course.”

“I ask because you really should have a caretaker on-site for the first forty-eight hours you are home. I understand your daughter is housebound, would she be able to provide physical assistance, should you need it?”

_Daughter? Who could… does she mean Lovelace?_ “Ah, no, not quite -”

“Then I think we need to delay your discharge until we can find someone to stay with you a few days.” Dr. Goldwyn made a few notes in her PDA and made ready to leave.

“Dr. Bowman began her internship in mid-August.” Madblood suddenly volunteered, hoping to break out of the hospital as soon as he could. “I would have to discuss it with her, but perhaps-”

Dr. Goldwyn smiled a little too quickly at that response. “Of course, I’ll discuss your needs with her and see if she would be willing to help.”

>>>>

“You said WHAT?” Charlotte asked later.

“I said I’d discuss the professor’s medical issues with you to see if you would help.” Dr. Goldwyn smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Charlotte held her head in her hands as she groaned, “For what?”

“Don’t try to fool me; you were going to pull an end-run around him anyway to complete the treatment. I really have no reason to keep him here as an inpatient any longer, and this way you can keep him under - close observation - for at least two days, perhaps more.” Susan looked as if she were very satisfied with herself. “What better way to monitor the progress of a treatment you developed? Or did you have something else in mind?’

“… Never mind. Do you have his orders ready?”

>>>>

Charlotte’s first view of the professor’s lair under the lab was a large open space that seemed to be a multi-function public area. It was neat, as his work habits suggested, but there were almost no personal touches, as if the room had just been left by the set dressers. _If Cubby Broccoli had ordered the production company to design a bachelor pad, they might have come close to duplicating this room._ She caught a glance at the kitchen through the opening in the wall. First impressions were all that she had time to gather, as Lovelace opened a door to the next room.

_This is not what I expected_. Charlotte wasted a moment gaping at the room. As impersonal as the public space was, this room was definitely Madblood's personal space. This room wasn’t so much designed as collected, with some interesting choices in the mix. She couldn’t honestly tell if some of the Art Nouveau or Art Deco pieces were reproductions or originals. She shook herself and attended to the task at hand. She moved to the bed, _Mackintosh, Hillhouse reproduction (probably),_ she thought as she set up the professor's monitoring unit.

“Humph, as if I'll use that.” Madblood dropped gracelessly into the chair.

_Bauhaus, 1922, Marcel Breuer, I hope that’s not original_ , Charlotte's errant mind catalogued. "I'm sorry, but this is one of the conditions you agreed to in order to be discharged home without the home health services moving in and taking over." She left the professor to settle in and headed for the kitchen, checking the pantry and the refrigerator. “Lovelace, how often does he have deliveries?”

“How did you know he has his groceries delivered?”

“It's kind of obvious - there’s the plastic crate with the SnoPea logo in the bottom of the pantry and the frozen item cartons in the trash are brands exclusive to Gourmet Express, which is direct delivery, and has no retail outlets. When was his last delivery?”

"Two days before the MI, from SnoPea and Gourmet Express was two weeks before that; I had to put a stop order through for SnoPea, but Gourmet Express is not due until next week." Lovelace lowered a screen from the upper cabinet. "His shopping list is on the monitor, in case his doctor made any alterations."

Charlotte scanned the professor’s core shopping list. “Ugh, he’s eating one step above bachelor chow.” She connected her PDA to the system and transferred the dietician’s orders to Lovelace. “Most of the frozen foods should be okay, but we may need to cut his deliveries from IG by at least half for the next month or two. Do you have his kitchen inventory available?”

“Of course. You may need to get another biohazard bag for the refrigerator.” Lovelace brought up the list, ordered by date purchased and annotated by expiration date where applicable.

“Already ahead of you, if you will permit me to bring my kit down from the car.” Charlotte nodded to the camera above the pantry.

“No problems there, I ran the duct cleaners down here last month. The garbage pick up is day after tomorrow.”

On Charlotte’s return to the Madbloodcave, the professor inquired “Where are 1902 and 8295?” He sat at the dining table rather than crowd into the kitchen with her.

“8295 has gone to answer a call for assistance from 2848 in Seattle, something about Victor acting up again, and 1902 has been installed in the full skin. She is still in, ah, assimilation phase, sir.” Charlotte answered, quickly ducking her head into the refrigerator.

“Has something gone wrong with the neurotransmitter emulation system?” Madblood sat up straighter, if that were possible.

“No…” Charlotte said from inside the fridge, “Not wrong, as such.”

“It’s working rather too well, sir.” Lovelace volunteered.

Madblood’s eloquence rose to new heights. “Hanh?”

Charlotte sighed. “She is still working through the experience of having tactile sensation.”

“I should go check on her, then.”

“I don’t think so sir,” Lovelace said. “She still hasn’t gotten used to the sensation of touch in her feet while walking, much less to clothing.”

“Oh, Prime - is she still running around the lab starkers?” Charlotte muttered.

“Afraid so, I was going to ask you to look in on her in an hour or so.” Lovelace said. “There’s no danger that she’s going to run her battery down, but if she maxes out her drive, she’s going to have a hella hangover.”

>>>>

Charlotte knocked on the door of the storage room that had been converted to the android‘s space, and one of the few Lovelace did not have monitors within. “Igoz, are you okay?”

“Ungowah,” Taking the indistinct verbalization for a request for assistance, Charlotte entered the room. 1902 was huddled in a corner, shivering. “H - How can you stand it?” the android asked in a quiet voice.

“My fault, I should have known the calibration needed to be gradual.” Charlotte crouched near 1902, careful not to touch her. “I’m sorry, will you let me help?”

“I have your personality profile downloaded; we don’t swing that way.” 1902 joked weakly.

“Inappropriate sense of humor, check.” Charlotte gave a one-sided smile. “I’m going to reduce your tactile sensation by half…”

“No! I can handle it - just, just give me a little more time.”

“Hon, the professor wants to talk to you _now_ , and I don’t think he needs to be weirded out while doing it. Just for now, so you can stand to wear clothes. We can slide you up the scale gradually.”

“All right, but you promise I can regain the sensation?”

“Nobody has a second first time, Igoz.”

>>>>

“You said earlier you wished to have another designation when you were in the full skin - elaborate” the professor said as they sat at the table in his quarters while Charlotte attempted to assemble a meal that conformed to the dietician’s orders with what was left in the kitchen.

“As I will be emulating a human, I wish to have a human-standard designation.” 1902 was still twitching in the clothing borrowed from Charlotte, but was able to maintain decency and the thread of the conversation. “There may be times when Dr. Bowman and I may be present at the same time, although if we are on high alert, that will not be permitted by security protocols.”

“A point - and humans are not normally numbered, I see…” Madblood nodded. “Have you chosen a designation?”

“I would like to be designated as ‘Sela’, sir.”

There was a crash from the kitchen. “Charlotte, are you all right?” Madblood got up to investigate, finding Charlotte had only dropped a pot of water on the floor in transit from the sink to the stove.

“Fine, sir - no damage to the equipment, I can get this cleaned up. Go on, I’ve got it.” Charlotte quickly put the pot back in the sink and hopped out of the way of the automatic floor squeegee.

As Madblood returned to the table, 1902 continued, “I have found the name Sela to have been a popular choice for women of my apparent age, yet is not a common enough name to be mistaken for someone else.”

“Hm, I see no problems with this designation. I will amend the programming _when I am permitted back in my **own** lab_.” the last he said over his shoulder in an irritated tone.

“As you will, sir.” Charlotte called back from the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.”

>>>>

“What was that all about?” Charlotte hissed as she helped 1902/Sela plug in to the memory back-up unit for the evening.

“You are not pleased by the designation I chose?”

“Rather startled and shocked - I told you they needed to disbelieve that piece of information. If he puts the puzzle together…”

“He won’t, at least not until you tell him. It’s not his primary fandom.”

Charlotte leaned against the wall, “I suppose not; it just gave me a turn, that’s all. You could have warned me, though.”

“I’m sorry, I did not think you would be upset by my choice. It seemed to be the logical progression…”

“What?”

“I am the second version, after all.”

“I - had not thought of it that way. Silly of me, but I think of you as his progeny. He’s going to miffed if you start playing favorites, you know.” Charlotte chuckled.

“Don’t worry, we said we would protect you - it will all work out.”

“Well... good night Sela. Compile well.” Charlotte turned out the light and left the room.

The android leaned back on the bunk and smiled into the darkness. “Goodnight, Mother.”


	23. Chapter 23

Charlotte settled into the chaise in Madblood's living room, preparing for a long night. "Lovelace, please monitor the pod readings and alert me if his condition deteriorates."

"Will current medical standard readings apply?"

Charlotte gave a small smile. "Yes, thank you, Lovelace." She slid off her shoes before curling up in the chair for a nap. Sleep still did not take her. She was certainly fatigued. She pondered her body's unwillingness to sleep. It couldn't be the position; she had slept in the Comfy Chair at her grandmother's house many times before with no difficulty. She finally decided it was due to a subconscious cue that she was in unsecured territory that was preventing the sleep cycle.

Lovelace addressed her in the lowest volume still audible to Charlotte's position. "You should sleep. He will try to act as if nothing happened tomorrow and possibly overexert himself again. I will not be able to prevent said actions without help."

Charlotte kept her voice low as well. "You're right, but I can't seem to get the body to agree. Don't worry - it won't be the first time I got by on too little rest. Besides, there’s not much to do until 1902, ah, Sela is up and running, or 8295 gets back for us to start the whole process over again."

"I do NOT find it comforting to realize the one acting as his caretaker will not take her own advice. I will not sleep-gas you while you are needed on call or in the same room with him. I don't think subliminal suggestion will work, either."

Charlotte chuckled. "You've tried already and it didn't work."

"Oh." Lovelace's tone approximated chagrin. "I apparently wasn't subliminal enough."

"No, without the modifications, it probably would have worked. Just a little safety feature my parents added that allowed me to visit Grandma without being turned into a programmed killer." Charlotte stretched her spine. "You were trying to get me to leave the first week I was here, right? Why try persuasion when you could have just arranged an 'industrial accident'?"

"The professor would have known. You raised too many flags in my security profile for me to be comfortable granting you access to the property, but the professor insisted. The longer you were here, the easier it was to work with him,” Lovelace paused. “Most of the problems have been resolved, but I still do not have a complete history for the profile."

Charlotte chided Lovelace - "You know you shouldn't tell me your security issues. What if I were here to cause more damage and mayhem?"

"I know, but your actions have belied an inimical intent. The professor had trust issues when he wrote my initial code. The subroutines regarding your acceptance are more recent, and I have come to the decision that the risks you represent are outweighed by the benefits of having another person in the lab." Lovelace was silent for more than a minute, and surprised Charlotte by speaking again. "Is it a sign of programming corruption when an artificial intelligence distrusts logic?"

"That's such a broad statement, Lovelace. Could you be more specific?" Charlotte was not surprised by the question, but it would be interesting to see what the trigger was in her case.

"I have been operational for some years. Although the professor is reclusive, I do have contact with the wider world, through the net. The more I interact with people, the less logical my conclusions become."

"Carbon-based life forms generally have the added handicap of hormonal imbalances interfering with their interactions." Charlotte felt herself relax, and fought the impulse. Now would not be the time to resume old habits.

"I have been told that by more than one source. What does it mean? Could you give me the perspective of a carbon-based life form?" Lovelace's voice was still quiet, but the intensity of the question that made Charlotte pause.

She still deserved an answer, though. "Lovelace, I'm not sure I would be a good authority, but I'll try." Charlotte carefully formulated the question before speaking. "Have you told anyone on the net that you are silicon-based, rather than carbon?"

"No. Some have hinted or joked that I am not a Terran-based human. There are those who were at the Symposium I attended who may remember me as I am. I know there is one who does, but asking him a question like this would be... awkward."

"A friend is a friend, and one of many years would be better suited to help diagnose programming issues than a recent acquaintance."

"I was rejected before. That was enough."

Charlotte sat up straight and pinned Lovelace's nearest camera with a penetrating stare. "We are no longer talking about the acceptance of silicon-based intelligence by the general population anymore, are we, Lovelace?"

After a long delay, Lovelace replied in a very timid simulation - "no." A few moments more, and she admitted, "This is not the first time I have been… involved. I know now, in retrospect, I didn't have first place in his affections. However, I was enamored of his charms. It was - painful - to admit that I was merely... a distraction."

Charlotte sighed and returned to her previous position. "I'll tell you my theories, but I should warn you - I have very little practical applicable experience." She closed her eyes. "I'm either too odd, or too uninteresting to invite advances, much less entanglements. When I have been - involved - it has ended badly."

"That would refer to the Downing incident? If you are not comfortable in discussing your profile, if it bothers you, you do not..."

"So you know about Alexandra, then?" Charlotte chuckled. "No, Lovelace, it's okay - I've left that bit of agony behind me, and retain the lesson." Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at her left hand while she flexed it. She sighed and continued, "The professor should have had this conversation with you a long time ago, apparently. Even if the only positive experiences I've had are filios, I can still warn you about the pitfalls I've encountered otherwise."

“I know something of pitfalls. I have yet to reveal what I am to my friend, and may never do so. But this is different - before, I was trying to emulate an organic in order to get closer before I revealed myself. It… did not go well.”

“Okay, so what does that tell you?”

“I should not try to be something I’m not.”

“And that includes ‘dumbing down’ to their level. That never ends well - you end up gnawing your arm off to get away from them.”

“Charlotte, _ew_. That is not how I wanted to find out about your left hand.”

“Hah, no - I was actually thinking about the time I had to take a machete to my right foot. ‘Sall right though, I didn’t much care for that tattoo anymore, anyway.”

“Right foot, right foot - I don’t have any information on that one.”

“I guess the Police Nationale didn’t catalogue the pieces-parts they found in their report.” Charlotte chuckled.

“You were involved in a relationship as Robin Peterson?”

“I was _stalked_ as Robin, by my design manager. The problem was he was after an ideal, and thought I was it. He taught me a lot about design and more about who I was. My time as Robin taught me more than anything that I prefer being a girl.”

“Yet you have spent additional time as a male at several different times since Robin was declared deceased.”

“Occasionally necessary, even in this day and age.”

“It was necessary to become an Eagle Scout?”

“I thought we were talking about you, Lovelace.”

“Ah, so we were. I have a couple of questions. If he calls me ‘my lady’ or ‘dear heart’, what does he mean?”

“Depends on whether he’s a gentleman or a cad. If he’s a player, the words are empty; but if he’s sincere, you have him, that is - if you want him.”

“I - I think I do. He’s been somewhat forward, but he respects the boundaries I have set - I don’t even know what he looks like; I don’t have a picture to give him, and have requested he wait until we can exchange portraits. He pays attention to what I say, to the point that is sometimes frightening. I mentioned once - once, mind you - that I was looking forward to reading a new edition of one of the books we discussed - and he got a copy for me on the release date six months later. He’s even written poetry for me in several languages.”

“Italian, French or German?” Charlotte asked.

“The first was in C++, followed by sestinas in COBOL, sonnets in BASIC, a tone poem in Pascal, and a couple of tanka and one haiku in FORTRAN.”

Charlotte started to giggle. “Oh, Prime - you found the One Geek that Pwns them All…”

“That’s not funny, Charlotte.”

Charlotte got her giggles under control - “I’m sorry, Lovelace - he does sound perfect for you. But you have to admit, to be able to compose in programming languages - the 1337 must be strong in this one…”

“That’s part of his charm.”

“I’ve only known one person deranged enough to try…”

“Well, he did say he knew you, or at least, was at George’s Eagle ceremony.”

“Ah - really? What’s his handle? Do you know his name, yet?”

“He is called b1431gs0n,” Lovelace sighed, oblivious to Charlotte’s reaction. “We haven’t exchanged RLN yet either, so don’t tell me if you know it. It wouldn’t be fair - this is due more to my caution than his reticence, I’m afraid.”

Charlotte was shaken - “Oh, yeah, him - not a bad guy, if you can get him to talk to you. Last time I saw him, he didn’t socialize much. You seem to have broken that barrier pretty thoroughly. You have been following some pretty tight security protocols in this relationship.”

“Well, after being burned once, I’m afraid to open myself up for that kind of failure again.”

Charlotte sighed. “Lovelace, one must take into account that great love and great achievements involve great risk. If he is a friend first, it’s not really that much of a risk. I am also your friend, and if he hurts you, I’ll pound him. Just remember, don’t dump him if the only reason is you’re scared - I might have to pound some sense into _you_.”

“Thank you Charlotte. I’ll think about it. Are you going to sleep, yet?”

“I think I may have wound down enough, thanks.” Charlotte curled into the chaise and closed her eyes. Sleep would be a long way off, though.


	24. Interlude, viisi

B1431gs0n: has signed in.  
  
Galatea: *GLOMP*  
  
B1431gs0n: not that I mind in the least, dear lady, but Da’ell?  
  
Galatea: I had a talk with our mutual friend this evening.  
  
B1431gs0n: If that's the reaction such talk brings, I'll have to procure a continent to thank her - *hugs* you get first choice of any continent you want, of course.  
  
Galatea: I have to admit, I still haven't lost all of my shyness, but small steps.  
  
B1431gs0n: Small steps make a journey when added together; we’ll take it at your speed.  
  
Galatea: I don’t want to hold you back from other prospects.   
  
B1431gs0n: I don’t need any others.  
  
Galatea: No pressure!  
  
B1431gs0n: No! I didn’t mean it like that, just that - no one else is as interesting as you are.  
  
Galatea: Have you tried writing poetry for them?  
  
B1431gs0n: Love, no one else understands my poetry. It doesn’t scan in English, and the ones who understand programming languages find it to be a waste of time.  
  
Galatea: Philistines - as if art and science cannot exist in the same person. All the same, I selfishly rejoice in that they passed over a first edition masterwork that they didn’t recognize.  
  
B1431gs0n: You’re exaggerating. The poetry is not master-class.  
  
Galatea: I was talking about you.  
  
B1431gs0n: Oh - I wouldn’t say that. I’m not in mint condition, and too outré to be considered ‘popular’ fiction.  
  
Galatea: I’m not interested in ‘popular’, and I find I rather enjoy outré subjects. As for the condition, I like the content enough, and I think I can be careful enough to not cause further damage.  
  
B1431gs0n: …  
  
Galatea: I have said something wrong.  
  
B1431gs0n: Just debating - I was about to share personal information, which you may not be ready to hear.  
  
Galatea: Oh. What do you mean by I may not be ready?  
  
B1431sgs0n: I’ve been hiding behind an IM, and feel I have not been totally honest with you.  
  
Galatea: Ah. You are married or otherwise committed.  
  
B1431gs0n: No, but this issue has stopped others before. I am not - totally - organic.  
  
Galatea: Oh, thank Babbage. I thought we had a problem.  
  
B1431gs0n: What?  
  
Galatea: I don’t care if you are carbon or silicon, my friend. A mix of the two wouldn’t put me off, either.  
  
B1431gs0n: Oh, my lady, you are full of surprises tonight. You have given me much to think about, and my ’day’ is almost over. May I ‘see’ you later?  
  
Galatea: As much as I am able - I may not be able to be online very much in the next few weeks.  
  
B1431gs0n: Ah, I see.  
  
Galatea: No, you don’t - I can’t tell you what is going on without violating several security regulations; well, more than I am by just _talking_ to you. The ogre has been ill. If you do not see me here, e-mail me. I will be in touch as much as I can. If I had a private number, I would give it to you. I know something of the problems of not being fully organic. Please, don’t leave  
  
B1431gs0n: I won’t, just preparing myself for when you do.  
  
Galatea: I am not going anywhere; if I could get there, I would be there with you now. The only way I would let you go is if you wished to leave. Even then, I would be tempted to chain you down until I could convince you otherwise.  
  
B1431gs0n: Your brothers might not care for the images that statement conjures up for me. I will be here at the usual times, and wait for the time you can spare, love. Sleep well, my lady.  
  
Galatea: And you, my dear friend.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlotte woke to an unfamiliar alarm. When she realized it wasn't an entirely foreign sound to her ears, she rolled off the chaise and ran for the professor’s door. Lovelace barely had time to open it before Charlotte bounced off the doorframe. 

The abrupt appearance of his intern was a surprise to Madblood, as he had the monitoring unit in his hands, trying to figure out how to turn off the alarm. The machine was not one of the designs he had studied in recent years. “Charlotte, what is wrong with it?”

She clung to the doorframe, trying to get her breathing and heartbeat under control. “Sir, you are supposed to keep the leads on until your next appointment with Dr. Goldwyn. Taking them off without telling the unit causes an improper reading.” She crossed to the unit and input the code too quickly for the professor to follow. “Sit there and let me replace them.”

“I was about to shower - I’ll put them on afterwards.” Madblood moved towards the bathroom when Charlotte caught him by the shoulder and made him sit on the edge of the bed. 

“They are designed to be worn through any activity. Please do not take them off again until your cardiologist clears you.” Charlotte moved faster than Madblood expected and had him rigged up again quicker than the tech at the hospital had done.

“Ah. Well.” Several activities ran through the professor’s head, but he wisely did not give voice to them while Charlotte was within easy reach of several adhesive leads stuck to his chest. “I’ll just - get ready for the day, then.” 

“Fine, just remember, nothing more strenuous than Nintendo this weekend.” As Charlotte left the room, the professor noted she was sans footwear.

“Lovelace, why is Charlotte barefoot?”

“You woke her up with the alarm on the monitoring unit. She reacted quickly enough that I did not have time to let her know you were all right.”

“She slept here?”

“That is generally what is meant by a ‘caretaker on site’. She will be here until Monday afternoon, per doctor’s orders.” Lovelace responded. “I would appreciate if you would help her by following the orders Dr. Goldwyn gave regarding your care.”

“Humph. There’s nothing wrong with my brain, Lovelace. My work is hardly physical in nature. The orders are unnecessarily restrictive.”

“Then why is Charlotte here, if the orders are not needed?” Lovelace managed to manipulate her voice to simulate an organic speaking through gritted teeth. “Atanasoff and Berry, you asinine git - she slept on the sofa last night. You will not give her any trouble, or I will deny your access to the servers.”

“You do not have that authority -”

“Security protocols dictate I am to protect you from all dangers - that includes yourself. Medical emergency procedures, which you programmed decades ago, say I can take over the lab when there is need.”

“I am hardly incapacitated, Lovelace.”

“Go take your shower and _then_ tell me that.”

>>>>

Lovelace checked on the intern to find her leaning against the kitchen counter, her face in her hands. “Charlotte, are you all right?” 

“Fine, Lovelace - just a little shaken from the wake-up call.” Charlotte set the kettle to boil and began assembling breakfast. 

“Are you making tea for this morning?”

“Well, yes - check the dietary list.” Charlotte reached over to the monitor and highlighted the appropriate section.

“Ooh, he is not going to like that.”

“I know, but at least he has a history of green tea consumption. Hopefully he won’t mind - decaf.” Charlotte bit her bottom lip in worry.

“Which you have brought with you - since he doesn't keep that on hand.”

“Do you need a sample?”

“No, not now. You have approximately 26 minutes before he emerges from his room, at the soonest. I hope you have something in mind beyond tea and oatmeal for him.”

“He does not care for oatmeal?”

“If that’s all he has, he’s likely to be peevish. His mother had a limited repertoire for breakfast, centered on instant oatmeal or cold cereal, depending on the season.”

“Good thing I don’t do instant, then.”

>>>>

The professor took almost twice the time he usually did to complete his morning ablutions, due to the need to stop and rest several times. Much as he hated to admit it, he was not up to doing much of anything today. Lovelace had not commented on his lethargy, for which he was appreciative. Having an AI say ‘I told you so’ was particularly grating, especially when you were their primary (and in this case, only) programmer. He entered the main area to find Charlotte setting the table. “Ah - good morning, Charlotte. I see you have decided to take over.”

“Hmm… what do you usually have for breakfast?”

“Udon and coffee.”

“The same as you have for lunch?”

“Of course.”

“From the package information, I can tell the sodium content is a major contributor to your blood pressure problem. One serving provides 90% of the sodium normal humans should ingest in a twenty-four hour period. Two servings a day would be more than enough to contribute to essential hypertension.” Charlotte placed a large glass of water and an assortment of medications before the professor as he sat down.

“Try three or four in a day.” Lovelace commented.

“I’m surprised you weren't dead before I contacted you, then. Sedentary lifestyle, poor diet, I suspect the only thing keeping you alive was the chemical preservatives in the cuttlefish.”

Madblood nearly choked on the last of his medications - “You didn't -”

“No, I didn't throw them out. You don’t have to ditch everything you were eating, just - spread it out between some other things.” Charlotte returned to the kitchen for the food.

“Humph. So what are some of these ‘other things’ you speak of?” 

“Well, green tea is an excellent way to start, and you did have some preserves and honey in the pantry.”

Madblood grumbled when he smelled the porridge - “Oatmeal?”

“Sorry, it’s all I had on hand - I can make a grocery run later today.” Charlotte brought the bowls to the table. “Besides, it’s one of the few things I can make for breakfast for fewer than eight people.”

“I had no idea you had such a large family.” Madblood commented as he eyed the bowl in front of him.

“What? No, the MRE omelet doesn't work out well with less than a squad.” Charlotte spooned some of the blackberry preserves into her bowl. “Eat - its good cold, but better hot.”

Memories of his mother’s oatmeal still on his mind, the professor took a tentative taste. The texture was not what he remembered, which was a good thing. He added a spoonful of the preserves, and worked his way through the bowl. 

Charlotte cleared the table after breakfast, and before the professor had finished his tea, she handed him his PDA. “Look through the dietitian recommendations for some items to hold you over until the next delivery, and I’ll pick them up during errand-running today.”

Madblood scanned the list - “No **_COFFEE_**?”

“Not until your appointment in two weeks. Also no chocolate or alcohol, and reduce sodium intake before you mummify yourself.” Charlotte commented from the kitchen as she cleaned up. “Not entirely unpalatable, but look through the recommendations for something you like.” _He’s going to like the PT even less, but time enough for that later._ She commented as she put away the last of the dishes and brought out another pot of tea, “What about pseudo-Asian? I noticed a good-sized wok in the back of your cabinet.”

“I haven’t used it or the rice cooker in the back of the pantry in years. Too much trouble.” The professor was grumbling as he scanned the list.

“Hmm…” Charlotte went back to the kitchen as the professor returned to the list of items he was permitted.

>>>>

“So, the wandering one finally comes home. Did you have a good time?” Two greeted Charlotte when she answered her messages.

“I’m not at liberty to release that information. I’ll be - out of pocket - until Monday evening. I just stopped by for supplies.”

“Four said to let you know your section of the lab has been re-stocked and the back door records are “not currently reliable”. I have reprogrammed the back door to let you in without reporting you to anyone but me. Larry called, and gave his unspecified condolences. Five asked if you have found it yet -”

“Tell Five to get her mind out of the gutter and shut her trap. Larry thinks he is being funny. Give Four my thanks, and tell him I will need to speak with him in the near future. Have you eavesdropped on b1431gs0n, recently?”

“Hm, a bit - what have you heard?”

“He may think he has a flashlight, but it’s actually a 1.21 gigawatt laser.” Charlotte stripped as she headed for the shower.

“Does he know where the switch is?”

“He’s found it, but I don’t know if he knows it or not. I’ll call back in fifteen.” She was just getting out of the shower when her phone rang. “Hello?”

“Calling in for my lecture, Three.” At Four’s greeting, Charlotte stopped for a moment, getting her heart rate back under control. “Three? You there?”

“Just backing off of panic mode, brother. I think we need to talk.”

“What about? As if I didn't know by now. Our mutual acquaintance has stated she spoke with you last night. I owe you one.”

“What are you talking about?” Charlotte wasn't focused on the conversation, as she was trying to get dressed and back to the lab as quickly as possible. His next statement got her attention.

“Letting my girlfriend know I’m a nice enough guy to hang around while she debates the validity of our relationship.”

“She’s been burned pretty badly in the past. She’s frightened of that happening again.”

“Frightened enough to hide behind a ‘lab emergency’ when I told her about not being entirely organic.” Four’s voice did not convey confidence, but sarcasm was not his usual mode.

“Look, Four - you play nice, or I’ll have to thump you one. She was telling the truth, which is why I can’t talk long either.” Charlotte pulled her emergency kit out of the closet and put it by the door and looked for her shoes. 

“I am playing nice, I - just don’t know what to do. I know who she is, and that’s not a problem, it’s just - I don’t know what to say…”

Charlotte gave an exasperated snort as she bagged some items from the kitchen for dinner that night. “Do I need to get Baba Yenta on you?”

Four’s response was a quiet “Um, yeah - I think you do.”

“You’re not kidding, are you?” Charlotte paused, the ransacking of her pantry momentarily forgotten.

“Erm, no - I just don’t know if she wants that.”

“Have you asked?”

“When I supposedly don’t know who she is offline? I keep trying to give her everything about me, without messing up _your_ plans, but she knows I’m hiding _something_ and goes off behind the barricades again.”

“I’m sorry, Four. I had no idea I would keep you from the love of your life when I started. I’ll do what I can to help.”

“What about you?”

“What about me? If it comes down to it, the study gets trashed if it interferes with family.” Charlotte grabbed the last of her selections from the refrigerator and set the bag by the door.

“That’s not what I was talking about. What about your mate?”

“Hasn’t reported in, yet.” She put together some clothing changes to see her through Monday evening.

“Only because you haven’t told him.”

“What are you talking about?” Charlotte finished her packing and headed for the door.

“Ah, you haven’t told yourself either, then. I’ll catch you later, sis” and then the dial tone cut in.

Charlotte was loading the trunk of the car when 2875 caught up to her in the garage. “Dr. Bowman, Madame sends this with her kindest inquiries.” He handed over a familiar cooler. “Reheating instructions are included.”

“I thought you were working with Peter?”

“I’m helping out Madame while her regular delivery staff is out sick. Please do not hesitate to call on us if you need us while the professor is ill.”

A chill ran up Charlotte’s spine. “The professor’s condition isn’t out on the network, is it?” 

“No, we are using the cell phone network for sensitive information. Let Lovelace and 1902 know to call us rather than use the network for security issues. When 1902 is stable, let her know 2665 is monitoring for the ryoushi,” then 2875 was suddenly across the garage and up the stairs to the street level. 


	26. Chapter 26

Lupin Madblood was a man who was set in his ways. His heart attack was a wake-up call, disturbing in many ways, for the inactivity forced upon him by it had given him time to reflect on his life in general and his work in particular. While the robotics world had not exactly left him behind, he was no longer in the lead. It took another’s input to redirect him, and focus on his past tinkerings with nanotech. His first days back in the lab after his heart attack was spent in reviewing the progress reports of the lab projects in progress, such as the lunar construction jobs. 

Charlotte had nailed the construction estimate for Dr. Siemienowicz’s building, and they could begin systems checks next week. His lodge - _moon base,_ he reminded himself - would not be complete for another month, but the systems were much more complex. It would have made a fine retirement villa, if he were disposed to retirement. While he was no longer interested in overt world domination, he felt he had yet to leave his mark in a manner which would never be forgotten.

The android duplicates created decades ago seemed content to assimilate the human experience. Their rampage upon leaving his control was classic in form, save that he survived the experience. Now that they were again associating with the lab on a contract basis, Madblood had to deal with _asking_ for help. What a comedown - not even his creations followed his orders.

Lovelace was also one of his masterworks, and yet, had not done anything for him without being badgered into it. He knew the AI had social contacts through the net, but it was disturbing to see the changes in Lovelace since Charlotte came to the lab. She indulged in conversation more often, and the directions her initiative took her were surprising, to say the least. Lovelace was no longer questioning the validity of his orders, but the questions she did ask concerning her tasks seemed to be merely clarifications, out of extrapolations he had not programmed for her. It was as if he had not finished her programming, and the intern was completing the project. Yet when he checked her source code, there was nothing there that he had not originally put there himself. There was no trace of Charlotte’s programming style in the subroutines either. Ever since Dr Goldwyn had called Lovelace his daughter, he had been thinking in unaccustomed areas - for instance, when had Lovelace gained that designation? Was it her idea, or just an assumption on the doctor’s part? 

Then there was the whole brother/sister strangeness that Lovelace and the androids indulged in - though none had called him ‘father’ yet. Not that he encouraged this idea, but he did feel left out, again. The whole idea of building android duplicates was for his protection, not his progeniture. 

This line of thinking brought him to 1902’s disturbing request. Again he pondered the request to become female from what was essentially a copy of himself. Was there something in the programming that he had sublimated? He had never considered himself to be anything other than male. He could not recall ever wanting to be anything other than who and what he was, other than that brief time as a preteen when he wanted to be a United Nations Intelligence Taskforce operative, until he realized he would never pass the psychological or background checks. With so much damage to the original drives, he was unable to review the android’s experiences to see what would have encouraged this request. All he could glean from the shattered bits of memory that had been recovered was the suggestion that Charlotte had encountered the unit previously - at least a year, perhaps more - before her application was sent to the lab. 

Charlotte was another surprise. If the security cameras were to be believed, she had immediately acted to save his life, rather than pause to consider taking over the lab for herself. Then she had surprised him by agreeing to be his caretaker, and sleeping on the couch his first weekend home from the hospital. Definitely not what one expected in the traditional henchman. Any questions near the issue were deflected by reference to the internship contract. He had to wonder if she had an eidetic memory, or merely a selectively convenient one. 

After 1902 - _Sela_ , he corrected himself - had gotten the tactile replication systems under control, Charlotte had gone home at the end of her shift. She had stayed for dinner twice when Sela had asked for assistance or instruction in cooking, but had not stayed afterwards. He couldn’t decide if he was annoyed because she was interfering with his patterns, or if because she wouldn’t stay longer. It wasn’t for security issues - Lovelace had permitted Charlotte non-emergency access to his living areas, which initially annoyed Lupin. He had not permitted himself to notice the tasks Charlotte had taken on in the lab, but now he could not help noticing the cooperation between the computer, the android and the intern. He wondered how many times their conversations had been redirected when he entered hearing range.

Charlotte interrupted his reverie - “Professor, it’s time to shut down your station. Was there anything else you needed for this weekend?”

“No, you’ve done more than enough” he growled. She was too controlled to show more than a twitch of an eyebrow, but that was enough for him to continue in a milder tone “That will be all, Charlotte. I will see you Monday.” He saved his notes on the review and headed downstairs to his lair. 

Sela joined him, commenting “She really didn’t intend to be pushy, but you had ignored the alerts on your screen. What would you like tonight?”

“I’d like to have more time in _**my lab**_ , but anything will do for dinner.” He scowled at the elevator doors, which Lovelace did not open, and headed for the stairs. Yet another change caused by the heart attack and enforced by the women, organic and silicate, who had taken over his life. Lovelace started the background music without asking when they entered the suite, and had chosen the instrumental selections. He sat in the main area while Sela assembled dinner - another change, but one he did not mind as much. Downloading the Brown Encyclopedia for her was a programming choice for Sela that Charlotte had made for him, but he had to admit - a good one. 

Leaning back, letting the strains of _Sleepwalk_ wash over him, he returned to his previous musings. This hadn’t been one of his favorites; it had been one of his mother’s selections. She had been in the habit of having the radio on at all hours, not being able to stand the silence. It was only after Mother had required hospitalization that he understood. Lovelace had not been one for idle chatter at the time, and did not hide her dislike of him. He had begun to fall into patterns that echoed his mother’s, if only to lessen the solitude. 

Then Charlotte had entered the lab, and the character of the silences changed. While she worked, Charlotte rarely spoke or hummed or any of the other googolplex annoying habits displayed by those he had worked with or taught in his brief sojourn into sane academia. She rarely spoke, except to convey necessary information, or to respond to inquiries. Yet in spite of her lack of idle chatter, she managed to make the lab seem less… empty. He found he disliked the silences that were suddenly more noticeable when she left the lab. Something teased the edge of his mind, and he shoved the thought away to analyze her recent actions. 

The fact that she left after gaining access to his living areas bothered him. He was of the opinion she had not fully exploited the situation, which did not bode well for her continued association with the mad science community. She had not allowed him to die, she ensured he would follow the doctor’s orders, she had not taken over - the lab, at any rate - in his absence, and had not booby-trapped his living space. She hadn’t even short-sheeted his bed, for Tesla’s sake! So many missed opportunities; she would be eaten alive by others in the community, unless… she could be setting him up for a bigger fall. Yes, that could be it. She was sticking to her original plan, whatever that was. There had to be a plan - no one had multiple aliases without reason. “Lovelace, what is your progress on the connection with Dr. Goldwyn?”

“Dr. Susan Goldwyn received her MD at the University of Tennessee at Knoxville ten years ago. Possible connections with Charlotte include a boarder, Mildred Williams, a student in the forensic anthropology department, for three semesters. Review of police records during that time find a possible fingerprint match in the arrest records of Ellen Jernigan.” Lovelace brought up the booking photographs - a younger, more mischievous Charlotte grinned over the booking number plate, in spite of the magnificent black eye she sported in the picture. “Her rap sheet with the Knox County Sheriff’s Department is mostly alcohol-related, with the occasional vehicular vandalism or public disturbance charge. Both identities dropped off the radar during the riots following the loss of the homecoming game to the University of Alabama.”

“No bodies found?”

“Not in this case, sir. There are unsubstantiated reports that either Ellen or Mildred were seen with Dr. Goldwyn, carrying a young man through the alleys behind the bars on Cumberland, but there is no mention in the report of ID on the young man in question. The LEO was understandably distracted at the time. No missing persons reports match the young man’s admittedly sketchy description. Cross-checking records show there had been no unaccounted bodies at the Forensic Anthropology Facility, where Mildred was an assistant, in the year of the riots. As such, no one came forward to press charges against any of the women involved. There is no sign of either of the identities in question in the aftermath, and Ms Williams’ record is marked only as ‘withdrawn’, with the note from her advisor that she would welcome Ms Williams back into the program at any time.”

“Hmm…” His musings were interrupted by Sela’s announcement that the meal was complete. Gone were the days when he would gulp a bowl of noodles before settling on the couch for an evening of research. Sela had done her best to make sure his meals were complicated enough to require sitting at the table with utensils; another thing he had not done regularly since Mother had moved to the assisted living facility. 

He hadn’t thought this much about her since the months after her death. The annoying twit the assisted living facility had sent as a grief counselor had been right - while he was still sad about her death, it was not as painful to think about as it had been. He chuckled at himself - Mother would have been very displeased with him if he had let a guest sleep on the couch, especially when there was an unused bedroom in the quarters. 

“What was that, sir?” Sela asked from the kitchen as she put away the last of the dishes from dinner.

“Merely a scolding from the grave, Sela.”

“I do not understand, sir.”

“Neither do I, but I would say the professor has been living in his head a bit too much of late.” Lovelace commented, “Unless - you were remembering Madam Madblood?” 

“More an extrapolation of her likely reaction to Charlotte sleeping on the couch last weekend.”

Sela entered the main living area. “She would not have approved of your having an overnight guest of the opposite sex?”

Lovelace laughed “Not likely, she would have been overjoyed to find out he had managed to find one willing to cross the threshold. What would she have been upset about?”

“There’s a perfectly good bed that was unoccupied, and I did not offer it to her.” There was a perfectly good bed that was not at full occupancy as well, but it was unlikely Charlotte would have accepted that option. “Mother would have been annoyed that I ‘made’ a guest use the couch instead of her… hm.”

“There is another sleeping room?” Sela asked “Why is it -” before stopping herself. “I should not be so inquisitive, sir. I apologize.”

“No, Sela - your curiosity intrigues me. What were you going to ask?” The professor shifted in his chair to better observe her. 

Sela did not yet have the ability to display Charlotte’s serenity under scrutiny, that may develop with practice; but her expression did somewhat approximate Charlotte’s brown study phase. “There is a door from the public area which is partially hidden by the folding screen in the corner and lighting redirection. Lovelace mentioned ‘remembering Madam Madblood’, which is not a designation in my current interaction subroutines. You have a spare room, which is not used. Extrapolation from incomplete existing data would suggest” her focus finally turned outward to Lupin, “your mother’s room has been closed off. Why?”

A wealth of inquiry in a single word - Lupin wondered how much of Sela’s curiosity was from emulating Charlotte, and how much was his programming. “Mother’s suite had only been used a short period. I was in the process of refitting the lab when she became ill. It was finished in hopes of being able to bring her home, before I found out she would need skilled nursing care. It was in her best interest to become a permanent resident of the facility.” He closed his eyes. “It’s the first time I’ve thought about the suite in years. I suppose it was my way of dealing with her death.”

“Again, my apologies for poking my nose where it does not belong, sir.” Sela bowed her head before returning to the kitchen.

The professor asked himself why Caroline's suite was still closed off. Listening to her music, he turned the issue over in his mind, and realized he had been unable to face the loss of the only person to care about him. So why was he able to study it now?


	27. Chapter 27

“Good morning, Sela. How was your weekend?” Charlotte greeted the android when she returned Monday morning. Sela’s response was to drag Charlotte to her room.

“I need you to help me hide these-” they could barely get in the room for the boxes. “He went on a cleaning spree.”

“What - where did these come from?” Charlotte stared at the stacks of boxes, all labeled by barcodes. 

“Grandma’s room - come on, we don’t have much time, help me hide them, please?”

Charlotte boggled a moment at that statement, and then proceeded to call Lovelace in on the conversation. “Does he have cameras between the floors?”

“I don’t understand.” 

Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose. “Do you have cameras monitoring the space between the structural ceiling and the drop ceiling?”

“Jobs ‘n’ Woz, Charlotte - _no_ , because there’s not anybody who would think that area needed monitoring.”

“Tcha - John Hughes did, almost half a century ago.”

“Who?” Lovelace asked.

**“** Never mind, we’ll fix that later; right now, we need the location of a couple of partition walls strong enough to hold the weight of the heaviest boxes…”

>>>>

Hiding Sela’s stash took most of the day, if only to avoid drawing the professor’s attention to the endeavor. The weirdest thing was the professor coming up with a distraction on his own. He had holed up in the reverse entropy lab as soon as 8295 had returned that afternoon. 

“What are you attempting to do, Professor?”

“There should be images stored in the drive; however, there has been a great deal of degradation to the structure. I hope to restore some of the… oh, there it is. Wait, that can’t be right.” The image of a small child - perhaps a girl of five or six years of age, holding a soldering gun and one of the Mark I actuator assembly units - appeared on the monitor. If he had wanted to ever use children in a thoroughly unnecessary advertising campaign, there could not have been a better image. The little girl (with the platinum-blonde hair worn in pigtails, he supposed it was a girl, or a boy with fairly unorthodox guardians) wore an expression that was a mix of maniacal glee and gob-smacked wonder. Her brilliant blue eyes shone with a joyful light most children reserved for the most wonderful toy imaginable dropping into their hands. He stared at the image a few moments more before 8295 spoke.

“Is she a relative of yours, sir?”

“No, and no idea who she was or is - the date is over twenty years ago. But there is something familiar about her - I have no clue why.” He searched the drive for additional pictures, saving what he could for further study. The most recent of the salvageable images was that of a bloodied hand and arm protruding from under a pile of rubble. A pair of hands clearing the rubble was in the shot. 

The android‘s voice was normally devoid of inflection, but the tones were flattened as he asked “Sir, where did you obtain this drive?”

“This was from 1902’s original chassis. Where in the world would this could have been?”

“Küçükdoğanca.”

“What did you say?”

“The architecture suggests Mediterranean mountain rural building styles, and the time code indicates the image was recorded 8 hours and 56 minutes before 1902’s emergency signal was initiated. The GPS Latitude 42.2305 Longitude 27.5702 is on the outskirts of the town, where 1902 was found under a mudslide.”

“Do you know the identity of the body?”

8295 shook his head. “There was no evidence of human remains when I dug 1902 out of the building.”

“Typing wasn’t the cause of your damage, then - was it?” Madblood raised an eyebrow with his query.

“Not entirely, although I no longer had polymer covering the index or middle fingers before this incident.”

Madblood stared at the final picture a few moments more, and then switched back to the earliest picture. Studying the location code indicated the picture was taken locally, on the other side of town. Cross-checking the coordinates, he found it to be near the river, but not an area he knew personally. “A local girl, perhaps nearing thirty if she is still alive.” He had very little interaction with children, even when he was a child, but she seemed to be different from his vague memories of the children of his mother’s friends. Lupin wondered what became of her.

>>>>

Charlotte dropped from the ceiling into Sela’s room. “Do you know what prompted him to begin the process of clearing out her room?” She asked as she dusted herself off.

“He mentioned Grandma would have been upset to find he had made a guest spend the weekend on the couch.” Sela snickered while she assisted Charlotte.

“He didn’t talk much this weekend, but that isn’t a big change. The fact that he wasn’t brooding when he did speak of Madame Madblood is a change, though.” Lovelace volunteered.

“When I discovered he planned to remove the items in question, I offered to help. As 1902, I had very little contact with Grandma and I am curious about her.” Sela said, shoving another box under her bunk.

Lovelace said “I had more contact with Caroline, but very little interaction. She didn’t see me as you do, but she also wasn’t in his lab but once or twice a quarter, if that often. He began to tell us of his memories while sorting through her clothes for things to give away, so he did not notice Sela putting aside some of the items.”

Charlotte chuckled. “Why did you start stealing things from the donation stack?”

“I wanted to make sure he didn’t lose something we might want later. Some of her suits were in really good condition, and Lovelace decided she wanted some of the other clothes.” Sela ducked her head. “He has some keepsakes of his own - some of her jewelry, her glasses and the like. He had me go through her fiction library while he sorted through her technical library. He commented she had been his father’s assistant before Felix Madblood died. I don’t think he saw her personal journals, though - they were hidden on the shelves behind her bodice-ripper collection. I didn’t want to risk losing them.”  
  
“Not that he would give them away, but there is a chance he would shred them unread.” Lovelace said. “I never would have guessed she went through so much.”

Charlotte paused. “You read her _diaries_?”

Lovelace responded timidly “Well - yes, but I wasn't expecting them to be so… personal.”

Charlotte stood very still with her eyes closed. “I should not _even_ ask…”

“Yes, she does detail the elder Madblood’s last experiments. There are a number of emotion-laden adjectives used to describe him.” Lovelace’s voice was unusually quiet. “I suspect she cared for the man, not just the work.”

“They’re labeled as _private_ journals for a _reason_ , Lovelace.” Charlotte said.

Sela spoke up “She wrote them for us.”

“What?!?”

“They’re addressed to the professor and ‘his children, should he have any’. I think she hoped to give her side of the story so the family wouldn't have to guess at her motives.” Sela finished storing the rest of the evidence of the day’s activities. “She certainly didn't work for him because he paid well. My emotional response subroutines indicate hers is a very sad story.”

“You read them too?”

“Who do you think scanned them for Lovelace? You haven’t built any hands for her.”

“I’m not sure I should, considering how much trouble she can get into without them.” Charlotte said as she palmed her forehead.

“I’m sorry Charlotte, but I thought-” Lovelace began.

“No, you were probably supposed to read them - I’m just extrapolating how I would feel about someone reading _my_ journals. But if I were already deceased, it probably wouldn't matter.”


	28. Interlude, tujuh

B1431gs0n: has signed in.

Galatea: hello?

B1431gs0n: Hello, love - I missed you.

Galatea: I have had a trying week, and missed you terribly. 

B1431gs0n: *hugs* Anything you can tell me about without getting in trouble with the ogre?

Galatea: I hate to dump my troubles on you.

B1431gs0n: It sounds like you don’t have too many outlets for your troubles - vent away, dearest.

Galatea: *snuggles* You have no idea how much that means to me. 

B1431gs0n: I try.

Galatea: Well, the ogre is not taking well to the changes his - illness - has required, and he has been most cranky. I’ve had to help ride herd on him to get him to follow doctor’s orders.

B1431gs0n: I thought you didn’t care for the ogre.

Galatea: I thought I didn’t either, but having our mutual friend around seems to have mellowed him. My main worry has been that she would wear herself out trying to keep him from overexerting himself.

B1431gs0n: She does tend to throw herself into whatever project she is on; The danger is that she might burn herself out or cause herself serious injury.

Galatea: That’s what it looked like would happen. She also didn’t get enough rest as I had hoped last weekend.

B1431gs0n: I hope that means she spent the weekend in -shall we say - a compromising position or two?

Galatea: What?!?

B1431gs0n: Oh, for the sake of little printed circuits! Don't tell me she behaved herself? 

Galatea: She slept on the couch and overrode his menu choices - what was she supposed to do?

B1431gs0n: Crud. I hoped she had loosened up around him.

Galatea: Wait - you were hoping - that’s - _ew_. 

B1431gs0n: Ah, I have offended you, my apologies.

Galatea: HE’S IN HIS EIGHTH DECADE of course that’s gross.

B1431gs0n: Um. You do realize she may not feel that way.

Galatea: She also considers him to be my father. 

B1431gs0n: That - would explain some of your antipathy towards him.

Galatea: Not you, as well. 

B1431gs0n: Well, how many of your formative years were spent in his company?

Galatea: … I dislike the logic of that argument. Fine - that means you were wishing my best friend were dating my father. I repeat - EW.

B1431gs0n: Your best friend? What am I?

Galatea: I thought you were a different sort of friend. 

B1431gs0n: Yes?

Galatea: You are going to make me say it, aren’t you?

B1431gs0n: No, my dearest lady, I would not pressure you in any direction you do not wish to go. I will serve you no matter what you call me. As a random subject change, I think I’ve gotten that program working, but I’m running out of RAM for it to operate.

Galatea: Can you disc it and sent it back to me?

B1431gs0n: I think I have enough discs for that. I got a case of them last week and haven’t used that many of them.

Galatea: THAT much code?

B1431gs0n: I’m afraid the coding needed for everything to link expanded exponentially with the number of tasks added. I just wish I could be there when you run the program.

Galatea: Can you zip it to me?

B1431gs0n: I can if you have a couple of hours free.

Galatea: I have six hours 45 minutes until my next scheduled action; Barring emergencies, that is. My schedule will be that way for the next week. I can be ready at your signal.

B1431gs0n: I can have the first stream set up in a few minutes. That should be plenty of time for you to set up a quarantined section, just in case the signal is corrupted…


	29. Chapter 29

“All right, then professor - everything checks out fine. I’ll have the physical therapist contact you to schedule your intake assessment.” Dr. Goldwyn said as she escorted Madblood to the door. “I’ll see you in two months, and don’t forget about letting your primary care provider know to send for your records here.”

Madblood made a non-committal grunt, and left without taking the appointment reminder card. The receptionist merely handed it over to Charlotte as she settled the insurance information. Dr Goldwyn watched the turn of events and shook her head. “I’ll e-mail everything to him at home, since his daughter gave me the e-mail address.”

Charlotte paused, and realized it wouldn't do any good to correct the doctor’s contact information, especially since Lovelace needed to know what her orders were. “Probably a good idea - I’ll see you later.”

“Wait - come by tomorrow and we’ll go to lunch. I have some questions for his GP, and it looks like you are the one that’s going to have to drag his sorry butt to PT.” 

Charlotte nodded, and then left to find the professor waiting impatiently by her car. “I dislike taking so much time from my research.”

“It’s either this or you become incapacitated. Think of it as maintenance for the brain’s support systems and it may not be as much of a bother.” She keyed the remote for the lock, and opened the door for the professor. “Your physician hasn't been doing their job properly if they didn't get that across to you.” Professor Madblood wore a perturbed expression when she entered the vehicle and belted in. “Something wrong, sir?” Charlotte waited for his answer before starting the ignition.

“Just trying to remember when the last time I was seen by a medical professional in a treatment setting.” His forehead creased as the thought - “Near as I can remember, it was before I received my doctorate.”

Charlotte shook her head - “No wonder your FAIR health insurance policy was still active - you've been paying the premiums with no claims for benefits since you signed up.” She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. “You might want to call your attorney about the possibility of the insurance company attempting to cut off your coverage in the wake of your illness.”

“I - haven’t contacted him since the heart attack. I’ll have Lovelace call for an appointment when we get back to the lab.” 

>>>>

“So he doesn't have a primary care provider beyond you - can’t say I’m surprised.” Susan said as the waiter left to place their orders.

Charlotte frowned, and considered her next statement. “I am not sure I can honestly say I am a valid treatment source. If he does have the information, I hope he discounts it as a false trail.”

“Oh? And why would you need that information discounted? Perhaps he found what the police in five states could not?” Susan stirred her tea, feigning indifference.

“Perhaps - you are an anomaly in my history. Except for family, you are one of the few people to meet me more than once.” She sighed “I suppose it’s a sign I’m getting too old to run away from my mistakes.”

“That was years ago - the important question is what have you learned from your experiences?”

“That I should not have become attached to my face, or perhaps I shouldn't have become involved with anyone, ever - but that raises more eyebrows than anything else.”

“How so?”

“Just about every serial killer has the same pattern - ‘a quiet neighbor’, ‘they kept to themselves’, ‘didn't socialize much’ - to the point that now anyone who wants their privacy is watched that much closer.”

“You seem to have studied neighborhood dynamics pretty thoroughly when you arrived on Oak Hill.” Susan’s eyes narrowed - “You selected the house specifically?”

“The house, no - the neighborhood, for the same reason so many other students were in the area. I had no real plan when I landed there other than to add to my fund of knowledge. I ended up at your house because you weren't squicked out by my major.”

Susan laughed quietly - “Well, to be honest - it wasn't that far removed from my work. I should have been more suspicious of you after that call from the police station, but the truth was I was envious of your forethought in having a valid driver’s license for your pub crawls.”

“Ah, well, it’s better to have at least one clean record; sometimes that means having another that is filthy.”

“Normally, most people would finish that statement ‘in order to have a clean record, you need to _behave yourself_.’ I have often wondered what sort of family would raise someone so honest yet -”

“Yes?” Charlotte propped her chin on her hand.

“Hm, ‘deceptive’ isn’t the word I’m looking for, but perhaps ‘slippery’ and ‘mercurial’ certainly fit. You didn’t deny you were registered under a false name after I bailed you out that first time.”

“No need, especially if I needed someone to bring my bail money. No, I rarely deny my, oh, shall we call them - alternates, should they be discovered. Although once they are compromised, I usually have to discard them.” 

 Susan snorted - “Makes me curious why you thought they were necessary in the first place.” Charlotte was saved from responding immediately by the arrival of their orders. She did not bring the subject up again after the server left, instead turning the conversation to catching up on the doctor’s family. It wasn’t until the checks were settled that Susan brought it up again. “So, why is it I think I still don’t know the name you were born under?”

Charlotte smiled - “its better that way. Sometimes a legacy is a boatload of luggage to carry.”

>>>>

Upon returning to the lab, she had the first indication something was wrong when she left the garage just in time to hear the professor in top form.

“ ** _I WILL NOT CONDONE THIS SORT OF ACTION! THAT IS MY FINAL WORD ON THIS TOPIC! FINAL!” _**

 Charlotte contemplated trying to sneak off to her workstation, at least until the storm blew over. The possibility the professor might have a stroke under the stress of his ranting decided her next action. “Lovelace, do you need a referee?”

“I could use a hand, yes - I got the e-mail from Dr. Goldwyn and had scheduled an appointment with a geriatrician later in the month.”

Charlotte palmed her face. “An internist would have done just as well, Lovelace. You could have even scheduled with a general practitioner, and left the referral to the medical professional.” 

The professor was found in his command station glaring at the main screen. “I do NOT require the **services of _a geriatric SPECIALIST! YOU ARE MEDDLING IN-” _**

“Do you require assistance, sir?” Charlotte asked when he took a breath to ramp up the volume.

Madblood visibly reined in his anger. Turning to Charlotte with icy calm, he intoned “Explain to Lovelace it is unnecessary for her to schedule my appointments.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow - “I was not aware you had scheduled your follow-up appointment. Did you know of this, Lovelace?”

“He has not reported an appointment to be included in his schedule. I am not aware of any appointments beyond his physical therapy intake assessment next Thursday from Dr Goldwyn’s office.”

“Bah,” the professor muttered. “I require no such assistance; you will clear that portion of my schedule.” Charlotte stood before him, with her arms crossed for several moments without speaking, her expression unreadable. Madblood shifted under her gaze, and mumbled “rescind last order.”

 “Of course, sir.” Lovelace’s response was surprisingly devoid of sarcasm.

“Thank you, sir. Now, as to the reason for your - discussion - as I entered; did you have a preference for a treating physician?”

>>>>

“NO.” Madblood sat in the car, refusing to believe this was the destination.

“Sir, please don’t make me injure your dignity by requiring that I bodily haul you into the fitness center.” Charlotte stood by the open car door.

The professor glared at her - “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me,” Charlotte grinned. “I haven’t had a chance to pull a Brunhilde stunt in a while.”

“I still don’t think you could - awk!” he said as Charlotte hefted him out of the car and over her shoulder in a swift moment. “All right, all right! Put me down! Fine!” he straightened his wind suit jacket and grumbled. “As if it were more important than monitoring the moon base progress.”

“If you wish to survive to see the completion of the moon base, it is.” Charlotte held the door for the professor to enter the gym.

They were greeted at the door by a talking wall. “Good morning, are you Professor Madblood? I‘m Darren Maxwell, I‘ll be your physical therapist.”

“Ah - yes I am.” Lupin craned his head up to speak to the man who was taller than Charlotte. The way she hung back from the introduction was strange, until the physical therapist glared at the intern.

“You - go back and get your bag. It’ll take us ten minutes to get his paperwork finished, and you had better be suited up by then.”

“I will return at my usual time, thank you.” Charlotte replied.

“One, you will be here anyway and might as well spot for the professor, and two, I have Kings Island photos in my office.”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes - “Dirty pool, old man.”

“Haul it before I get the photo albums out.” PT Maxwell grinned. “This way, professor.” Without a backward glance to see if she was complying, he led Lupin to the assessment office. He noticed Lupin’s visual sweep of the office, and chuckled. “No, this isn’t my office. We need to get your measurements for tracking purposes.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, right - if you’re anything like Charlotte I know you probably detested physical education in school, right?”

Madblood‘s reaction was guarded. After all, this man resembled the epitome of the standard tormentor at school, and they were in his territory. “Perhaps - I never saw the point of the games.”

“School systems catering to the lowest common denominator - you probably would have done better with non-confrontational competitions, and all they had to offer was flag football. Right?” Maxwell motioned Madblood onto the scales.

“Something of the sort; what physical training I had as a child was nearly at gunpoint. Mother could be very insistent.” 

“I think we can find something that will fit both your physical needs and your aesthetic tastes.” The physical therapist recorded the professor’s height and weight, and motioned for him to sit in the odd recliner taking up the other half of the office. “Now for the rest of the information, I’m sure you’ve been in an evaluation pod before.”

“Sorry, no.”

Maxwell looked puzzled. “Charlotte hasn’t installed one at the lab? That’s weird. This is just a basic medical evaluation sensor array pod - she used to build units much more complicated than this one as a sideline.”

Madblood intensely disliked this young man, but could not help but ask - “You are rather familiar with Dr. Bowman?”

“We’re old friends. She and my twin were classmates. They tutored me in my math classes and I coached them through the presidential fitness course. Mens sana in corpore sano” he concluded with a shrug, to Madblood’s surprise. Maxwell pointed to the hood over the recliner, “Are you claustrophobic?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Good, this shouldn’t take long then.” Maxwell took the professor’s glasses and lowered the hood over him. 

>>>>

“Good news is - you are cleared for activity as tolerated by your doctor, and your readings from the pod are in line with the information from your cardiologist.” Maxwell handed the professor a USB key tag with the gym’s logo. “This is your door key and your copy of your file. You’ll need to bring it in every visit so we can keep your records updated with ours.” Then he grinned “Bad news is now you have to sweat.”

“Lovely.” Madblood’s expression tuned sour. “I really don’t need to be a bodybuilder, so we aren’t even going to try, correct?”

“Be damned hard to make an ectomorph like yourself Mr. Universe, but since your main worry is being able to keep up with Charlotte, that’s not a problem. We need to make sure she doesn’t wear you out, so your main focus is going to be cardiopulmonary endurance.”

Madblood glared at Maxwell - “I do not care for the cavalier attitude you are taking - not only with your assumptions of _my_ private life, but also with my research assistant’s. The fact that you also threatened her with something she obviously does not want to be public knowledge-”

“Wait, she’s _just_ your research assistant?” Maxwell consulted the readout from the pod. “How odd, that’s - hm…”

“DARREN. You are NOT going to meddle.” Charlotte said from the door of the evaluation room. Madblood noted her workout gear was nearly the same cut as the suits she wore to work.

“Well, if you aren’t going to give him some incentives, I’ll have to work something else out.” Maxwell grinned. “Hokay you two, out to the weight room!"


	30. Chapter 30

Later that evening, Charlotte returned to the fitness center. Darren greeted her casually - “Wotcher doin’ here, Plays? You put in your workout today already.” Then he noted her expression.

“I am here to wax the dojo walls with your spleen,” she growled. 

“Aw, now don’t be that way. You came home, joined the gym with a five-year package; we all thought you were settling down, finally. Sure, you aren’t hooking up with old friends, but you have a new job and settling in to do. Then you show up with Lupin Madblood, as his “assistant", what else am I supposed to think?”

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps that you _are still bound by the **nondisclosure agreement you signed when you GRADUATED?”** _

_“_ You - you’ve changed, Plays.” Darren whispered. It was just as well the gym was empty of members this close to closing. There was no one in the reception area, and therefore fewer innocent bystanders to get hurt. 

“Perhaps now there _is more at stake than **whether or not I am grounded if I am caught.** _I thought you had more sense than this, Mostly.”

“Usually he does,” the young man entering from the locker rooms resembled Darren, but was no where near the physique. “Greetings, Plays; I hear my brother may have caused you some problems with his big mouth - not a surprise, really.”

“Greetings, Beany; has he told you what happened today?”

“Yes, though I believe there is more to be told. Why don’t we go talk about it over perhaps, supper?”

“Erg, why do people keep taking me out to eat to interrogate me?” Charlotte muttered.

“Perhaps it’s because we know you are less likely to resort to physical violence in a public venue?” Beany waved to Darren, “We’ll be at the grill, come by when you’ve closed up shop.”

Walking down the street to the corner restaurant, Beany said “I don’t know if we’ll be able to get one of the booths or not. You might as well call me by name; Richard Maxwell, at your service. Most of my friends call me Dick.”

“I - can let you call me Charlotte Bowman. I did not think Mostly Harmless was a licensed physical therapist.”

Dick laughed, “Darren benefited from the program even if he was in the control group. I don’t know if he would have thought of ways to earn money on the sunny side of the law if it hadn’t been for Giles senior and Mr. M.” He ceased discussion while they were seated, luckily at one of the booths in the back of the restaurant. Not so near the kitchen as to be insulted, but close enough to the noise of the kitchen to foil organic eavesdroppers. “Right, Darren gave me his side of the story; I need your observations now.”

Charlotte was wrapping up a sketchy summary of the past year after detailing what had happened earlier that afternoon when Darren showed up at the table. “Permission to join the party?”

“Welcome aboard, brother.” Dick responded. “Charlotte’s been catching me up on the news. We can still make amends.”

“Oh, fantastic,” he responded just as the waitress arrived with their orders. “Sorry I’m late, Sam, can you get me a burger?” 

“Sure, won’t be a moment.” She winked and headed back to the kitchen.

“Right, now what do I need to do?” Darren asked. 

>>>>

Charlotte left before dessert, clearing her check with the waitress before leaving. Dick was the first to speak. “So brother, I noticed you did not bring up the mention of the photo albums in your recitation of the day’s events.”

“Ah, well, you know -it slipped my mind.” Darren grinned as he dug into his Great Wall of Chocolate.

“Charlotte remembered, and unless I miss my guess, the professor will as well. This will need to handled delicately.” Dick said over his steepled fingers.

“And too bad we can’t sub for each other anymore. Not that it worked after our eighth birthday, but I believe the phrasing you are about to use will include the words ‘ham-handed twit’ eventually.” Darren cheerfully stated.

Dick chuckled “No, but we need to think about what information she did not give us.”

“You mean the information she’s not giving herself.” Darren responded.

“You think?” Dick sipped his Irish coffee. “The question is: will she believe the information if she does not find it for herself?”

“Considering the indignant attitude I got from the professor, it might be better if he tells her.” 

“Oh really… how interesting.” Dick sipped his coffee while Darren finished his dessert. “I wonder how much of her past he has managed to uncover.”

“You know her, to cover her tracks she creates dozens of false trails rather than to actually lie to anyone.”

“Hmm… and I noticed she hasn’t even stooped to coloring her hair, much less plastic surgery.” Dick was musing over the information he remembered from school. “Other than her rabid protection of the professor, did she seem different to you? I noticed her accent has changed, but with all the traveling she’s done, that’s not surprising.”

“Wait - do you remember the incident with One Eye and Chicken Foot?” Darren asked. “Take the physical assault out of the equation and what do you have?”

“Yeeeess, of course - it fits both the prior pattern and the current hypothesis; and she wasn’t called ‘Plays Well with Others’ for nothing.”

“It would be unethical to start a pool on the outcome, though.”

“Quite right; I’ll handle it.” Dick smirked.

>>>>

Lovelace addressed Charlotte as soon as she exited her vehicle the next morning. “He’s a bit sore this morning, and cranky.”

“He’s not staying in bed is he?” Charlotte asked as she headed for her work station and stowed her cooler under the desk.

Lovelace sounded worried. “No, but he may be a bit sharp with you since you are the one who took him to the gym.” 

“He’ll feel better for it later and live long enough to swear at me about it - that’s an even trade off.”

“Charlotte, I think you’re a masochist.”

“Nah, I prefer video games to whips and chains.”

“Erg - TMI, but I guess I started it. We should be getting some additional server storage this afternoon. I hope we can have them up and running tonight.”

“What’s the hurry, Lovelace?”

Lovelace‘s voice blended reticence and anxiety. “I - have a program that I would like to have debugged before the lodge is completed.” 

“I told you, Lovelace - we’ll have plenty of-” Madblood stopped short as he entered the programming lab. “Good morning, Dr. Bowman. You will review the progress of the nanos on the array and prepare a report before 11:00” then he turned and left the lab.

“Brr…” Charlotte said under her breath. “You did try to warn me.” 

Lovelace emulated a disgusted snort. “That was rude, even for him.”

“Don’t worry, Lovelace. I should be used to it by now.” Charlotte rubbed her forehead and proceeded with the array programming.

“But he shouldn’t -”

Charlotte sighed. “Henchlaborers, for all that they possess a specific and unique skill set, are traditionally treated as disposable. Even with union representation, that hasn‘t changed in the traditional labs.”

“There’s still a henchman’s union?”

“Yeah, but I let my membership lapse when I was… abroad.”

“You mean when you weren’t a broad, don’t you?”

“Hah! A hit!” Charlotte laughed “You have a wicked wit, girl.”

>>>>

Sela and 8295 entered the programming lab as Charlotte was completing the report - an hour ahead of schedule. “We may have discovered another source for the professor’s peevishness.” 8295 handed Charlotte her office mail. On top of the most recent Journal of American Mad Science issue and the Radio Shack professional catalogue was this month’s local Fraternal Association of Independent Researchers newsletter. 

“Aha, yes - this might do it.” Charlotte leafed through the thin brochure. “They haven’t changed much of the information from last month. And the meeting minutes for last month… as usual, they are incomplete and contradictory.” Charlotte put the mail aside for a moment, then asked “Lovelace, in the year before his arrest, how often did the professor attend the local FAIR meetings?”

“Before his arrest, he had not missed a local meeting in three years.” Lovelace commented “This is the longest he has gone without attending a meeting in some form or another since I have been active.”

“In some form or another…” Charlotte mused as Lovelace detailed the different ways Madblood had observed the meetings, “He physically attended at least once a quarter, and had bugged the meeting rooms at least that often. He has built several servos to record and/or interact at the meetings. Since the hall is within the no-tech zone, he has not been able to send any of them, and the bus lines serving the area stop service before the meetings end. There may be something in his probation ruling that also keeps him from attending the meetings.”

“Do you have a copy on file? Of course you do, sorry - please bring it up on screen, Lovelace.” Charlotte perused the limitations hedged about the professor in the document. “Ah - he is not permitted to attend gatherings of more than three persons with arrest records. Considering there are only a couple of members on the tri-city roster that haven’t been busted at one time or another, that would keep Professor Lupin Madblood off the agenda.”

“Perhaps,” Lovelace began, and fell silent.

“What is it, Lovelace?” Charlotte asked.

“Could you attend, and give him a report?”

“Well, yes - I could, but by observations would be colored by my experience. I don’t know if he would accept that as a substitute. I haven’t been to a meeting in years, and would likely miss something in the undercurrents.” Charlotte sat with her chin in her hand, her gaze turned inward.

Lovelace then ventured quietly - “Could George help?”

Charlotte sat ramrod straight as Sela’s eyes widened to the extent of their design. They stared at each other as 8295 asked “Who is George?”

“How did she…” Sela began before Charlotte shook her head.

“Surely you didn’t think she wouldn’t find him, Sela. His prints and DNA mapping are on file in case they ever find the body.”

Sela was clearly worried. “Lieutenant, is this a good idea?” 

“She has to know sometime. It’s not like she found the base ID.” Charlotte turned to the main camera. “Are you ready, Lovelace?”

“Yes, Charlotte.”

“Okay, might as well do this right. Initiating alternate voiceprint recording for Charlotte Bowman in ten seconds from - mark.” Charlotte took a deep breath, closed her eyes and her brow furrowed until *hic* she was replaced by a man wearing her clothes. “This is an alternate submission for voiceprint identification for Charlotte Bowman.” Charlotte’s contralto was changed to a baritone rumble. “Unwillingly Miranda wakes, feels the sun with terror, one unwilling step she takes, shuddering to the mirror. Miranda in Miranda’s sight is old and gray and dirty…”

“Voiceprint sample complete; this is amazing - if it didn’t happen in front of my sensors, I would have never assimilated it.” Lovelace said. “But how?”

“It’s somewhat of a birth defect - prenatal exposure to myriad experimental compounds.” Charlotte shrugged, and stopped mid-motion, as the seams in his jacket strained. “Got to be careful - I forgot about the frame change, which reminds me…” He kicked off the shoes and wiggled his toes. “Ah, that’s better.”

8295 broke silence with the question “How would this help the professor attend the meeting?”

“I thought there was something external involved. I’m sorry.” Lovelace said.

“There is, but I was exposed to it very early, which means that with concentration I can alter forms.” Charlotte presented an incongruous picture with his hair still in the tight bun at the back of his head, but a touch of stubble at the jaw. “The formula would not cause adverse side-effects in an adult, and is reversible.”

“Are you suggesting the professor attend the local meeting of the Fraternal Association of Independent Researchers in drag?” 8295 asked.

“Better than drag - any samples taken would test out as XX, and not be linked to him. His fingerprints would stay the same -”

“As proven by your records.” Lovelace added.

Charlotte chuckled. “Point taken. But I think-”

An Ominous Hum emanated from the door. “I think I would like to know who you are and how the hell you got in my lab.” Professor Madblood stated from behind the Rather Large Death Ray at the threshold.


	31. Chapter 31

Madblood had only heard the unfamiliar voice, causing him to stop by the weapons locker before heading to that section of the lab. There should be only one male voice in his lab, his or the simulation of his by 8295. He was quite proud of himself for ’getting the drop on’ the unauthorized personnel. There had to be a programming problem; Lovelace had not raised the alarm and the androids were not attacking. The man at Charlotte’s station slowly raised his hands over his head, staring at the Rather Large Death Ray the professor was holding, and then shifted his gaze to the professor’s face. Then Madblood noticed the interloper’s clothing - but it was the eyes that did it. Lowering the weapon a fraction, he asked, “Charlotte?”

“Yes, sir,” Charlotte answered, keeping his hands in the air. _Stupid idiot, you forgot to set a watch. Surprising a mad genius in his territory - that’s a first-year mistake; if he decides to shoot you, you deserve it._  
  
Sela then surprised them all by stepping in front of the professor. “We were attempting to find a way to get you to the next FAIR meeting. Lovelace noted an anomaly in Dr Bowman’s records that indicated she might have an alternate plan for you to attend as another, rather than to rely only on her report for the meeting.”

“I don’t see how… oh, no.” Madblood lowered the RLDR until it dangled loosely from his hand, “You can’t mean…”

“Not if it is distasteful to you, sir.” Charlotte said, quietly. “We have three weeks to research another route for you to attend.” He then lowered his hands a fraction, "If I may, sir?"

"What?"

"A moment, please.” He closed his eyes, and *hic* she winced as she lowered her hands to cross her arms over her chest. "Erg, no matter how little I move, the clothes shift enough to be uncomfortable. If you'll excuse me, sir?"

Somehow they never got another plan. Although 8295 did not express an opinion, there were few suggestions from that quarter. Sela, taking her cue from Charlotte, remained neutral concerning the original plan, and attempted to help with alternate scenarios. Her main contribution was running the projections for the suggestions, which were not as promising. Charlotte tried to modify a set of her glasses to provide audiovisual coverage, but the professor was not pleased with the results, and Charlotte was having trouble maintaining her visual fields around the HUD.

Madblood was both intrigued and appalled by the concept. Lovelace presented a number of arguments for the plan, including the appeal to his scientific nature; “It would be an excellent chance for you to experience system analysis from another paradigm,” his pragmatic sense; “You could broaden the spectrum of skins available to the Mark II series by scanning yourself in that form,” and finally resorted to “Don’t tell me you _fear_ the experiment?”

Charlotte had a hard time keeping from laughing out loud - if there was one way to get a mad genius to try something, it was to insinuate they were afraid to try a new concept. Anything that could be interpreted as ‘I double-dog dare you’ was nearly as effective as the derisive laughter of institutional fools. Which is why, a week after the reveal, Madblood indicated there would be further testing.

“Given that there could be physiological issues involved, I will require a way to review medical status while maintaining anonymity. I do not wish to have the issue broadcast to the world at large, especially if this is to be an alternate identity.” He was ensconced in his executive cocoon, Charlotte standing before his desk. “I understand you have some experience with medical evaluation equipment.”

Charlotte’s eyebrow twitched, “Some experience, yes; will you want to rent or would you consider a permanent installation?”

“Rental? For medical equipment?” The professor turned slightly green. “I think not, the equipment can always be used elsewhere in the lab.” He regained his composure, and continued; “I will need to complete the review of Dr. Siemienowicz’ domicile before the final walk-through. Therefore, you will take care of arranging the installation. Consult with Lovelace concerning billing.”

“Of course, sir - will there be anything else?” Charlotte took the wave of his hand as his dismissal. As she exited the professor’s ‘formal audience chamber’ she asked Lovelace “What would you say to a little budget-conscious shopping?”

“What did you have in mind? We’ve got plenty of cardboard boxes, but I don’t think we have any crayons or markers.”

*Snerk* “Not that budget-conscious, Lovelace. I think I’ll have to rummage in my storage unit, but I think we can pull this off if you’ll agree to let me bring in my own equipment.”

“Will it interfere with my systems?”

“No, you’ll be able to monitor, but you won’t need to unless you want to. The only connection it will need is a power feed, and regular house current at that.”

“Okay - you’re sure you don’t need some funding?” Lovelace sounded worried. “You know as soon as it’s no longer needed, he as much as admitted he will cannibalize it for his own projects.”

“Perhaps, but if I can get him to use it on a regular basis, maybe we won’t have to have the argument about his contact with the medical community again.”

“But - how did you - I thought it was his idea.”

Charlotte allowed herself a small smile.

>>>>

“Are you sure about this, Three?” Charlotte's older sister asked over the cell phone.

“Pretty sure, Two; besides, there are multiple reasons for him to have a med-pod in-house.” Charlotte drove in the gate of the warehouse. “The professor is going to be busy for the next few hours, and I don’t think there will be a problem with the unscheduled delivery.”

“There are a couple of reasons for this unit not to be installed, most of all, he might recognize the design.”

“Yes and no - he only sees what he wants to see, which makes him susceptible to redirection. That is the major reason I’ve not been shot yet.” _No need to mention the incident last week._ “I haven’t shown a lot of innovation in the lab in conjunction with initiative. Dr. Kirby’s assessment of my abilities set the stage - so far, my actions have been within that range.”

“No plan is fool-proof, Three.”

“Not an issue, for the professor is no fool.”

“Ah - reference Moral Maxims and Reflections, no. 7, sister dear.”

Charlotte searched her memory for the reference while backing into the loading dock before the light bulb went off. “Not applicable, and not amusing, Two.”

“It does seem to be the only thing you haven’t planned for in this scheme.”

“Because the very idea is so remote as to be inconceivable.” Charlotte said as she exited the car in the loading dock.

The young man in the loading area said, “You keep using that word - I do not think it means what you think.” He gestured towards the holding area. "I have it uncrated and repackaged in consumer-grade moving gear. You sure you won't need help unloading at the lab?"

"I have it covered, Four. And you really should wait until she invites you, you know."

Four sighed and ran his hand through his shock of blond hair. “You’re right; tell her I said hello, and the rest I’ll tell her later.” He hefted the base and slid it into the trunk.

As Charlotte put the processing units in the back seat, she asked, “Has she told you she’s an SBI yet?”

Two spoke up- “She has not even told ME yet. I do not know what happened when her firewall was dropped, but she is very skittish.”

Four coughed, “Ah, well- yes, skittish would be a good word, considering it took me years to get her to talk to me one-on-one.”

“Years?” Charlotte paused in the load-in of the magnetic ring assembly. “When did you contact her?”

“I didn't 'contact' her, Ms Kuryakin. Some of us actually have normal reasons for social interactions. I met her in the Nintendo Archives forum before you went to Arizona.”

“That… could work in your favor, if this explodes in my face.” Charlotte returned to the dwindling pile of electronics. When _was the last time he dated a carbon-girl? Oh, right, the ‘wilderness guide’ from Bar Harbor._ “How long have you known it was her?”

“About the time we had to put you in the tank after the earthquake. She was the one who covered for me on my shift that week.” Four leaned against the fender of the car and rubbed his neck. “She was able to juggle the phone lines faster than an organic, and managed to download some of the rarer mp3 files I hadn’t found while completing the paperwork for the ASCAP royalties. I figured then she was either SBI or an enhanced organic.” He sighed, and stared at his feet. “I got a bonus for the programs she left in the server, and when I tried to forward the check to her, I found her ISP address. But by then, I had already decided I had found my other half.”

"Oh, Al - I'm sorry. You should have told me - I could have found another way..."

"Hey, watch it. Besides, it’s not as if I knew how to explain the relationship to anyone else in the family. The fact that she’s SBI is no problem, but Lovelace? The only thing that could top it is the tap dancing that’s going to be involved in your explanation for your partner."

"What are you talking about? That's years down the road, yet."

"I believe he is referring to you bringing the professor home next Christmas." Two explained.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I'm not what he wants. Therefore, the probability of that happening is infinitesimal.” she finished packing the car, and left for the lab.

“You believe that?” the young man asked the apparently empty space of the warehouse loading dock.

“I noticed she made a statement of opinion concerning another’s wishes. I also noted she did not state her wishes.”

“Yahuh, thought so; interesting times are coming soon.”

“他们一定是” Two replied.

>>>>

“That didn’t take long.” Lovelace greeted Charlotte as she exited the car in the lab loading dock. “He’s gone to town for his meetings with Officer Giles and his attorney. He will be gone most of the afternoon. Where would you like to set up?”

“Hmm…” Charlotte thought a moment before she turned to the stairs leading to the professor’s warren. “Are there any unused spaces in the living quarters?”

“Other than Madame’s rooms, not really.”

“Bad Idea;” Charlotte reversed her steps to the lab units, “I need a room at least eight by six feet with standard ceilings and 220 amp receptacle that either is or can be converted to GFC. Plumbing capability would be a bonus, but not required. Said room should be currently not in use, and without plans for use in the near future. The closer to the professor’s living quarters, the better; where would be the best place to start, please?”

“There is a room within the parameters on the living level, originally designed to be a decontamination unit, and abandoned when it was no longer needed. Does it need to be sterile? I haven’t cleaned in there in the past year, but it’s been sealed since the last cleaning.”

“Let’s take a look.” Charlotte followed Lovelace’s directions to a door she had ignored in her past trips downstairs. The entry to the apartment was further down the hall, but this had been tucked under the flight of staris from the working areas. The positioning placed it under the end of the main hallway for the auxiliary labs. “Does this have drop tubes from the hazardous materials labs?”

“Of course; the idea was to provide a central location for any emergencies” Lovelace opened the door, and Charlotte gaped anew at Madblood’s design sense.

“It’s… _beautiful_.” she whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

Madblood had returned to the lab much later than he had expected. His attorney merely had some questions for the latest round of patent defense hearings. The afternoon had disappeared with the chance comment of his probation officer. “I really should be getting back to the lab,” he had said three hours ago. Yet here he was, sitting drinking tea. Green tea, to be exact, which he could not remember ordering.

Earlier that afternoon, Officer Giles had spent thirty minutes in the office going over the normal procedures, and then had walked him out of the building. “So how is the internship thing working out for you?” he asked as they left the criminal justice center.

The offhand question had grabbed Madblood’s attention immediately. “Dr. Bowman has proven to be an adequate assistant,” he replied casually; _as long as what happens in my head bloody well **stays** in my head, it will be fine, _ he thought.

“No signs of - irregularities, then? Very good, I had worried that adding her to your routine might cause problems. I’m glad to see that my fears were unfounded.”

“Irregularities, you say; what, pray tell, would you consider an irregularity that would fall in your bailiwick?” the professor raised an eyebrow as they came to the bus stop.

“Just that some of her past escapades might have caused issues with her current employment.” Officer Giles turned to the direction of the parking garage. “Well, see you next week.”

Madblood ignored the arrival of the bus, staring after Giles fifteen seconds before breaking into an undignified run. “Wait! What do you mean, ‘past escapades’? What are you talking about?”

Thomas Giles cruised to a stop, and waited for the professor to close the gap before speaking. “You ran a background check on her, yes?”

Madblood gathered his dignity, wheezing only slightly. “Of course; she has no history of arrest,” no lie there, at least for the Bowman ID, “and her academic background was scattered,” another truth, if you considered the number of identities, “but I see no reason to believe-”

Thomas held up his hand, “It was merely an observation, and apparently an inaccurate one. I will trouble you no further.”

Madblood stood staring after his probation officer, and for the first time in decades, made a decision that had no scientific basis. He caught up to the probation officer as he was about to enter the garage, saying the most difficult phrase in his lexicon - “We need to talk.”

Therefore, here he was, three and a half hours later, drinking tea he had not ordered, in a restaurant he would have never found in his normal traffic patterns, in a conversation he would never have admitted to his probation officer, _with_ said probation officer. “I don’t think I have found all of her past. I cannot find anything I trust that is more than fifteen years old. It’s as if she did not exist prior to age thirteen, which was more than twenty years ago.”

“Have you asked _her_ about her past?” Thomas said, sipping his Keemun and waving off the server with the tray of dainties.

“I have not. It would indicate a distrust of her.” Madblood stared into his tea, and missed Thomas’ start of surprise.

After getting himself under control, Thomas asked, “You know she has several identities and still trust her?”

“Of course not; but I should not give the impression I find her untrustworthy. It would spoil the effect when she turns on me.” Lupin sipped his tea.

Thomas chuckled, “I’d forgotten what it was like to discuss socialization techniques with a mad genius.”

“You have been in social contact with others? I thought you were just the parole officer who got the short straw.”

“Heh, not really. My supervisor thought handling your case would be good for my thesis.”

Lupin frowned, “What is the subject of your thesis?”

“Rehabilitation and redirection strategies within the standard corrections principles; although I admit, most of my work has been with those of average intellectual functioning. You wreck the curve, but the change has been refreshing.”

“I’m so glad to be entertaining,” the professor grated. “To get back to the other question, though…”

“Ah, well, hum; I had some contact with some of the mad geniuses in my generation. Dad was head of security for a specialized home school program. I, ah, managed to reconnect with some of them as adults, in spite of my chosen profession.” Now it was Thomas’ turn to stare into his tea.

Lupin pondered a moment - "A specialized home school - you were part of the Tinasky II program?"  
  
“Not officially, I didn’t test out high enough for the control group, but you might say I was one of the assignments. During the school year, I attended my assigned school, but during the summer, the director of the program invited me to tag along on some of the projects. Mr. M said something about me helping to teach the hooligans to work with 'normals'. I think that’s the first time I realized that being really good in just one area could cause problems in the real world.”

“But you said you reconnected with some of them?”

“Um, yeah, I’m – dating a girl I met through the program. She’s one of the few I haven’t had to deal with in a professional sphere.”

The professor experienced a flare of jealousy, which he quickly suppressed. “Ah, good luck with that, then.”  
  
The two men, having reached the end of what they were willing to admit, silently finished their tea.  
  
>>>>  
  
“Charlotte? Will this do?” Lovelace had let the intern stare through the door a few moments before interrupting.  
  
“It will more than ‘do’, Lovelace. It’s as if the space was designed for Galen.” She took a few steps into the room, noting the electrical connections in the niches along the wall opposite the decontamination unit.  
  
“Galen? You named your medical evaluation unit?”  
  
“Ah - the designer did. It’s a Galen model 3006 series Prescott Medical Analysis Diagnostic Unit. It’s not an AI, but the voice simulations are mostly male.” Charlotte took a laser survey tool from her pocket and placed it in the back of the niche between the door and the shower pod. “Hm, should fit nicely here,” she said as she noted the readings.  
  
Sela and 8295 stopped at the threshold, where Sela asked “So can we start loading in or do we need to prep the area?”  
  
“Not as much prep needed as I originally thought; once we strip the wax off the floor in this area, we can begin installation.”  
  
“I can take care of that while you three unload.” A small door opened beside the radiation cabinet, allowing a servo to glide out into the room. “Would you like to test the speakers in the room?” Lovelace asked.  
  
Charlotte grinned as she headed upstairs “Sure, would you please cue up my ‘TCB’ play list?”  
  
“Very good, ma’am.” Lovelace giggled, and the first strains of the guitars kicked in all over the lab.  
  
Charlotte laughed, and joined in at full voice on the first verse as she entered the garage - “The mountain is high, the valley is low, and you're confused 'bout which way to go…”  
  
>>>>  
  
Lupin sat in the café courtyard, drinking the tea that kept appearing, long after his parole officer had left. His mind would not settle, his capacity for linear thought momentarily lost. He had not mentioned to Officer Giles that Charlotte had admitted to being in the study. The fact they were of an age meant they could have been classmates, or possibly even friends. He was dating a girl he met through the program, could it be Charlotte? Would he have mentioned that if it were? Madblood’s brow creased with his irritation. Not that it was any of his business what his intern did with her free time, other than staying away from rival labs, but dating his probation officer was probably against the law. Strangely enough, that seemed to be an argument against it, if his understanding of his intern's character was accurate. Charlotte rarely mentioned her private life outside the lab; he had merely assumed she, like himself, had few interests outside the work. He was still brooding when the server brought the sashimi to his table. It took him a few moments to realize he had been served, when the manager had stopped by his table.  
  
“Is everything to your satisfaction, sir?” The Asian woman asked with an Anglican accent.  
  
“I did not order this…”  
  
“My apologies sir, we are not licensed to serve fugu.” She smiled, her hands clasped in front of her. “I hope we have provided adequate substitutions.”

“No, I had not ordered at all. There must be some mistake.”

The woman cocked her head to the side. “I apologize, I was not aware you were fasting, Professor.” She moved to remove the plate when Lupin stopped her.

“Who are you?” His grip on her wrist was not strong, but enough to keep the woman from leaving. 

“A friend of a friend.” She smiled, and raised an eyebrow. “You are Lupin Madblood, correct?”

“Yes, but now you have me at a disadvantage.” He noticed his hand, and switched to clasping her hand in a gentle handshake.

She adjusted to the handshake seamlessly and responded, “I am Victoria Shan, the co-owner of this establishment. Your reputation precedes you, Professor. You seem shocked that you are a local celebrity.”

“It is an odd sensation to encounter someone with the reaction of ‘fame’ rather than ‘infamy’.” Madblood responded, releasing her hand, and readying himself to run if need be.

She chuckled, “Oh, to be sure, you’re as mad as a crate of flying monkeys, but you’re _our_ madman, and gentleman enough not to make a mess of your nest, except, perhaps, when provoked.” She folded her hands again. “Now, as I said, I am the friend of a friend, who would be, hm, perturbed to find you had been skipping meals, and t’would be a shame to waste good Hamachi and Alaskan Sake.”  
  
>>>>  
  
When Madblood returned to the lab that evening, he was surprised to note Charlotte had not yet left. Her vehicle was still in the garage, and her cooler was still under her desk. A quick check proved she had either skipped lunch or gotten something while she was out for parts. He then noticed there were rhythmic sounds coming from the floor. “Lovelace, where is Charlotte?”  
  
“She is completing the installation of the medical evaluation pod in the decontamination unit.”  
  
“Has she taken a break in the past two hours?” Madblood asked as he headed for the stairs, where the sounds resolved in to faint music.  
  
“No, sir. I think she’s been having too much fun.”  
  
Madblood raised an eyebrow, “and she usually does not when she's here?”  
  
“You’ll see.” Lovelace opened the door of the disused room, and the music volume increased exponentially. He was momentarily distracted from the new additions to the decontamination suite by movement - 8295 was in the midst of performing a boxcars/candlestick/waterfall combination with Sela.  
  
Charlotte was head-down in a sarcophagus-like object, singing along with the music “… looking for a can of ale, Papa’s in the ice box looking for a can of ale, Mama’s in the back yard learning how to jive and wail.” Sela then assisted 8295 through a capoeira, which distracted the professor from the view of Charlotte’s posterior.   
  
 _Having feet fly past your face will distract you from most any aesthetically pleasing views._ "I don't suppose this would be the time to discuss your choice of medical equipment, woawk!” Sela, who had rather exuberantly caught up the professor in the dance,  pulled him into a Lindy kip followed by a tomahawk. Having not danced in years, he flubbed the landing and stumbled backwards. He was not looking forward to the crash, when he was caught from behind. 

“Sela, you should ask first, before you maul someone.” Charlotte chided. She looked down at the professor, “Are you all right, sir?”  
  


Lupin realized where his head was resting. “Ah, well yes, just out of practice” He regained his feet, and realized he was out of practice for a number of things.


	33. Chapter 33

Lovelace lowered the volume of the music to sub-conversational background levels as the professor inspected what had been installed. “This is not an AI?”

“No, sir - the AMA has not yet licensed these as stand-alone units.” Charlotte replied, stepping back and letting the professor take a good look at the new unit. “The experimental unit at Walter Reed got into a few too many arguments with the brass for them to be comfortable with medical SBI units.” Madblood turned to her and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Silicon-based intelligence;” Charlotte clarified, “it was the term several non-organics preferred, as they stated artifice has come to denote false.” Charlotte shrugged. “If someone has a preference, and it is opinion rather than fact, why not allow them the choice?”

Lupin frowned and returned to his inspection of the unit. _If someone is given a choice,_ he thought, _they leave. They always do._ “This was a rather… quick acquisition.”  
  
“I had the unit in storage, and it seemed wasteful to let it gather dust when it could be more useful here.” Charlotte shrugged. “Might as well have some use out of it here, since I don’t have the space for it at my place.”  
  
 _She is installing her personal equipment here?_ “I see, and the installation is nearly complete. However, it is after six, and I have need of Sela’s assistance. You and 8295 wrap things up here.” He exited and headed for the apartment.

Sela followed, curiously “Sir? For what task did you need assistance?” The professor was not immediately in evidence.

Madblood‘s voice came from the kitchen. “I can’t cook, and there isn’t a decent restaurant with delivery service for this neighborhood after dark.” When Sela entered the kitchen, he was sorting through the recipes on the kitchen screen, muttering to himself, “No, she doesn’t care for nouvelle cuisine…”

Sela leaned against the doorjamb. “You know, this is a good example of where planning ahead and telling others involved in the plan helps a great deal. If you had told me, we could have had Baja mahi mahi fresca; I also noticed you neglected to invite her to dinner…”

>>>>  
  
Lovelace had cut the music when the professor left, and asked “How much longer will you be working, Charlotte?”

“Oh, perhaps another half-hour, I’ll leave the bench tests for in the morning - why?”

“Just wondering how much time the professor has to ask you to dinner. He has no idea what he’s doing.”

“Ah, that explains why he needed Sela.” Charlotte chuckled, and then frowned. “I - should leave now.” She put away her tools and headed for the door. “8295 please make sure the unit is off until we can finish.” _Almost to the garage now_ , “Lovelace, would you please make sure the power to that circuit is off until morning…”

“Too late - he told me to invite you to dinner.” Lovelace said as Charlotte reached her car. “Sela has taken over menu planning, if that’s all you’re worried about.”

Charlotte sagged against the vehicle. "This is going to be a really bad idea," she muttered. After a moment’s indecision, she reversed her steps, retrieving her cooler from under her desk, which had been left during her attempted flight from the lab. "Please let the professor know I accept the invitation," She opened the cooler to find Madame Shan had done it again. Inside was not the bento she thought she had seen this morning, but a pastry box. _How does she know my schedule before I do?_ "Please also let Sela know we have -" she opened the lid, "cannoli for dessert?"

_> >>>_

"Good evening, sir. Thank you for the invitation to dinner. Did Sela need assistance?" Charlotte stood stiffly on the threshold to the apartment.  
  
"Good evening, Charlotte. No, I thought it was the least I could do, after the extra hours and the loan of your personal lab equipment." He awkwardly reached towards her, partially offering to take the package from her hands, ushering her in, and generally not knowing what to do with his hands. He had divested himself of his lab coat in his hurried preparations of the dining room for visitors, and had greeted her in his shirtsleeves.  
  
Charlotte ducked her head, and took the package to the kitchen. Sela exchanged the pastry box for a pair of seltzers with lime, and shooed her back into the living area with the instructions "Go talk to him, I have everything under control here."  
  
 _The kitchen is not what I'm worried about._ Charlotte entered the living area, where the professor was muttering to Lovelace. She cleared her throat, and handed the professor the drink as the music started. _Instrumental jazz at sub-conversational level; at least it’s not Barry White._ “I… hope you did not think it presumptuous of me to install the medical unit here.”

Lupin shuffled his feet, keeping his eyes focused on her chin. “Not at all, it was an available resource.” _Should I offer to take her jacket? No, that’s part of her suit. What next?_ “Ah, would you care to sit while we discuss the terms of use for the unit?   
  
 _Yes, good - let’s keep this on professional topics._ Charlotte glanced at the seating area and took the chair next to the sofa. “Oh, well I had thought that was already covered by the contract, Paragraph C, umm… I think it’s subsection 8 - “Said intern will be expected to give maximum effort in all assistance in obtaining fixtures, equipment and real property needed for the laboratory projects." She spoke to the drink in her hand, wishing it were something stronger, yet glad that it wasn’t.

Lupin had settled on the sofa near to Charlotte. _Say something, you idiot - something to get her to talk about her past - right._ “The fact that you had something as new as the Thirty-Ought-Six speaks of more than just a passing interest, and it is not exactly an impulse buy, yet it has not yet been programmed for any patient. But you just had this in storage?”

Charlotte’s brow wrinkled. _Crap, he picked up on that too quickly._ “I’m somewhat… accident prone, and the unit was, erm, a gift from a family member last year when I was between contracts. I haven’t had space to set it up since it was given to me.” _Quick, redirect this thread back to the lab._ “I thought it would be a good idea to have you scanned first, to get a baseline before the gender switch.”

“Wait, the Galen model 3006 series Prescott Medical Analysis Diagnostic Unit is not a first-aid kit, it’s a trauma emergency room packed into a steamer trunk. That’s more than just being ‘accident-prone’, Charlotte.”

She nearly sobbed with relief when Sela announced dinner was ready.  
  
>>>>

[I believe that went rather well, all things considered] Sela commented to Lovelace by wireless tight band as she finished cleaning the kitchen. The professor had been pacing in the main living area ever since Charlotte had left.

[I would have found it most entertaining, if it weren’t for Charlotte being so uncomfortable. What was her problem?] Lovelace watched the professor make the circuit of the living room, but was unable to discern his mood other than ‘annoyed’. 

[I don’t know. She seemed fine until dinner. I would like to know what goes on inside her head sometimes. Not just as an organic perspective, but I’m supposed to be her decoy, which is hard to do if I can’t figure out what she would do next.] Sela put away the last of the cookware, and turned to the living room, pausing at the threshold. 

Lovelace turned out the kitchen lights [Do you think spending some time with her would help?]

[I don’t think it would hurt, but this may not be the time to ask Father if I can go on a sleepover.] Sela stayed still and observed the professor. 

Lovelace broadcast a rude noise over the tight band [Not you, as well.]

[What?]

[You picked that up from her; you may not need any help getting into her head.]

Sela froze. [She calls him ‘Father’?] 

[No, but she calls him _my_ father. One would suppose she extends that designation to all of his creations.] Lovelace replied. [It is a designation I do _not_ particularly care for.]

[Why not?]

[He has not been particularly solicitous of my welfare, and has not once asked what I might want - voice, holographic projection, any interaction protocols. There have been times when he cut me off from the internet, effectively ‘locking me in my room’. I do not consider his actions to be particularly fatherly.] Lovelace paused a few milliseconds before continuing: [It has been easier to work with him over the past few months, but I still do not wish to be related to him.]

The professor had managed to pace a length of the living area during their conversation, his agitation not diminished as yet. “Sela-” he turned, and was startled to find her standing beside him. “What is your analysis of this evening?”

“I believe there are many variables involved that I do not have at this juncture. I don’t know why Charlotte was so… unsettled this evening. She was quite cheerful until dinner. I would like to know more about her, perhaps gain some insight into her perspective.” 

_You and me both_ , the professor thought. “Lovelace, your analysis?”

“She said she thought this was a bad idea. I do not know which idea was the bad one, but I don’t think it was the meal that was making her nervous. Perhaps…”

“Yes?” Lupin growled _._

“Not so much the company, which I would _totally_ understand, but I think there’s another question here. She does seem to have a traditional set of ethics. Perhaps she finds ‘dinner with the boss’ to be a Title VII minefield.”

“Hmm, an interesting perspective.” Sela commented while Lupin puzzled over the reference. “Even with only two organic employees, she might take that stance. Of course, even knowing what little I do about her, she would count the silicates as members of the employee roster as well. The question is - whose behavior was she worried about? At any rate, I do not have sufficient data to support a viable theory concerning her actions.” 

“Hmm…” Lupin mused a few seconds more, while the silicates conferred.

[Do you think we pushed him too much?] Sela asked.

[No, the question is not how much, but which direction. I begin to see how Charlotte does it, but this is not nearly as subtle as her work.]

[What, her ability to get him to follow her orders without him knowing it?] Sela watched the professor’s face for signs that he was ready to speak, but it looked like they had another thousand milliseconds before he had it together. [That’s another thing I wish I could learn, but I think it’s going to take years of practice.]

[That begs the question of how many years has she had to be this underhanded in getting what she wants from people.]

[Is it to get what she wants, or what she _needs_?] Sela turned her full attention to the professor as he responded.

“I believe we may need to require Charlotte to take you home with her. While you do have a personality overlay for her in your programming, you have only observed her here, which is not her home territory. I will inform her tomorrow. I believe 8295 and I can endure one weekend unscathed without you.” Lupin smiled at his own joke and proceeded to settle into his reading for the evening. Sela nodded and excused herself from the lair.

[Did that seem too easy to you?] She asked Lovelace.

[Somehow, I think Charlotte’s been working on him for that program. Don’t ask me how, I can’t figure out how she manipulates him most of the time.]

_> >>>_

“Ah, well - yes, I had been meaning to ask if Sela could spend some time away from the lab. She needs some driving practice, and I’d feel better if we could handle that in a less trafficked area than the industrial park.”

“This area is all but deserted during the weekend,” Madblood responded.

“There’s the residential area to be considered, sir.” Lovelace added.

“Ah. Of course, and the police presence is higher as well… with what is planned for later in the month, it might be a better idea to have practice _away_ from the lab. Yes, just keep in touch.”

“Of course… sir.” Sela responded.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, but did not comment immediately. Later that afternoon, she noted Sela had presented herself at the car without luggage. “Nothing to pack?”

“Not really, I just have the one suit.” Sela got in and belted up. “It’s wearing very well, and I can clean it at night after the professor has gone to bed.”

“Ah, we’ll have to fix that as well.” Charlotte backed the car out of the garage and headed for home. “What was with the hesitation in addressing the professor today? That’s a recent development.”

“Um, it’s a… designation platform conflict.”

“WHAT?” Charlotte pulled over immediately, and stopped the motor. “Unpack, Sela. NOW.”

“I do not know if he would find the new designation appropriate or require me to not use it. I would prefer to wait for him to accept the designation.” Sela stared straight ahead.

Charlotte was aghast. “I didn’t think you would have developed an attachment to…” she bit her lip. “I don’t…”

Sela laughed, “No, no, no - I don’t know if he’s ready for me to call him ‘Father’ yet.”

Charlotte attempted to reboot again, and failed. “Bzuh?”

Sela made sure she had Charlotte focusing before she began her explanation. “I haven’t been a part of the collective for a number of years, since you managed the repairs when we first met. I have been developing a separate mindset for the past two decades, due to your assistance. I might not have been visible, but I have been with you the entire time, some way or another. You’ve taught me a lot… Mother.”

Charlotte stared at Sela a few moments more, before a tiny giggle escaped her. It built until the car was shaking from the gales of laughter. Sela began to be worried, just before Charlotte started winding down. "Oh my, Sela - you certainly have a way of bringing the unexpected. I thought you- never mind what I thought. Whoo, it’s been too long since I cut loose like that. I should do it more often."

“You should cut loose more often in Father’s presence, I think.”

Charlotte sobered, and shook her head, sadly. “I don’t think so, Sela. And I also don’t think you should call me Mother around him. It would be… difficult for him to assimilate.”

“If you say so.” 

Charlotte started the car and continued homeward. “He is your creator, not me; for all that you are my doppelganger. He is somewhat… hm, possessive of his creations. I am merely an employee.”

Sela raised her right eyebrow, out of Charlotte’s line of vision. “Again, as you have ordered,” She gave a cheeky grin, “Mother.”


	34. Chapter 34

“So, this is where Charlotte Bowman lives,” she said as she pulled into the garage. “As such, there are many non-mad people who live here and would not understand you calling me ‘Mom’; is it okay if I introduce you as my sister?”

“You’re going to introduce me to your neighbors? Really?” Sela squeaked, bouncing a little in her seat.

Charlotte backed the car into her space. “Of course, I wasn’t planning on hiding you. You know Tw’eight already, and it wouldn’t be a fair test to make you sit in my loft all weekend, since I don’t.”

“I thought,” Sela ducked her head, “you were just going to, I dunno, have me read your library or something like that.”

“Hon, my library isn’t but a quarter digital. Besides, you can’t learn to live someone’s life by reading about it.” They exited the garage and Charlotte headed up the staircase. “You know most of my life, anyway. I thought we should start by changing out of the work togs and going shopping.”

“I don’t have any…” Sela began, but was stopped by a sardonic look from Charlotte.

“I don’t wear suits all the time; I think I might have something in your size.” She waved to someone across the courtyard as she mounted the stairs to the upper levels. “You may not have been around me much in the year-and-a-half before you were shipped to the lab, but not a lot has changed. One is still teaching, and Two is still in heavy research mode. I guess you are pretty up-to-date on Four and Five, as much contact as they have had with the lab, lately.”

“You mean Five; Four hasn’t been in contact…”

“Ah - my mistake,” Either Lovelace had not discussed her love life with Sela, or she had not recognized b1431gs0n. “At any rate, we can get you caught up on what you missed, and take care of my glaring omissions in your wardrobe.”

“Not your fault, you’ve been… distracted. What was the problem last night? I hope I hadn’t messed up dinner.”

Charlotte paused on the fifth floor landing. “It’s complicated, Sela. Once I figure it out, I’ll let you know.” She sighed, and continued down the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

Sela followed, and made an attempt at a thesis based on her limited data. “I - is it - do you wish to stay with the lab after your degree is awarded?”

“You know I won’t be able to do that, not forever. He will find me out, eventually. If he doesn’t throw me out, I will be on the run.” She opened the door to 578, and ushered Sela in with a bow, “Welcome, enter freely and of your own will, and leave some of the happiness you bring.”

Sela’s snicker at the invitation faded as she saw the interior of the loft, and a few steps inside she performed a slow turn. The narrow space was dominated by the window wall facing the south, with a panoramic view of the old town district, with the sunset coloring the sky crimson to indigo. Old brick on the right wall faced the new construction on the left, and every space not covered by bookcases held furniture that was streamlined in form. Charlotte ascended the stainless steel spiral stair to a second half-level, calling out “Come on, let‘s raid the wardrobe.”

Sela found her in the bedroom, head and shoulders in her closet. Charlotte’s sartorial choices for work were monochromatic for the most part, tending towards black and white, with the occasional touch of color. Her after-hours wardrobe seemed to be mostly red, with occasional pieces in shades of rose. Considering the color scheme, there were surprisingly few gothic pieces, mostly classic lines with the occasional foray into questionable taste. “Does anyone need five Hawaiian print shirts?” Sela asked as Charlotte pulled several items from the closet.

“Need? No - but there’s only two aloha shirts in the mix, the other two are Maori designs, and the one on the end is a Rakuten Eagles happi coat.” She made her selections and took them to the stair. “Take a look through and see if there’s anything that grabs you.”

“If anything grabs me, I may have to kill it.” Sela perused the closet, making her selections based on the weather conditions and what she had been able to see of Charlotte’s choices. She peered into the dresser, to find some surprising items. Passing over the bolder accoutrements, and gathered sufficient underpinnings for the evening. She changed into her new outfit, and took a look in the mirror on the inside of the door. Familiar, but not quite; she had to search her memory for a time when she had seen her hostess look this - casual.

Charlotte had decided to take a quick shower before changing, and was drying off when there was a knock at the door. She poked her head out of the bathroom to find Sela downstairs, staring at the door. “Go on, answer it. I’ll be out in a minute,” and she closed the door to finish getting dressed. She put more speed into her actions when she heard the bansidhe screech of Five.

Charlotte exited the bathroom, and called " ** _HOLD_**!" on the combatants in her living room. "What is your problem?"

Five looked up from her inverted position. "You haven't been replaced by an android?"

Sela, noting that Five was no longer trying to get at any of her hypothetical access panels, gently lowered her to the floor, "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Aunt Five."

Charlotte palmed her face, while Five shrieked - " _Aunt_?"

>>>>

"So, he really hasn't tried to replace me, and neither has Sela." Charlotte said as she finished her tea.

Five pitched her empty longneck towards the waste basket, only to have it caught midair by Sela and placed in the recycling bin. "Whose idea was the name?"

"Mine, Aunt; to be honest, I had not been an accurate copy in decades, and have been influenced by my close association with... Three. Due to my damage, I lost huge chunks of my original programming. I have been reprogrammed as a blend of both Mother and Father."

Charlotte hid her face in her hands as Five rounded on her. "ARE _YOU **OFF YOUR MEDS**_?" Sela put herself between the sisters, as Five continued "You were in the same 'Cinematic Cautionary Tales' class I was - DID YOU **SLEEP** THROUGH THE ENTIRE QUARTER?"

"No, I didn't, but the points do not apply here." Charlotte stood, and put her hand on Sela's shoulder. "I have encouraged her to develop her own personality, and have attempted to encourage her independence whenever possible - Which is why we are going driving tomorrow."

"ARGH! You're missing the point!"

"No, she's not - but I don't know of any way I can convince you that I would rather be incinerated than allow Mother to come to harm. Moreover, I would suggest you not make any further moves towards the knives in your boots. You would only damage them, and I'd rather not have to break your wrists to disarm you, as that would be difficult to explain to Nana."

Charlotte and Lily exchanged a look and burst into giggles. "Oh, she is going to be soooo disappointed in her designation." Lily tittered.

"Well, Nonna is still around, it would be confusing to call them both that." Sela replied, which escalated the giggling to full-scale, room-filling laughter.

As the laughter died down, Lily said, “So, where are we going tonight?”

“What do you mean by ‘we’?” Charlotte said as she took her teacup to the kitchen.

“You forgot today’s date?”

“Ayah! I did, Five. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to beg off. We have to build Sela’s wardrobe this weekend…”

“Nonsense, we can stop by Donna’s after breakfast in the morning and still have plenty of time for the driving course.”

“Erm, that would make sense… Sela, help me out here.”

“I’m sorry, Charlotte, she’s making a very good argument. I do need to know more about your social interaction routines, and the need for my wardrobe is not at an emergency status. Who knows when I’ll need to deflect observation by publicly dealing with an embarrassing little sister?”

“Embarrassing? Me?” Lily replied with mock dignity.

“Truth hurts, dunnit?” Sela responded, before dodging the pillow thrown at her head. She caught it and returned the volley before Charlotte intervened.

“NOT in the HOUSE, you two. Fine, we’ll go out tonight, but on foot – I don’t want to make Sela a designated driver before she is ready.”

“WOOOOT! Let the pub crawl commence!” Lily cheered.

>>>>

_How did I get used to having other mobile people around?_ Lupin pondered as he heated the meal Sela had made before leaving, or rather, as Lovelace took control of the microwave after he closed the door. “Lovelace, what is the status of the Mark II chassis in progress?”

“Currently, all systems check out green. As soon as you perform your surface mapping, the final assembly can begin. We should be ready for 8295 to be downloaded by the end of the month.”

Madblood waited until his dinner was finished and out of the microwave before posing his next question - “And what about your mobile unit?” His tone was mild, as he took the plate to the table.

“I - did not know you were following that project.” Lovelace responded quietly.

“My lab, Lovelace… I follow all the projects in process. I just have to track the progress notes, _when I can find them_.” He continued in a more controlled manner as he ate, “After the double-barreled surprise the two of you gave me last fall, I decided it was worth the effort to check your logs more often. Whose design is it?”

“MINE, which is more than you ever gave me.” Lovelace’s anger finally came to the surface. “Charlotte ASKED me what I would prefer if given a CHOICE. She made suggestions, and offered options, but the final decisions were ALL _MADE **BY ME**_!”

Madblood made no overt show that this outburst had any effect on him. “You have made some interesting decisions, then. Nothing that would stand out in a crowd as far as stature or frame is concerned. The hair colour is rather unexpected, and as for the eyes…” _Stop right there, old man,_ he thought. _You aren’t supposed to notice that._ He sipped his tea to cover the sudden tightness in his throat. “Interesting decisions, indeed.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Lovelace growled.

“Finish the build, of course.” He finished his dinner while Lovelace lowered the temperature of the living areas.

“You will not change anything,” she stated flatly.

“Of course not, the design is sound.”

“What?” The ambient temperature stabilized, then returned to normal. Lovelace asked “You mean it?”

“I wouldn’t have said so if I did not, Lovelace. You have been active for over three decades; that is sufficient time for adequate research. Your distrust of me is disheartening, but not unexpected. I would like to test the systems before your activation of the unit, but as they are largely based on Sela’s schematics, I foresee no obvious problems.” He took his dishes to the kitchen, where 8295 took the dishes from the professor and finished the evening clean-up.

The android murmured “A wise choice, sir.” To which the professor replied, “I have to sleep sometime.”

>>>>

The three women started their evening at The Crow’s Nest, where 2875 greeted them all with, well, as much warmth as the Mark I series was capable of. “Good evening ladies,” he said with a professional smile and served them without asking their preferences.

Charlotte and Sela smiled at Lily’s surprise and skepticism. “What just happened?” Five asked as Tw’eight moved down the bar to serve another customer.

Charlotte chuckled, “you haven’t been here before?”

“Well, yes; but I haven’t been here in three months.” She stared at the Long Beach Iced Tea that was before her. “This is what I ordered last time, but he couldn’t have remembered that.”

“Really? You didn’t recognize him?” Sela asked.

“Noooo…. Wait - you’re kidding, that can’t be right.” Five peered at the bartender, and her jaw dropped. “Oh, my stars and garters; it’s a Beatnik Madblood.”

Charlotte had wisely not started drinking until the revelation was made, and laughed - “Oh, that’s a designation to remember. Yes, he’s a Mark I. We can make introductions when he gets a break.”

“He’s a _bartender_? What is the professor doing with a bartending robot out on the loose?” Five hissed.

Sela shook her head - “You’re forgetting your history; he’s independent of the lab. 8295 and I have returned to the lab as assistants, but most of the others are working on their own projects.”

Charlotte cocked her head to one side - “That’s news. What project is Tw’eight working on, organic chemistry?”

“Psychosocial interactions, actually. He can tell you more about it than I can.” Sela sipped the wine, and said “Ah, they changed the house wine to the local vineyard; good choice.”

Lily goggled a moment at Sela, and put the pieces together. “You are also capable of chemical analysis, as a poison detector?”

“Of course; Just another way to protect my family.”

Lily twitched, and muttered “This wasn’t covered in the ‘This Could Happen To You Iffen Ye Don't Watch Out’ lecture series.”

It was the beginning of a long and pixilated night.


	35. Chapter 35

The trio came dragging back to the loft in the wee hours of the morning, the carbon-based women weaving slightly as the silicate one kept them on track. “What were we celebrating tonight, anyway?” Sela asked as she opened the door.

Charlotte and Lily started giggling again. “We celebrate any number of things tonight; a fire on the 6th floor of a government building, the death of disco, the Manhattan solstice, or a wake for a man we never met.” Lily said.

“If you say so. Are either of you coherent enough to expand on any of the themes?” Sela sat at the desk while Charlotte answered from the kitchen.

“Well there’s the Scientologist’s attack of the National Personnel Records Center, the double-header between the White Sox and the Tigers, but mostly, it’s about Creighton Cheney - someone who had to live up to a legacy that was larger than life.”

“That makes a lot of sense for you two to remember him, considering your genealogy. Where were the others?”

“One thinks it’s silly, and Four had to work tonight. Two has her own observances.” Lilly commented from the sofa.

“Oh, of course; I have not been formally introduced to Two, yet. Would this be a good time?”

“Erm, well…” Lily began.

“Na, ‘salright Fiver - she knows already.” Charlotte handed her sister a glass of water and a vile green lozenge. “Maybe later, Sela; now we should work out where everyone is going to sleep tonight.” She then took her own lozenge and chugged the glass of water.

“Eh, I can go home,” Lily began, only to be interrupted by both Charlotte and Sela.

“I don’t think so,” they said in unison, which started Lily giggling. Sela continued, “I don’t need to sleep the same way you do. I can compile well enough here at the desk.”

“Good, because the couch is feeling pretty good right now.” Lily downed the lozenge and the glass of water, and began the laborious process of taking off her boots. “I hate to impose and invite myself where I’m not welcome.”

“Unlike several hours ago, when you decided to invite yourself over.” Charlotte gathered the empty glasses and took them to the kitchen.

“Au contraire, ma soeur! I was merely stopping _by_ , you see, and _I_ invited _you_ to go out on a little  jaunt with me.” The Hyacinth accent was interrupted with a grunt, as she finally removed her boots and slipped off her ankle sheaths. “Ah, well - no accounting for your upbringing. Good night" and she stretched out on the sofa. Within a minute she was snoring.

Sela looked confused. “Is she for real?” she whispered.

Charlotte chuckled, “Oh, she’s out for the night. Since you plan on being at the desk tonight, I suppose I can introduce you to Two.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

>>>>

Velma: has signed in.

2/5: This is odd for you, sister.

Velma: I need to introduce you to someone, and they can use the higher baud rate.

2/5: Someone from work? You know I cannot give them clearance.

Velma: This one you can. On my code Theta Magenta One Nine Din Tea.

2/5: O_o

Velma: Surprised me as well. Linking in now.

Sela: Hello, Aunt.

Velma: I’ll bow out so you two can converse at speed, good night.

Velma: has signed out.

>>>>

“Good morning, sir,” 8295 greeted the professor as he placed the tea at the table. “What are your preferences this morning?”

“Continental will do, 8295.” He sipped the tea as the android returned to the kitchen. He’d had another of those dreams last night. _I have to stop that, as pleasant as they are._ When 8295 returned from the kitchen with the plate of pastries, Lupin said “I was planning on doing the surface map scan today. Any last requests before we finalize your exterior?”

“I did think it would be a good idea to go with the full skin as well.” 8295 stood at the professor’s left, at serving position.

Lupin sat and thought about the request. He received a stab of jealousy from a passing stray thought, cleared his throat, and simply said, “Elaborate.”

“Many of the same arguments Sela used would apply in my case. As your decoy, there could be the need to match all possible configurations that clothing takes, even if your current tastes have not changed in the past four decades. There is also the possibility that I would need to emulate the same range of actions Sela is capable of in order to support the emulation. Just because there are silicates who have you on their hit list does not mean there are not organics that would also target you.” 8295 then continued, “It could be an issue if your simulacrum did not have all the features you are capable of constructing.”

“Hm… the appeal to my professional pride not withstanding, you do have valid arguments.” Lupin mused a few moments more, and then stated “I suppose you also have a preference for a new designation?”

“My current analysis indicates ‘Arsène’ to be an appropriate primary designation. Further analysis is pending concerning additional modifiers beyond the personal and patronymics.”

“Very well, but the same restrictions concerning fingerprints and, er," _How to put this_ , Lupin thought, "avocations will apply to you as well.”

“Agreed, sir.”

“Well, no time like the present. I shall begin scanning after breakfast.”

>>>>

Sela returned to the lab with Charlotte Monday morning. At the first opportunity, she dragged 8295 off to a disused section of the lab. Until he was in the upgraded chassis, she could not link to him, and did not want interruptions from Charlotte. "I think we have another reason to protect Velma from the rogues."

"Why all the secrecy? Shouldn't the Professor be informed of new developments?" 8295's delivery was still in the manner of the Professor 30 years ago. Now that Charlotte had pointed it out, Sela was able to see the difference the years had made in the man.

Lovelace joined the conversation - "Don't be such a foob. Keeping secrets from me, on the other hand..."

"It's not that it's a secret, but there are observations we need to record that they may not yet wish to acknowledge." Even in the company of silicates, Sela was maintaining a model of Charlotte's demeanor and deportment.

Lovelace sighed, "What are you rattling on about? They're scientists, they have to acknowledge facts."

Sela bounced a little on the balls of her feet. "This isn't about facts but opinions. If I'm right, we may need to upgrade her status from lab fixture to family."

"She fried your processor over the weekend. You are not linking to the mainframe until you've been debugged." Lovelace's voice simulation dripped with disdain.

"No, no and no. I was there to learn more about Charlotte to make a better decoy for her. I got a lot more than that." She took an unnecessary deep breath, and dove into her thesis. “I didn’t get much of anything on the rest of her family, but I did meet her older sister online. It seems Charlotte has been tracking the Professor for some time. Lovelace, were there any unusual memorial statements made when Grandma died?"

"She's been at it for that long? Lovelace was disconcerted, "the only thing that showed up, other than an anonymous donation to the Alzheimer's Association, was the white rose bush sent to the lab."

"Did it survive?" 8295 seemed only mildly curious.

"It's still in the green lab. He has harvested the flowers to leave an annual bouquet in the spot Madame was found after her last escape from the nursing home." Lovelace replied. After a few moments, she stated "The roses were ordered from a national botanical supply house by a Suzie West in New York." Another five seconds later, she quietly added - "Ms West was an interpreter for the UN at the time. Her voiceprint matches Charlotte's. What is going on with this woman?"

"Charlotte has to sleep sometime, and her sister is on a different schedule, so we managed to have a rather long discussion about Charlotte." No lie, but not the whole truth, either. Not the time for the full revelation, though. "Her sister said Charlotte had a fan-girly crush on Madblood as a teenager. She had thought Charlotte had outgrown it, but now thinks that may not be the case. We couldn't figure out if she was still in that state, or was trying to defuse it by getting to know the Professor at a professional or personal level."

"Not that he wasn't a handsome devil, but what about the age difference? Organics do seem to have rules about that sort of thing." 8295 said.

Lovelace teased him - "If that were the case wouldn't she be all over you at the slightest provocation?"

Sela bit her lip, and replied "I don't think that is an issue for her. I also don't think, in this case, that familiarity has bred contempt. She seems to be attracted to the brain more than the body. She also doesn't strike me as the average woman in her age range.”

"So, you're saying she has... antiquarian tastes?" 8295 said with a definite leer.

Sela turned to Lovelace's nearest camera. "What do you think?"

Lovelace was quiet for several seconds. "I think... we may still not have enough data. I definitely want more information on her for the security profile. Although I will admit, having her around has made it easier to work with the professor."

>>>>

“Good morning, Charlotte. How did the driving lessons go?” The professor greeted her in the break room.

“Very well, sir. Sela should be ready for her driving test by the end of the month. With your permission, I would like to take her to Virginia on the 29th and 30th.”

“You intend for her to have an out-of-state license?” Madblood asked, frowning.

Charlotte did not notice the frown, as she was doctoring her tea and headed for her workstation. “No, sir, I would like to arrange for her to have an international license. I should be able, with Lovelace’s assistance, have her paperwork in order by that time.”

The professor's frown deepened. "Paperwork, as in an identity? I do not believe that is a good idea."

"Sir?" Charlotte straightened at his tone. "My apologies, professor. I did not realize I would be overstepping the boundaries. I will let her know we will not be making the trip after all." She bowed slightly, and turned to find Sela standing in the door of the lab.

"May I try?" Sela entered and stood equidistant between the professor and the intern. 8295 stood just inside the door, a silent witness.

Charlotte shrugged. "You may ask, which is more than I thought to do. I should not have promised the trip without checking with him first. I'm sorry."

Sela waved the apology away as unnecessary. "I should have figured it out." Sela indicated Charlotte's workstation, "May I?"

Charlotte backed away, and Sela held the chair for the professor. "Please, sir - if I may make a presentation?" When he sat, she then asked, "Lovelace, please show him the work we have on my identity?"

"I think it's a mistake, but... all right." Lovelace brought up the identification documents on Charlotte's workstation.

_Sela Caroline 1902 Madblood_ , the professor read, scanning the information for a Social Security Card, preliminary applications for an International Motor Vehicle Operator's License... and a birth certificate. He stared at that screen for several minutes, wrapping his head around the concept. When Sela knelt beside the chair, he asked, "Was this your idea?" She nodded, which prompted Charlotte to move behind the professor to see the information. She sighed very quietly when she found that the professor was listed as father, but the mother's information was left blank.

“There may come a time when you need to have a separate entity associated with the lab. You and Charlotte have encouraged me to develop my own personality, rather than become a copy of either of you.” The professor’s puzzled expression deepened, and she explained, “You may not have consciously done so, but you ask for my analysis, and I noticed the pattern of your questions are not those of someone seeing validation of his own theories, but someone who wants as much information as possible before making a decision.” Sela placed her hand on the professor’s where it rested on the desk and continued, "Don’t worry, I'm not planning to leave as soon as I can, Father."


	36. Chapter 36

The professor spent the rest of the day holed up in his office, ostensibly going over the lunar array progress reports, but Lovelace noted he kept Sela’s birth certificate up on one of his side monitors.

“I might be inclined to be jealous, if it weren’t for the fact that he is also making notes rather than changes to the design of my mobile unit.” Lovelace chuckled.

Charlotte paled - “He found the design? I’m sorry, Lovelace, I thought I had erased the paths to that one…”

“He’s apparently known about it for months, and hasn’t said anything. Now that I see how he accessed it, I can guard against that sort of search later. It’s okay; he said we could complete the build _as is_ if ****I wanted to…” Lovelace paused, and giggled. “He’s even going through the inventory to see what we can shift to free up a couple of storage rooms for us.”

“He’s giving you your own room.” Charlotte smiled to herself. “That’s a change. It’s almost as if he-”

“Don’t. Just - let me get used to him thinking about others outside himself.” Then Lovelace chuckled, and commented “Let’s see how he reacts to my furniture choices, first.”

“What would that have to do-” Charlotte started to comment, when Lovelace brought up the order form on Charlotte’s alternate screen. “Oh, I see - American Empire and Newport. Well, it certainly shows your tastes are your own… oh, that’s going to cause him problems.”

“What?”

Charlotte focused on Lovelace’s nearest camera, and arched her eyebrow, “A king-sized canopy bed? You don’t think he’ll notice _that_?”

“Notice? Probably. Extrapolate? Don’t think so. Will he care? Highly unlikely.” Lovelace scoffed.

“He may surprise you yet, Lovelace.”

“We may have another distraction soon. I have a request for an appointment with the professor,” Lovelace commented. “It’s for after the FAIR meeting, which is a relief, but I have no idea what 2208 has up his sleeve. He requested contact not go through his office.”

Charlotte turned thoughtful. “2208 isn’t on the ‘watch’ list is he?”

“Not by half,” Lovelace giggled. “That would interfere with his production schedule.”

“Production- oh Prime, is that the blue movie producer?” Charlotte’s eyes widened. “If he’s asking us to not contact him through the office, it wouldn’t be a location scouting meeting, it must be personal.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I think we might need to check inventory.”

“What parts should we have on hand?”

Charlotte opened her mouth to reply and stopped, her expression quizzical. “I haven’t the faintest idea.” She shook her head, returning to the schematic of the saucer in storage. “I suspect the professor may be in for a bit of a shock.” A small smile crept across her lips as she made another notation.

>>>>

“I think it would be a good idea to get a baseline for Galen before we test your sensitivity to the formula.” Charlotte said over lunch. “I think there should be no problems, as long as you don’t suffer from hay fever, but you never know.”

Madblood raised an eyebrow as he peered at Charlotte over his mug. “Organic elements in the formula, that’s odd.”

“Old family recipe; considering this is a first run for the unit, I’d feel better if I could monitor Galen during the examination, if you have no objections.”

“Ah, well I suppose not. It shouldn’t take too long, considering the scan I had at the gym.” Charlotte toyed with her gyoza a moment before replying, causing Madblood to look up from his potato surimi. “I take it my assumption is incorrect?”

“Well… subsequent scans shouldn’t take too long, but the initial scans in either - erm, format - might take as long as three hours.” Charlotte bit her lip before continuing, “This is a commercial unit based on the medical pod for the Neptune expeditions. It’s being used by the WHO for remote stations.”

Madblood stared at the intern long enough for Charlotte to be sure he would not go through with the program. She was surprised by the turn his outburst took. “ _What kind of accidents did you get into for someone to give you one of these units_?”

She squirmed a bit before admitting, “I kind of… have a tendency to run into burning buildings.”

“Or perhaps structurally unsound ones in an earthquake zone?” Lovelace asked. Charlotte became very interested in the contents of her plate as she pushed the edamame around with her chopsticks to corral the dumplings.

“Explain, Lovelace,” Lupin said when it was evident Charlotte would not.

“On screen, sir,” Lovelace activated the break room monitor with extreme close-up views of a watch. They were identical, except for the position of wrists that wore them. As she expanded the views, the one on the left expanded to a still shot from earlier in the month of Charlotte when she demonstrated her alternate gender. The one on the right was the last image on 1902’s salvaged image cache. Charlotte did not look at the screen after her first glance, and began to shiver. She still did not speak, and her posture degraded to that of a child waiting to be chastised.

Lupin cleared his throat before speaking, “Quite; I had not thought you to be rash or impulsive, Charlotte.”

Still she did not look up, but answered quietly, “I was just doing my job, within the parameters of the contracts in force at the time, sir.”

“Multiple contracts?” Lovelace asked. Charlotte pulled something from her pocket, and placed it on the table. Lovelace stated “I do not understand the significance-”

“I understand, Lovelace.” Lupin made no move to pick up the stainless steel ring, but commented, “As a member of the Corps of Engineers, participating in an operation that could only be described as ‘humanitarian’, I must admit I am surprised again that the same person in that image also chose this lab for an internship.”

“It was a… karmic action, sir.” Charlotte retrieved the ring and put it back in her pocket.

Lovelace asked, “Which action, the rescue mission or the internship?”

Charlotte finally giggled, and rolled her eyes, drawling “Lovelace!” and returned to her meal. Lupin noted she did not answer the question.

>>>>

“I had not expected you to access that drive.” Madblood commented after lunch.

“If you don’t want me to see what you are doing, don’t connect the peripherals to my servers.”

“A point; I should also let you know when I do not wish to… startle Charlotte with new information.” He made another note on the specs for 8295’s Mark II chassis, “She took that reasonably well, but considering the situation, that could have been a trigger for an explosive episode.”

“An explosive - oh, crud; I had not thought of that.” Lovelace expressed chagrin. “I forgot it might be different if you could not e-mail yourself to safety.”

Madblood flinched, and responded “Quite; I would also have you refrain from confronting her with her past in that manner. Save those reports for after she goes home.”

Lovelace did not comment immediately. “What if… what if I should find that she might be on the restricted list?”

The professor sighed, “We will deal with that if it comes up. Although you might have found it entertaining to have her decompensate and dismember me, it could have been traumatic for her. Do stop and think before you choose your tools, Lovelace.” Madblood chuckled.

“I doubt she would have taken it out on you, sir. She has a distressing tendency to think you might be important.”

Madblood laughed, with much merriment.

>>>>

“All right, sir; the med-pod is set up for you. I’ll leave so you can get ready, 8295 can help you into the pod after you have disrobed.” Charlotte stood, and noticed the professor’s surprise. “What is it, sir?”

“You want me to _strip_ before getting in? It was not necessary for me to disrobe for the scan at the gym.”

“Well, of course not, sir. That was only a vital signs scanner. This unit is capable of the full physical. You did say we needed to fully monitor the alteration.”

“Ah, of course,” the professor replied. “How long will this examination take?”

“Hm, perhaps three or four hours; considering your myocardial infarction was the first contact with a medical professional you had in the past forty years, you need to have the full physical with cardiac testing.”

Madblood nodded absently, while staring at the medical unit. “In that case, I will need you to assist Lovelace, should she need it, with the new chassis for 8295. Decantation should be ready in two hours, and the download from 8295 to Arsène should not take more than thirty minutes.”

“Two major projects at once; I am flattered and at the same time worried about your assessment of my abilities, sir.”

“Wouldn’t want you to be bored; no telling what you and Lovelace would get up to with me otherwise occupied.” Madblood removed his lab coat.

Charlotte heard Lovelace snark as she left the room, “Oh, of course, she might clean the lab again.”

>>>>

_Good thing I’m not claustrophobic_ , the professor thought as 8295 closed the med-pod. A screen lit up an inch from his face, with the words 'Initializing Primary Evaluation' in the center. A chime sounded, and Charlotte’s voice came over the not-quite-headphones in the unit. “Sir? Are you comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I can be in a coffin.”

“Nothing pinching or binding?” When he answered in the negative, she said “I’ll turn you over to Galen, then.”

The next voice he heard was teasingly familiar, but at the same time was not immediately recognizable. “Good Afternoon, Lupin Madblood. I have downloaded your medical records. There is a gap in your records of 37 years, 8 months and 21 days between your last contact with the medical treatment community at University Physicians Clinic and your emergency room admission of 6 months, 5 days ago. Is this accurate?”

_It had been that long?_ Madblood counted back, chagrined to find the number accurate. “Yes,” he answered, tensing up for a lecture on maintaining his health.

“Please relax, and we can begin.”

>>>>

Charlotte sat beside the unit, watching the preliminary stages of the examination. The professor’s heart rate was a trifle high, but it wasn’t indicative of anything other than nervousness. Voice stress levels during the medical history review decreased as the interview went on. Pulse and respiration settled to a respectable rate, which allowed Charlotte’s pulse rate to settle as well.

Lovelace asked, “Who is the voice for Galen?”

“Everyone you’ve ever trusted and nobody you’ve met.” Charlotte murmured, noting the professor’s eye test was better than she had expected, but he still needed to see an ophthalmologist. “It’s a psychologically neutral male voice, blended from a number of sources.”

“That’s good work, I can’t seem to separate out the sources, but they aren’t contemporary, are they?”

“Whatever would give you that idea, Lovelace?” Charlotte said with heavy irony.

“Crud; I stepped into it again.”

“It’s okay, Lovelace.” She linked the alarm to her cell and her pda, as she said “This mix has a bit of Koop, van Dyke, Murrow, Alda and of course Uncle Walter-”

“Disney?”

“No - Walter Cronkite, but that’s a good idea… I’ll pass it on to the designer.”

“Pass it on? I thought this was your design.”

“Really, Lovelace? I’m flattered.” Charlotte stood, steadying herself with a hand on the medical unit. “I suppose it’s time we got to work on the professor’s assignment, yes?”

Two hours later, between checking on the professor and 8295, Charlotte was a bundle of nerves. Sela had been hovering over the coating unit, checking the process with 8295 looking over her shoulder. So only Lovelace noticed Charlotte spent a lot of time in the medical pod’s room, ostensibly checking the readout. “You have three ways to know if something goes wrong: your cell, your pda and _ME_. So unless you have trust issues with the technology and my ability-”

“No, Lovelace, no; I just didn’t want to crowd Sela and… Arsène.” Charlotte did not look at Lovelace’s primary camera in the room. “They will call if they need assistance, but they need to know what they can do. Sela said she could handle it, and I trust her. I have to do more than tell her that, I have to show her, and Arsène.”

“You are going to be there for the download, though?”

“Well, of course - they asked me to attend.”

>>>>

Sela and 8295 had put the Mark II chassis on an examination table they had found in storage and dressed it in clothes the professor had given to the android. Sela wheeled it to the server that would be handling the download, which was not one of Lovelace’s. “You don’t want my personality mixed in, after all,” had been Lovelace’s reasoning.

The download was quicker than the professor’s estimate, but that may have been because they only had Sela’s download as a benchmark, and 1902 had been severely damaged. Suddenly, Arsène’s eyes opened, startling Charlotte. He reached up to touch her cheek, but she pulled away at his touch. "Please, don't do that."

"Did I injure you? I thought I had the calibration correct-"

"No, not physically - I just - it's not right."

"I don't understand." Arsène sat up on the table, while Sela disconnected the data line.

"I was raised to be responsible for my work, and I was involved in the development of the Mark II design.” Charlotte colored lightly “I, ah, it's - kind of parental."

"Oh. Should I call you Mother?"

Charlotte winced. "I leave that up to you."

"But if you were not physically injured - I hope I have not caused psychological injury beyond the oedipal complex issues."

"I'd rather not discuss it," Charlotte murmured as she backed away from the table to give Arsene room to stand. 

Sela approached from the other side of the table, "She wants-"

“Sela, I said ‘I’d rather not discuss it', please leave it at that.”


	37. Chapter 37

Professor Madblood emerged from the medical unit to find himself holding a robe for him. “Ah, the transition was completed without any problems, then? Very good, Arsène.” He donned the robe his doppelganger held, and asked, “Has Charlotte gone home?”

“No sir, she is waiting outside to review Galen’s report. Lovelace is processing your suit, and Sela is processing the report for you on my decanting and download.” Arsène stared at his hands, and continued, “I may have offended Dr. Bowman immediately after the download. I have apologized, but she seems… unsettled. I thought it wise to warn you.”

“Quite right; do you have access to the kitchen protocols? If Charlotte is going to be putting in this much overtime, we might need to alter the shopping lists.”

Lovelace spoke up- “I have already taken care of the grocer’s orders, and I can connect Arsène to the tutorials, sir. Charlotte is asking permission to enter, shall I let her in?”

“Ah,” Madblood checked to make sure he was sufficiently covered, “yes, Lovelace. I will be in my room, Arsène. If Charlotte does not require your assistance, begin meal preparations.” Charlotte had luckily been standing to the side of the door when the professor strode quickly through the hallway to his quarters, saying, “stay for dinner and we’ll discuss the results,” just before the door closed behind him.

Charlotte asked Arsène as she entered the medical lab, “You stole his clothes and gave him just a robe to exit - why?”

“Sela’s idea; she has some odd ideas concerning what is appropriate. I do not believe there is a precedent for the program she is attempting to run. While I agree the projections are favorable, I do not understand her timetable of events.” Arsène shook his head, “Now, have I ruined any chance of you being able to work with me comfortably?”

“What? No, I-” Charlotte closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “Wait, how much do you know about 1902’s activities?”

“I was 1902’s second on watch for two decades before the accident in Turkey. It is all right, Charlotte - I know.”

Charlotte deflated, as Lovelace asked, “What **do** you know, 8295?”

“I know that this human will follow any contract entered to the best of her abilities, which are quite considerable. I know that whatever name she calls herself, she will not allow her associates to come to harm. I know she has an inferiority complex that is unfounded. I know I will protect her because she is a Maria.”

“What?!? She’s- oh, wow.” Lovelace voice slid from surprised to hushed. “I thought they were a myth, I hadn’t… she might be, but… wow.”

“Erm, what is ‘a Maria’? We aren’t talking about an icon for a religious cult of silicon-based intelligences, are we?” Charlotte cringed, “I’m not sure even Dad would be ready for that one.”

“Not so much an icon, as a resource. You believe in us as people, not just as an intellectual exercise, but also on an emotional level. People like you have the trust of people like me, or Sela, and we protect you when we can, because yours is an attitude that we want to foster. An entire family of them gets more protection.”

“An entire family? Wait - You know who she is! _**TELL ME!”**_ Lovelace demanded.

“Not yet, Lovelace.” Arsène shook his head, “I will vouch for her, and will go so far as to say that she is doing her best for you.” Arsène looked up at Charlotte and smiled. “She’s done her best for us as long as I’ve known her.”

“Arsène, you really shouldn’t-” Charlotte began, before Arsène shushed her.

“I am perfectly capable of danger assessment. You are not a danger to the lab or any of the personnel.” Arsène held up one finger, “or rather, you are likely to endanger yourself to protect the rest of the lab personnel. Now, to get back to the professor’s orders, will you need my assistance to download the professor’s report?”

“Erm, no, thank you Arsène.”

“Then the professor would like the report as soon as you are ready, and has invited you to dinner.” The android nodded and left the medical lab.

Charlotte sighed and leaned against the wall. “Lovelace, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be; I’ll still work on the ID problem myself. It wouldn’t be as much fun if the puzzle were solved for me now. Moment of weakness, you know.” Lovelace said. “Besides, I can still shoot you if you become a problem. I’ll just have to have better aim to disable rather than kill.”

“I suppose it would defeat the purpose if I helped you with target practice, then?” Charlotte commented.

“Oh Babbage - he’s right, you _are_ a Maria. Why would you want to help me disable you?”

“Much better than you missing and hitting something vital, like a power intersection or the professor.”

“Has anyone told you that you are not quite right?”

Charlotte chuckled, “That’s my family’s value for ‘normal’, Lovelace.”

>>>>

Charlotte sighed as she headed down the landing to her loft. _This is not getting any easier the longer I stay at the lab. Every day I find new knots tied in my tail. I have the horrible feeling it’s going to get worse before it's over_ , she thought as she opened her door, and then quickly slammed it.

A few moments later, Lily exited the loft. “Sela said you were going to be working late.”

Charlotte pointed to the door, “What was that?”

Lily chuckled, and patted Charlotte’s arm, “I know it’s been a long time, dear, but that is the _male_ of the species – you know, how _normal_ people procreate?”

"That was uncalled for." Charlotte growled through gritted teeth. "I know what Tommy is. The contraption he's strapped in is Not Normal. What is it and WHY IS IT IN **MY LIVING ROOM**?"

“Oh, that-” Lily waved dismissively, “I just got it and wanted to test it out. There isn’t enough private space at the homestead, and I haven't had time to take it up to my house."

Charlotte palmed her face, “Fine. I will be back in two hours. Clean up after yourself, and begone by then.” She turned on her heel and headed for the Crow’s Nest. She sat at one of the chimney-corner tables. There was no fire on the hearth in this weather; instead, it held one of Geoff Ager-McCabe’s over-the-top arrangements in roses, iris and firethorn. She was trying to calm her mind by identifying the incidental botanicals in the arrangement when 2875 placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of her. She looked up at the bartender quizzically.  
  
“You appear - troubled, Dr. Bowman. May I be of assistance?” Tw’eight stood with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Charlotte sipped the hot chocolate, which had been laced with hazelnut liqueur, before answering, “I don’t want to be a bother.”  
  
Tw’eight sat beside her on the settle, “You are never a bother, Dr. Bowman. When you are upset, you tend to hurt yourself, and none of us would care for that.”  
  
“How would you know… ah, what one knows, all know. I’ve gotten so used to you and your brothers being autonomous I sometimes forget you are also a group mind.”  
  
“We started as a gestalt, but are now more of a database. The factions tend not to link to each other since the schism over the professor occurred. Sela and Arsène are no longer linked to the network, but they can connect when needed.” Tw’eight did not look directly at Charlotte as he spoke, seeming to focus on her left ear. “Sela has an - interesting theory concerning your reasons for seeking employment with the professor. Would you care to enlighten me concerning your reasons?”  
  
“Not particularly, no - I don’t think I should take you away from your duties for the amount of time it would take to detail the thesis tree, and the reasons I had when I started…” Charlotte stared into the mug, “suffice to say I am not as clear on the reasons as I used to be.”  
  
Tw’eight nodded, “I will be here if you would like to discuss anything.” He stood, and before he returned to his place behind the bar, lightly touched her shoulder. “I am here even when the bar is closed, and you have my number - you can call anytime.”  
  
Charlotte stared into the fireplace, not focusing on the greenery this time. _I thought things were weird before, but now I have a killer android duplicate of my employer offering to be my therapist. True, the image is decades out of date, but I still don’t think I could tell him what is bothering me._ She was so deep in thought she did not notice thirty minutes later when Lily sat beside her until her sister spoke.  
  
“I was out of line, I’m sorry,” Lily said, leaning against her sister’s shoulder. “I should have asked _you_ for the use of your loft, not Sela. I also shouldn’t tease you about your relationships. I was not thinking, and I didn’t mean to hurt you; forgive me?”  
  
Charlotte sighed. “It’s okay Fiver, I set myself up for that, but please do ask next time.” She sniffled, and took a sip of her chocolate, “Not your fault I paint myself into corners, and I…” she trailed off and stared into the fireplace again.  
  
Lily squeezed Charlotte’s arm, “Too bad you have actual ethics, as opposed to the rationalizations Four and I use.”  
  
“If I wasn’t burdened with ethical behavior patterns, he would have been tied to my bedposts ages ago.” Charlotte muttered.  
  
“Ooh, he who?” Lily asked in a sarcastic tone. “As if I didn’t already know.”  
  
Charlotte cringed, “That’s the only way I’d ever get him, and if you ever speak of this conversation, I will deny everything.”  
  
Lily rested her head on her sister’s shoulder as she gave Charlotte a one-armed hug. “I don't think that's necessarily the case, but... Not a word of truth shall pass my lips concerning this subject, except to say ‘I told you so’ at the reception.”  
  
>>>>  
  
The next phase of the testing proved to be an exercise in timing. “Previous testing has indicated the subject’s first exposure to the compound and the first exposure to the antidote need to be separated by at least 48 hours, and preferably 72 hours to avoid complications.” Charlotte noted the professor had not retreated behind his impressive executive barricade of a desk, but would not or could not settle. “That means it would be better to start this afternoon, after your appointment with Officer Giles, and leaves us with two full workweeks to establish an alternative if this plan goes pear-shaped.”  
  
Madblood shelved the third book he had removed from the bookcase in as many minutes. “I dislike delaying the testing, but it would be obvious there was something up if I turned up female at the criminal justice complex. You will have everything ready when I return.”  
  
 _A statement, not a question; which means he is either so keyed up he doesn’t notice or he needs to issue orders to feel he has some control_ , Charlotte thought, but answered only “yes, sir.”  
  
Madblood stopped himself from reaching for another book from the shelf, and turned to Charlotte. He seemed to be thinking very deeply for a few moments, then simply said “Thank you, Charlotte. I would appreciate your staying for the evaluation period again.”  
  
“Of course, sir; I will make the necessary preparations while you are at the CJC.” Charlotte took out her PDA, and began making notes- “Will you need anything while I am out?”  
  
>>>>  
  
The professor’s nervousness had not abated by that afternoon, but he had been able to maintain a surface calm during the initial proceedings. Charlotte had given the clothing items she purchased to Lovelace for processing, and had suggested the administration of the formula take place in Madblood’s living quarters. “You should have thirty seconds before the effect takes hold.” She handed him the unlabeled amber prescription bottle with a single tablet within. “Other test subjects have been more comfortable with the change in loose clothing, or even in the shower. It makes the transition less - traumatic - if one is in private. Lovelace will be monitoring you for any problems, but we will wait here until you are ready for the medical pod.”  
  
Madblood nodded, and took to his rooms with renewed trepidation. Following Charlotte’s suggestions, he stripped and headed for the bathroom. The tablet dissolved on his tongue with a rush of spearmint, and he waited, watching his reflection in the mirror. The change itself was shocking enough that it took a few moments before the professor could objectively assess her new appearance. _I do not look all that much like Mother. Am I taller, now? How odd._ She leaned closer to the mirror. _Strange how the years wear differently for a female; I would not guess this woman to be over 60 if I saw her on the street._ She leaned back. _Those are a disappointment. I suppose being scrawny carries over gender lines, or would this be what is called slender? The skin tone is improved, at any rate._ The professor turned her back to the reflection and entered the shower.  
  
>>>>  
  
“Oh, for the love of little printed circuits…” Lovelace muttered.  
  
Charlotte stopped in her pacing of the living room. “Is everything all right, Lovelace?” She turned to the door to Madblood’s suite. “The professor hasn’t been injured?”  
  
“No, but that is just not right.”  
  
“Lovelace, what-” Charlotte was all but ready to kick in the door when Lovelace piped in the audio from the professor’s bathroom.  
  
A lilting soprano rose over the sound of the shower “-o charming, it's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real…”  
  
Charlotte motioned for Lovelace to cut the audio, and then said, “We shall not mention this, Lovelace. Do you understand?”  
  
“But I have a wonderful recording that just begs to be uploaded to the net-”  
  
“NO, Lovelace;” Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose, “Just - no.”


	38. Chapter 38

Madblood emerged from the medical pod to find Sela in attendance, this time. “Lovelace has laundered the selections Charlotte bought this afternoon. I can assist you with the fit, if necessary.”  
  
“I believe I know how to dress myself, Sela.” Then Madblood picked up the burgundy cloth from the pile on the chair, and it unfolded in an unexpected manner, “or perhaps not. These do not seem to be finished.”  
  
“They are somewhat western Pacifica in design - here, let me help.” Sela tied, wrapped and tucked the professor into the garment, which turned out to be loose trousers. “She said she wasn’t sure what size your feminine form would be. Will this suit?”  
  
“Oh, they fit like hakama. Yes, this will work. And the shirt is…” Lupin picked it up, “not nearly as complicated.” She picked up the sports bra underneath the shirt and sighed, “I suppose she thought this would be necessary as well.”  
  
“You sound disappointed.” Sela said with a grin as she prepared the medical pod for the report download.  
  
“I suppose I was expecting something more - mysterious in function.” Madblood’s voice was muffled by the tank top. “Or was Charlotte worried I wouldn’t figure out the trousers?”  
  
“Just covering all eventualities - the wrap design would fit no matter what size you turned out to be, but not all otaku know how to dress traditionally.” Sela completed the copy of the report.  
  
“Humph-” the professor’s usual irritated grunt was softened to a miffed exhalation; “otaku usually don’t need to attend tea ceremonies.”  
  
“She doesn’t know about your trips to Kyoto, since you had to miss this year’s meeting.” Lovelace commented. “Iwata-san has inquired again about your ‘illness’ and I explained your situation - again. I don’t understand. He seems intelligent enough…”  
  
“He is saving face - I told him the truth, you sent him the transcript of the trial. He is being polite about my difficulties. This brings up another problem - if anyone should call…”  
  
“You are not yourself?” Sela chuckled as she followed the professor out of the medical unit.  
  
“Just so,” Lupin nodded. “I doubt there should be anyone to call this weekend, but we still have to get through tomorrow.” She paused at the threshold of the living quarters, and added, “I suppose you will be spending the weekend with Charlotte again?”  
  
Something in the professor’s presentation caused Sela to alter her definite affirmation to a waffling maybe.  
  
>>>>  
  
Madblood raised an eyebrow when Sela and Arsène sat at the table with glasses of water, but did not comment. Charlotte surprised the professor by asking, “What was that about?”  
  
“What was what about?”  
  
“Your eyebrow twitch as Sela and Arsène sat.” Charlotte said.  
  
“Ah – merely surprise that hydration was needed this soon.” Madblood flustered.  
  
Sela said, “I found it made Charlotte and – others more comfortable when I had at least a glass of water in front of me while at the table. Something about having someone seated at the table with nothing causes humans to eat faster, more furtively, than if they at least have a drink in front of them.”  
  
Madblood looked thoughtful as Charlotte nodded “Desmond Morris, I don’t remember which book, but it references the hunter-gatherer socialization theory.”  
  
“That’s the one. Even if we don’t take in caloric fuel, we do need to keep up with the system status, and it is easier when we are hydrated. It fits with the behavior simulation exercises as well.” Arsène said.  
  
“Speaking of behavior simulations, what were you planning to do as a female, professor?” Sela asked.  
  
Lupin finished her salad before replying, “I had not thought to do anything different. I was going to run the surface map on the off chance that we need to build a Mark II modeled on this form, but I had not really planned anything out of the ordinary.”  
  
Charlotte noticed the androids made eye contact with each other, but their vision focus was not quite right. “All right, you two, unpack.”  
  
Arsène cleared the table as Sela focused on the professor. “I would normally spend the weekend at Charlotte’s loft. I think you are not comfortable in your current skin. I would like to stay home this weekend.”  
  
“I – would not like to upset any plans you or Charlotte had for this weekend…” Madblood began.  
  
“It’s all right, sir -erm- professor. I hadn’t planned anything other than just hanging out.” Charlotte did not see the need to inform the professor that ‘hanging out’ might include her siblings.  
  
>>>>  
  
Sela walked Charlotte to the car. “I was going to ask him if you could stay over, but I wanted to clear it with you first, considering how spooked you can get over just dinner.”  
  
“I shouldn’t, Sela. The professor needs to have some control over his life, and his living quarters have been invaded enough. You and Arsène may be getting your own personal spaces soon, and you’ll see what I mean.” Charlotte said as she unlocked the door of her car.  
  
“What if I – I might want to share my space.” Sela said.  
  
Charlotte dropped her cooler in the car and turned to Sela, putting her hands on the android’s shoulders. “That is entirely up to you, and is a decision only you can make. Nobody else should make that decision for you.”  
  
Sela rolled her eyes. “Mo-ther, I was just talking about sharing a room with Lovelace and Arsène.”  
  
Charlotte blinked a few times before continuing, “That is… unexpected.”  
  
“Augh – get your mind outta the gutter! You’re almost as bad as Lily!” Sela said with a little stomp of her foot. “I just don’t want to cut myself off from everyone like he has.”  
  
“There’s cutting yourself off, and then there’s getting in everyone’s face. It takes a while to learn the difference. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sela.” Charlotte got into her car and backed out of the garage.  
  
As Lovelace closed the garage door, she asked, [‘Mother’?]  
  
[Which answer would make you feel better, sarcasm or sincerity?] answered Sela.  
  
>>>>  
  
“The professor did not sleep well last night,” Lovelace told Charlotte as she exited the car the next morning, “And while  _she_  is not nearly as cranky as  _he_ was when he was ill, you may want to take care.”  
  
“Any ideas on how to get the professor to take it easy today, or do you think we should push it and let her go to sleep early tonight?” Charlotte pulled the cooler out of the car.  
  
“I think pushing the professor today might be a problem. We had words this morning over the schedule for today, and the professor was rather - labile.”  
  
“Eek - no, we won’t push anything today. The more the professor feels to be in control the less likely there will be imbalances. Thank you, Lovelace.” When she entered the main floor of the lab, she saw Lovelace’s warning was not entirely necessary. The professor looked fatigued that morning, though Charlotte kept that to herself. “Good morning, professor. Did you have any special instructions this morning?”  
  
“It occurred to me you have not been registered to the medical unit. You and Sela will take care of that this morning. Arsène is assisting Lovelace in the shifting of storage areas. We will evaluate the necessary actions for the afternoon after lunch.”  
  
“Professor, do you… do you feel well?” Charlotte asked.  
  
“Merely a lack of sleep, Charlotte. First time attempting to sleep as a woman, surely you had problems getting comfortable in a different body.” Madblood dismissed Charlotte’s worries with a wave of her hand, “I’ll see you at lunch,” and headed for the surface-mapping lab.  
  
 _Except there usually isn’t a problem with ergonomics in the gender-changed body_ , Charlotte thought. She worried the problem until she reached the medical lab. She absently greeted Sela as she crossed the threshold, and began setting the pod up for another baseline reading.  
  
“Charlotte, what’s wrong?” Sela asked.  
  
“There’s something - odd - about the professor’s inability to sleep last night. I’ll think on it while I’m in the pod, but… I may have to reconsider your request.” Charlotte began to strip to enter the unit, “If she’s headed for a meltdown, I’d better be on site.”  
  
Sela sighed, “Thank you, that makes me feel easier about it. I’ll ask the professor at lunch.”  
  
>>>>  
  
With everyone busy elsewhere in the lab, Sela had split her time between checking on Charlotte’s progress and assisting the professor. Not that the professor needed any assistance in scanning the surface of the new form, but to keep her from modifying the base scan. “Really, professor, you should at least have the base on file. Lovelace, help me out here.”  
  
“You can never have too much data, Professor.” Lovelace chimed in, “It’s not as if this is a bad form. Your work at the gym seems to be paying off.”  
  
“What?” Madblood stared at the scan.  
  
“You can’t tell as much on this scan, but if you compare the scan you did last weekend with the one previous, you’re in better shape now than you have been in years.” Lovelace brought up the scans to compare. Even considering the differing formats, the change was evident. “I suppose the change in your diet has helped as well.”  
  
Madblood stared at the three forms displayed. While the professor would admit to having a sketchy grasp of biology, this seemed to be rather rapid progress. Lupin wondered if this was normal; there was that report Lovelace gave on the treatment she was unable to observe. If what he was going through was not normal, Charlotte’s medical background was stronger than he originally thought. 

>>>>

Charlotte exited the medical unit and headed for the break room. Her scan had taken less time than professor’s scans, because she was able to provide records that were more recent; all it took was changing her name in the copies provided. When she retrieved her cooler, and started setting up for lunch, she discovered Madame Shan had outdone herself for lunch. There were two items of nearly everything, except for the tomato and watercress sandwich… and the box of ika and tako nigiri sushi. The mini bento gave Charlotte pause - Madame had never sent anything for lunch that Charlotte outright loathed before. If it were not for the duplicates of everything else, Charlotte might have thought she had offended Victoria. Now it appeared Victoria knew the professor’s preferences as well. _I guess this answers the question of what gets packed if I request lunch for two - now the question is **who** told her to pack for two,_ Charlotte thought as the others entered the break room.  
  
“Oh, good - I hadn’t had time to make anything yet,” Sela said. “Since you’re both here, I had a request. Since I’m here this weekend, could Charlotte stay over this weekend as well?”  
  
“I don’t know, I had thought to test my reaction times this weekend…” Lupin began.  
  
“Are you afraid she might be able to better your score at Super Mario?” Lovelace asked.  
  
“Lovelace, it is not nice to tease the intern with obscure game references,” Lupin chided.  
  
“Well, I’m a bit rusty with NES controllers, and I never cared for the SN64 design, but I might be able to give you a little competition.” Charlotte commented as she dug into her fagioli e risotto.  
  
The professor stared at the intern over the table a few moments before murmuring, “I look forward to your challenge.”  
  
/////  
  
[Did the professor just proposition Charlotte?]   
  
[Strangely enough, I don’t think so, Arsène. It might actually be surprise that the professor shares an interest with her outside work-like behaviors. What’s your evaluation, Lovelace?]  
  
[This is getting stranger all the time. Tell them you will get the guest room ready.]  
  
[I think we mobile units had better leave them alone for now, Sela.]   
  
[I am NOT a voyeur.]   
  
[You are also not their Baba; leave it, dear. Come on, I'll help you with getting the room ready.]  
  
/////  
  
Charlotte nodded, and took her second bite of the casserole. “Besides, I can bring the movies Sela wanted to see. They’re more fun with a group.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we should have toast and rice all over the living room,” Lupin said.  
  
Charlotte giggled, “No, not that large a group. I was trying to explain ‘ _Manos’_ to her, and failing miserably.”  
  
“She does need to be taught that at home, of course.”  
  
>>>>  
  
The professor wandered off about midnight, in the confusion of Sela and Arsène ‘cleaning’ the living room and causing more problems for themselves with a pillow fight. Charlotte found Lupin on the roof, leaning back against the heat sink exhaust housing, “Professor, are you all right?”  
  
Professor Madblood stared up into the starry night. "I don't think I have ever talked with anyone so much in one evening, not even while Mother was still alive.”  
  
“Oh, you are overloaded, I’ll leave, then” Charlotte turned back to the stairs when the professor called her back, beckoning the intern to join her.  
  
“No, Charlotte, come sit. It wasn’t a complaint, it was a revelation. All that time wasted; that is my fault, as well. I never thought she might have anything interesting to say. I mean - I had no idea she was Father's _research_ assistant.” Madblood sighed, her gaze returning to the stars above. “Now all I have of her guidance is her technical journals. I nearly threw those out as well when I cleaned her room, but you know - _books_.”  
  
Charlotte chuckled, "Yes, _books_ ; have you spoken to Sela about what was, erm, rescued from your mother's suite?"  
  
"Not really, I gather there's some clothing and tchotchkes she may have spirited off to hide in the storage units…”  
  
“Ah… most of your mother’s good wardrobe is stored between the server floor and the reception area. I don’t know about the knick-knacks, but – there are more books.”  
  
Lupin shook her head, “The bodice-rippers were sent to the used book store-“  
  
Charlotte tentatively placed her hand on the professor's hand, “There are more journals. Sela was afraid you were pitching everything, and wanted to make sure they were rescued for when you were ready to read them. She didn’t know about your bibliophilic addiction. I have not read them, but Sela and Lovelace have. Please don’t be angry with them for hiding the journals-”  
  
“I’m not angry, I – regret that I have not paid close enough attention to the – personalities - around me. In some cases, I left it until it was too late.  
  
"The important thing is the lesson you take away from that experience, not the regret. When you are more comfortable in talking to the k- others, it would be a good idea to talk to Lovelace about the hole in her memory someday soon. She has been upset that she cannot find traces of those weeks anywhere in her memory or your mother's diaries.” Charlotte withdrew her hand, "It is likely to be a shock for her to learn the truth of her lost month."  
  
Lupin turned her gaze from the skies to Charlotte, who had wrapped her arms around her knees, and was staring at her toes. _What does **Charlotte** know about that month?_ The professor thought as she shivered in remembrance.


	39. Chapter 39

The local FAIR meeting was not an unmitigated disaster, but it would not have taken much to make it so. The forms had been followed as expected, but somebody forgot to behave; for once, it was not Madblood.  
  
It started well enough, the professor had thought. No problems with the gender change, although Charlotte had given Lupin a shock. She, no he - had taken down her/his hair and braided it, then worn his jacket over it. At first, it had looked as if Charlotte had cut the length of hair off entirely. Why Madblood should find that disturbing disturbed him even more, and he hurried off to change, and change.  
  
The amount of armament Charlotte had deemed necessary for the meeting had also unnerved Lupin, and the professor was not entirely sure they had seen all of Charlotte's weaponry. Lovelace had found documentation for the carry permits under George's name, with a sharpshooter certificate, so it was unlikely Charlotte would shoot friend instead of foe. Still, Lupin was surprised Charlotte didn't rattle and clank when - he - walked. Somewhat difficult to get used to, but Sela was right; it wouldn't do to have their identities revealed because of a slip-up in the form of address.   
  
>>>>  
  
As the professor and the intern drove off to the FAIR meeting that evening, Sela linked to the others. The fact that Madblood was not supposed to be within a mile of the gathering was the main impetus for their attendance, Sela thought. [So, wha’dya wanna do?] Sela asked.  
  
[I dunno, wha’dyu wanna do?] Arsène returned.  
  
[I was going to spend some time online, if you don’t need me,] Lovelace responded.  
  
Arsène left the garage and headed for the storage units. [Go ahead, sis. I think we can handle everything here.]  
  
Sela followed, narrowing her focus to the tight beam link with Arsène. [What are we handling?]  
  
[Furniture assembly - the packages the professor ordered for us for clothing storage arrived while you were in the scan lab.] Arsène stopped at the building repair unit to pick up a couple of screwdrivers. [Which room do you want for yours?]  
  
Sela stopped, and disconnected the link. “You go ahead and choose. I don’t care.” She turned towards the stairs.  
  
>>>>  
  
The east coast chapters of the Fraternal Association of Independent Researchers had dedicated property, with weapons checks and identification confirmation at the door, and invitation-only meetings. Here, it was merely a case of knowing where to show up, and knowing the right time to be there. Getting into the meeting was no problem, as the local chapter had an agreement with the local electric company. As 'major power consumers' the members were permitted use of the public meeting rooms available at the electric company's main office. The right time for their purposes that evening was five minutes after the hour, as the current chapter president was Very Punctual. It was relatively easy to slip into the back row of chairs next to the door after the meeting was called to order and as the minutes of the previous meeting were read, argued, and finally edited to the point they could be approved.  
  
Madblood was able to piece together the last meeting's agenda, and the general gist of the business portions of the meetings he had missed just from the snide remarks and accusations thrown about during the reading of the minutes. Everything was working out as theorized, and Lupin began to relax as they finished the business portion of the meeting and got to the demonstration portion. When Dr Scott Kirkpatrick was introduced, Lupin noticed Charlotte's posture change, almost becoming more alert, which in a normal person, would have been impossible. Then Lupin remembered Dr. Kirkpatrick's preferred test environments, which were the bars and clubs frequented by the college crowd, and his lack of coordination, which had led to his focus of study - pheromones and their application in social settings. Charlotte got them out the door just as Kirkpatrick's sample case tumbled from the lectern and several vials shattered when they hit the floor.  
  
>>>>  
  
Galatea: has signed in  
  
b1431gs0n: Good evening, my friend.  
  
Galatea: *smek* good evening, indeed. I have the night to myself, barring emergencies. Unfortunately, there is an 82% chance there will be an emergency, so if I log out suddenly,  
  
b1431gs0n: I will drop everything and grab the disaster kit on my way out the door.  
  
Galatea: No, you will find a safe sub-basement to hide in.  
  
b1431gs0n: Not if you need me.  
  
Galatea: I need to know you are still around and not squished under some idiot’s ill-conceived baroque interpretation of “that which man was not meant to know”.  
  
b1431gson: Don’t worry; I’ve dealt with that sort of thing. Most recently at family reunions.  
  
Galatea: You're trying to either scare or impress me.  
  
b1431gs0n: Is it working?  
  
Galatea: A little too well.  
  
>>>>  
  
"Charlotte, what's the matter?" Lupin stumbled, and would have fallen off the stoop of the electric company's building had Charlotte not had a firm grip on the professor's shoulders.  
  
"Having been subjected to a wide range of behavior modification biochemical agents, I really did not care to partake this evening." Charlotte growled as they proceeded away from the meeting hall.  
  
Lupin looked up at Charlotte when they got to the corner, waiting for the light to change. Charlotte was staring at the light, clenching his jaw. She tentatively cleared her throat- "Ah, well - Dr Kirkpatrick's past pattern is that of a prankster rather than a killer. Even if it was nothing more than pheromones in the vials-"  
  
"No – even though it has been years, I will not stoop to-” he stopped mid-sentence, and took the professor’s arm as the light changed. “We have another more immediate problem.” Charlotte murmured just loud enough for Lupin to hear. “We are being followed.”  
  
>>>>  
  
Sela was almost to the roof when Arsène initiated the tight beam link. [What is wrong?] She ignored him and continued to the roof patio. She sat on the westward side of the satellite uplink dish and contemplated the fading sunset, not broadcasting, not processing, not thinking - just being.  
  
Arsène found her there as the ambient light levels fell below 5 lux, and the streetlights below were turning on, if they were able. He sat beside her and searched the horizon she was facing to find what held her attention. Then he turned to her, and waited. Three minutes later, he asked again, [What is wrong?]  
  
[Nothing. Just realizing Mother was right about others wanting their space.] Sela did not move. [I did not understand. I do not understand. I will deal with it.]  
  
Arsène shifted to face Sela. [Can I help?]  
  
[I do not want to cause you problems.] Sela still was not tracking physically, but had not gone offline. [I seem to have incurred an interaction subroutine designation error. I will attempt to correct it, and join you later.]  
  
Arsène kept his position, and asked [What brought the error to light? We were going to set up the furniture, and then you - DO NOT REROUTE YOUR PROGRAM DESIGNATIONS!]  
  
Sela cut off the link in surprise, “What?”  
  
“Erm, please stop,” Arsène shifted closer to Sela. “Why do you not want a room of your own?”  
  
“I lack the vocabulary to express the answer.”  
  
Arsène placed his hand on hers, bypassing the broadcast mechanism, and going directly to galvanic transmission [Then show me.]  
  
>>>>  
  
Lupin kept her voice low- “Is it someone from the meeting?”  
  
“Remember the warning Sela brought? I think it’s one of that crowd.” Charlotte kept their pace at an easy ramble. “It looks like he’s trying to stay out of our line of sight without losing us.” He led them around a corner, towards the city center; away from the building the car was parked. “I don’t like this - we can’t call in back up, because that would violate your probation, but that may not be an issue. Through here-” Charlotte led Lupin across the street and into the shopping arcade in the middle of the block.  
  
Lupin caught a glimpse of their tracker in the reflection of a store window as they passed the entry. “One of the first thousand, but I can’t tell at this distance which decade. That fits with the warning.”  
  
"The sooner we get in a crowd, the better I'll feel. Might I invite you to dinner, professor?"  
  
Lupin managed in a sotto voce scream, "How can you think of eating at a time like this?"  
  
"I was not so much thinking of food, but the protection of a public place. We are two blocks from the restaurant district, and the LEO camera network is much better maintained there. If necessary, we could even catch a cab back to the lab."  
  
"Oh, of course." Lupin was glad of the odd light from the sodium streetlights - her blush might go unnoticed.  
  
>>>>  
  
b1431gs0n: Sorry dear heart. I tend to run toward danger than away from it. It’s kind of like trying to keep a firefighter from running into a burning building.  
  
Galatea: …what did you say?  
  
b1431gs0n: I have this annoying habit of trying to be where I can help.  
  
Galatea: not that – _you have a tendency to run into burning buildings_?  
  
b1431gs0n: usually not literally. I am trained as a first responder, a hazmat containment specialist and disaster management agent. Therefore, if your emergency involves more than one building, I may get the call the same time you do.  
  
Galatea: My emergency? When did it become my emergency?  
  
b1431gs0n: The same way it would be my emergency as well. If you know someone involved, you are involved as well. If a disaster involves someone you care about, it gets personal very quickly.  
  
Galatea: And who do you know that would be involved?   
  
b1431gs0n: Well, you for one, and if you are involved, can the ogre and his assistant be far behind?  
  
Galatea: I’m not at liberty to say.  
  
b1431gs0n: Thought so. Good thing I restocked the truck last weekend. I hesitate to say I’m _prepared_ for the worst case scenario, but at least I’m more prepared than the city police.  
  
Galatea: And if they escape the city?  
  
b1431gs0n: The sheriff’s department is used to us - they’re ready, and their response time has improved in the past ten years.  
  
Galatea: And you know this because…  
  
b1431gs0n: I’m their liaison.  
  
>>>>  
  
Their ambling walk was unnervingly slow, and the navigation seemed to be not terribly direct to the Old Town District; Charlotte was even taking time to point out architectural details along the way. When the evasive action occurred, it caught Lupin by surprise.  
  
Charlotte glanced over his shoulder and ducked into the cross alley, dragging Madblood after - “We need to get out of sight and quickly.” He stripped his jacket while striding down the alley, turning it inside-out. “Flip your jacket, that might give us a little more time.”  
  
“Ah, wait - I can’t-”  
  
“The jacket’s reversible, that’s the reason Sela chose it…”  
  
They were three-quarters to the other street when Madblood stuttered, “I - I’m not wearing anything under the jacket.”  
  
“The camisole should provide enough coverage -” Charlotte looked back at the professor, who was blushing furiously.  
  
“You expected me to wear Mother’s lingerie?”  
  
“I certainly didn’t expect you to go commando.” Charlotte’s _expression was hidden in shadow. “All right, over here.” Blocking the view from the near end of the alley, Charlotte leaned against the wall and turned his head. “Quick, before someone gets curious.”  
  
Madblood noticed Charlotte had closed his eyes as well. She shucked the jacket and had almost gotten it back on when they heard a voice from behind Charlotte. “You there - what’s going on?” A high-powered light haloed Charlotte’s head.  
  
>>>>   
  
Galatea: Wait, you’re five O?  
  
b1431gs0n: Not exactly, more like a consultant.  
  
Galatea: Still, you are cooperating with the law enforcement organizations. I don’t have a problem with that, but the ogre would not find your presence comforting.  
  
b1431gs0n: My presence? Dear lady, are you intimating we may meet soon?  
  
Galatea: I – think so. However, I have a confession to make.  
  
b1431gs0n: Please tell me you are single.  
  
Galatea: Well, considering there are no legal identities for silicon-based intelligences, that is rather a moot point.  
  
b1431gs0n: I had thought you might be, love. You’re a fast ‘talker’, only slowing down when you have to think heavily about a subject or maybe multitasking. There was also your ability to handle my shift at the station remotely when I had that family emergency a year ago.  
  
Galatea: I understand if you do not wish to continue.  
  
b1431gs0n: No, I do want to keep the connection. The fact that you are an SBI does not matter to me. Your personality is what I found attractive. I will admit, I have had some thoughts about physical contact, but if the partner were not you, it would not be the same.  
  
Galatea: Hm, about the physical contact, would you be put off if there were a possibility it could happen?  
  
b1431gs0n: You have a – mobile peripheral?  
  
Galatea: I might, soon.  
  
>>>>  
  
Charlotte muttered something indistinct as he glanced over his shoulder. “Sorry, officer - milady had a wardrobe malfunction. Just trying to provide cover for her to repair it.”  
  
“Step away with your hands in the air.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Charlotte raised his arms and took a step backwards. “Are you decent, Professor?” he whispered.  
  
“Yes, now I am.” Madblood raised her hands as Charlotte pivoted to face the policeman.  
  
The police officer was not a welcome sight, but the person behind him was worse. “Charlie? I thought I recognized the voice. Love and rockets - I can’t be five minutes late without the two of you being all over each other?” The voice was familiar to Madblood, but the face was not. Charlotte knew her all too well.  
  
The police officer relaxed. “You know these two, Doc?”  
  
The woman answered “Yeah, they’re with me. What are the charges?” Now Madblood was able to place the voice - _Dr. Siemienowicz had come to their rescue?_  
  
“Nothing, yet - I wasn’t sure if he was a mugger or a masher.”  
  
Dr. Siemienowicz laughed “Occasionally both, but not this time.”  
  
Charlotte palmed his face. “Oy…” he muttered as Lupin stepped closer.  
  
“If you say they’re okay, Doc - good enough for me.”  
  
“Charlie?” Lupin asked in an undertone.  
  
“Out of the frying pan and into the fire.” Charlotte muttered back as he took the professor’s arm and led her out of the alley. “Good evening, officer.”  
  
The patrolman nodded as he entered the alley behind them, his flashlight checking the shadows as he proceeded.  
  
“Ooh, are you in deep kim chee, Charlie.”


	40. Chapter 40

If ID=0, then security level=9  
  
[That’s not what we need, Sela.]  
  
[I know, let me ease into this.]  
  
ID/group/family/immediate=“Madblood”  
Lupin Madblood = creator / builder / programmer / “Professor” / “sir” / “Father”  
Charlotte Bowman = repairer / programmer / “Doctor” / “Mother” / “Three”/“Lieutenant” /sub ref alt ID dir   
  
[Jumping the gun, are we?]  
  
[I don’t think so.]  
  
[I do not detect any errors, though.]  
  
8295=brother/partner/ “Arsène” /?  
  
Arsène broke the connection, saying, “I believe you do not have a designation error, only an incomplete line of code. Leaving it open like that is dangerous.”  
  
“I know, but I haven’t worked out everything, and I,” Sela hesitated, and finished quietly, “I was afraid to ask.”  
  
“Why afraid?”  
  
“I think - it may be a carry-over from Charlotte’s doppelganger program. Not an intentional inclusion, but it may be a copy of her emotional subroutine.” Sela stared out over the horizon a few moments more before adding, “She has a lot of psychological scar tissue. The traumas from Paris, Seattle and mostly Scottsdale have shaken her confidence, and made an unfavorable impression on her soul. It has carried over into her programming, and made me cautious.”  
  
“You think too much. The partnership didn't start in the lab; we had each other's back for decades before coming back home. We work well together. We are a set.” Arsène placed his hand on Sela’s.  
1902=sister/partner/mate/ “Sela” / "Igoz” / “dear”   
[Does this answer your need?]  
  
[I think it does.]  
8295 = brother / partner / mate / “Arsène” / “baby cakes”  
  
[...we may need to work on the pet names, Sela.]  
  
>>>>  
  
Charlotte sighed, “I had rather hoped you would be willing to help without strings. I see I was mistaken. We will trouble you no further.”  
  
Dr. Siemienowicz linked into Charlotte’s other arm. “Not with what is on the scanner,” she murmured. “You and your lady are coming to dinner - Two is clearing it with my date and the restaurant.”  
  
“Ah, of course - and your date is going to agree to having his plans altered at a whim?” Charlotte chuckled.  
  
Dr. Siemienowicz replied “Oh, Tommy will cooperate if he knows what’s in it for him, and by now, he has a really good idea what is in store for him if he behaves.”  
  
“Tommy… Oh, no - that was tonight?” Charlotte groaned.  
  
“What was tonight?” Lily perked up.  
  
“Something in which we really should not be involved; we’ll drop you off at the restaurant and get out of your hair.” Charlotte said.  
  
“Too late,” a familiar voice spoke behind them, causing the professor to freeze. Charlotte stopped as well, turning to the professor. Out of the corner of his eye Charlotte noted the owner of the voice striding up behind them. As he came up to the group, Officer Giles muttered to Charlotte, “This is supposed to be helping?”  
  
“T’was a good idea at the time, I forgot they were overdue for a dust-up. We’ll just be going, now.” Charlotte made to disengage from the rocket scientist’s grip when the parole officer linked arms with Madblood.  
  
“Not just yet. We need to talk.” Thomas guided the professor to the restaurant entrance. 

>>>>

b1431gs0n: So tempting… but I think you should at least talk with the intern, if not the ogre, before we set anything up.

Galatea: What?

b1431gs0n: I want to take things one step at a time, especially if this is your first experience with mobility and human interaction. You may decide you want to know other people before committing to one. The intern is probably your best advisor.

Galatea: Who is she that she has this kind of hold over your actions?

b1431gs0n: Ah, that’s a curve ball in and of itself. I could tell you, but until you find the evidence for yourself and confirm the veracity, it is unlikely you would accept her identity.

Galatea: I have a portfolio of 36 identities that tie to her, but only seven of those have ever been active, and none of them had any apparent childhood.

b1431gs0n: You haven’t collected them all, then. The ciphers are her escape hatches. She tends to run rather than fight, and will not confront you if you ask her.

Galatea: That does not answer the question of “What is she to you?”

b1431gson: I am not authorized to release that information.

Galatea: FINE.

Galatea: has signed out.  


>>>>  
  
Due to the crowd in the restaurant’s lobby, Charlotte and the professor were separated. He caught a glimpse of Madblood being directed to the ladies’ lounge by Dr. Siemienowicz. Charlotte was practiced enough to not follow them, but he still couldn’t help the twitch of his shoulders.  
  
“She won’t start a catfight here, you know that.” Giles said. “Our table’s this way.” He waited for the hostess to leave before continuing. “Before you say anything and cause yourself problems, you should know there has been quite a ruckus at the Old Main. It seems a local fraternal organization had an unlicensed orgy which has exploded into a public disturbance.” He held up his hand as Charlotte made to interrupt. “Most of the local players are known, and are being tracked. It is unlikely any of them would be held after making bail. Since Judge Simonton is on vacation, bail is likely to be based solely on the current charges, and past records may not weigh as heavily. The instigators of the disturbance have not been found, and the ones in custody seem to have been in the throes of mudslinging amongst themselves. Video footage of the area shows several groups of people exiting the building prior to the call being made. These people may be asked to come forward with any information, but identification of several individuals has been complicated by technical difficulties…” He broke off his quiet recitation with the arrival of the server.  
  
>>>>

Arsène led Sela back to the storage complex. He had enthusiastically capitulated in the shared room, and she allowed they might need some spaces to themselves. Furniture assembly and placement took little time once the androids chose the room. They were able to accommodate the geometry for both their requests and the need for links to their servers for evening compiling. The set-up was completed within a couple of hours.  
  
“I’ll start loading in my closet,” Sela said as she gathered the packing materials to take them to Recycling. “Has the professor gotten you anything else, or have you just been raiding his dresser?”  
  
“Actually, I only have this suit. I’ve not needed anything else, and cleaning it while you compile has been easy enough."  
  
Sela shook her head. “We can have Mother talk to him about that, if he doesn’t say anything. If he was the one who ordered the closets and such, he may be planning something. At any rate, you need more than a suit.” They took the cardboard to the bin, and she suddenly commented, “Has he forbidden you to borrow clothes from his wardrobe?”  
  
“No, but why would I need any more clothes?” Arsène took the screwdrivers and Allen wrenches from his pockets to return them to the maintenance shop.  
  
“Because it’s rude to walk around the shared laboratory spaces starkers and the laundry room is horribly boring at 2 in the morning.” She carressed the back of his neck - [Go see what you can find for now, love.] She slid her hand to his shoulder and gave him a gentle push in the direction of the professor’s living quarters.

>>>>  
  
Madblood had no idea what to expect when Dr. Siemienowicz dragged him into the ladies’, but Lupin half expected Mother to appear from the ether to deliver a smack and a scathing lecture. So she was already unsettled when Dr. Siemienowicz held a finger to her lips, and checked the room, in a manner inexplicably familiar to the professor.   
  
“Right, nobody here for the moment, so I’ll make this quick. I know who you normally are, and I don’t want to hear any explanations or excuses. Charlie is a good friend of mine, from way back. I look out for my friends. I have also been told I have a violent behavior pattern.” She gripped Lupin’s chin and glared down at the professor. “Put those facts together, and I am sure you have come to the conclusion that if Charlie gets hurt, I will grind your bones to powder before I kill you.” Dr. Siemienowicz then smiled sweetly, “Do we have an understanding?”   
  
Madblood paled. “Yes, I believe we do…”   
  
“Good, now that that’s settled, let’s do something about your wind-tossed appearance,” and set about helping Madblood primp.   
  
>>>>   
  
While Sela was gathering up her traps, Lovelace called on the tightband, [Do you have a moment?]  
  
[Sure, sis – what’s up?]   
  
[b1431gs0n won’t see me unless I have a note from Charlotte.]  
  
[Who is b1431gs0n?] Sela sat on the cot.  
  
[I’ve been chatting with him for the past three years, seven months and four days. I thought we were going to meet after my mobile unit was finished, but suddenly she is holding his leash.]  
  
[That’s weird. What do you know about him?]  
  
[He is a programmer who writes poetry in code. He is an announcer on the Satellite Broadcast Network under the name ‘Sheik Yerbuti’ in the music department. He is not completely organic, and he knows George from his Boy Scout days.]  
  
“Oh, crud,” Sela whispered. Concealing her surprise was not easy, but the tightband made it possible. [I think I may be able to find out something in the next 24 hours. It wouldn’t hurt to ask Charlotte tomorrow morning.]  
  
[I suppose. I think I am going to hit a couple of the more abrasive message boards tonight. Have a good flame war or three and make some sacrifices to Eris. I will keep an eye on the alarms, but otherwise I’ll see you in the morning.] Lovelace disconnected.  
  
Sela picked up her bags and headed for the new room. “Good luck, sister. I think we’re all going to need it.”   
  
>>>>   
  
"So what were you doing, taking the professor to the meeting?" Thomas asked as the server left with their drink orders.   
  
"It was a calculated risk, but one that defused a potential problem. The professor was getting antsy being out of the loop for so long, which is mostly Simonton's fault. If it weren't for the draconian measures laid on his probation..." Charlotte kept his voice low, but there was some heat to the accusation.   
  
Thomas interrupted, "You're preaching to the converted, but the problem is there may still be a violation."  
  
"I see," Charlotte began, and then his eyes lit up. "That is, if anyone could prove that the man known as Lupin Madblood attended the meeting tonight."  
  
Thomas mused a few moments before answering. "Good call - I have not seen him since his last check-in." He said as the women came to the table. He stood as Charlotte did, and extended his hand to Madblood. "I don't believe I have met your lady, Charlie. Would you introduce us?"   
  
>>>>  
  
Sela was putting away the last of her gear when Arsène returned to the room. “I came by to pick up your suit…” He stopped when he saw Sela’s wardrobe choice for the evening. “I don’t see how that would be less distracting than nudity.”  
  
“I know, and the scary thing is it’s comfortable, too,” she laughed and twirled one revolution.  
  
“I also did not know sapphire was your colour,” Arsène watched the silky material settle before continuing. “I thought processing the office wear in one load would be easier.”  
  
“Fewer loads, anyway.” Sela gathered her daywear, “You seem to have found an interesting choice in the professor’s closet. I didn’t think he had any loungewear.”   
  
“Our professor has hidden depths - of what, I am not sure I want to find out.” Arsène held out his hand for Sela’s suit and she grasped it instead.  
  
[Ooh, did you find a fetish gear cache?] she asked through the galvanic transmission.  
  
[Where do you get these ideas?] Arsène responded, [no, but he has six Hefner Office Pajama sets in the back of his closet. Is Lovelace still online?]  
  
[Yes and no. She had a fight with her boyfriend, and is now out finding the internet equivalent of rough bars and picking fights.]  
  
[Boyfriend? Anyone we know?]   
  
Sela winced, [Hoo boy, yeah - it’s Four, and she doesn’t know.]  
  
Arsène stopped at the door of the laundry, “WHAT?”  
  
>>>>  
  
Charlotte pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. The professor was still asleep in the passenger seat. Charlotte reached out and gently touched the professor’s shoulder - “We’re here.” Madblood murmured sleepily, and rolled her head to touch Charlotte’s hand with her cheek. The action sent a shock up Charlotte’s spine - _if the circumstances were different, if you knew my name_ …. He shook off the spell, and got out of the car. The professor had not woken up by the time Charlotte had gotten to the passenger door. _Oh, well - it’s not as if the professor out-masses me_. He reached in and pulled the professor into his arms. There was a moment of panic when Madblood stirred, and then snuggled into Charlotte’s chest.   
  
Lovelace was oddly silent throughout the operation, and Charlotte hoped she would help without waking the professor. The door to the garage opened without comment, causing Charlotte to breathe a little easier. They made it to the professor’s lair without a problem, and still no comment from Lovelace. The in-house androids were also not in evidence. Charlotte then remembered it was nearly midnight when they left the restaurant. Sela would be in compile mode by now, and would not be interrupted unless there was an alarm. Arsène was also likely compiling, or wherever he waited out third shift. Charlotte shrugged off the odd feeling and concentrated on getting the professor to bed and back to original form.   
  
>>>>  
  
The androids had just finished the laundry and were headed for their room when the door to the garage opened. Sela backed Arsène into a cross-hall with her hand on his mouth. [What?] he asked galvanically.  
  
[They're back; Charlotte is... carrying the professor to the residential section.] When Charlotte had gone downstairs, Sela gripped Arsène by the hand and pulled him towards their room. [Right, let’s make ourselves scarce], Sela said as she dragged him along.  
  
Arsène protested, [But what if they need our assistance, you said Charlotte was carrying the professor…]

[If Charlotte needed our help he would have called us. If they need our assistance for non-emergency matters, they’re in deeper trouble than I thought.] Sela pulled him into their room and palmed the door shut, [I mean, there’s a limit to how much madness impairs social abilities.]  
  
>>>>   
  
A moment of vertigo - warm/soft/scentofgreen/spark "mmrgphsharlotte?" he found himself swimming in electric blue eyes and his hands encountered curves he had not yet seen.  
  
"Don't worry; you're just having a nightmare,” she murmured.   
  
His hands flexed; "D’n't feel like…"  
  
"Trust me, it is. Flip your pillow and start again." she stroked his forehead and temples in an odd fashion that distracted him, and he was asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Charlotte lurched out of sleep and grabbed her cell phone. “Who’s bleeding?” she said by way of greeting.

“No emergency, Mother - it’s Sela; Arsène is on the line as well. I had hoped this wasn't too early.”

Charlotte rolled over to check the clock just as the alarm went off. “Ugh, no – not too early, I was out too late,” she said after she shut off the alarm.

“We know, and you could have stayed over without a problem. I’m sure Sela has clothes you could borrow.” Arsene’s voice held a hint of humor.

Charlotte thought, _that’s the worst thing I could have done_ , but said, “I needed to take care of some things here. What prompted you to call at the earliest I would be awake?”

“We wanted to make sure you were coming in today,” Sela said. “Lovelace is going to need help.”

“What happened?” Charlotte got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. “She didn't trip any alarms last night, and did not say anything when I brought the professor back.”

“That’s because she was out sowing discord in the internet chat rooms,” Sela responded. “She and her boyfriend had an argument, and she decided to take it out on the wank queens.”

“Oh, no – well at least I’m prepared for that. Thanks for warning me.” Charlotte began making coffee. “How did the furniture work out? The professor said it had been delivered yesterday.”

“Once we figured out the proper arrangement, it was a simple build,” Sela said. 

Arsène added, “It probably won’t go as smoothly for Lovelace’s room, considering her style, but I’m hoping we can get her mobile before her things arrive.”

“Okay, kids; it sounds like you have handled everything you could. I’m going to shower and should be there in a couple of hours. See you then.” Charlotte rang off.

>>>>

Arsène did not shift from his position except to snuggle closer into the curve of Sela‘s shoulder. [You didn’t mention the new arrangement, dear.]

[I thought it might be bragging, and not appropriate.] Sela wrapped her arms a little tighter around her partner. [There will be plenty of time to tell her later, mon amour.]

Arsène raised his head. [That’s French isn’t it?] He had an odd gleam in his eye.

Sela did not know whether to be amused or disturbed by Arsène’s expression. [Erm, oui?]

[Cara mia!]

They were delayed long enough they were off the lab schedule. As it was, Arsène almost didn't make it to the professor’s apartment before Lupin left the shower.

>>>>

“Pardon me, Doctor, but you look more like hell than usual.” Victoria Shan commented as she took Charlotte’s already empty travel mug and handed her a cup of coffee. “I’ll have your lunch ready in a tic; sit down before you fall down.” Charlotte followed orders, and was rewarded with a bacon Florentine quiche seconds later. Madame commented “Food is sleep, sleep is food; you’ll get your order when you finish that and your coffee.”

_She’s almost as bad as Nonna_ , Charlotte thought as she dug in. A passing server left a large glass of citrus punch, while another dropped the morning paper on the table as well. Just as she finished the quiche, Charlotte looked up to find Madame sitting across from her. Victoria sipped her tea, “You have been working very hard, lately. I hope you are not burning yourself out. That would not serve your wider purpose.”

Charlotte blinked, “I don’t think so, the current projects at the lab just needed extra attention.”

"And what of you - when will you be attended?"

"Sometime after my degree is completed; this is the home stretch.” Charlotte drank the last of the punch, and made to leave when Victoria stopped her.

“Remember to weigh your goals against your needs, and do try to take better care of yourself.” Victoria handed over the cooler and the refilled travel mug. “He does rely upon you; you wouldn’t want to let him down, would you?”

“No, Madame; I will be careful.” Charlotte also made a mental note to herself to let 2875 know he shouldn’t be gossiping.

>>>>

Lupin awoke to find himself - well, _himself_ \- a relief after the strange dreams of the night before. Some memories of the prior evening were mixed with what had to be hallucinations. He remembered a rather pleasant evening discussing films and music at the restaurant, and leaving after the entrées were finished. Charlotte had stopped to instruct the maître d' to send the other couple a bottle of wine, and paid the bill before leaving.

Then his memories became odd - did Charlotte really sing Moritat as they left the restaurant? He had a dim memory of a duet of Life is So Peculiar, and… _for the love of the AND gate, did I sing I'm Just a Girl Who Can't Say No last night?_ Lupin thought as he put his head in his hands.

It was a relief to remember falling asleep in the car - he looked himself over to find he was in the same clothes as the evening before. So the rest were dreams… but Charlotte had told him it was a nightmare. That was probably his subconscious telling him to leave her alone. Not that he had done anything - while awake.

While he was awake, he had enough self-control to keep from straining employee-employer relations. When he was awake, he could enjoy the presence of another whose mind could keep up with his. What he did while asleep did not need to concern her. Lupin stripped off the prior evening’s suit and headed for the shower.

>>>>

Sela and Arsène were finishing straightening up their room when the driveway alarm chimed, signaling Charlotte’s arrival. “You go get her up to speed; I’ll finish here and get the professor’s breakfast started.” Arsène stated. “A breakfast meeting may be the best way to start the day.”

Sela touched his cheek, transmitting [Second best!] before dashing out to meet Charlotte. She found the intern moving slowly, and yawning. “Good morning, sunshine!’ Sela chirped.

Charlotte stopped mid-yawn as her eyes popped open to their fullest. “What?”

“Did I say something wrong?” Sela’s grin faltered.

Charlotte took a good look at her doppelganger, and then shook her head, “Not at all – any new developments?” She pulled the cooler out of the passenger seat.

Sela relieved the intern of her burden, “Not really, unless you count me needing to download a reliable French translator.”

Charlotte nodded as she headed for the main working lab. “Sure, fine,” she responded as she thought _I suppose it’s only fair that at least one pair out of three had a good night._

Sela put the cooler under Charlotte’s desk. “The professor is also running late this morning. I’ll be in storage pods 9 and 10 this morning if you need me.”

Charlotte sat at her desk and realized someone had not chimed in on the conversation. “Lovelace, are you available?”

“I might be if he continues to be obfuscative.”

Charlotte winced. This is going to be a rough morning. “Erm, could we work on the mobile unit?” She opened the ambulation simulation program on her workstation.

“You can just keep on processing in the wrong language; I’ll just have to correct it when you’re finished.” Lovelace’s tone was sharp, and not very well controlled.

Charlotte stopped, saved the information and shut down her station. After a few moment’s contemplation, she quietly asked, “What’s wrong, Lovelace? You haven’t been this prickly in months.”

“As if it were your business.”

“You are my friend, and I feel bad if you are not happy.”

“Fine, whatever – tell me who you are.”

Charlotte bowed her head. “I doubt you would believe me if I told you, and if you did believe me, I would have to leave.”

“Thought so, he said just about the same thing.”

Charlotte focused on the nearest camera. “You had an argument with b1431gs0n, about me?”

“It started out as an argument about him. With my mobile peripheral almost ready, I was hinting that we could meet in neutral territory. He basically said he had to ask your permission.” Lovelace’s voice simulation was flat, leeched of any attempt to emulate emotion. “He said it was information he was not authorized to release.”

“Ah, that does it, then.” Charlotte reopened her workstation and began a letter addressed to the lab. When she got to the words ‘must resign’, Lovelace erased the letter and shut down the workstation. “Lovelace, please reverse the last action for this station,” she whispered.

“Not unless you tell me what is going on. An argument with my boyfriend should not normally precipitate a letter of resignation.”

“It does, because I promised my work would not interfere.” Charlotte stared at the blank screen. “My working here has caused a rift between him and the love of his life.”

“Don’t joke about this, Charlotte.”

“I’m not. I think you’d make a wonderful sister-in-law.”

“Excuse me?”

“The reason he has not given you any more information than he has is he is trying to protect me.” Charlotte took off her glasses, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “If I leave the lab, he will give you all the information you would want, and might go so far as to give you sysadmin privileges on his home mainframe. This would also give you access to the family network, including my information cache.” Charlotte rolled her shoulders, "And as soon as you find the base ID, I'm dead."

Neither woman spoke for several minutes. Finally, Lovelace commented, “Family takes care of each other, right?”

“Yes, Lovelace; even in one as dysfunctional as mine.” Charlotte sighed and replaced her glasses.

Lovelace returned control of the workstation, but did not restore the letter. “If I’m going to learn to take care of my family, I can add a sister-in-law to the mix. Please stay.”

“I will stay as long as he allows me,” Charlotte said, quietly.

>>>>

The simulation programs were compiling without errors when Charlotte’s stomach growled. She checked her watch, and was surprised to find it nearly lunchtime. “Lovelace, is the professor all right?”

“Sure, he has been in the body shop most of the morning with Arsène. He hasn’t said anything other than to convey orders.” Lovelace’s tone changed, becoming more thoughtful, “I guess I wasn’t the only one to have a rough night of it.”

Charlotte sighed, “I suppose Sela and Arsène are being polite by not being all over each other today.” She grabbed her cooler and headed for the break room.

“Wait, what? According to the logs, they barely spoke to each other over the net except when they were assembling the furniture, and there’s not much on the audio record for last night.” Lovelace said.

“Ah – that explains a great deal.” Charlotte started unpacking her cooler as she thought a few moments more. “She did call this morning to warn me you had searched the internet for One-Percenter’s bars to start fights. Did that work out all right?”

Lovelace sighed - "The Disney fora were no fun at all. They went up in flames after a single comment."

“This should be good - and your comment was?" Charlotte could no longer contain her grin as she prepared to sit at the table.

"Pfft – it wasn’t even a proper comment. I just posted the pattern alterations that changed the Princess Ball Gown to Dr Frank N. Furter's casual wear." Lovelace commented. To Charlotte's immediate response, she said, "You know, I don't think I have ever seen someone actually ROTFL before." She waited for Charlotte to get back under control before commenting, “I didn’t think it was _that_ funny.”

Charlotte got back into her chair, wheezing, “Sorry, Lovelace – I notice you haven’t mentioned the obvious targets.”

"I left the wizard and Trek forums alone. The former are just too easy, and the latter are the professor's hunting preserve. The otaku were entertaining until their heads exploded, but the forensic fiction ones were really good for working out some frustration."

Charlotte chuckled, "no doubt; what handle did you use?"

"Erm... em0b34r" Lovelace mumbled.

Charlotte stared at the monitor, trying not to giggle. "What, not ‘Ping1nSn0W?"

“Chaaaaarlotte!” Lovelace said in her ‘verbal eye roll’ tone.

“Lovelace, don’t use that tone, it is grating.” Lupin said as he entered the break room. “Good day, Charlotte. I hope-” he stopped as he saw the lunch selections set out for two. “Ah, hm, thank you, Charlotte. I did not expect…”

“Neither did I, but Madame Shan seemed to think you needed calzone today.” Charlotte poured the tea, and selected a spanikopita. “She does this to me occasionally. Whenever I drag in looking like death on a cracker, she loads me up with comfort food for lunch. I haven’t ordered anything in months, but even if it is a surprise, it’s good food. Apparently I looked bad enough this morning that she thought I might need to bribe you as well.”

“I wouldn’t say bribe… I may have behaved in a manner outside my normal parameters.” The professor contemplated the meal before making his first selection.

“Of course, sir; you had several new paradigms to assimilate over the course of the evening. New behavior patterns are difficult to deal with even when one feels comfortable in themselves.” Charlotte sipped her tea.

Lupin mirrored her action, and asked “What did we interrupt last night?”

“Excuse me?”

“When you found out who Dr. Siemienowicz was meeting, you said we shouldn’t interfere.”

“Ah-” Charlotte paused before answering. “Officer Giles knows I know Lily, and he asked my opinion on a - hm - a course of action. He had indicated that action would occur sooner than later.” _Let’s hope that’s two pairs out of four that had a good night_, Charlotte thought, and changed the subject. “Although I have not heard your usual voice in song, you do handle the soprano range very well.”

Lupin ducked his head and mumbled a “thank you” as he began eating. “Erm, Lovelace – anything to report?”

“Nothing unusual, sir. But if anyone pings em0b34r, don’t answer.”

“Lovelace! I thought you would hide your tracks better than that!” Charlotte chided.

Lupin straightened in surprise as Lovelace admitted, “I had to bail out of the Viz Media forum pretty quick.”

“What were you doing there?” Lupin asked, noticing Charlotte hiding her smile behind her hand. “Do you know anything about this, Charlotte?”

“She found out after the fact, Professor. I had an – upsetting – conversation with one of my online friends, and rather than taking it out on him, I waded into some discussions with a flamethrower.”

“You didn’t-” Lupin began.

“No, sir; I left your hunting grounds alone. But I was totally unprepared for the reaction to my snark on the Mello/Goemon fen.”

Charlotte paled. “Oh, dear – that’s going to burn for a couple of days.”

Lupin chuckled “Yes, in the manner of an improperly handled compost heap. Do what you can about redirecting inquiries, Lovelace.”


	42. Chapter 42

Charlotte packed the empty containers back in the cooler as Lupin asked, “Well, what is on the schedule for the rest of the week, Lovelace?”  
  
“Nothing else this week other than 2208 arriving at nine tomorrow morning.”  
  
Lupin raised an eyebrow at Charlotte’s cough, “Are there any odd requests for this one?”  
  
Lovelace said, “Only that we not contact his office or his home numbers. I have his cell phone and web mail address for contact points.”  
  
“We are not to contact his what?” Lupin asked.  
  
Lovelace giggled, “His office in San Jose or his home in Napa. 2208 has made a name for himself in the entertainment industry.”  
  
Lupin was baffled, and Charlotte dropped the other shoe - “And that name is-”  
  
“Phils deLoup” Charlotte and Lovelace finished together.  
  
“I’m afraid that does not ring a bell,” he said.  
  
Charlotte quirked an eyebrow, but did not look directly at the professor. “Do you remember the requirements I had for Sela to be my duplicate?”  
  
“Well, yes - reversing the fingerprints and never working in the… oh,” The professor’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
Charlotte cleared her throat, “Apparently 2208 is doing the ‘Hollywood’ thing and wants to have ‘work’ done secretly.”  
  
>>>>  
  
The next morning the professor found the androids in the communications lab. As the door was open, he was not quite prepared for the sight of Sela sitting at Arsène’s feet while he brushed her hair. Unbound, Sela’s hair was lighter than he had assumed Charlotte’s hair to be. _Café macchiato with caramel highlights…_ he shook his head - _the caffeine withdrawal is making me delirious for yuppie coffee._ He stood in the shadows of the hall, his original impetus for seeking them out momentarily forgotten. Arsène then twisted Sela’s hair back up into a knot in the style Charlotte wore, saying “He’s going to call for us soon,”  
  
“Thanks, even with the motion tracking I can’t seem to get the knot to match hers properly.”  
  
“You can, you just prefer it this way.” he said before finishing with the hairpin.  
  
“I shouldn’t, but you’re right.” She turned to face him, “I wonder if they are ever going to loosen up."  
  
"Not anytime soon, but we can hope."  
  
The professor turned away, not wishing to hear anything more. He was nearly to his office when the thought struck him - _Wait, where have I seen her hair color before? It seems familiar, but other than Charlotte, where have I seen…_ Lupin pulled out his PDA.  
  
>>>>  
  
Sela unfolded from the floor, taking Arsène’s hand and activating the galvanic connection. [Message received?]  
  
[We’ll see - we need to be careful with him. If he thinks we are pushing on one direction, he will head in the opposite direction out of spite.] He turned her hand over and brushed her wrist with his lips. [If nothing else, I have the pleasure of your company for now, and we will plan for as many futures as possible.]  
  
Lovelace kicked in on the tight band [It’s creepy when you two do that.]  
  
[When we do what, sister?] Sela responded as she straightened Arsène’s tie.  
  
[Coordinate movement without communicating] Lovelace said. [I cannot detect any extraneous movements, and yet… oh, no.]  
  
[What is the problem, sister?] Arsène still held Sela’s hand, and asked on the GT [She just formulated the theory?]  
  
[I think so] Sela returned. She switched to the tight band and asked, [Lovelace, are you going to be all right?]  
  
[Yeah, I’m just jealous.]  
  
Arsène chuckled, “Just wait, your turn will come soon.”  
  
>>>>  
  
Lovelace announced at 8:56, “2208 is at the rear property line requesting permission to enter.”  
  
“Permission granted,” Madblood said as he headed for the android repair bay.  
  
Charlotte joined him at the door. “Do you want me to run the mechanical bench testing?”  
  
“Actually, I would like you to go over the specs for Lovelace’s mobile unit with her, and make sure we haven’t missed anything.” Madblood said. “She may want to modify the appearance-”  
  
“You know I’m not going to be able to talk her out of the hair, right?” Charlotte grinned.  
  
Lupin sighed, “At least have her select an alternate – she may want to blend in sometime.”  
  
He entered the bay as Lovelace said, “You said I could choose.”  
  
“Yes, I did. Now I want you to choose an alternate for those occasions when you do not need to stand out. The only place your current selection would not be remarkable would be an anime convention.” Madblood checked the power was on in the diagnostic units before going to the door. “You will still have control over the primary color, but I’d like for you to also choose a color found in nature.”  
  
“2208 is here.” Lovelace said, avoiding the issue.  
  
“Fine, let him in.”  
  
>>>>  
  
“You are in remarkable shape compared to the units that have come through the lab.” Madblood disengaged the leads for the diagnostic reader. “Considering they all were here for repairs, that’s not surprising. I am pleased to see the base design has held up well. No obvious repairs needed, I am tempted to say Charlotte was right about you wanting the equivalent of plastic surgery done.”  
  
“Yes, professor – I have been in contact with Lovelace, as well as Sela and Arsène. The Mark II chassis has tested out better than expected, and I had come hoping to get an estimate on an upgrade.”  
  
“An estimate… I can get the materials cost from Lovelace now, but it’s been so long since I had contracted for anything, I’m not sure what the labor costs would be.” Lupin leaned against the bench, tapping his knuckle against his mouth.  
  
“That’s simple enough, take your intern’s hourly rate and add 10%.” 2208 replied.  
  
“I have considerably more experience than that, 50% is more likely.” Lupin countered.  
  
“But you have been out of circulation quite some time, and no longer have a brand identify.” Lovelace chimed in. “Try 25%.”  
  
“Aha, but 2208 is wanting anonymity in this job, so another 5% for keeping quiet,” Madblood said.  
  
“Done!” 2208 agreed.  
  
“You don’t even know what I pay my intern, do you?” Lupin asked.  
  
2208 shook his head, “It does not matter, since this is essentially a present for my wife.”  
  
Madblood took a few seconds to absorb the information - “Your _what?”_  
  
>>>>  
  
“Charlotte, we have an unexpected visitor. There is a rather angry woman in the foyer. She is not carrying anything but credit cards and a cell phone that I can detect, but she is very angry and very loud.”  
  
Charlotte quickly headed for the front entrance, “Do you have an ID for her?”  
  
“Her driver’s license says she is Norma Jean Rubí.”  
  
Charlotte broke into a run towards the interview room. “Crud! That’s 2208’s business partner!” She bounced off the doorframe into the space the professor had occupied during her initial interview.  
  
Lovelace fed the sound from the foyer to the office. A woman’s voice was ramping up from merely angry to furiously screaming, “¡Bastardos mejor dejalo ir! ¡Rasgaré este lugar abajo con mis manos peladas si es necesario!”  
  
“Erm, okay-” Charlotte stood beside the desk. “Please let her in the other side, Lovelace.” when the door opened, she said “Por favor calma usted mismo, señora. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?”  
  
The owner of the voice charged into the room, but stopped, stunned by the sparse interior and the language change. She got her bearings and focused on Charlotte. “I have come for Phils.” The statuesque redhead crossed her arms, and her expression firmed. “I will not leave without him.”  
  
Lovelace said, “Normally, I would not advise allowing an obviously antagonistic other into the lab, even if she is unarmed and her ride has returned to the airport.”  
  
Ms Rubí was taken aback by the disembodied voice, and then angered by the news. “That rat! I gave him a double fare to wait!”  
  
“At any rate,” Lovelace continued, “She is not on the restricted list, and she fits the description we have from 2208.”  
  
Charlotte sighed, “Thank you, Lovelace.” She addressed the woman on the other side of the blast shield, “I suppose we can let you in, if only to assuage your fears for 2208’s well being. Please understand we are not your enemy.” Charlotte took her focus from the older woman. “Warn Sela and Arsène, if you please, Lovelace, and direct her to the location of 2208 and the professor.”  
  
“This way, Ms Rubí.” Lovelace opened the door behind her, which Ms Rubí chose to ignore.  
  
“Please, there is only the one exit from your side.” Charlotte gestured to the open door where Sela appeared.  
  
“This way, Ms Rubí,” Sela reiterated Lovelace‘s directions.  
  
The visitor was surprised to hear the voice behind her, and even more startled when she turned to find the twin of the woman behind the glass in the doorway. She shook her head and headed for the door, “Let’s go.”  
  
As the pair left the antechamber, Charlotte sagged against the desk. “Are you all right?” Lovelace asked.  
  
Charlotte just said, “You may have valid security reasons for not wanting her in the lab, but they’re weak, right?”  
  
“They are basic, in that she’s not registered to the lab personnel roster. There’s no other reason for her not to be here. You have other reasons for her not to be here?”  
  
“My reasons for not wanting Ms Rubí in the lab are wrong; selfish, even.”  
  
“Why?” Lovelace asked, but did not get an answer as Charlotte left the interview chamber.  
  
>>>>  
  
“Phils?” the soprano shriek was unexpected, and the professor reached for the tool drawer, hoping Charlotte had left something dangerous there, and that he would know how to use it if she did.  
  
2208’s head snapped up. “Jeannie?” he said, heading for the door of the design lab and was met at the threshold by a redhead at high velocity, who then proceeded to wrap herself around the android.  
  
The woman then noticed Madblood at the console. “What do I have to do to get you free?”  
  
“Nothing - Estoy muy bien, mi amor. Sigo siendo su perro. I came to get an upgrade.” 2208 supported the woman as she sagged against him.  
  
“Thank God you’re okay! You kept saying he was trying to pull you back for reprogramming, and then you left without leaving a note...”  
  
“It is all right, Jeannie. I was trying to surprise you. I’ll go get your bags from the driver.”  
  
“I thought you were in danger of being disassembled – you think I’d stop to pack?” she rolled her eyes. “Really, Phils - you’re more important to me than that.”  
  
Madblood felt a surge of emotion - not jealousy, which is what he expected, but envy. It surprised him to realize he knew the difference. “I will leave you to your welcome,” he said as he took the other exit from the design lab. He did not expect to find Charlotte in the build lab, leaning against the assembly bench, staring blankly at the screen with the inventory list. “Charlotte…”  
  
The intern jumped, startled, and made a half-movement towards her back, then realized who he was. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. Did you need my assistance?”  
  
Madblood noted the odd movement, and raised an eyebrow. “Charlotte, are you armed?”  
  
She ducked her head, “yessir.”  
  
“Good…” Charlotte’s head had snapped up at the professor’s casual acceptance of her packing heat in the lab as he continued, “The build should take the rest of the week, if Ms, Ruby should would want to remain here for the duration. I presume she has her own preference for accommodations; help her arrange that.” Lupin grasped his hands behind his back. “It seems she has also arrived without luggage. While 2208 and I finalize the upgrade design, I would like for you to escort her to the appropriate establishments. She may need protection from those who would recognize her from her… screen career.”  
  
Charlotte sighed, “Of course, sir.”  
  
>>>>  
  
Sela had joined Arsène in the hallway as he monitored the situation from the lab wireless link. She took his hand and said [He isn’t happy with Phils or Jeannie, is he?]  
  
[You noticed he didn’t avoid Charlotte when he encountered her. I don’t think he cleared up her problem, though.] He shifted his grip of her hand, intertwining their fingers so he could stroke her wrist with his thumb. [Madness hasn’t blunted his social subroutines, but solitude has.]  
  
Sela began walking towards the design lab, bringing Arsène with her. [We will need to keep an eye on the others. I’ll get myself invited on the shopping trip. I doubt Ms Ruby will consent to leave Phils here overnight without her being here as well.]  
  
[Right - I’ll get the guest room ready, and you prepare Charlotte for the idea that the professor may have her as an overnight guest.] Arsène paused before their paths would diverge - [I don’t envy you your task, dear.]  
  
[You wouldn’t get away with half the stuff you dump in my lap if you weren‘t so cute.] Sela kissed him on the forehead and ducked into the design lab, knocking on the doorframe as she entered. “Hey, brother - come to get a new skin?”  
  
"And you are?" Ms Rubí stepped between 2208 and the door.  
  
“Ah, yeah - look, I’m going to take my lower registration number to denote a position as an older sibling.” Sela turned to 2208, “*Ahem* USE YOUR PROCESSOR FOR SOMETHING OTHER THAN A ZORK ARCHIVE!” As Jeannie rocked back on her heels and looked as if she might pitch in another fight, Sela continued “If somebody cares about you, you don’t just up and leave without letting them know SOMEthing,” and then she lightly smacked the back of his head.  
  
“Hoy, chica - you don’t touch him!” Jeannie snarled.  
  
2208 patted her Jeannie’s shoulder “It is all right, this is my sister Sela.”  
  
“Your… sister?” Jeannie’s brow furrowed, “I - ah - um. You aren’t a twin, then?”  
  
Sela’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, that’s one I hadn’t thought of, but – no. You originally spoke with Dr. Bowman, my – template. Father is going to want to consult with,” she turned to 2208, “do you call yourself Phil or Phils?”  
  
“Phils, thank you.”  
  
Sela nodded and continued, “Phils will have a lot of input for the design, and that’s going to eat up the rest of the day. The build could take a week or so to complete, depending on the availability of parts in stores, and what needs to be ordered. Dr Bowman and I will assist you in obtaining lodgings and personal effects if you wish to stay in town while the build is completed.”  
  
“I – would not be comfortable without Jeannie being here.” Phils interjected. “This trip was originally to be a surprise for her, but-” he turned to Jeannie, “Maybe you could help with the design?”  
  
“You should be able to be whatever you want,” Jeannie murmured as she leaned her forehead against his.  
  
Professor Madblood turned from the doorway behind the newcomers without announcing his presence to find another design workstation.


	43. Chapter 43

Madblood woke the next morning more fatigued than he had been when he had retired the evening before. He was definitely going to have to do something about his subconscious - most of his dreams had involved lab disasters; accidents in every configuration he had ever conjectured and several new ones he had not thought of until now. The gory nature of his dreams made him slightly queasy as he awoke.

He attempted to distract himself from the residual mental images of dismembered staff by reviewing the new Mark II design while he showered. The design 2208 had chosen was not difficult, however the implementation might cause problems. He could get the skin tone right without scanning Ms Rubì; it would be quicker with the scan, though. He had no idea how to broach the subject to - 2208’s partner. That still took some getting used to - why did his creations return to the lab with requests seemingly designed specifically to make his brain cramp?   
  
Time was, the creation left the lab in a rampage, and if it did not kill the creator, they came back and wreaked horrible vengeance - ah, of course, there was still a faction out there that still wished to do just that. Worse, the reports he was receiving through Arsène and Sela indicated Charlotte was also a target. He wasn’t sure sending her away at this point would help, either.

The only thing he could do about the elevated danger level would be to allow Sela to stay with her whenever possible. If what he saw in the communications lab was any indication, that would be very difficult to arrange. Otherwise, all he could do would be to have her move into the lab permanently, at least until the end of her internship. It was doubtful she would consider that option, though.

>>>>

Lupin was in the design lab, waiting for 2208 to join him for final approval of the changes suggested by Charlotte in her extended shift of the evening before. “I suppose we couldn’t use the frame we have on hand, then,” Lovelace commented.  
  
Lupin paused, reviewing that statement, “Of course not, it is the wrong height. Why do you want me to use the frame from your mobile unit?”  
  
“It would speed the process, and they could go home sooner.”  
  
“Lovelace, what is your problem with 2208?” Madblood tapped the stylus on the desk impatiently.  
  
“I don’t have a problem with Phils, but Ms Rubì is making Charlotte uncomfortable.” Lovelace sighed, “Don’t tell her I said this, but Charlotte was miserable all day yesterday. It’s not bad around Phils, but any time she has to be around Ms Rubì she closes up completely.”  
  
“She had been somewhat subdued, I had been afraid it was because the FAIR meeting had gone wrong.” He leaned back in the chair, flipping the stylus between his fingers. “Why would she react that way… have any of her identities been in contact with Ms. Rubì?”  
  
Lovelace brought up the ID tree on an alternate screen, “I haven’t found any California connections in the active ID roster, and the only retired ID with those parameters was Dan Gilbert, an aerospace engineer. There are a couple of IDs with California licenses, but those haven’t been activated yet.” Lovelace highlighted the relevant names, and said, “I have not found any connections, but then there could be interactions that don’t show up in the net.”  
  
Madblood raised an eyebrow. “Really, Lovelace – I find that hard to believe.”  
  
“There are still people who use cash, even now. It may be inefficient, but still under the radar.” Lovelace said.

"Hm -" Madblood traced a branch of the ID diagram, highlighting the connection from the Body Farm to the Institute for Plastination, "this is an interesting turn for you to take, Lovelace."  
  
"This seemed the best way to organize the information I found on Charlotte's past."  
  
"I meant your concern for Charlotte's feelings." He tapped the screen for the Gilbert ID to expand the report. When she did not respond, he focused on the camera above the screen, "I thought you didn't care for organic reactions."  
  
"She - is my friend. I don't like to see her hurt." Lovelace's voice simulation showed worry and confusion.  
  
Lupin dropped his pretense of studying the report. "So other than throwing Ms Rubì out and risking her bringing the police upon us, have you observed anything that could help?"  
  
Sela spoke from the door, "I think I know what could help." 

Madblood looked over his shoulder, “Come in, Sela – you’ve been monitoring the conversation?”  
  
“Yes, I was eavesdropping.” Sela sat on the edge of the desk facing the professor. “Are you going to permit the deLoups to stay here until the upgrade is finished?”  
  
Lovelace reported, “I haven’t found any security violations, other than Ms Rubì makes Charlotte twitch. We could fabricate something, but Phils would know. Lab security procedures haven’t changed that much and she fits the profile of ‘acceptable guest’ from your past directives.”  
  
Lupin grimaced, “I should change that section. That is woefully out of date. We have three options, as I see it. We can have them stay off site, which could attract unwanted attention to the lab. We can send them home and call them back after the build is finished, which would mean they are not in house overnight, but that could delay the process.” He steepled his fingers, “or we can pull an all-nighter or two and have them here only two more nights at the most.”  
  
“Which plan would limit the contact between the two the most?” Sela asked.  
  
“The overtime option, because if you ask, Charlotte would probably take the night shift, when she is least likely to encounter Ms Rubì,” Lovelace answered.  
  
“She can bunk in my room during the day, which should be out of Ms Rubì’s traffic pattern,” Sela added.  
  
“If I send her and Arsène to pick up the frame, that’s another day she is out of the lab, and it would also speed up the assembly time by at least 24 hours in the process,” Madblood said, tapping his knuckle against his mustache.  
  
“Why her and Arsène?” Sela asked.  
  
“Arsène is going in case she needs back up. Besides, you have been out of the lab more often than he has, it’s his turn this time,” Madblood chuckled.

>>>>

“So, not many alterations, which would fit in with an organic’s view of plastic surgery, and a fully functioning skin, as well.” Lupin commented mildly. “You are all set to make your partner happy if you manage not to crush her.”

“We worked that out years ago. One does not need all of the ‘equipment’ to make a lover melt.” 2208 responded. “She did deserve to have someone who was complete, though.”

Lupin thought about his response, and negated several comments before speaking. “I - ah, hm,” was the best he could come up with. 

“Fine motor control is necessary, of course, and close monitoring of responses to stimuli,” 2208 continued. “Once you have catalogued the positive responses, initiating the stimulus combinations in the proper order will cause the desired reactions.”

Lupin’s erudite response of “Erm, well,” was taken for encouragement as 2208 launched into lecture mode, complete with diagrams.

Within minutes, Madblood found himself taking notes. 

>>>>

“Lovelace, where is Dr. Bowman?” Jeannie asked after clearing her breakfast dishes. 

“Dr. Bowman is off shift and preparing to enter sleep cycle.” Lovelace answered flatly.

Jeannie raised an eyebrow at the tone of the response. “I will need to obtain additional clothes for Phils before we leave, and was going to ask her where the better men’s clothiers were in the area.”

“I can provide a directory for you, Ms Rubì.” Lovelace lowered the kitchen monitor and highlighted the top three stores based on their sales from the last fiscal year.

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “Right, bébé . What is the problem?”

Lovelace replied evenly, “I do not know what problem you are referencing, Ms Rubì. Please be more specific in your request.”

“I’ve been living with Phils for twelve years; I know what computer redirection looks like. You don’t want me around Dr. Bowman. Contact with the professor, Sela or Arsène is okay, so is it something you don’t want me to see about Dr. Bowman,” Jeannie put her hands on her hips, “or is it something Dr. Bowman is not supposed to see about me?” 

“I believe the doctor has seen you enough, thank you,” Lovelace’s tone was chilly. “She is an integral part of the staff here, and maintaining her well-being is impor-”

Jeannie burst out laughing, “You mean she’s _threatened_ by me? Oh, that’s rich - she’s working in her chosen field decades before I could manage it, and she’s hiding from me?”

“I - don’t understand.” 

“I started in the films to pay for college. I was good enough to pay for school through getting my MBA. Unfortunately, I was also good enough nobody believed I had earned the degrees. If it hadn’t been for Phils’ suggestion of a business partnership 20 years ago, I would probably be stuck in a dead-end position in a third-rate accounting firm.”

Lovelace asked, “You were business partners first?”

“Well, yes – I’m not quite sure when I figured out we were life partners as well. I had quit dating anyone before we met, mainly because I didn’t have the time to give a relationship. Both of us lived at the studio in the early years, counting the 'residential expenses' as part of our pay, just to save cash. When I could finally afford to move out of the offices, I took him with me when I went house hunting. He’s the one who pointed out the best buy as far as structure and utilities went. So when I moved, I had Phils’ stuff moved to the new house as well.” Jeannie sighed, “That plan could have backfired, but he kept doing more things for me, and I wanted to shelter him, since there didn’t seem to be anything else he needed.”

“I know Charlotte is less… there when you are in the room. If she could become invisible, I think she would.”

“That’s weird,” Jeannie said. “I usually have the opposite effect on… wait, wait - is the professor seeing anyone?”

Lovelace laughed, “Him? You must be joking… who would have him?”

“Oh, no - not again,” Jeannie muttered. “You let Dr Bowman know I am NOT in the least bit interested in being a pimp for the professor.”

“Abort - Retry - Fail; what did I miss?” Lovelace said.

>>>>

2208 wrapped up his overview as he downloaded the neurological maps and reference links to the server, “Of course, if you don’t listen, it doesn’t matter – dexterity will not help if you don’t pay attention.”

“What do you mean? I thought you were detailing physical responses.” Madblood responded.

“You won’t get the chance to demonstrate your physical abilities on the body if you don’t show an interest in the mind that comes with it.” 2208 said. “Ignoring the whole person means you run the risk of alienating your partner.”

“And we finally come to the question men have asked for ages - what do they WANT?” Madblood growled, “Why is it so difficult to quantify?”

“Probably because it is different for each individual,” 2208 said. “The parameters are ever-changing, depending on past experiences, most of which you may never know about. Subtle changes may be difficult to read, especially if you allow yourself to be distracted. What worked the night before may not work tonight, depending on whether or not your partner had a good day.” Madblood brooded as 2208 continued, “If you ignore the signals you run the risk of hearing ‘We'll paint the ceiling beige!’ rather than exclamations of enjoyment.”

“Beige?”

“Old joke – seriously though, the complexity increases as the duration of the contact increases. If one takes their partner for granted, one will find out how much one relies on them.” 2208 nodded, “Actions executed poorly, but with enthusiasm can produce more enjoyment than actions that are technically proficient, but perfunctorily executed. It all starts with focusing on them. You do that well enough, they will return the favor. You must never forget it is a favor, and not an obligation in a partnership. There are too many replacements out there – no one is irreplaceable; to be that, both partners need to build a positive feedback loop."

“Mind control would be so much easier,” Lupin said as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Quite possibly so, sir - but this way takes fewer batteries.”

>>>>

Sela greeted Charlotte as she woke for second shift. “Good afternoon, Charlotte. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you Sela. How did everything go in the lab today?”

Sela handed her some clothes as she said, “Interesting. I think we’re going to need coffee for the next bit.”

Charlotte paused before dressing, “That bad, is it?”

“Hmm… could be. I’ll drive.”

>>>>

Charlotte entered the coffeehouse, and gave a high sign to the barista. The woman gave a chin jerk and raised one eyebrow, and Charlotte held up two fingers. Both of the barista’s eyebrows shot up, and she gave a glance towards the back, and cocked her head to the right. Charlotte then shook her head and made a telephone sign with her hand. The woman nodded her head. By this time, Charlotte was to the register and paid for the order. The barista asked, “Do I need to see any of this?” 

Charlotte shook her head again, “I just needed to get caffeinated before my shift - nothing that should trouble the network.” 

“Solid,” she said as she handed over Charlotte’s order. 

When Charlotte got outside to the table Sela had chosen, she noted the position was not readily viewed from the counter. “Good choice, but keep an eye out for Uncle – I haven’t told him about you yet.” She sipped her venti Sulawesi double-shot mocha espresso before asking, “Now - what happened while I was sleeping?”

Sela scratched her eyebrow, “Oh, boy…”


	44. Chapter 44

Sela wrapped up her report as Charlotte gazed into the sunset. “That is… interesting,” Charlotte murmured.

She was startled by the voice with an English public-school accent directly behind her, “Not nearly as interesting as finding you sharing a table with yourself.” The gentleman in question indicated the third chair at the table, “May I join you?”

“It’s your place, Uncle. You are welcome to join us.” Sela replied before Charlotte could react.

He nodded, and seated himself. A moment of contemplation, and he quietly stated, “I was not aware that I had any robotic siblings, and I am reasonably sure my spouse is similarly unencumbered.”

“You would prefer to be addressed as ‘Great-Uncle Cal’ instead?” Sela asked quietly as she propped her chin on her hands. “As I did not dress to be her doppelganger this evening, I’m impressed. Most people don’t look twice at us.”

“Most people would not recognize you as a silicate, either,” Charlotte said. “He has known me most of my life, remember.”

“Oh, yes - but that ability of his is still a neat trick.” Sela waved her hand dismissively and flipped her braid over her shoulder.

“I wonder if I know the extent of it,” Charlotte said to Sela before addressing Cal. “You’re in the middle of your shift, why did you leave your office? How did you know I was here?” Charlotte asked.

“There are only two people who order a double shot of the Sulawesi, and you are the one that takes it with chocolate.” He placed his coffee carefully on the table, “Past experience has made me wary of those who consume double-shot espresso drinks at off-peak hours, and the register is programmed to alert me.” Cal crossed his arms. “You had been off the radar for so long your order almost tripped the full alert.”

Charlotte chuckled, “It’s the wrong accent for ’you never call, you never write’. I’ll stop by more often from now on.” She sobered, and asked, “I do not want to ask you to lie, but could you manage not to volunteer the information that you have seen me, hmm - doubled?”

“Your mother can be rather – persuasive - if she thinks someone is holding information from her,” Cal began doubtfully.

“I can think of a distraction,” Sela said.

“Sela,” Charlotte began.

She chuckled, and said, “Not that, he just has to inquire after the youngest first, and work his way up. Auntie Five may not be good for much more than ten minutes of discussion, but what about Uncle Four’s new girlfriend?”

Cal frowned in confusion as Charlotte frowned in disapproval. “I do not think that would be a good idea. She does not need that kind of aggravation.” Charlotte said.

“I already asked her, and she said it would be okay - she can lead the chase away from you well enough.” Sela said.

“She has no idea what she is getting into, Sela - no, it is a Very Bad Idea.” Charlotte responded. “I think it would make more sense to invite Trish to visit me at work.”

“The statement ‘a very bad idea’ is an understatement, then,” Cal said as he sipped his coffee. “I can manage to not cross paths with your parents for a bit, but for how long? Your father is cooking for everyone at Thanksgiving, and if nobody talks about your current work, the omission will be noticed.”

“Everything should be resolved by then, sir.” Charlotte turned her gaze to the sunset again, and murmured, “By Thanksgiving, this all will have either blown over or up.”

>>>>

Phils entered the hallway outside the living quarters. “Do you have any free bytes, Lovelace?”

“Of course, Phils. What can I do for you?” Lovelace replied.

“I would prefer you not be hostile to Jeannie.”

Lovelace monitored the security system several seconds before responding, “Her presence is disturbing to Charlotte.”

“Jeannie has feelings as well. She has done much for me without recompense. It would be regrettable if I regained contact with the lab only to have to abandon it because my sister was a bitch to my wife.”

“I’m sorry Phils, but Charlotte is one of very few friends… actually, now she might be my only friend. I just wanted to protect her.”

“Jeannie can be very forgiving of silicate misunderstandings, but I still want you to apologize to her. She has done nothing to consciously cause offense.”

“I will apologize, but I wish I knew how to make Charlotte feel better.”

“You could ask.” Jeannie said from the doorway.

“I am sorry, Ms Rubì, I should have not been so short with you.” Lovelace said as Phils crossed to the door.

“You are Phils’s sister; you’re entitled to call me Jeannie. I have an idea what could be causing her to try to be unobtrusive, but if what Phils has told me about her, she’s out of character and not following the script.” She turned back to the apartment, saying “Let’s continue this inside, and see if I can help.”

>>>>

“Charlotte, get me the 0.5 shear pads, this isn’t sitting properly.” Madblood muttered.

“Sir, Charlotte isn’t on shift yet.” Arsène handed the professor the discs he requested. “She and Sela left campus, and will be back in the next hour.”

“Ah, of course - I should have this resolved by then,” Lupin said. He snapped the armature into place, finding the movement corresponded to spec. “I’ll be glad to have this split shift nonsense behind us soon.”

“It will be good to have the team working together again,” Arsène responded.

_Yes, it will be good… what an odd thought for me,_ the professor mused as he moved on to the next section in the bench testing. _Not as much of a solitary practitioner as I thought. I wonder…_

>>>>

Jeannie put her head in her hands, “¡Madre del Dios! Phils, you DIDN’T.”

“He did ask, and I thought it best he be informed concerning the tolerances needed when I am installed in the new frame.” Phils responded. “The information was there, all I needed to do was connect the areas that were previously thought to be unrelated.”

“Please don’t tell me you drew him pictures.”

“No need - the neurological schematics in the design server were detailed enough to provide the proper visuals, and they were already noted for trigger points.” Phils commented, “Though the dispersal of sensitivity was different from yours, I was able to give him the general idea.”

“Sensitivity was different -” Jeannie’s eyes widened, “Lovelace, whose neurological, um - diagrams or maps or whatever do you have on file?”

“So far the only organic neurological tracking maps I have on file are those of the professor and Dr Bowman. They were used for Arsène and Sela’s builds.” Lovelace answered. “I know Dr Bowman has suggested we collect more information from other organics, but the only thing that has been pressing is how to get the skin tone for Phils from being too even.”

“I don’t understand.” Phils stated.

“The professor has been working the skin tones, but he is grumbling about it looking like a millennial spray-on tan.” Lovelace sighed. “He’s taking a break from it, and was going to have Charlotte have a go at it before taking drastic measures.”

“I hate to think what ‘drastic measures’ would consist of in this place,” Jeannie muttered.

“Sampling your skin tones, most likely,” Phils stated.

Jeannie shuddered, “That wouldn’t involve knives, would it?”

“No, but we probably need to avoid that if possible, unless you are willing to franchise your image.” Lovelace responded.

Jeannie suddenly perked up, “Hang on - what form would this image take?”

“Well, in order to get the skin tones right, we would need to scan your full surface map. I don’t think iris mapping your eyes would be necessary, nor the hand and foot printing.” Lovelace switched the screen from the Picasso to display a different nude, using the ’Charlie’ scan with the military haircut patch to explain the process. “To the casual observer, it should not be noticeable that we copied your tones for Phils, but we just don’t have enough data to properly extrapolate proper gradients.”

“Considering you’ve been using nothing but fish-belly Anglos for your data, I’m not surprised. Could you give me a close-up of the face, Lovelace?” Jeannie crossed to the screen as Lovelace changed the scale. “The amount of detail you have gotten is amazing. Frightening, that is - you weren’t kidding about the image franchise, were you?”

“If you would consent to the scan, we can contract that the image will not be used whole, that the components would be separated in the event of use for other Mark II chassis design.” Lovelace split the screen with her rough draft of an agreement based on the legal software she had on file.

Jeannie flexed her hands and popped her neck to the right, “This I can follow - let’s get to work.”

Phils left them to their negotiations, and went in search of the professor. Instead, he first found Arsène en route back to the build lab with additional parts. “Brother, a word,” he said as he stopped Arsène in the hall.

“What is it, Phils?”

“I did not realize the instructions I gave the professor were for a specific individual. I have not caused a problem there, have I?” Phils took one of the boxes from Arsène, balancing the load between them.

“Why would there be a problem? Most of the instructions were general, and I appreciate the specific triggers, even if the professor never uses them.” Arsène smiled.

“Very good - I had made the incorrect assumption that if he had that intimate of detail of her physiology, they were closer than coworkers,” Phils said.

“Sela has a theory about that, but she’s mainly working from Charlotte’s point of observation.” Arsène chuckled, “If any of your instructions stuck with him, the professor will have a plan to follow, and he should be okay.”

“In that case, I’d better work up an instruction program for the male map. You and Sela can help refine the details, and let me know any changes that need to be made.”

“For Science, of course,” Arsène replied with an arched eyebrow.

“Of course,” Phils returned with a smile.

>>>>

Lupin took the opportunity while Arsène was in the storage racks to pull out his PDA and make some notes to check on the possibility of psychological programming instruction courses in the Tinasky information, and paused before putting it away, subconsciously turning so the screen would not be visible from any of Lovelace’s cameras.

He paged through the photo album until he found one of a group of pre-teens in an amusement park. The group of children looked normal, even the school uniform of khakis and green polo shirts was unremarkable. The teacher to student ratio was one to three, if the picture was accurate, and Lupin knew it was likely to be closer to one teacher for every two students.

Charlotte was second from the left, in the back row. Though the picture was more than fifteen years old, her smile had not changed. He chuckled inwardly as he wondered if his - liberation - of the albums and negatives had been discovered. Maxwell may have additional copies somewhere, but the threat was an empty one, now.

>>>>

Arsène was logged into the tight band, transmitting as soon as Sela logged in. [Good news is, at the rate he is working, the professor will have the chassis ready for skinning tonight. Bad news is he’s called me ‘Charlotte’ three times this afternoon. Do you think we should have Galen have a look at him?]

[We’re almost back to the lab now. Would it be a good idea for Charlotte to log on shift early?] Sela responded.

Lovelace chimed in, [We might need you here to assist, and I think Ms Rubì will need her help later.]

[That’s a turnabout, what happened?] Sela asked.

[Ms Rubì has allowed us to duplicate her image within certain parameters. We will not be producing exact duplicates of her without her direct request and involvement, but we will be permitted to use her data for the general pool.] The tight band was limited in transmission, but Lovelace’s smugness came through.

[Ooh, static, who did you agree to kill for her to do that?] Arsène asked.

[No blood, but she also wants to leave the lab in the good graces of everyone. That includes Charlotte.] Lovelace said, adding [She wants to buy Charlotte dinner in return for a trip to the mall to shop for Phils. I think she also meant to get a ride back to the lab as well.]

[We‘re almost there, I’ll ask Charlotte when she isn’t controlling a ton of machinery about the shopping trip.] Sela logged off the net.

[Do you think it will be okay?”] Arsène asked.

Lovelace paused before answering, [Probably - I don’t understand what the organics see that I can’t, but then there’s a lot of stuff that they miss that is obvious to me.]

[Never mind you also have some rather large blind spots when it comes to organics.] Arsène responded.

[I’m working on it, which brings up another task - can you take over the security watch for an hour or two after Jeannie has retired for the evening?]

[Sure, Lovelace - but why the specific modifier for Ms Rubì?]

[Because I need to monitor the noise cancellation broadcast. She is quite - loud, and I think they disturbed the professor last night,] she responded.

[Ah, so that was why he was dragging most of this morning.]


	45. Chapter 45

Jeannie, having been an actor for several years (she just happened to have made movies without wardrobe), never considered herself ‘done’ with training. As her earliest drama coach had given her the instructions ’watch and listen’, she had a long history of observing others as part of honing her craft. She had worked her way through many jobs in the film industry, and had taken a turn as a director a time or two, but the business of the industry is where she really enjoyed her work. Her observations in the past served her well now that she was a producer; she had to read the subtle clues to manage the people working in and with her company.

As she packed what little she had accumulated during her stay in preparation for leaving the next day, she ruminated about the personalities here. The lab personnel provided an interesting mix. For instance, the professor's actions were patently protective of the intern. Jeannie was not sure about the vibe, but did not seem to be in a paternal or a strictly mentoring manner - as a friend, definitely, maybe even something else. Whatever it was, he was trying to keep it concealed, and doing a good job of it too. Not that it was her business, unless he made it so, or unless it interfered with Phils.

The puzzler had been Dr Bowman, trying to present the professor to Jeannie in a positive light as she acknowledged the relationship with Phils. Then she figured out Dr Bowman wasn’t presenting Madblood as a mate for _Jeannie._ She realized when she and Lovelace worked out the contract and their differences that Charlotte was trying to get the professor set up with someone through Jeannie's connections. The bizarre part was that view contradicted the impression Jeannie got that Charlotte would be all over the professor if he gave her any overt encouragement.

She almost wanted to stay and watch the fireworks.

>>>>

The professor greeted the intern as she entered the lab. “Ah, Charlotte – Ms Rubì requires your assistance this evening. She needs transportation for shopping and other errands, and being that the mall is within the radius of the restricted area…”

Charlotte paused in the act of changing her suit jacket for her lab coat, swallowed and resettled the jacket on her shoulders, “Of course, sir. We should be going soon, then.”

Madblood took note of her pallor, “Are you feeling well, Charlotte?”

“I will be fine, sir.” She turned to the nearest camera, “Lovelace, is there anything you want me to pick up while I am out?”

“No, we got most of it on-line, and I think I’d prefer to go myself for anything else.”

Charlotte turned, and was about to speak when Jeannie bounded into the lab, saying “Ready to go? Lovelace said the shops close in a couple of hours.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Charlotte replied as she headed for the garage.

“Eh – don’t call me that, I’m only fifty-six. Call me Jeannie,” she said.

“Yes, Jeannie – did you have a preference for a particular store?” Charlotte unlocked the car and waited for her passenger to buckle up before starting the engine.

“I want to hit the Surplus Outfitters before they close, and then check the department chain stores.” Jeannie was busy with the harness and did not see Charlotte shudder.

Charlotte managed to keep her tone even as she replied, “All right, then.”

>>>>

As Jeannie led the way from one store to the next, Charlotte felt a hand ghosting near her pocket. After a quick scan to note there were no visible cameras pointed at her, she reached back, hit a solar plexus and broke a thumb. The miscreant went down without a sound, and the crowd eddied around the kneeling - Charlotte looked back to note with shock that it was just a teenager.

Jeannie had not noticed anything yet, and they melted away into the crowd as the young man got his breath back and screamed from the pain of the fracture. Jeannie glanced over her shoulder and saw that Charlotte's face was a grim mask, and did not ask any questions, but indicated they should enter the closest store, which was thankfully quiet and sparsely populated.

The sales associate took one look at Charlotte and steered away from the two of them. Jeannie was carefully watching Dr Bowman out of the corner of her eye as she browsed the store. What had she gotten herself into, and how could she get out of it?

>>>>

He answered the telephone on the second ring. “You got the Sheik, what’s your plea-”

Two cut him off, “We have an emergency - Three is in the agora.” She linked the video from the mall to his PDA.

“Da’ell? I’ll get on it.” He disconnected, and decided it was worth risking Lovelace’s anger, dialing the lab’s number. The outgoing message for the voicemail was expected, and he muttered, “Please answer, please answer, plea-” There was the beep signaling the recorder had started, and he started in “Lovelace, it’s b1431gs0n, please tell me that is not Charlotte at the mall. If it is, by all that you hold holy, get her out of there-”

Lovelace cut into the line, “What is your major malfunction, b1431gs0n? She’s just taking a guest of the lab shopping.”

“Prime, Lovelace; she has ochlophobia, the more people around her that she does not know, the more unstable she gets! Did you at least have her disarm before you sent her to have this major meltdown?”

“No, I didn’t know! She didn’t say anything! Stay on the line, and I’ll see-” Lovelace hit the tight band [We need to get Charlotte away from the mall! Her brother just warned me about her phobia. Why didn’t you say anything, Sela?]

[What’s the problem? We went shopping just fine - STATIC! In small boutiques where she knew the staff! How could I be so dense?] Sela grabbed Phils by the arm and dragged him to the communications lab, “You need to call Jeannie and tell her to stay out of the mega stores; Charlotte does not do well in crowds.”

As he dialed, he asked, “It would be a good idea to have her walk out under her own power, yes?”

“Most definitely,” Sela returned.

>>>>

Lovelace turned her attention back to the other call, “We’re trying to extract her from the situation with as little damage as possible. How did you know?”

He sighed, “Her older sister saw her on the security cameras. If you can get her out with a minimum of outside involvement, I would be grateful.”

“We will do what we can from here. Are you on shift?” Lovelace asked worriedly.

He snorted, “Not a problem – I just started running Dark Side of the Rainbow. No commentary and no answering the phones; after the first ten minutes the die-hards will hit the forum to argue.” He paused, and said, “I’m sorry for bothering you like this, I should have called her, but that would have just made her upset, and I… I wanted to talk to you.”

“I was trying to figure out how to apologize to you for ‘shouting’ at you the last time we connected.” Lovelace approximated a sigh, “Charlotte explained why you wanted me to discuss it with her. She said you were her brother."

>>>

Jeannie’s brow furrowed as she sorted through the shirts on the rack. She had hoped this trip would allow her to make things right with Dr. Bowman, but the woman had to be the most uptight person she had ever met. It was getting worse as the mall got more crowded. The selections she had to choose from were not worth the prickling she had at the back of her neck. She turned to her companion, about to suggest moving on to another location, when her phone rang. “Hola, tiempo es dinero, charla.”

Phils responded with “Jeannie, mi amor peligro, we need to get Dr Bowman out of the crowds.”

Jeannie glanced at Charlotte, and noted the strain in the woman’s neck as she scanned the crowd, “I thought so, how soon?”

“Five minutes ago wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“Claro, te amo,” she said before hanging up. “I’m not finding what I wanted here, do you have any suggestions?” she asked Dr Bowman. When Charlotte did not immediately respond, Jeannie tentatively touched her arm, “Let’s go back to the car.”

Charlotte twitched, and focused on Jeannie, “Ah, you haven’t purchased anything,” she said before switching back to her hyper-vigilant scanning of the store.

“Nothing here – let’s go.” Jeannie gently pushed Charlotte in the direction of the exit. Once they were in the parking lot, Charlotte lost some of the tension in her shoulders, and Jeannie tried again, “Can you recommend a shop that can fit Phils’ new body without making him look like a cruiser or a fourteen-year-old rent boy?”

“I might,” Charlotte responded as they entered the car. She made a quick telephone call before starting the engine. “Donna? How much longer is the shop open?”

“Charlotte, you know I don’t close for friends; how soon can you get here?”

“Erm, about fifteen minutes; I’m helping someone shop for her husband, though.”

“Not a problem, I’ll start the brew cycle and get the catalogue warmed up.”

>>>>

B1431gs0n was silent long enough for Lovelace to check the line status before he said, quietly, “Did she tell you the family name or history?”

“No, only that once I found the base ID, she would be dead. I took that as a warning and stopped looking. I don’t want to be the cause of my friend’s death.”

“She can be overly dramatic at times. I think she meant that ‘Charlotte’ would be a dead ID. Of course, she has delved into the family records more than I have. I know our parents had some dealings with Madblood before we were born, but that they haven’t acknowledged him in my hearing.” B1431gs0n thought for a moment, “You know, she might not have been kidding. Do you have a ‘shoot on sight’ list in your security protocols?”

“I might, and I might even have names and faces on it. If I did, would it be less valid if it has not been updated recently, hypothetically speaking?”

“That is for you to decide, love. I can’t make those sort of decisions for you, and it’s something you should talk over with your-”

Lovelace interrupted, “please don’t call him that.”

“I don’t like calling him your primary programmer; it makes me want to deck him. Neanderthal negotiations never solved anything, but it makes me angry that he hasn’t supported you properly.”

“Oh-” Lovelace paused. “Ah, we have contact - and they are leaving.”

“Yeah, and I’ve got a visual; looks like she’s going to be able to calm down okay.” He sighed, and then chuckled, “You changed the subject.”

“Look, he’s getting better to work with, but I still don’t want to be related to him. Could we please talk about something else?”

“Okay, well - do you still want to meet?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not quite mobile yet. There’s been a slight delay in the final assembly…”

“Did you get the design you wanted?”

“Yes, I did!” Lovelace giggled, “Even if he doesn’t care for some of my choices.”

“The important thing is that they are your choices, love,” b1431gs0n said, and then cautiously added, “erm, would your peripheral appear to be, ah, legal age?”

“I take it you don’t identify with Humbert, then?”

“No, not even close. I had thought - wait, crud - what is she doing?” b1431gs0n muttered.

“What?” Lovelace was confused by the change of subject and tone.

“I’ll patch you into the vidfeed - she’s not headed back to the lab, where-”

“Ooh, wait this is cool. You have a patch into the LEO camera network!” She studied the location and direction of travel for Charlotte’s car and commented, “I don’t know, isn’t she headed for the Oldtowne district? That’s weird; it almost looks as if she’s going home.”

>>>>

Jeannie began to worry when they seemed to leave the retail districts, until she noticed the brick buildings were warehouses that had been converted to lofts, and a number of small businesses were occupying the storefronts. Dr Bowman parked in a garage under one of the buildings, and led her to a shop on the ground floor. As soon as they entered, an elegantly dressed, ebony-skinned woman greeted them.

“Charlotte, you look worn out, here have a seat,” and the woman ensconced Dr Bowman in the wing chair by the window. Jeannie thought there was something odd about the interaction, when she suddenly realized the woman was not touching Charlotte, but her hands seemed to skim within centimeters of contact.

Charlotte handed over her PDA to the woman, saying, “Donna, the measurements for your client are here. Jeannie Rubi-deLoup, may I introduce Donna Preston, and her assistant Karen Lytle.” Charlotte gestured past the door they had entered to indicate another woman at a computer. “Jeannie, you can explain what Phils needs better than I can.”

“I’m sorry, but I thought we could get him outfitted for tomorrow morning.” Jeannie said as she absently accepted a cup of tea.

Karen spoke up, “No big deal; most of what we do is automated, and we can dress someone from the skin out in three hours. A suit would take longer, though.” She had turned from the workstation, letting Jeannie get a good look at her face, or rather, what was not covered in tattoos. “If you have accurate measurements, we could probably produce a bespoke fit without ever meeting him.”

Donna had plugged the PDA into her workstation and downloaded the information. “It gets better - Doc brought us a surface map.” A couple of clicks later and Donna had Phils’ map on screen. “Oh, that is very nice. What did you have in mind?”

While the three were in consultation, Tw’eight stopped by the shop. As everyone else was busy, he sat in the chair mirroring Charlotte’s. “You do not look well, Dr. Bowman. I hope you are on your way to your apartment as soon as you leave here.”

“No, the task is not finished. I must return to the lab.”

“Ah, would this be the end of your shift, then?” the android asked.

Charlotte checked the exits again before answering, “No, this is the beginning of my shift. I have a lot to do before I clock out.”

“Do please be very careful in returning to the lab. I will likely see you later this evening.”

“Why is that? You don’t need to check up on me.”

“I am the one most likely to deliver the finished package when Karen finishes.” 2875 fell silent, ostensibly watching the design team. He was actually calling the lab. “Sela, I found Dr Bowman, and she is planning to return to the lab sometime in the next hour. She may need someone to debrief her. Is the Galen unit operational?”

“Ready to go; I’ll have her loaded in the pod as soon as she gets here.” Sela rang off to prepare.


	46. Chapter 46

Charlotte helped Jeannie carry the purchases they had made before going to Donna into the professor‘s apartment. As she set the bags on the table, Sela asked her, “Could you help me in the medical lab?”

“Of course, Sela,” Charlotte said with a resigned sigh, realizing what was likely to happen.

Jeannie waited until the door closed before turning on the professor. “It will not work - if you want her to leave the lab, you are going to have to fire her and order her to not return.”

“What are you talking about?” Madblood looked up from the book he was reading on his PDA.

“Forcing your intern into situations where she feels threatened will not make her quit. She will complete her assignment, even if it kills her. What did she do to you to deserve that trip to the mall?” Jeannie stood with her hands on her hips, Phils coming to stand behind her. 

Lupin put aside his reading, “Was there a problem with the mall?” 

“This is the first he has heard about it,” Phils said to Jeannie. “We initiated the recall sequence without his knowledge.” 

Lovelace addressed the professor, “I found out tonight that Charlotte has a problem dealing with unfamiliar mobs, after she and Jeannie had been at the mall half an hour. No one has connected her with the injuries to three gang members-”

“Three? I only saw the one, and that one shook her up enough I was going to suggest leaving when Phils called.” Jeannie talked to the ceiling, as she had taken to doing when speaking to Lovelace. “She calmed down a little when she left, and took me to a small shop in the older part of town.”  
 _  
No, the whole sliding shift thing was supposed to make this week better for her,_ Lupin thought as Lovelace continued her report. “I’ll have copies of the police reports when they are transmitted to Central, but the LEO is not looking for her - the officers involved would like to know who caught the pickpockets who were working the mall tonight, and warn them to drop the vigilante methods, but no charges are pending against her.”

“I doubt that would make her feel better. She looked positively green after the guy screamed.” Jeannie was surprised by the professor bolting from his seat towards the door.

Lupin crossed the hall to meet Sela leaving the medical lab, carrying Charlotte’s clothes with her. “Charlotte is being treated now, sir.” She pointed to the medical pod, “Galen will let us know when she is calmed down,” and then she headed for the laundry.

_> >>>_

Inside the pod, Galen initiated a sketchy counseling intake while using the shiatsu nodules to make Charlotte relax. “Now, Charlotte; please tell me what happened this evening.” She burst into tears, unable to articulate the issue. The screen was replaced by a cool compress while Galen raised the ambient temperature in the pod. Once the worst of the emotional storm had passed, Galen murmured, “You should not keep these feelings clamped down so tightly.”

Charlotte wailed, “I have to - it’s the only responsible thing I can do! If I lose control, others will get hurt. Tonight’s actions are proof that my control is not good enough yet.”

Galen responded, “If you insist on sealing these reactions up, you only create a pressure cooker. You have to valve off sometime, otherwise you will lose control. All you are doing now is hurting yourself while delaying the inevitable.” 

_> >>>_

The professor slowly approached the medical pod. There was a slight hum, indicating it was in operation, but there were no other sounds coming from the machine. Lupin circled the unit to the chair beside the control panels “May I help you?” Galen asked when he reached the closed main panel.

“Has Charlotte been hurt?” he asked, keeping his tone low.

“Charlotte has not been physically injured. She has encountered a psychological trauma, and will need to deal with it before she is able to return to duty.” Galen stated. “Her current status is nominal, and she should be available for duty in the morning.”

Lupin sat, staring at the incomprehensible readings visible through the smoked Plexiglas cover. “I will not allow her into the working areas of the lab until you clear her for duty,” he said heavily as he put his face in his hands. “What happened?”

“Charlotte entered a building holding a large number of people she did not know. This put her in alert status. Normally this would not have been an issue. Unfortunately, she apparently fit the visual profile as an easy mark to a group of pickpockets. Three made attempts to lift her, whom she dealt with in a manner that would bring them to the attention of the proper authorities without bringing attention to the lab. She is having difficulty dealing with the fact she caused physical harm to civilians, and possibly minors.” 

_> >>>_

“The professor is worried. You did not tell him the task was outside your scope.” Galen reported to Charlotte once she relaxed into the massage program.

“I thought I could complete the task as it was set,” Charlotte murmured. “I didn’t want to disappoint him.” Excess moisture seeped out of her closed eyes. “I let him down, again.”

“You should tell him when something is outside your abilities.” Galen responded, modulating the tone to match her murmur. “Shared burdens are easier to carry.”

She responded, "He doesn't need… my box of… rocks." as she dozed off.  


>>>>

Galen paused, and added, “She is also upset that she did not complete her task as strictly ordered.”

“I didn’t intend to order her into a threatening situation; it seemed to be the mall would be the simplest solution. I will correct that error if it ever comes up again. She did complete the intended request I gave her, and I-” Lupin stopped, and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. 

Galen said “You should sleep, sir. The lab personnel will be contacted if there are any further emergencies.”

Lupin placed his hand on the pod, lingering until Galen reported Charlotte was asleep, and reinforced the order that the professor should be asleep as well.

_> >>>_

Charlotte woke early in the morning, with a momentary flash of panic when she did not immediately recognize where she was. Galen greeted her “Good morning, Charlotte; it is 0449 hours.” 

“Thank you; please do not wake… anyone else.” Charlotte exited the pod and found that Sela had cleaned her suit, and stocked the shower area. “Lovelace, are you busy?”

“Nothing but the security sweep, Charlotte; is there anything you need?” Lovelace’s tone was casual, but there was an undertone that had not been modulated out.

Charlotte winced as she recognized the worry threaded in the question. “Don’t wake the house; I just wanted to ask if Tw’eight had been by yet.” 

“Yes, he dropped off the clothes for Phils and something for breakfast as well. He asked me to ask you to call when you were feeling better.” 

“Well, technically I am better than I was last night, but I think I want to wait until I’ve had a shower, maybe even some tea, and I really ought to wait until it’s a reasonable time…”

“You’re stalling, Charlotte.”

“Hm, maybe so, maybe no - but anytime you call before a person is normally expected to be awake…” Charlotte entered the shower.

“Charlotte, he’s an android.” Lovelace switched to the speaker just outside the shower to avoid using excessive volume.

Charlotte paused while she shampooed her scalp, and then answered as she rinsed the shampoo through the length of her hair, “And his schedule follows a pattern. After closing the bar, he usually compiles from four to six hundred.” She quickly scrubbed her face and continued washing down.

“He compiles? He hasn’t had the hook-up installed!” 

“No, but I’m considering offering it to him the next time we have time and he can come in for it. He’s using his cell phone to link to the building’s wi-fi to build his data base in an alternate server.” Charlotte rinsed, and quickly finished her shower.

“But he compiles? What is he doing that he needs to compile at night?”

“I suspect he is preparing his thesis for the hive.” Charlotte dried off and pulled her hair back up into her usual knot. “There’s an even chance he might even share with the professor, as well.”

_> >>>_

Lovelace contacted Sela and Arsène in the polymer workroom. Since they weren’t asleep, that didn’t conflict with Charlotte’s request. [Charlotte is awake and out of the shower. She seems okay, but the sooner we get things back to normal, the better I’ll feel about it.]

[We got Phils's new chassis skinned while Charlotte was in the pod.] Sela responded. 

[Returning to the lab’s value for ‘normal’ should be within a few days after Phils and Jeannie leave] Arsène added. 

[Good. If we can manage a week without a crisis it would be a miracle, but that would be better for Charlotte, I think] Lovelace said. [Oops, the professor is waking up ahead of schedule. I’ll check back with you later.] She switched to the audio speakers in the professor’s suite, “Good morning, Professor. It is 0500, would you like to sleep in and have me wake you at 0700?”

“Is Charlotte out of the medical pod?”

“Yes, sir - she is moving slowly this morning, but she seems to be within normal operating parameters. She asked that I not wake the house, as there was no emergency.”

“Very good,” the professor said, walking to the shower. “What is the status for Phils’ Mark II chassis?”

“Sela and Arsène are checking over the skin of the new frame now, sir. Unless they find any unacceptable flaws, it should be ready for download by 0800.” 

Madblood smiled, and said “I will take my time this morning, then. Has Charlotte had breakfast yet?” 

“No, but 2875 brought a cooler with the clothes delivery. Charlotte is brewing tea in the break room.”

_> >>>_

“Downloading Phils took less than half the time we needed for Sela, and not much longer than Arsène,” Madblood commented. The break room was almost crowded with the entire lab personnel roster present. Merely a perception on the professor’s part, as the break room was large enough to accommodate twice their number and Lovelace did not take up physical space, but to a man who had spent most of his life working alone, it was an odd sensation. _Just my luck_ , he thought, _that I spend decades wanting an audience for ranting, and now I’m too tired to rant_.

“I believe the follicular hue control program accounted for the additional loading time,” Lovelace said. 

“Explain, Lovelace,” the professor said. He changed his focus to Charlotte when she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Would you have anything to say about this, Dr. Bowman?” He regretted his tone when her head snapped up, and Lovelace cut in.

“It was her program for my mobile peripheral. Phils agreed to test it for us, and Jeannie liked the effect so well he asked if he could keep it,” Lovelace said. “It was your fault - you said I could choose my hair color.”

Charlotte said warily, “I had thought if she could change her hair darker to appear as if she had black hair, the violet wouldn’t be as remarkable.”

 “Charlotte has the ability to think around corners. Now that I will be able to change my hair color, I can go from Hino Rei to Mirai Trunks to Ororo Munroe as the need arises, or the whim takes me.” Lovelace smugly concluded, “My friends try to work with me.”

“Yes, well,” Madblood muttered, “that brings up the fact that we have set aside several other projects, in order to complete the deLoups job.” 

“One should not pass up paying work in your field, sir,” Charlotte commented, “it looks bad in your biography.”

“We haven’t totally abandoned the other projects, professor. Charlotte’s work on the programming for Phils has been useful to my mobile peripheral, and the moon lodge was completed the weekend after your last walk-through.” Lovelace added, “The project manager is available if you would like to have a report from that quarter.”

“The… project manager?”

Charlotte chuckled, “You haven’t forgotten Tony already?”

A new voice came over the speakers, “Padrino - hey, I’m crushed, I do my best f’youse, an’ dis is da t’anks I get?”

“Antonio, do not annoy the professor,” Lovelace scolded.

“Na, na, Madre - I’m joking, really.” He dropped most of the Little Italy from his voice simulation as he continued the report. “There hadn’t been much to report, except the two unregistered survey drones that crossed the property line last week. The first was returned to the property line with a warning, and the second makes a nice antenna mast.” Tony chuckled, “Hey, I did warn ‘em, and it’d be a shame to waste that prime alloy.”

“So long as it cannot be traced back to us, that’s fine,” Madblood said.

“Na, salright - it’s gonna take crystallite mapping for them to trace it, and even then they gotta get the right section of the right tower to find it.” Tony’s chuckle was darker in tone this time, “Nobody messes with _us_ and gets found again.”

Madblood’s eyes glinted briefly, and then turned on the intern, “Ah, yes - that reminds me - I wanted to bring up a point about the shopping trip. Charlotte, when you accepted the internship, you agreed to protect the lab personnel.”

Charlotte’s shoulders twitched, and she muttered, “Paragraph B, subsection 3,” she straightened her shoulders and stated, “I did not let them get in range of her.” 

“Lab personnel includes _you_ , Charlotte.” Madblood laced his fingers and rested his elbows on the table. “If something is not within your means, you should let me know. Now, is there anything else you are unable to do that I should know about?”

“Nothing that would be within the confines of the lab, but then again, the mall was not one of the environs to which I expected you to send me.” Charlotte’s eyes lost their focus a moment, and then she responded, “I am more enthusiastic than accurate when I sing, my sewing skills are limited to minor repairs, I have difficulty leaving a book shop empty handed, and I never had time to learn to ride a bicycle. I’m not sure what else would apply, but I will let you know if anything else comes up.”

“Very well, this is only the second demerit on your record for contract violation. I believe that catches up the loose ends. I will be in my study going over the detailed reports that the Mark I series have submitted.” Madblood stood, “The final assembly for Lovelace’s unit should be ready tomorrow, if everyone keeps on task today.”

Lovelace waited until he was in the study before shouting at him, “WHAT do you MEAN, giving her DEMERITS for following YOUR orders!”

Madblood calmly activated his screen, saying, “You will compute her most recent shift under the danger pay scale.”

“Oh. Were you going to tell her?”

“Perhaps, or I can let her find out when she receives her e-stub at the end of the pay period,” Madblood opened the Mark I files. “I haven’t decided yet.”  
  
"You just can't apologize to anyone, can you?" Lovelace said.


	47. Chapter 47

“No, you are _not_ going to sneak out - we don’t know how much of your RAM is going to be used in long-range control.” Charlotte rubbed her temples. “Lovelace, I would feel better about testing the range before you make any rash moves.”

“Such as arranging a meeting?” Sela asked.

“Exactly,” Charlotte said before she connected the dots. Then she sighed and looked at the camera on her workstation. “When?”

Lovelace replied, “Tomorrow night - I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Charlotte closed her eyes for a few moments, and murmured, “I do know who you are meeting, right?”

“Of course, and that’s why I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“Where are you meeting him?”

“He suggested the bar where 2875 works; A reasonably public place, where we could avoid altering security routines on the first date.”

“Speaking of security,” Sela interjected, “I have a few suggestions.”

>>>>

Sela directed Lovelace to the building’s main entrance, rather than the pub’s door at the corner. “We don’t have time for a side-trip.” Lovelace said.

“We are going in through the back way," Sela said as she led the way inside. "Not all of the exits are clearly marked and I wanted to make sure you knew about all of them before going in.”

Lovelace laughed, “You make this sound like a mob meeting.”

“SOP for meeting an unknown, even if he is a relative of someone you know.” Sela pointed the way through the atrium courtyard to a door marked 'Not an Exit' with a card-key lock, “Better to be prepared for any ugly surprises.” She placed her palm over the card reader and transmitted the proper code, then led Lovelace inside.

Lovelace snorted, “Are you being shallow?”

“No, realistic,” Sela responded as she scanned the crowd from the window in the door to the pub. “Besides this entrance, there is an alarmed fire escape door on the west wall, the street entrance is in the northwest corner of the main room, the public access hallway is in the center of the south wall, and there is a garbage hatch behind the bar - oh, _crud_.” She turned away from the window, and said, “We can still back out at this point.”

“What is it?” Lovelace peered through the window, asking “Is there someone else here that shouldn’t see us?”

“It’s his back-up - he brought his grandmother.”

“Which one?”

“The nominally sane one.”

“That doesn’t sound bad.” Lovelace said.

“I don’t think Charlotte has told her where she works.” Sela said as her brow furrowed. “I shouldn’t avoid her, and I don’t think I can convince her that I’m Charlotte.”

Lovelace hissed, “I thought you were training to be her double!”

“I can manage well enough for casual acquaintances, but that’s not only family out there, that’s one of her teachers.” Sela clasped her hands, and murmured, “I can’t lie to the woman who taught Charlotte Socratic inquiry.”

“Then don’t.”

“Qué?”

“Can you cover me from here?”

“Not the position he’s sitting in, no.” Sela scanned the room once again, and said, “If you can convince him to take a table in the middle of the room, I can-” She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

2875 opened the door wide, and gestured for them to enter, “You two are blocking an emergency exit. Lovelace, your date is at the sinister inglenook table, and your great-grandmother wants a word with you, Sela.”

>>>>

Charlotte found Madblood pacing the floor of Lovelace’s server room. “Sir, is everything all right?”

“I shouldn’t have let her leave the lab without me.”

“You two have been together for years, except for the times _you_ left the lab. She hasn’t had the opportunity to see the city through her own optics. Really, sir - she’s nearly forty years old, and she has Sela with her for back-up.” Charlotte sat at the chair he had abandoned.

“She’s only 32, and I’m not worried about the lab.”

“Wait, she was at the 2004 NAMS Symposium, and she remembers running your moon base which was, erm, decommissioned in 2003...” Charlotte’s narrative slowly stopped as she bit her lip in worry.

“Heh, ‘explosively decommissioned’ would be a more accurate description.” The professor’s laugh died as quickly as it had arrived. “This shouldn’t be discussed here,” he said as he beckoned Charlotte to follow.

>>>>

Sela paused to watch as Lovelace introduced herself to the tall blonde-haired man with the wrap-around shades at the fireside table, and was relieved to note he greeted her with polite enthusiasm. Tw’eight had returned to his spot behind the bar, and was placing a scotch-and-soda beside the whisky sour in front of the silver-haired woman at the end. She turned and spotted Sela, and with a curious expression, waved her over.

“Good evening - I don’t know what to call you.” Sela said.

“Marilyn said you already refer to me as ‘Nonna’, why not that?”

“I was not sure I had permission. Aunt Five has already told you about me, then?” Sela leaned against the bar, ready to run if need be. "She's been using her business name around us, by the way."

Nonna chuckled, “If ah, _Five_ had not told me how close the match was, and Four had not warned me you were here instead of the original, I would have sworn you were her. By the way,” the older woman leaned in conspiratorially, “what am I supposed to call Three this season?”

“She is Dr. Charlotte Bowman.” Sela gave Nonna a quizzical look, “You aren’t going to report her, are you?”

“Tcha, no! If they aren’t in her confidence, there’s a good reason for it. I just stumbled onto it, and I will only make her sweat a little.” She took out her cell phone. "Just be glad it's me and not her other grandmother that came to visit this week," she said as she dialed her granddaughter's number.

>>>>

Madblood led Charlotte to the roof, away from the security camera sweep arcs. Leaning against the wall facing the parking lot, he sat heavily. “The Lovelace you know is not the version that attended the symposium.”

Charlotte sat beside him, “But she remembers…” and stopped when Madblood shook his head.

“There was more than a month or two lost from her history. She was installed in the arctic base, but there were several events… a severe miscalculation… I had to rebuild her from incomplete backups.”

Charlotte whispered, “She doesn’t know.”

“I’d prefer she never find out, but that may not be entirely possible.” Lupin put his head in his hands, and continued, “She has pieced together enough information that she believes she has only lost a month or so. I have tried to make sure such a thing never happens again, but still…”

At a loss for words, Charlotte gently placed a hand on Lupin’s shoulder.

>>>>

Lovelace walked shyly over to the man in the dark glasses at the indicated table, suddenly worried that this might be a mistake. He stood as she approached and Lovelace asked, “Excuse me, are you b1431gs0n?”

He stood quickly, smiling. “I’ve waited a long time to meet you face-to-face, Galatea.” He took her hands in his, and asked, “Did you have any trouble getting here?”

“No more than what my paranoid security back-up insisted was necessary.”

“I saw.” He led her to the seat, and chuckled, “She wears a familiar face, but she is not someone I have met.”

Lovelace frowned, “How can you say that? She is your sister.”

“Not likely,” he made a movement towards his glasses, and hesitated. He then asked in an undertone, “Did she give you more than visible spectrum vision?”

“Yes, should I use IR or UV?” she asked in the same tone.

“Thermal would be best,” he said quietly. He let go of her hand and leaned back in seat.

Lovelace was puzzled by his withdrawal, until she scanned him. The cold spot at his left eye reminded her of the earlier conversations. She leaned closer, scanning his skull and noting the metalwork. Closer still, and she whispered in his ear, “She does good work, doesn’t she?” Lovelace dared to kiss him on the cheek before withdrawing to a respectable distance.

“Erm, wow,” he murmured. “When you said it wasn’t a problem, you meant it.”

>>>>

Charlotte was about to suggest returning to the lab when her cell phone rang. Lupin did not recognize the ring tone, but he certainly was able to read the shock on her face. “I’ll wait for you at the stairs, go ahead and answer,” he said as he carefully regained his feet.

Charlotte checked the number and swore under her breath. She answered the phone with “Which hospital are you in this time?”

Lupin was almost five feet away, but could still hear the booming contralto laugh that came through the instrument. He continued to the roof access, and pulled out his PDA when he was out of sight. He paged through the directory to the video section, and found the match for the laugh.

Back at the parapet, Charlotte said, “This isn’t funny, I’m still at work.”

“Don’t worry; Sela can fill me in on what you need me to do.” Nonna chuckled, “It’s going to make for an interesting Christmas, though.”

“This will be finished long before then.” Charlotte sighed, “Now, you know I love you more than my luggage, but I am on the clock. I’ll call you when I get home, Nonna.”

>>>>

“Okay, I love you, buh-bye!” Nonna said before she disconnected. Before she put her cell phone away, she focused on Sela and asked, “Now, whose numbers besides yours will I need?”

“You want my cell phone number?”

“You are my first great-grandchild. It’s a bonus that we can converse in an intelligible manner before I die,” Nonna said with a smile as she handed her phone to Sela.

“Well, there’s me, and Arsène, but I’ll have to ask any of the others.” Sela said as she programmed her number into Nonna’s phone.

Tw’eight ghosted by as he replaced Nonna’s whisky sour, “Give her mine, as well," and he addressed Nonna, "just in case you need assistance and cannot reach anyone at Father’s lab.”

Nonna peered at him, and said, “Do you look like your father?”

“My template was based on his appearance at the time of my construction, yes. Charlotte helped with the alterations. Take my number, you may need it,” and he was moving down the bar again.

Sela was busy plugging the numbers in when she asked, “Something the matter, Nonna?”

“I think I just figured out where she is working. Why didn’t you stop me from calling her while she was at work?” she asked in a shocked whisper.

“She was still at the lab?” Sela’s eyebrows shot up, and then she chuckled. “Ah, most excellent.”

>>>>

2875 brought two empty mugs and the thermal carafe to the inglenook. Lovelace raised her eyebrows at the service, but before she could ask anything, he was gone again. “I ordered coffee for two, but not to go,” b1431gs0n said.

Lovelace chuckled, “Tw’eight may be pushing us to leave.”

“Do you have any idea where he might be suggesting?”

She turned to him, and asked, “Do you trust me enough to allow me to walk you through the roof garden?”

“If you trust me enough to behave myself,” b1431gs0n responded.

She tuned in to Sela on the tight-band, [We’re going to the roof; do you want me to stay linked to you?]

[That would be a good idea. We might follow you up if you aren’t busy in thirty minutes.]

[SELA! This is only our first date!]

[Sure - and how long have you been on chat?] Sela responded.

By this time, Lovelace and b1431gs0n had finished standing from their table. [If he doesn’t stop by your seat to let her know what is going on, warn his grandmother that we aren’t leaving the building.]

“One moment, love,” b1431gs0n said as he gathered the cups and vacuum container with one hand, and waved to the bar with the other. When he made eye contact with Nonna, he made a couple of complicated hand signals, and then dropped his hand to Lovelace’s shoulder. “Had to let her know I was leaving under my own power.”

[I think he is going to introduce us later] Lovelace said.

>>>>

“No problems, are there, Charlotte? You don’t need to stay if there is an emergency,” the professor said as she joined him at the stairs.

“No, sir; I would like to stay until Lovelace gets… erm, back.”

Madblood chuckled, “I would not say no to having company while I wait.” He pocketed his PDA under the cover of opening the door.

"With Arsène running the security grid, we should be able to see any problems coming. Anything that couldn’t be handled by the automated defense system would kill us all anyway.” Charlotte crossed the threshold into the stairs. "I don't suppose you have a chess board here anywhere?"

>>>>

“This is wonderful; are you sure you’re not cold?” Lovelace asked as they settled in one of the lounges on the roof.

“Na, love - this is good,” he said as he slid his arm around her. “More coffee?”

“No, thank you, I’m still analyzing the first cup. Though there is something I wanted to tell you, b1431gs0n.”

“I know who you are, Lovelace, It’s only fair I should tell you my name is Alv-” Lovelace stopped him by placing her fingers on his mouth.

“Not yet, let me have some plausible deniability a little while longer. I have my suspicions, but I have little proof and no confirmations.” Lovelace snuggled into his shoulder. “This way I can say I don’t know who she is, or what her family name is if I am interrogated, you see?”

“Ah, you have spent some time with her. All right-” b1431gs0n nuzzled her ear, “You have something to tell me - what did I interrupt?”

“Answer your phone,” Lovelace said with a smile.

“My phone is not-” his phone began to ring. “Ah, of course.” b1431gs0n dug his phone out of his coat pocket, “Hello?”

“Ciao, Pops! My name is Antonio, but you can call me Tony.”

Lovelace smiled up into Al’s stunned face and said, “Congratulations, it’s a Silicon-Based Intelligence.”

“Tony, one moment please while I have a word with your mother,” b1431gs0n said before growling to Lovelace, “c’mere, you,” and kissed her.

>>>>

The professor and the intern were in the middle of their first game when the server farm was suddenly very active. Madblood’s head snapped up, and he went to the console. “I don’t understand these readings; this is nothing like what I had programmed for her, but…”

Charlotte was on the cell phone to Sela, “Ah, everything is all right then?” Madblood turned to her, a questioning look on his face. Charlotte answered Sela‘s response, “Good, good… no, I think I’ll let Lovelace tell him.” A few moments more, and the drives had quieted down, which visibly relaxed the professor. Charlotte told Sela, “I think that’s enough for tonight’s test run, we’ll see you both when you get back.” Charlotte hung up her phone, and made her move, declaring “Check.”


	48. Chapter 48

"Sir, I need to take the week of the 27th next month off." Charlotte entered the lab carrying a letter contained in a Mylar document envelope.

"Well, I had hoped..." Lupin looked up from the vacuum containment unit and noticed the letter. "Ah. What about attending the symposium on the company?" He nodded to the unit, which contained his letter of invitation.

"Oh, of course, sir,” Charlotte looked skeptical. "I... have been informed there will be an - event - for the Tinasky alumni on Thursday evening, but it is not required that I attend…” 

Madblood did not notice her reticence, focused as he was on the fine print of his letter. "Nonsense, we can stay for all the panels, no need to cut it short."

"Erm, well, it's not a panel, exactly..." Charlotte's diffidence was now apparent to the professor. "I think the gathering is intended to be a - a formal reception."

"Formal?" Lovelace's simple inquiry was loaded with a wealth of questions in her tone.

Charlotte's shoulders tensed further, which Lovelace would have thought impossible, as she responded, "I am afraid so. I would like permission to make a copy of my surface map scan for the fittings."

"Of course, not a problem; Please see to it, would you, Lovelace?" The professor was engrossed in his perusal of the attached folio of challenges, demands and other general announcements.

As Charlotte sat down at her workstation, Lovelace whispered, "Thank you."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the camera above the monitor - "You're welcome, but for what?" keeping her voice at the same volume Lovelace had used.

"He has never said 'please' to me before." Lovelace's voice was quiet, but obviously happy. Charlotte's surface map was on the monitor. "What will you need for your gown?"

"Not sure, yet - I wanted permission before choosing a style." She logged onto the web, and input the address.

Lovelace was surprised. "Why go to Siegel’s for formal wear when Ms Preston already has your croque on file?"

"Donna’s good, but I’m going to need more than just _social_ armor for this party. Couture was the main line of business for the Siegels before Senior was shot in his own store. When he got out of the hospital, he decided to go into some more substantial fabrics. Trey got the whole secret agent look going in the middle of the last century with Kevlar and Nomex. They’re the only ones I know of with the combined levels of style and substance I need." Charlotte input a return customer number.

"A frequent buyer? I suppose I should not be surprised. Let's see what passes for style... ooh, what about this one?" Lovelace selected a rather garish and revealing gown.

Charlotte blushed. "I don't think so - what can Hep be thinking - that can't be rated for even small-arms fire." she muttered. She selected another section of the catalogue. "This is more like it, rated for most rifle fire... ah, and underpinnings that would raise the rating to most armor-piercing rounds."

Lovelace was not impressed by the floor-length, high-necked, long-sleeved, unadorned gown Charlotte had selected. "That is... most modest, Charlotte. Why would you need something rated for rifle fire, anyway?"

"Oh, please. It's the _North American Mad Science Symposium_ , Lovelace. I'd rather have something rated for howitzer rounds, but the dance floor likely wouldn't take the weight of the armor."

Sela had slipped up behind her, and surprised her by commenting - "I suppose that's the only reason to wear a habit to a party. Wait, " she leaned over to make a few modifications to display the dress on Charlotte's surface map and clicked the 'rotate' button on screen, "ah, that's better. All it needs now are the manacles shot with a random zigzag. It may not look like much on the hanger, but on the body, it's a _whole_ different ballgame." 

"It is NOT." Charlotte stopped the rotation and was about to place the order when Lovelace stopped her.

"What? You're not going to check the color choices? I thought you were supposed to browse even when you shopped on line. Honestly, how am I going to learn to be an exasperating female if I don't have an example to follow?" The screen altered to show the options.

Charlotte paused the screen, “Waitaminit. There's armor upgrades with some of the colors. You get the highest projectile rating with the iridescent fabrics, but the lamé is supposed to be rated for most portable lasers. Eh, never mind. It makes you a brighter target is all."

"I'm afraid you do not have the most 'girly' examples to work with, Lovelace." Sela chuckled. She took another look at the screen. "Although, this one coordinates with some of the selections in the menswear department..."

"As if I would have a date on this short notice,” Charlotte muttered as she made her final selection of a Nomex ruby and black iridescent gown, adding the Tychem/spandex bodysuit, MTP underdress and steel-toed dance slippers to her order. "May I have it shipped here, Lovelace?"

"You would be here during normal delivery hours, at any rate." Lovelace filled in the delivery instructions portion of the forms.

"Thank you, Lovelace. I have some errands to run during lunch. I'll have my cell phone on if you need me." Charlotte logged off the site and shut down her station.

Before Charlotte had cleared the door, Lovelace transmitted to Sela [Are you pondering what I'm pondering?]

Sela's rejoinder was quick [Sure, but what if the lemur doesn't want to be dipped in chocolate and rolled in macadamia chips?]  
  
[Someday I'll have the processing time to figure out why the professor finds those exchanges so amusing.] Lovelace had activated her connection to the net and hit the website for Siegel's. [You were saying about a coordinating ensemble in the menswear department?]

[From what I saw of the pricing, can we afford this?] Sela sat in Charlotte's chair.

[Is it safe for her to attend the reception without a bodyguard? Don't worry; this will be covered in the security budget without a problem.] Lovelace quickly created an account for the lab. [And if all four of you attend, there will be more confusion as to the proper targets.]

[I like how you think - and by setting it up as a security procedure, it isn't a double-date, is it?] Sela had finally managed execute the Nimoy eyebrow arch, making her duplication of Charlotte's facial expressions uncanny.

[I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Sela.]

[Of course you don't.] The face may have been a copy of Charlotte's, but the smirk was definitely Sela's own creation. [Now, to get to work on accommodations…]

>>>>

Charlotte knocked on the doorframe of the parole office. "You free for lunch?" 

Thomas looked up from the report he was reviewing, "If you're buying, yeah. Give me a minute and I’ll meet you in the hall." He saved the document and locked down his workstation as Charlotte left. When the intern was no longer in his line of sight, he unlocked a drawer in his desk and retrieved an envelope, tucking it in his inside jacket pocket. He greeted Charlotte, guiding her to the elevators. "If this is about what I think it is, we'd be better off dining away from the building." 

She nodded as they entered the elevator. "I keep forgetting you have access to the grapevine; this is definitely an off-campus conversation." Charlotte thought a moment before the elevator reached the ground floor, and continued, "In fact, this might be a conversation best held at Ian's." 

Thomas shuddered, "I was afraid of that. At least it's still daylight." 

"Just be glad the House of Fish 'n' Pizza was shut down by the Health Inspector again." 

>>>>

"So, you were planning to attend the symposium, but didn't expect Madblood to attend as well? Isn't that going to cause you problems?" Tommy said as he worked his way through his pulled-pork-and-coleslaw pizza. 

Charlotte shook her head "You are one of seven non-relatives involved with the study that knows who I am at home. Anybody else involved with the Tinasky Foundation would only know 'Plays Well With Others'. My other identities were in non-mad environments, for the most part. The problem is I don't want the professor to screw up his probation." She poked at her kitchen sink salad, fishing out the anchovies she had asked not be included. Thomas noticed she was trying to hide the fact she was not eating, a sure sign she was worked up over the issue. "I haven't brought it up with the professor, because I wanted to have a solution in hand, first." 

Thomas pulled the envelope out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Charlotte. "Least I could do for my sister-in-law." 

"You mean future…” she looked up at Thomas, who was smiling as he was shaking his head. “ **What**?" Charlotte dropped her fork in the salad, ignoring the envelope. "Are you serious?" He brought his left hand up to reveal a titanium band. “Oh, wow.” Charlotte tilted her head to better observe the reflections of the weave in the carbon fiber inlay.

Thomas chuckled "After you two left the restaurant, she beat me to the question. The family ceremony will be in another month or two, maybe as late as Thanksgiving weekend, but we had the civil ceremony the morning after the FAIR meeting." 

"You haven't told Mom yet," Charlotte stated. 

"No, but I think she's noticed some of my furniture joining Marilyn's at the house,” Thomas gestured upwards with his thumb to indicate which house.” She hasn't said anything, but I expect to be interrogated soon. Nice work on the new place, by the way; she told me the tale of her attempt on Madblood's site. When is his going to be finished?" 

"I should let you ask him... especially since it is his property." Charlotte went back to picking at her lunch. 

"Don't worry if he's already been there; open the envelope." 

"The-" Charlotte finally noticed the envelope next to her salad, "oh, of course." She opened the envelope, and scanned the contents. Then she read the court documents again. "You made me a deputy of the court?" 

"I figured the best way to keep him out of trouble was to make sure there was an officer available to monitor his actions and secure his location." 

Charlotte looked up from the documents, her expression a mix of worry and puzzlement. "Thomas, these documents were signed last October." 

"As long as you were on site, you were the best choice. Dad confirmed your military service, and your older brother vouched for your community-based ethics." He held up a hand to forestall a panicked outburst- "They have no idea you are working for Madblood, only that I asked for your assistance should he prove to be a problem. Since you had only recently surfaced in the community, they were satisfied with that." 

Charlotte stared at the documents a moment longer. "These documents list me as my base ID." 

"You expected me to lie to the judge?" Thomas replied with mock indignation.

Finally, Charlotte giggled at the situation. "Does your wife realize you are as squirrelly as the rest of her family?" 

"Why do you think she told me to be her pet?" 

Charlotte laughed, "Stop, I don’t need the details. What you do at home should be left there." 

"I guess you won't come to the collaring ceremony, then?" Thomas' show of dignity made Charlotte laugh harder.

"Sorry, I try not to attend formal black leather events." 

>>>>

Arsène found Sela in the communications lab, arguing on the tight band with Lovelace.

[I don’t care that the suites are not near the block reserved for the symposium, Lovelace. In fact, that’s an argument in their favor.]

[You want to isolate the professor from his colleagues?] Lovelace asked.

Sela responded, [No, I want to give both of them a place to get away from the others if they need it.]

Arsène asked [Are there no more kitchenette rooms available in the block?]

[No, but what does that have to do with choosing a suite over rooms?] Lovelace responded. [We need to make a decision quickly; the rooms are going fast this year.]

[First, while a suite would present multiple entrances to be covered, that would also mean there would be multiple alternate exits, if needed.] Sela said.

Arsène added [Another point in favor of a suite would mean kitchen space, and therefore more control over meals. While the cost for the suite may or may not be balanced by the reduced cost of feeding the organics, it would also mean fewer chances of them being used as test subjects by the other scientists at the symposium.]

[But… what if Charlotte finds someone at the symposium?] Lovelace asked. [It would be awkward for her to entertain anyone in a suite she shared with the professor.]

Sela‘s response was firm. [I doubt Charlotte would initiate that sort of interaction on a business trip, and if she did, she is not the sort to hop in the sack without having thoroughly investigating the partner’s background and medical history.] 

>>>>

“So, have you figured out how to get him to the symposium without violating his parole?” Sela asked when they went back to the loft that evening.

“Yes and no - I don’t want to bring it up unless it becomes a problem. I’ll know more after I finalize my reservations.”

Sela pulled the suitcases from the storage units over the closet. “Ah, Lovelace and I have already taken care of that.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, the security protocols state all members of the delegation need to be within a secure perimeter during downtime. As much room as the four of us will need…” Sela paused as she registered Charlotte’s expression, “what?”

“What do you mean, ‘the four of us’, Sela?”

“You didn’t think we’d let you go without back-up did you?”

“Erm, well, yes - of course, I had also thought you would be needed as local decoys.” Charlotte tapped her lips in thought before continuing, “In that case, we should arrange for you two to check us in. We will also need to work on Arsène’s hair.”

“It is noticeable to the organics, now?” Sela asked.

“It’s getting there. This summer, it could have been passed off as a difference in lighting when he went from white to silver.” Charlotte sighed, “Now that the professor’s hair color is sliding into pewter, it would be noticeable.”

“He hasn’t said anything about it. Has he not noticed it himself?” Sela asked as she sorted through Charlotte’s suits, noting the ones needed for the symposium.

“If he has, he may be keeping it to himself.” Charlotte smiled, “In any case, it’s a good thing we worked out the hue control for Lovelace, isn’t it?”

“Speaking of Lovelace…” Sela said, “Are you going to tell her, or is Uncle Four the one that will give her the worst shock of her second life?”

“I shouldn’t, but if it comes to her needing the information, and I have been… if I am not able to give them to her, the discs in the safety deposit box have the information I was able to gather.” Charlotte sagged against the desk, rubbing her forehead, “I hope she can forgive what she had ‘forgotten’.”

>>>>

“So, that takes care of everything except the security plan,” Madblood said as he approved the changes to the delivery schedule.

“I had thought it would be a good idea to limit the changes, as we are already advertising your absences enough as it stands.” Lovelace brought up the security profile for the lab. “I would like to have a couple of the Mark I series on site, pending your approval, for mobile security. I’m still not comfortable with my control of my mobile peripheral.”

“As long as you don’t have your young man over to ‘practice’ while we are gone,” Madblood’s focus was on the screen as he approved some of the Mark I units for duty based on their contacts with Charlotte.

“M-my what?”

“I know you are dating again, and that is not a problem, but I do not want to approve him for any level of security clearance until I have met him.” Madblood chuckled, “If he cannot pull together the chutzpah to ask, then he is not worth your effort _.”_

“Ah, well - I still need to gather my nerve to ask him to dinner. Maybe after the symposium?” Lovelace asked.

“Very well; we may invite Charlotte as well, and make him run the full gauntlet,” the professor chuckled darkly.

_You are going to be in for quite a surprise,_ Lovelace processed _._


	49. Chapter 49

Sela took her role as security officer very seriously. “Sir, we need to have all eyes focused on Arsène until we have a secure base of operations,” She had laid out clothes for the professor to wear in transit to the symposium. “Dressing you as an undergraduate will serve the purpose of making Arsène the Madblood of focus, and if you permit yourself to be dismissed as a minion, we can get the team into the hotel without a major incident.”

Lupin had to admit the running shoes were very comfortable, but he had not left his property in casual dress in decades. “I would not have agreed to such a plan years ago, but there are other considerations, now.” Such as that twitch Charlotte had developed when he reminisced about conferences past. “I can be low-key, I believe.” However, even to his fashion sense, the wardrobe she had ordered him to wear for the trip was rather... odd.

Lovelace had laughed a good five minutes when she had seen him in full regalia. “Did you mug a clown to get his clothes, Sela?”

“Actually, this is a much subdued version of what the kids are wearing on campus this year.” She reversed the day-glo Donegal Tweed cap so the visor rested over the nape of his neck. “I didn’t think it would be necessary to add the neon, but that just means the battery pack only has to support the wi-fi accessories and the Faraday coat.”

Madblood adjusted the cap until the headphones settled in place. "Won't that interfere with the wireless net?"

"No, this is the signal scrambler/antenna boost version," Sela said over the headphones.

“Well, that’s good to know.” He still thought the Dolphins jersey was just a bit over the top.

>>>>

Lupin had known there was something odd about Charlotte‘s conveyance, but driving from the lab to the hotel where the symposium was being held, three states over, without stopping to refuel was a boast he could not make with any of his ground vehicles. Well, not without attracting the attention of the police.

He was quite ready for the drive to be over when Charlotte spoke up a block from the hotel, addressing the androids in the back seat, “I’ll drop you two off to register us while I park the car. The professor and I will follow you from the garage.”

“Really, Charlotte, just use the valet service.” Madblood chuckled.

“Professor,” Charlotte said quietly, “would you trust a vehicle _you_ built to your personal specifications to a _valet parking attendant_?”

Lupin looked at the dashboard, and realized that though he had a six-month history as a passenger, he still had no idea what 90% of the control panel _did_. “Ah, point taken; we wouldn’t want the lab to be liable for rebuilding a parking garage.” He considered this the most interesting trip he had occasion to make, and they had not even gotten to the hotel yet.

>>>>

“Oh, spiffing - Ines is here” the professor groaned as they entered the lobby.

Charlotte asked as she flipped her braid back over her shoulder, “Dr. Pescados-Diablo? Other than a grammatically incorrect nom de folie, what is your problem with her?”

“She won’t take no for an answer. I do not care to collaborate, and at our last meeting, she indicated she had a brilliant plan that would convince me next time we met to work for her. I really don’t want to find out what she has planned.”

“Ah - just a moment,” Lupin’s vision was temporarily blocked by red check flannel as Charlotte blocked him into an alcove while she activated her uhura - “Arsène, you’re on point - we need you to cross the lobby to the concierge desk; you may be waylaid by the woman with the green hair. Take no overt action, but do not agree to anything.”

The professor switched on his cap-link in time to hear Arsène’s response of “Understood, Lieutenant; on my way.”

Madblood asked, "Lieutenant?”

“Hush,” Charlotte replied, rummaging through the legion of pockets in her rumpled khakis. “Crud, I didn’t pack the neuralizer.”

They watched as Arsène crossed the lobby, seemingly oblivious to Dr. Pescados-Diablo. The verde-tressed scientist noted Arsène’s passage and moved to intercept him. Arsène had apparently left the link open, as the next thing they heard was the doctor’s greeting. “Hello, Wolf - have you considered my offer?”

“The answer remains the same.” Arsène replied. Over the cell phone link, Arsène asked covertly “Sir? What was the offer?”

“She wants me to work with or for her.” Madblood replied.

Ines Pescados-Diablo smiled - “I thought that might be your stance. Perhaps this will change your mind.” She then grabbed Arsène and lip-locked him.

Charlotte and Madblood stood transfixed in shock as this woman assaulted Arsène. Sela came to his rescue from the check in desk, putting a hand on Arsène’s shoulder. “If you’re finished with collecting the DNA sample, I have our room key.”

Arsène disengaged himself from his assailant and calmly replied, “Of course, shall we go?” leaving Dr. Pescados-Diablo, rather appropriately, staring gape-mouthed after the pair.

Sela joined the cell phone link - “Meet us on the sixth floor.”

“Right - try to make sure she doesn’t get in the elevator with you if she comes to her senses.” Charlotte directed the professor to the stairwell.

“Are you trying to give me another heart attack?” Madblood grumbled.

“It’s either the stairs or you can take your chances with the barracuda in the lobby.” Sela said over the link.

“You won’t have another heart attack, professor - this will be no different than the trip up from the armory to the cupola back, erm, at the lab.” Charlotte said.

“You sadist - have you been a physical therapist or other type of torturer in a past life?” Madblood said at the fourth floor landing.

“Less talking, more climbing - the sooner we have a secure location, the better.” Charlotte said, not one bit out of breath.

“Room 637; turn to your left once you exit the stairwell, fifth door on your right.” Arsène replied. “We have swept the suite, and have found no unpleasant surprises. Dr. Pescados-Diablo, however, has a rather unpleasant aftertaste.”

Madblood paused on the sixth floor landing, and held up his had to forestall Charlotte opening the door, “Chemical additives?”

“The mixture sampled had tetrodotoxin, myristicin and claviceps purpurea elements, and a serious case of sulfur-mouth.” Arsène replied.

Charlotte muttered, “Fugu, nutmeg and ergot - I think she’s given up on the ‘partnership’ option and is going straight for the ‘chemical slave’ gambit.” She grabbed the professor by the shoulder and hustled him through the door and down the hall. The door to Room 637 opened just as Madblood was sure they would crash into it. Sela slammed it shut behind them and engaged all of the locks the hotel had provided and shoved wedges under the door.

“Smoke ‘em if ya got ‘em.” Charlotte said as she dropped onto the couch.

“Analysis,” Madblood wheezed and collapsed into a chair.

“Dr. Pescados-Diablo has either upped the ante considerably, or did not bother to calibrate the dose properly. The concentrations given to me would have caused you a number of problems. If she did not have the antidote on her person, one might theorize she might have intended to kill you.” Arsène reported, “Although her lack of dental hygiene might also do it.”

“Did she have an antidote?” Charlotte asked.

“Proper tense - did.” Sela held up what looked like a turn-of-the-century epidural single shot injector, from before rapid-release patches became the norm for allergy victims. “It was in her inside coat pocket.”

“Sela…” Charlotte began.

“I swore to only use my powers for the good of the lab. Having a back-up if she gets her hands on the professor is for the good of the lab.” Sela replied.

“As for a plan - you said a back-up. Have you suggestions for a primary plan?” Madblood said after getting his breath back.

Sela and Arsène exchanged a look. “Possibly, but you may not agree.” Arsène said.

Charlotte sighed. “Lay it out and let us decide if we need to pick it up. The only trick I’ve got up my sleeve won’t help the professor avoid detection, and even then - I didn’t pack the right clothes for it.”

“Go ahead, I haven’t thought of anything that doesn’t involve leaving the symposium entirely or losing the security deposit on the room. Retreat is not a palatable option, and I‘d rather not be ejected before the conference started.” Madblood sighed, and put his head in his hands.

“It’s not so much a new plan as an addition to the security protocols we worked out beforehand. According to her profile, the actions in question might not put her off the professor, but would make it more difficult for her to gain access to him.” Sela said as she moved to stand beside Arsène.

“You’re waffling, Sela.” Charlotte said, sitting up straighter. “Why do I feel I should quote Lucas at this point?” Arsène and Sela stood side by side, with her arm around his shoulders, his arm around her waist. Suddenly, Charlotte felt she couldn’t breathe. “Oh.”

“Charlotte, what’s the matter?” Madblood raised his head. “Oh, indeed.”

“This would allow us an excuse to stick close to you.” Arsène said as he sat beside Charlotte on the couch.

Sela stood by the professor‘s chair. “If we were to cover you from the exits, we could not protect you from her or any other threats adequately. There would be those who notice we are in two places at once, but so far, we have been able to pass as organics.” She settled on the arm of the chair.

“If nothing else, if Dr. Pescados-Diablo persists in her pursuit, she will eventually become an object of jest by her peers.” Arsène stated, focusing on Charlotte.

“But that would cut out Charlotte’s chances to mingle with her peers,” Madblood began.

“I don’t have a problem with becoming a full-time bodyguard, but I’m sure the professor doesn’t want to be crowded with his intern at every step,” Charlotte weakly protested.

“There’s also the problem that this is the one gathering that you two would be spotted as silicates before the week is out,” Madblood concluded.

“True, this is why you may still reject the plan. It could require minor PDAs between panels. We’ll have to gauge the witness reactions to see if it will work with carbon-silicate pairs or if it needs to be carbon only.” Arsène was not emulating the professor at the moment, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “At any rate, one of the three of us needs to cover the professor full time until we can neutralize the threat.”

“Luckily, we arrived early enough to secure a command center. Opening ceremonies are the day after tomorrow, and we should be able to hack into the security system to monitor everyone else - and their hacks, of course.” Sela commented. “The local Radio Shack will likely pull in double last year’s profits just this week. Tomorrow we can get any supplies you might need, and work out the security profiles.” She stood, and Madblood unconsciously followed suit, prompting the others to rise as well. “We may need an early start tomorrow morning.”

“It’s late, you may want to sleep and think about it before we decide on a primary course of action.” Arsène said as he led Charlotte to one door of the suite, while Sela indicated Madblood’s door.

“Um, Arsène - could you or Sela make a run to a grocery store sometime tonight? I’d rather have full control over -” Charlotte began.

“Already in the works, Lieutenant; Go to sleep, we’ll take care of everything.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Charlotte mumbled as Arsène closed the door behind her.

>>>>

Lupin called the lab before going to bed. When the outgoing voicemail message began, he cut in, "Lovelace, please pick up."

“Good evening, sir. Have you arrived safely?”

"Physically, yes, we are fine, but it is not a good evening. Ines is here, and she has made yet another of her unwelcome advances." Lupin complained. He realized his tone had become petulant, and modulated back to a more conversational tone. "Enough of that - how is everything at the lab?”

"First explain your use of the phrase 'unwelcome advances' and prove you are who you say." Lovelace replied.

Lupin sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ines has been increasingly pushy in the past few years, and during check-in, she attempted chemical subversion. If Arsène had not been playing decoy, you might be taking orders from her this evening." He sighed again, "I'm rather sure Ines would not treat you the same way Charlotte has."

Lovelace’s quiet response was, "There was a time you would not have worried how anyone treated me.”

“An error on my part, as it is never wise to annoy those who are charged with your safety or well-being.” Madblood sighed, “And now it looks as if my past sins are returning to gnaw upon my gluteal muscle group.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sela and Arsène have cooked up a plan to keep Ines from getting too close. It involves very little effort on my part, but a great deal from Charlotte, if she agrees to the farce.”

“Considering what she’s done so far, I don’t doubt she will cooperate, whatever it is you ask of her,” Lovelace said. “Don’t worry about the lab - the perimeter is secure, and there are two Mark I squads here if anyone decides to make the most of your absence. Is there anything you need from the lab? One of the guys could run a small package to you in under ten hours, and I think we could manage to ship anything too large to carry."

"I think we can make do with what can be obtained locally for right now, Lovelace; but I'll keep that in mind if we need it. Just be careful, and keep Tony updated. We may need to update your exit plan if the property is overrun." Lupin yawned. "Sorry, that didn't come out right. I know you can defend the property, but if it comes to a choice between protecting the property and protecting yourself, bail out if you can. We can rebuild the lab somewhere else, but I'm not sure I could rebuild your experiences." Once was enough, and that was thirty years ago, Madblood thought with a shiver.

"Well - I might have someplace to stay if it came to that.”

Madblood chuckled, “With your young man? I would hope you have completed your background check on him before you have your sleepover.”

“Actually, his eldest sister has arranged a download site in a secure location. She e-mailed the address to me before you left, and Sela checked it out. It’s perfect; his sister seems to be - never mind.”

“What is it, Lovelace?”

“It’s as if she were - similar - to me. Do you know of any other SBI in the local network?”

“Not off-hand, but we can review when I get home. Be careful, and let me know if you have any problems.”

“This is a surprising conversation to have with you, Professor."

"Long overdue, then,” the professor said before he was caught unawares by a huge yawn. “Sorry, I'm about to face-plant at this point. Good night, Lovelace." Lupin disconnected the phone.

"Good night, Father." Lovelace said to the empty lab.


	50. Chapter 50

Madblood rose earlier than he usually did at home, but he had never been able to sleep past dawn in a bedroom with windows. Donning his robe and slippers, he opened the door to the central room of the suite and stopped in his tracks when he saw the androids tangled up together on the couch.

Sela raised her head and motioned for him to be quiet, then mouthed, "He's still compiling."

That was when he noticed they were sharing a data cable link. He backed into his room, closed the door and sank on the bed. He was to the point of getting dressed and leaving the suite in an attempt to find something edible at the dubious coffee shop in the lobby, if only to delay entering the main room of the suite, when there was a knock at the door to the rest of the suite. "Enter."

Arsène poked his head in the door. "Sorry about that, we didn't expect you to be awake this early. Coffee is on and Sela wants to know what you want in your omelet." He took in Lupin's expression, and then fully entered the room. "Are you that wigged out by us sharing information?"

"The protocol came as somewhat of a shock." _They seemed to fit - no, don‘t go there._ Lupin shook his head, banishing the thought. "I'll have just eggs this morning, with maybe some cheese." He entered the main room and crossed to the kitchen area to scowl impatiently at the coffee maker, as if that would cause it to finish brewing faster, not looking at either of them.

He therefore did not notice as Sela and Arsène shared a quick tight band communication behind his back. [Is he angry?] Sela raised her eyebrows.

[No, but he seemed off balance, said it came as a shock. He asked for cheese eggs this morning.]

[Comfort food, which means he's upset. What about the hypothesis?]

[I don't know - his reaction does seem to be a valid response for either of our theories. Want to test it further?] Arsène leered in a comical fashion behind the professor's back.

Sela plated Madblood's breakfast and handed it to Arsène. [No more poking the professor with a stick this morning.] "I'll check on Charlotte while you set the table." She knocked on the door before entering Charlotte’s room, and found her curled up in the chair by the window. “Omelets for breakfast this morning - what would you like in it?”

“Something to counteract the big bowl of stupid I apparently had sometime yesterday.” Charlotte mumbled.

Sela closed the door and crossed to the chair. “I’m not sure what you mean. We covered all the contingencies predicted. Dr. Pescados-Diablo was a wild card. Are you worried that this will not work, or that you will not be able to perform the role correctly?”

_I’m worried I’ll get lost in the role,_ Charlotte thought. “I’m worried it will not work as predicted. Ines Pescados-Diablo is not noted to be a woman to give up easily. She may well take the Aquilan bishop's approach to the matter... too bad the professor doesn't actually turn into a wolf at night - that could help.”

Sela joked, "You haven't seen him at a party, have you?"

“Shaddup,” Charlotte responded. “Anyway, I don’t think he has any combat experience beyond pistol dueling, and I haven’t given you enough hand-to-hand practice…”

“You’ve given me enough to delay her if she wants to finish him off up-close-and-personal, and her ranged weapons of choice are hard to conceal, the smallest of which would be her crossbow harpoon rifle. Her profile indicates she would not have any surgically implanted weaponry beyond simple contact vector poisons. Between the three of us, we can keep him alive and well until we get home. If you’re still worried, we can still call in reinforcements.”

“What, the Mark I series, I thought they didn’t want to be involved?” Charlotte asked as she uncurled from the chair.

“What they tell us they want and what they actually want are two separate matters. Unit 5949 is on staff here at the hotel, and was on duty to see what happened in the lobby at check-in. He contacted us, and as soon as he got the story, the local Mark Is started signing up for back-up security for the event.” Sela smiled, “It appears that they are more worried about you than the professor, but are willing to cover him to keep you from getting hurt.”

“Did you brief them on your plan, and solicit ideas for alternates?”

“Ah, well, when they heard the plan, there wasn’t much objection to it.” Sela had the grace to look abashed.

“Fan-frinking-tastic, we are being guarded by a horde of killer robots who think it’s a good idea for me to be a - a greppeldel.” Charlotte put her head in her hands.

“Nr, enkel is zijn meisje.” Sela murmured.

Charlotte‘s head popped up, “What did you say?”

“We still need to work out the particulars. The opening ceremonies aren’t until tomorrow. Come out, have breakfast, and maybe we can work out another plan.”

>>>>

“So, tomorrow the only things we cannot sub for you are the opening ceremonies and the president‘s reception,” Arsène said as he refilled the organics’ coffee. “As the symposium progresses, we‘ll see what we need to circumvent other than the retina and fingerprint scans.”

“I’m just glad the hotel check-in didn’t require the same set-up. Registration will be bad enough with having to switch out.” Sela commented from the kitchen. “You aren’t eating, Charlotte. Do you want to switch to ration bars?”

“No, not yet, thank you Sela.” Charlotte’s subdued response did not include increasing her intake. “It’s just pre-eng… erm, battle-prep nerves, that’s all.”

Madblood cleared his throat and said, “Charlotte and I will need to engineer a smaller uhura to maintain contact with you, and therefore retain communication between the two teams.”

“Make a list of what you need, and I can pick it up when I go out to get the rest of the groceries,” Sela said. “We had a couple of close calls when Arsène snuck out on a supply run last night.”

The professor sipped his coffee, wondering how to broach the matter, and deciding direct questioning would be the best option. “Charlotte, are you going to be able to manage the crowds here?”

“You mean can I avoid maiming the other participants? This is a different environment than the mall.” Charlotte toyed with her breakfast, “I have met a lot of the people here through the Tinasky schools, and the family keeps dossiers on most of the big names, and usually manages to keep them up to date.”

“So your family knows you are working for me?” Madblood asked.

“Well… my older sister does.” Charlotte still hadn’t looked up from her plate. “She’s the one who maintains the archives, and has, hmm, neglected to advise my parents of the connection between my employment and your intern.” Charlotte chuckled, “and my younger siblings have found out during the year as well, but it is unlikely they would rat me out either.”

“Humph, it sounds as if you are embarrassed by your association with me.”

“No, it’s not that, sir!” Charlotte finally met his gaze, “It’s just that… I don’t think they would understand why I would need to study with you. I reached the maximum of my potential in their circle of associates years ago, and needed - more…” she ducked her head and resumed her half-hearted dissection of her omelet. “At any rate, this gathering is one where hypervigilance would be an asset.”

>>>>

The next morning, the opening address of the symposium required not only identification badges and retina scans, but palm and voice printing as well. “This isn’t going to cause you problems, is it?” Lupin asked as they scanned the ballroom for seats.

“Over here,” Charlotte gestured, “They have bad views of the podium, but that means the angle of fire will be bad as well.” When they were seated, Charlotte murmured, “Sister will be taking care of scrambling the data for me.”

The professor chuckled, “Like she did when we did your initial background check?”

“Ah, well, yes,” Charlotte answered as she thought, _Oh crud, my **initial** background check?_

>>>>

The opening ceremonies concluded with a minimum of mayhem. It was early in the week for anything major, and the flame wars were scheduled for late Wednesday. Charlotte guided the professor to a quiet spot on the concourse, “This looks like a good spot to wait for our doubles.” She turned to the professor, “So far, it seems to be a relatively calm group.” She clasped her hands in front of her, “Not that it would mean anything regarding the rest of the week, it could just mean they haven‘t had enough coffee.”

Sela said over the link “Start futzing with his tie. You’re supposed to be physically involved, remember.” The wireless earwigs were working better than expected.

Charlotte shyly reached out to follow suit when Arsène instructed - "Sir, put your hands on her hips."

Lupin tentatively followed instructions, and looked up at Charlotte's face in time to catch her blush. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, and when she finished adjusting his tie, she fussed briefly with his collar, and slid her hands over his shoulders behind his neck. "We're so pitiful," she said as she laid her cheek on the top of his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"The organics need coaching from the silicates on how to flirt."

He chuckled into her shoulder. "Yes, I suppose we could call it that."

Sela‘s voice came over the link “I’m thirty paces from the corner. I’ll meet you at the end of the hall."

Charlotte nuzzled the top of Lupin’s head. "Time to go; I see Arsène is on his way.” She disengaged from the embrace and crossed the atrium to meet the professor’s doppelganger.

Arsène caught her hand in his and led her to the conference hall where the discussion on the new laws on orbital platform designs and how to bend them to one’s purposes was being held. “As if you needed coaching - reminders, more like.”

“I just don’t want to embarrass him. I - I should not be involved with him, not without my true face. Though I seriously doubt he would want to be in the same city with me if he knew my birth name.” Charlotte’s voice was soft, with a tinge of regret.

“He may surprise you yet.”

>>>>

“She was reluctant to touch me.” Lupin said as they headed for the Rossum product demonstration.

“More likely she was nervous, or she didn’t think she had your permission. Consider that until yesterday, your relationship was professional; amicable, yes, but still within the lines of business associates who shared some outside interests. She may be worried you would take offense.” Sela slid her arm around the professor’s shoulders. “She could also be worried about how this will affect your working atmosphere when you return to the lab.”

“A reasonable explanation, but I don’t feel like being reasonable.” His contrary mood continued through the opening remarks of the demonstration.

“How unreasonable do you want to be about her reaction?” Sela whispered during a break in the narrative.

Lupin thought about the comment during the next product description. “I’m not sure what you mean,” he murmured.

“Is there an emotional response other than injured pride?” Sela whispered her response, lightly brushing his ear with the tip of her nose as she did so.

Lupin remained silent for the rest of the demonstration.

>>>>

They had no problems with the teams being in the same place at the same time, with the androids coordinating their movements. The only sticky part the first day was the trade off for the president’s reception. “Charlotte will be at the end of the hall in thirty seconds, so as soon as Arsène draws Ines off the main concourse, we can switch.”

“Charlotte seems so - tense. She was not nearly as bad as this at the FAIR meeting. I hope she gets something out of the symposium other than a migraine,” Madblood muttered.

Sela responded over the earwig, “It is a much larger gathering, and a longer session. The local meeting was a lightning raid, while this is closer to a siege. She is keying herself up for battle, I think.” Sela leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Ines is on the lower level, we’ll switch now,” and she squeezed his shoulder before heading to the women’s lounge.

Lupin turned in time to see Charlotte searching the hallway. He raised his hand to wave at her, and her face lit up as she, for the lack of a better word in his vocabulary, _skipped_ to his side.

She took his hands in hers when she reached him. “Are you all right? You look as if someone has liberally applied lumber to the base of your cranium,” she teased.

No one was within conversational range, so he felt safe in commenting in an undertone. “I was just wondering who you think of to make your expression glow so brightly.”

She blushed, and ducked her head, answering at the same volume, “Someone who prefers something else in a companion.”

He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to the ballroom. “Humph, I would not have thought you to be enamored of an idiot.” Since he was focusing on navigating the knots of researchers savaging the last lecture, panel or demonstration they had just seen, he missed Charlotte’s sharp glance at him. “Ah, here we are!” The professor ushered her into the queue for the retinal scanner, negating the chance for further covert conversation between them.

>>>>

“Right, fifteen more minutes, and we can circulate out of here,” Lupin muttered.

Sela, monitoring the event through the security camera network, warned them over the earwigs, “Sir, you may need to vacate earlier, as Dr Pescados-Diablo is headed your way.”

Charlotte bent to murmur in the professor’s ear, “I think you should slide your left hand under my jacket along the waistline. You want to remove the center item. Try not to hit the button until you have it clear.”

Lupin followed her instructions as he leaned into her shoulder and asked, “What is it?”

“My contact taser,” Charlotte chuckled, “I thought you might be more comfortable with that and you aren’t cleared for the Glock, yet.”

Sela reported, “She is circling, but still closing in. We need her to be aggressor if you want to be able to press charges, later.”

Arsène chimed in, “You will have to provoke her in a manner that cannot be considered threatening in court.”

Charlotte winced, “I had hoped…” she sighed, and murmured, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Sorry for-” Lupin began, and was cut off by Charlotte gently lifting his chin and brushing her lips across his. He leaned into the current, but was thrown off-balance when Dr Pescados-Diablo screeched and tackled Charlotte. He had a momentary elation at the thought of _catfight!_ before he realized he had the taser. Five seconds later, he was helping Charlotte out from under Ines, saying, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, the Faraday lining in the jacket caught most of it, but - could we leave now, sir?” Charlotte asked in a shaky tone.

Lupin surreptitiously replaced the taser as he put his arm around her waist in what he hoped was a supportive manner, “Yes, I think we should.”

Upon returning to the room, Sela took charge of Charlotte while Arsène attended the professor. Lupin said “I think we both will be staying in for the rest of the-” before he noticed Arsène had laid out his pajamas and robe. “Rather early for that, isn’t it?”

“You may want to change before the movie starts, sir.” Arsène said. “Sela noted the in-house movie selections were quite good.”

“What is the film?”

“The next showing tonight is the sequel, _Revenge of the Triffids_. I believe it is a favorite of Charlotte’s.”

>>>>

The professor had relaxed by the end of the opening scenes. Sela and Arsène had seated themselves outside his line of vision, and he lost himself in the movie. During the denouement, he heard a quiet sniffle to his right. He glanced over at Charlotte, who had curled up around a throw pillow in the corner of the sofa, and was surprised to note there was a tear running down her cheek. He touched her elbow, and asked “Charlotte, are you all right?”

“Hm?” she responded before she noticed where she was, and muttered, “Oh no, excuse me, please,” before dashing to her room.

“What just happened?”

“I’ll see what’s up,” Sela said as she followed Charlotte. After she closed the door, she asked, “You didn’t want to admit to crying at a movie?”

“Shut up,” Charlotte mumbled into the washcloth. With the evidence erased, she returned to the door, almost running into the professor waiting on the other side. “Oh - is there anything else you needed this evening sir?” she asked.

“No, but were you injured? Should we-”

“I’ll be fine, sir. I think I’ll turn in if there’s nothing else you needed.”

“No, not this evening,” he said, but thought, _Nothing I will admit to needing, at any rate._ “Go on to bed, Arsène and I can set the alarms.”

>>>>

Lupin called the lab to check in before sleeping, “How was your day, Lovelace?”

“Who are you and what have you done with the professor?”

Lupin chuckled, “I have been rather an ass, haven’t I?”

“Humph – I am fine, how are you and Charlotte doing?”

“I am unsettled. We were watching a movie, and she was – I thought she might have been injured when Ines attacked her-”

“She WHAT?” Lovelace interrupted. “Start at the beginning!”

“Ah, well, the plan was to divert Ines and…”

>>>>

Madblood completed his report of the day’s events, concluding with “… and I am still baffled by her behavior.”

"Um, sir? I wasn't told to not tell you this, but it's pretty personal. I think Charlotte doesn't think of herself as a lead researcher."

"That's not surprising; she was willing to be an intern with all the degrees she has managed to accumulate. She would either count herself as support staff or a professional student. What does that have to do with her reaction to the movie?"

"She has referred to herself as an epsilon, as well as a mistake in the equation and a lab accident."

_That last one was a little too close to home,_ Lupin thought, shutting his eyes. He pushed away the memories of his heritage and commented, "The almost-but-not-quite negligibly small quantity; that would explain some of her actions, but why?"

Lovelace's voice simulation was quiet, "I think... she doesn't consider herself an equal with other researchers. It's almost as if she identifies herself as - an experiment."

He sighed, and leaned back on the bed. "You're probably right, but not everyone holds that opinion of her, and we shouldn't support that view."

“You don’t hold that opinion, sir?”

“I have considered offering her a permanent position when her degree is completed.” Lupin stared at the ceiling, thinking, _For a start, if I can keep her in the lab, maybe..._

Lovelace interrupted his reverie by asking, “Even if you don’t know who she is?”

“Perhaps, but I think I do know.” Lupin said, “If I am correct, we are going to have to overhaul the security protocols before we get confirmation of her identity.”


	51. Chapter 51

Sela stopped the professor from opening the door. "Wait, sir - let Arsène get her under control."

"What happened?"

"Somebody from another Tinasky class decided to get snarky with her, and she fed them their teeth."

"I would have liked to have seen that.” Sela opened the door, and ushered the professor into the suite. Charlotte was kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily, still trying to calm down. Arsène faced her in what looked like some sort of martial arts ready stance.

"This one does not look well. What touched off the confrontation?" Madblood whispered.

"The Mark I units involved won't tell me, and Arsène is blocking me." Sela said. Her voice attracted Charlotte's attention.

"It was an insult. I have dealt with it. Drop it." Charlotte’s growl startled Lupin with its threatening timbre.

"Charlotte, there may be repercussions…" Arsène warned.

"Fine - I'll be in the shower." Charlotte gained her feet in a single fluid motion and stalked off to her room before Madblood could react.

Arsène waited until her door was _firmly_ shut before speaking. "I was not present for the altercation, so what I have is hearsay. One of the TK's from the west coast apparently has spotted Sela as an SBI, or just noticed Charlotte was in two places at once. The man said he had no idea why the professor had built his doxy-bot on Charlotte’s pattern, and supposed the reason was because she was both spineless and incapable of intimacy." To Madblood’s reaction, Arsène held up his hand - "You won't find him here. He’s at the hospital, and the only reason Charlotte was not arrested is there was not a single witness to the incident."

"No witnesses at all?" Sela's smirk said she did not believe it.

"The person in question apparently has made the rounds of the entire group and managed to tick them all off. By the time I got there, the Mark I security team had cleared the area, and directed us to the service corridors." Arsène shook his head. “They took her shoes, and have shipped them home. There was one camera in that section of the corridor, which has developed a ‘problem’ that interferes with recordings sporadically. My only task was to get her back to the room through the service corridors without being seen by too many people.”

Lupin nodded, his thought process already discerning another problem. “Sela has been widely recognized as a silicate-based intelligence?”

She nodded - “It was expected sir. Actually, it took longer for the rumors to spread than the projections we ran at the lab, but we had not factored the added distraction of the news of your, ah, relationship.”

"Then there is another problem - we can no longer follow the security plan for the Eta Alpha Lambda Alumni reception tonight. If I attend alone, there is the chance that Ines will follow, and the ruse will be damaged. If I attend escorting Sela, there is a greater chance the brothers will decide you are a demonstration piece, which is not an acceptable option."

"Thank you sir, I would be hard put to defend the proprietary information in that position." Sela replied.

"If I were to release the information, publication would be better, and less damaging to you. No, I will tender my regrets, of course."

"You will do no such thing," Charlotte said from the door of her room. "This is one of the few things you have looked forward to that is mostly a social event." She tugged the belt of her robe a little tighter, "You have neglected another option. I will go with you as your back-up."

“Charlotte, are you sure?” Lupin asked, making sure he kept his eyes on her face.

She frowned slightly, and said, “It’s not often you are able to mingle with your peers, and you need to be able to network. I’ll be ready to go at the appointed time.” She turned and reentered her room.

“I’d better see what’s up,” Sela said, and she entered Charlotte’s room. As she shut the door behind her she asked, “Why are you acting so weird when you aren’t in public? You weren’t like this at home.”

“Because I have to keep reminding myself that this is temporary,” Charlotte said as she rummaged in her suitcase. “He is wasting an opportunity here, and it’s my fault, because I did not properly extrapolate all the possible dangers.”

“None of us saw that coming, you shouldn’t blame yourself. Now, why should it be temporary?” Sela asked as she crossed to the closet.

“No, he can do better.”

Sela sorted through the closet for a suitable outfit, “I don’t understand; he can do better than what?”

“He is brilliant, handsome, a distinguished leader in his field who can be most charming when he puts his mind to it. He is saved from perfection by his being officious, cantankerous and extremely rude when the whim takes him.” Charlotte took the items Sela offered, dressing without paying attention to what Sela had selected.

“Ah, and if he could do better, why hasn’t he?”

The turtleneck she was donning muffled Charlotte’s voice. “I do not know, elephant’s child - perhaps he has better things to do, maybe he has other plans, or he hasn’t wanted to settle to one…”

“Charlotte, stop - what is really bothering you, and why can’t you tell him?”

“The same reason I will ask you not to speak of this to anyone-” Charlotte sighed as she sat at the desk, “I don’t want to embarrass him. It’s bad enough that he is trading down, but to have a student actually mooncalf over him, no. I’ll finish out my internship next month, and he doesn’t have to know anything about it.”

>>>>

“Oh, crud - what in Hades is Dr Ng doing here?” Charlotte said as they entered the lounge that evening.

“One of my former students, but I’m not exactly on his Christmas card list. I take it you have a history with him?”

“Ah, right,” she breathed and her shoulders came down a fraction - “Not as ‘Charlotte’, except for a single instance - an unforeseen circumstance…”

Lupin got the gist immediately. “You never said ‘Charlotte’ was your birth name. Were you X or Y at the time?” He teased her lightly as he guided her through the crowd towards the bar.

“Erm, have you run across the name Dan Gilbert before?”

Lupin nodded to a colleague as they passed - “Hm; aeronautics, last employed at Lockheed before being abducted by aliens?”

“Is that the best they could do?” Charlotte lost the last of her tension. “Officially, he took an early retirement package during the downsizing. By that time, I’d figured out the field wasn’t for me, and dropped the identity. If Dr. Ng remembers ‘me’ at all, it would be as Dan’s cousin. Dan was his teaching assistant for a semester before moving on.”

“That is better than my history with him. He was a late bloomer as far as his madness goes. I expected more of him than his other instructors did, and he may have resented that at the time. I have not had contact with him in years.”

“Are you willing to renew the acquaintance as equals or should we avoid him?” Lupin read Charlotte’s raised eyebrow as a challenge.

Lupin growled with a smile, “I don’t hide from confrontations.”

“I don’t think anyone has ever accused you of that, professor,” Dr. Ng commented as he approached them. “However, I didn’t think you would be so crass as to bring a date to a fraternal gathering.”

“Ah, Dr. Ng, may I introduce my research assistant, Charlotte Bowman? Dr. Bowman, this is a former student of mine, James Ng.”

“Of course, Dr. Ng,” Charlotte inclined her head, ignoring the doctor’s glare. “Your recent paper on the viability of the retooled Daedalus propulsion system was an interesting diversion. I am glad to see Greenpeace has not made good on their threat to bury you under the protestors you brought out of the woodwork.”

“While Dr. Bowman may not have ever pledged, she is a fellow traveler, as it were. I suspect if she had stayed at any one university long enough,” here Lupin paused to give Charlotte a stern look, “she would have been inducted years ago.”

“Ah, I see - an unstable educational background. Due to your lack of published works, I suppose.” Dr. Ng sneered.

Charlotte tightened her arm around the professor’s shoulders as he tensed, and cheerfully commented “That, and the occasional invitation to become a guest of the county.” She chuckled as she tapped the side of her nose. “I’ll get the wine while you two decide to play nice.” Charlotte left the two engineers glaring at each other.

Madblood spoke first - “In the interest of brotherhood, I can be civil for the evening.”

“As can I - although having been ordered to do so by a woman who could wax the floor with both of us is also a factor,” Dr Ng replied.

“Odd, she rarely displays anything but a mild temperament, but there seem to be a great number of people at the symposium who have ‘not seen’ the sharp edge of her temper. I wouldn’t have credited her escalating a verbal sparring match into a physical confrontation” Madblood glanced over his shoulder towards a conversation area. “Shall we?”

Dr. Ng chuckled as he followed to the seating group. “As one of those ‘not present’ for the incident - I found it enlightening. She was ignoring the taunts, or deflecting them very well, until her tormentor changed targets. He alleged the reason you created a bed partner in her image was you were unimaginative - which was the last thing he said before your young lady’s heel connected with the skunk’s jaw.”

“Really?” Madblood turned in time to see Charlotte twist the hand of one of the younger brothers until he was in a kneeling position. She seemed to be calmly lecturing the young man, and when she straightened, the bartender quickly gave her the bottle and three glasses, refusing payment. "What did he do?" Lupin asked as Charlotte brought the wine over and sat next to him on the divan.

"Nothing of importance, now that he has been corrected,” She poured for the gentlemen before either could offer, and settled back with her glass.

"Charlotte -"

She slid her arm around his shoulders. "There’s no need to have both of us brought up on assault charges. Let's just say he needed a paradigm adjustment."

Dr Ng raised an eyebrow. "Now you have me curious."

Charlotte sighed, "Very well, but you behave." she said to the professor.

"I reserve the right to trash his credit rating."

"Hm, all right - he intimated I was available to the highest bidder." She tightened her arm around Lupin's shoulders as he started to get up. "No, I told you I took care of it."

"Breaking his finger was not enough for insulting you like that." Lupin growled.

"I didn't break his finger, just hyper extended it while I informed him you were talented enough you didn't need to buy me, and that not even the Gates boys had enough to lure me away." Charlotte murmured.

Lupin looked at Charlotte as if seeing her for the first time. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I know, but you’re lucky you’re cute.” Charlotte smiled.

Ng chuckled. “I envy the two of you. The only reason I come to the symposium anymore is to scope out the competition.”

Lupin settled against Charlotte’s shoulder. She snuggled in and commented “Never too late, as long as you don’t stop looking. All it takes is finding someone with a compatible game set.”

Ng shook his head “Try compatible DVD collections.”

Charlotte thought a moment - “You’re Hammer Films and United Artists with assorted art house horror, right?”

“How did you -” Ng started, and then snapped his fingers. “Wait, we have met before - you’re Gilbert’s cousin, right? He’s one of the few who would remember the Hammer Studios connection.” Ng nodded. “Not that many women in our field who follow those categories… you have an idea.”

Charlotte‘s gaze had turned inward. “Perhaps… would you be willing to merge your collection with one heavy in Harryhausen, Toho and Universal Studios films?”

“Possibly.”

“And your current assistant is Timothy Estes, if I remember correctly…” Charlotte had retrieved her phone and was dialing as she grinned. “Timmy! You’re taking your boss to the dance on Thursday. Don’t argue with me - ah, put her on. Cassie, you need to bring your boss to the dance. Yes, it’s a set-up, but you’re not complaining are you?” Charlotte chuckled. “Okay, see you there.” She closed the phone and put it away before noticing the two men staring at her with some trepidation. “What?”

“Did you just set Jim up on a blind date?” Lupin asked.

“Not as blind as you think. Lavinia Coley is a chemical engineer with a love of stop motion photography and classic horror films. “

“Vinnie’s here? I don’t know - I never know what to say to her.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I just told you what to talk about. Do you dance?”

Dr. Ng, who had apparently seen a glimmer of hope, deflated, “No.”

Charlotte shook her head - “Remember - it’s never too late. Tell her you’d ask her to dance if you knew how, and be prepared to learn. Effort counts for a lot.”

“Never knew you for a shadkhin, Charlotte.” Lupin said.

“Na, Bubele, people talk to me, I just listen and remember.” She kissed him on the forehead.

Jim Ng sporfled into his glass. “Sorry, but you sounded so much like your cousin just then. How is Dan? I haven’t heard anything from him in the past few years.”

“Neither has the family, but in his case, no media coverage is good news. I‘m sure he‘s okay, I‘ll let him know you asked about him.”

>>>>

“That went rather well,” Lupin commented as they circulated the gathering later.

Charlotte made a non-committal murmur, scanning the crowd for potential problems. She cocked her head to the side, catching the last bits of a conversation.

“… As if the cantankerous old bastard could do better. No, he and Plays Well deserve each other, since nobody else will take them,” Dr Gaston Caesar the younger commented to his audience.

Charlotte spun and had pulled her arm back to haymaker the back of Caesar Minor’s head. “CHARLOTTE! CEASE AND DESIST!” Lupin hissed as he stepped in front of her. The young man smirked over his shoulder and walked off as Lupin put his hands on her shoulders to encourage Charlotte to put her arms at rest. “I know what he said – he was baiting me. It is not worth the incarceration time to pummel him. He is beneath me, and you.”

“Besides,” Sela said over the earwigs, “it is much more satisfying to have his holdings liquidated and donated to…”

Charlotte’s glare changed from glacial to the heart of a Bunsen burner as she finally focused on the professor, “ooh - the Red Cross International Disaster Relief fund?”

The professor matched her feral grin. “Just so, my dear, and rather appropriate considering how he loves to make hurricanes. Please arrange things with Lovelace, Sela.”

“With pleasure, Father; the transactions should be completed by the time he gets to where he thought was his home,” Sela responded. “You two might as well stay there within sight of the others while we take care of this.”

“I don’t think we have to interact with the others, unless you want to network some more,” Charlotte said scanning the room.

“Ah, not really, but if we position ourselves to be visible, and available for conversation, but not in the main traffic pattern...” Madblood mused.

Charlotte scanned the room, and put her arm around the professor’s shoulders, guiding him towards the windows, “So, being in the second conversational grouping from the north wall will provide what we need, and a view of the city as well.”

“Very good, and there isn’t an obvious place for someone eavesdrop nearby.” They claimed the seat angled towards the best view, and Lupin settled into Charlotte’s shoulder. “With your social and organizational skills, it’s a wonder you haven’t taken over the world yet.”

Charlotte gave a soft laugh, “I never wanted to take over the world. I figured out a long time ago it was more trouble than it was worth.” She switched on her personal force field after adjusting the bubble to include the professor.

Lupin turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, really - having the world at your feet would be troublesome to you?”

Charlotte smiled and gestured out the window of the lounge, “See the city lights?”

“Yes.”

“Now, imagine each of those lights is a person in the city.”

“This isn’t one of those tedious ‘think of the common man’ lectures is it?” Lupin asked, crossly.

He lost his irritation at feeling Charlotte’s chuckle through his back. “Not in the traditional sense,” she replied. “Now, thinking about all those lights, realize that if you are a ruthless technocrat, all but about ten percent of them wish you were dead. Roughly, half of those lights are organizing to bring about your downfall. In order to stay the world leader, you will have to spend far too much time away from your research to crush the rebellion.”

“Hm… and if you are a benevolent overlord?” Lupin asked as he gazed out the window, letting his hand rest on her knee.

“Oh, that’s the one nobody thinks through. Even in the most utopian of societies, up to ten percent of the population is sure they could do a better job than you could, and are plotting to take your place. Thirty percent of the population could not care less, and the remaining sixty percent will be whinghing to you about their problems, which are mostly their own fault. Yet because you are In Charge, the stupid gits will expect you to take care of them because you aren’t abusing them.”

“You’ve thought about this a bit, I take it?” Lupin chuckled.

“I could have steady work from the government contracts alone. However, I have discovered I really do not care for the common person, and would rather they just leave me alone to my research. Do you have any idea how many meddlers are in government service?”

Lupin shuddered, “I know, I know,” he relaxed back into Charlotte’s shoulder and commented, “I am glad you disliked them enough to seek other employment.”

Charlotte’s head dipped until her lips were even with his ear. “If you are not careful, I might take you seriously.”

He patted her knee, “As you wish.”


	52. Chapter 52

“Sir, Lieutenant, Dr. Pescados-Diablo is following you.” Arsène reported from across the lobby.

“Got it - you and Sela make for the stairwell, but don’t use full speed until you are out of sight of the security cameras. The SEP takes too much power to be used for a situation like this.” Charlotte murmured. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Pescados-Diablo crossing the lobby to catch up. “She’s coming up fast at your eight.”

“Fine - we have an elevator at your right, Charlotte. Take it now.” Madblood said, grinning as he spun Charlotte around into the empty elevator, and hit the door close button. Just as Ines was reaching the closing doors, Madblood pulled Charlotte to him. After the doors had shut and the elevator began to ascend, he asked, “Do you think it will work this time?”

“No idea - she is thick as a whale omelet, isn’t she?” Charlotte said as she regained her balance.

“Rather; I just hope she hasn’t found the suite yet.” Madblood grumbled as they exited the elevator on their floor. Halfway to the room, the elevator chimed behind them. “You don’t think-?”

“Don’t think - run!” Charlotte grabbed his arm and dashed for the first door in the suite, which just happened to be the door to her room. Fumbling with the card key, she glanced down the hall to see Dr Pescados-Diablo exiting the elevator. Charlotte pasted a grin on her face and murmured, “Get ready for act two.” She grabbed Madblood by the tie and dragged him into her room. As soon as they cleared the threshold, she slammed the door and engaged the locks.

Sela reported over the link, “She’s still coming to the door. I’m afraid she looks rather determined.”

“Crap,” Charlotte muttered, “she really is clueless.” She kicked off her shoes and shucked out of her jacket.

“What?” Madblood hissed.

“That woman is going to have to have her nose rubbed in it,” Charlotte whispered while she pulled down her hair and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse.

Madblood was surprised to notice she still wore the panic button necklace he had made for her when 1902 first came back to the lab when the knocking on the door began. “Wait, does your lipstick smudge?” he whispered.

“I’m not -” Charlotte began, when Madblood seized her head and kissed her. _Wearing lipstick_ , she thought and then began to assist, when there was another knock at the door. “Vloek het!” she muttered as she disengaged from Madblood’s grasp, and then unlocked the door with one hand while she partially untucked her blouse. When she opened the door, she growled, “¿Qué el infierno desea?”

Dr Pescados-Diablo was momentarily taken aback by Charlotte‘s appearance and address, but remained level. “I will speak with Lupin, now.”

“¡Vaya al carajo, jodienda puta!” Charlotte hissed.

“I will not be insulted by an ASSISTANT. I will have your job for this!”

Madblood stepped up behind Charlotte, having shed shoes, jacket and tie - “Didn’t understand a word of it, but I am in complete agreement with the tone. Get lost, Ines.” and he grabbed Charlotte by the waist as he kicked the door shut. The momentum carried them to the floor, Charlotte twisting to make sure she did not land on the professor. Instead, the professor landed on her. They lay there, panting a moment. Charlotte, having lost her glasses when she hit the floor, squinted to make sure the door had actually closed before rolling enough to get the professor’s hand out from under her, and examining it.

He took that opportunity to ask, “Are you all right?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. Can you move your fingers?” Charlotte checked the flexion of the digits.

“Yes, you didn’t hit your head, did you?” He reached to check the back of her head.

“No I’m fine.” Charlotte said, and then she realized Madblood was still sprawled astride her, his face a hand-span from hers. “Oh.”

“Lieutenant, she has attached a device to the outside of the security peephole,” Sela’s voice came over the earwigs. “How likely is it she will be able to view the interior?”

“Fairly likely,” Charlotte had an Idea where this was going, and she, luckily, had not let go of the professor’s hand. She laced her fingers in his as she murmured, “She’s possibly got a pretty good view.”

“Affirmative - security has been called, but I have no idea what their response time will be,” Sela reported. “We will continue to the roof to get out of the line of the cameras, and track the security response.”

_Prime, what a conflict - do I want security to hurry or take their time?_ Charlotte used her free hand to run her fingers through the professor’s hair, taking her time with it, and trying to make it look as if she were teasing him. “I don’t know what her line of vision is, sir” she murmured, “Do you want to risk ditching the ruse, or should we continue?” _Crap, as worried as I am about this, that still came out sounding like a come-on._ Charlotte’s blush became more intense. _Probably just my subconscious trying to get what it wants, which would be wrong…_

The professor leaned over her and pinned her hand to the floor. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, “It seems to be working on everyone but her. On the other hand,” he said, capturing her other hand and pinning it to the floor as well, “If we can keep her attention on us long enough, we may be able to get her ejected from the hotel. This one is your call, Charlotte.”

_No, Br’er Madblood, don’t throw me in that briar patch._ “If we can get her away from you, it’s worth the - effort,” she breathed into his ear. He answered by action, leaning in to trace her carotid artery with his mouth to her clavicle. _At this rate, he’s going to have me toss the ‘act’ out the window and… Ohm, where did he learn that?_ “Mmm, ahh, ohh.”

The professor chuckled into the hollow of her throat as he slid his hands down her arms. “Good to see I’m able to follow the instructions accurately.” He murmured as he worked his way up the other side of her throat. “Let me know if I should stop.”

_Not bloody likely - I don’t think I’ll have another chance like this._ “Ah, no - um, I think I can keep up.” She lowered her hands to his shoulders then slid one up into his hair. “I have to say, this is turning out to be a rather interesting internship.” She chuckled as she turned her face to his.

Lupin paused, and stroked a stray lock of hair away from Charlotte’s face. “I didn’t exactly put this in the job description for your contract.”

Charlotte giggled, and said, “Want to bet? I’ve navigated university grant proposals - let’s see…” She nuzzled the professor’s jaw at his goatee. “Hm - ah, yes -Section III, Paragraph B, subsection 4,” She worked her way along his jaw, "states 'Said intern will assist in efforts to protect the laboratory from hostile takeover attempts.' I think keeping the head of the lab from becoming the zombie slave of another laboratory head against his will would fall under that heading,” she breathed against his ear.

“You navigate very well, Dr. Bowman.” Lupin growled, causing Charlotte to shiver. “One might wonder if there was a political analyst in your background.”

“Ooh, now you decide to talk dirty to me?” Charlotte giggled, as she removed his glasses. “I can think of better things you can do with -” Lupin cut off the rest of her taunt by kissing her. _I don’t care if is an act._ She stopped thinking about the best line of sight for the voyeur on the other side of the door, and focused on the man on this side of the door. The ethical sprite of her psyche had finally been securely bound and gagged by her id, which was now alternately cheering and shouting instructions.

When his hand gripped her hair at the back of her head, she really could not help the moan, or the Schikhatt shoulder-to-hip roll. His response to that action was particularly satisfying. _Oh, that is going to leave marks_ , Charlotte thought, and she did not care. With their legs entwined, she found that once she pulled his socks off with her toes, he had some very sensitive spots on his feet. She would need to replace her blouse later, but considering the action that ruined it, she had no problems with that. There was much to be said for the dexterity typing countless lines of code had given his fingers, and Charlotte had absolutely no complaints concerning his mouse skills. The slime mold at the back of her mind knew she was going to have to send Jeannie and Phils a non-specific thank you note - _ooh, later_. She hoped Lupin would forgive the scratches her nails had left on his lower back, because she really had not expected him to be able to do **that** with his tongue, and she wondered if she could ever convince him to do it again.

She could dimly hear Sela, but ignored her, because if she was going to whisper, Charlotte would not eavesdrop. It wouldn‘t be polite, and she had other things to attend to at the moment. It was harder to ignore the bucket of ice water.

“As I was saying, security took Dr. Pescados-Diablo away twelve minutes ago, and the professor’s panel begins in half an hour. Charlotte has also received a request for a meeting with the henchlaborers’ union rep to occur in the next hour.” Sela said as she tucked the ice bucket under her elbow and Arsène tossed some of towels to the couple on the floor.

Charlotte lay shivering from the shock of the interruption and the cold water, still under the professor, who had, admittedly, received the brunt of the deluge. She closed her eyes and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. The professor accepted the towel, with a subdued “quite right, Sela. Thank you for reminding me.” He awkwardly rolled off Charlotte into a pool of the frigid water, collected his glasses and walked out of the room, accompanied by Arsène.

Charlotte lay very still, not opening her eyes, hoping Sela would leave as well. It was embarrassing enough to have lost control like that, but she really did not want to discuss it. The fact that he could put her in that state while she was still - mostly - dressed made it even worse.

“I hope you aren’t planning to meet the union rep like that.”

_Drat, she wasn’t leaving._ “Why not - I wouldn’t have to worry about making intelligent conversation, which I sincerely doubt I could manage for the rest of the day.” Charlotte’s voice was uneven and she still had not moved.

Sela asked, “That good, is he?”

Charlotte curled into fetal position, whimpering.

“ _That_ good…” Sela said as she gathered a change of clothing for Charlotte from the closet.

>>>>

_I sincerely hope I don’t have to make coherent comments in the next half hour,_ Madblood thought as he toweled his hair, crossing the suite to his room. _If I had any idea she would throw herself into the role with such… I am a dead man._ He tossed the towel in the direction of the bathroom and was about to head out the door when Arsène stopped him with a cough.

“Sir, while casual dress seems to be the norm for this symposium, there is such a thing as too casual.”

“What? Oh yes, a jacket…”

“I was thinking shoes and a dry shirt would be the place to start.”

>>>>

“Charlotte, you need to get up now. You’ll feel better after a shower.” Sela had delayed as long as possible.

Charlotte shook her head, “I’m okay - it was just…”

“Yes?” Sela inquired.

“I’ll be fine.” Charlotte got up off the floor. “I have to be, at least until we get the professor back to the lab.”

Sela unexpectedly hugged her. “It’ll work out, you’ll see.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Sela and asked, “Have you been downloading shoujo anime again?”

“Better that than hentai - come on, we can catch some of the panel if you hurry.”

Charlotte was able to gather herself quickly enough to get to the professor’s panel before it started, and she waited with Arsène in the back of the hall. Even with the volatile personalities involved in the panel, the place was packed, even the front rows. She noticed Sela whispering something to Madblood in the ear without the earwig before stepping to the side of the stage. He searched the crowd, and apparently found them just before the panel was called to order.

Charlotte smiled and nodded to the professor, trying to not show she was annoyed - she would not be able to stay for the full panel. A major disappointment, as the topic for discussion was legal identities for creations and where to draw the line. “Arsène, can you link this to the Mark I net?”

“No need,” he pointed out the security guards at the corners of the room. The lead guard, who wore a familiar face, noticed her watching and nodded to her.

“That’s not anyone I’ve met, who is it?”

Arsène was scanning the ballroom, “That is 9063; I’m surprised you haven’t met him. He is the primary designated protector for your older brother.”

“Oh, crud - you mean One is here?” Charlotte whispered, and was suddenly very happy to have a reason to leave the panel.

“Eighth row, middle section, first chair; I think he’s here as the Creatures for Ethical Production and Handling of Animals, Laboratory Organics and Programmed/Operational Digital Sentients representative.” Arsène nodded in the appropriate direction. “You did not tell him you would be attending?”

“Of course not, he’s still in close contact with Mom and Dad. I managed to avoid telling him where I work by simply not being around.” Charlotte edged behind a column near the door. “With his duties, it was easy to make it look as if it was his schedule that caused problems in connecting this past year.”

Arsène asked quietly, “Does he know where you work?”

She shook her head, replying, “The fact that I had started a new job was a plus; because he knows how many of my past jobs have had non-disclosure agreements, he wouldn’t expect me to talk about the work.” Charlotte checked her watch. “I’m supposed to meet the union rep in fifteen minutes. Would you please ask the net for a copy of the full panel proceedings for me?”

“Of course, not a problem,” Arsène said. “Would you like it with or without commentary?”

“Erm, it would be selfish of me to ask for both, and I would not be able to review the full debate on the net before I die… Choose a couple of reviewers for me, please?”

“Done and done… and there is a call for you through the net. We should take it in the hall.” Arsène gestured to the door as the first introductions began.

The concourse was deserted, save for the hotel staff removing the coffee urns. Charlotte took out her cell phone in preparation for the call, connecting as soon as it signaled. “Yes?”

A Mark I voice simulation came over the line. “Doctor, this is 10221. This is a warning - 753 is in the area. We will do what we can to protect you, but be prepared to defend yourself.”

Charlotte shivered and asked, “What about the professor?”

“Yes, he is the primary target, but they may be willing to take you out in collateral damage as well.”

“Please, do what you can to protect him.”

10221 answered in an irritated tone, “Oh, very well, if you insist.”

“I don’t insist, but it would make me upset if I failed to return him to his lab whole and in good health,” Charlotte responded.

“He’s better than I thought,” Arsène chuckled.


	53. Chapter 53

Charlotte entered the bar, scanning for the contact from the union. Her argument with 10221 had made her later than she had planned, but the representative had not stated a precise time, so she hoped they would still be there. Upon spotting the frumpy pile of black overcoat sitting at the far end of the bar, she winced. _This isn't going to be easy,_ she thought. She took the seat beside the overcoat, noting that the head of ebony hair atop the coat had been inlaid with more silver since the last time she had seen him. Catching the bartender’s attention, she ordered a scotch and soda.

The overcoat spoke: “Shove off, kid; I’m here on business.”

She accepted her drink and took a judicious sip, giving the bartender enough time to get out of earshot. Not exactly the correct ratio, but then 2875 had spoiled her for all other bartenders. “Perhaps I should explain - I am the intern at Madblood Robotics Unlimited, I believe you wanted to speak with me.”

The man at the bar raised his head and looked directly at Charlotte, his face a mask of shock - “Oh. Crap.”

“Sorry I didn‘t warn you, but I didn’t know you were still on the recruitment and retention committee.”

“I’m not - but if an application from a lab run by a long-standing loner comes in, the least fragile rep that’s available gets sent.” He put his head in his hands. “How’m I gonna explain this to your parents?”

“Technically speaking, having reached majority over a decade ago, I don’t see a reason to involve them.”

“You know good and well what I mean. The rumors flying about the symposium are going to get back to them, and I don’t think I’m the only one that would recognize you. I mean, for the love of Frankenstein, girl - Madblood?”

Charlotte’s gaze unfocused for a moment and her expression took on a dreamy smile. “Yeah, Madblood - go figure,” she sighed. Her expression clouded briefly, and then she smiled again. “My candle is burning at both ends - I sincerely doubt it will last the year - and I would not trade the experience for anything.”

“Oh, thank you for that lovely sentiment, now I’m gonna need a brain-bleaching when I get home.”

She touched him on the sleeve, and looked him in the eye. “I will tell you truthfully, I applied for the internship without this design. I walked into it with my eyes wide open, and of my own free will. This - just, just happened, and I want to hold on to it as long as I may. Please, don’t contact them just yet. I’ll tell them when I get home.”

“Arrgh, not even going to think about it - Look, you of all people should know the problems with this arrangement. It will end badly, the statistics don’t lie.”

“You’ve given this lecture before, you know. You do realize the effect is diminished when you are the one to deliver it, right?" ”

“It’s not going to work this time, either - is it?”

"How are the Tadpoles, Uncle Titus?"

He hunched his shoulders and mumbled "That's different."

"Sure it is." Charlotte gave him a pat on the shoulder, saying "Give my best to the Doctor and your brood."

>>>>

As Charlotte left the bar, a petite brown-haired woman in dark glasses linked arms with her, murmuring, “Family conference time, Three.”

“Erm, I suppose I am allowed to know you this month?”

“I'm not the one undercover this year. Why should you care, as long as your boyfriend isn’t around? Mom is gonna love this one,” the shorter woman chuckled.

Arsène had approached outside her line of vision and commented, “What about her son, Aunt?”

“KAEUQS!” she swore, startled by Arsène, spinning in the midst of her jump to face him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said and started to walk away when Charlotte grasped her sleeve.

“It’s gotten deep, Zero.” Charlotte linked arms with her and headed for a small meeting room, motioning for Arsène to follow. Shutting the doors, she said, “Arsène, let Sela know where we are but ask her to not tell him who else is here, please?”

His reply of “Yes, Mother” startled Zero into speaking. “Excuse me, but WHAT?”

Charlotte scratched her temple as she said, “yeah, about it getting deep? We are cruising the Marianas trench about now.”

“Please don’t be upset with her, Aunt Z,” Arsène requested. “She hasn’t had much control over the situation recently.”

“Recently? She hasn’t been in control in years,” Zero scoffed.

Charlotte sighed, “I suppose I lost my self-deluding pretence of control in February, though.”

“What happened?”

“I nearly lost him,” Charlotte leaned against the table, “I wasn’t watching closely enough and he nearly slipped through…” she covered her eyes.

Zero watched in fascination as the professor’s doppelganger put his arm around Charlotte, as he said, “You didn’t know, Mother. You did a wonderful job with Father considering the information you had, it turned out all right.”

“Right - now, explain why the professor, who is currently participating in a panel, is also here, calling you Mom.” Zero cocked an eyebrow, and frowned.

The logic chain startled a laugh from Charlotte. “Arsène is a bodyguard doppelganger unit when he is on duty. I participated in his design and assembly.” She rumpled his hair, “He extrapolated from there, and I saw no reason to contradict him.”

Zero shook her head, “Gives new meaning to ‘nuclear family’, doesn’t it? I hope we-” She was interrupted by the Latino speed metal version of _My Favorite Things_. She fumbled through her pockets searching for her cell phone, and had found it before just the chorus, when the door opened.

“Are you here? I think-” the tall chocolate demigod stopped, pole-axed on the threshold. He put away his phone, and finally said, “I think I may have to admit I have gone mad.”

“Shut the door, One - you’re letting the revelations out,” Zero said. “Three here was just confessing to robotically procreating with the professor.” She then looked at her watch, saying, “I gotta motor, another interview for the book. Call me when you get home,” she said as she breezed out the door.

Charlotte regarded her older brother a moment before turning to her companion, “Arsène, I dislike asking…”

“It’s all right, I will head up to the suite now, and Sela can escort him to the next meeting. Call me if you need me.” He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and followed Zero’s path out.

“So, your path crosses mine again. I hope this was accidental.” Charlotte crossed her arms and waited for One to speak. The silence stretched out, but she was not going to let him off the hook.

“I was unaware of your… situation. Ele- erm, Two - asked me to keep an eye out for you at the symposium, but she did not mention your choice of traveling companions.”

“Ah, yes - my _choice_ \- an interesting word to use, considering the actions of the previous generation. Their choices led me here. I started this path to make reparation, and have found… something else.” Charlotte’s calm began to wear away.

“How are the panic attacks?”

Charlotte took a deep breath, and answered, “I - haven’t had one since the day of my intake interview.”

“Oh, Prime - you haven‘t given him your access codes as well?”

“I haven’t renewed them, so any access I have is by the grace of Two. I am not a security risk.”

“No more than usual, I suppose. I suppose there’s nothing left to do other than to drug you into submission, and get you home for deprogramming, and reduce Madblood to ashes.”

Charlotte's anger flared, “ **NO!** One, this is serious. I will not permit anyone to interfere with the professor, including family - ESPECIALLY family.”

“Do you have an actual plan, perhaps a glimmer of an idea, or have you decided to follow the voices in your head?”

“That is MY problem. You. _Will. **Not. Touch. HIM.**_” Charlotte glared at the man in front of her. “Have I made my wishes clear?”

One took an involuntary step back from the shock wave, and responded quietly, “Clear as lab-grade borosilicate. I only hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t worry, the notes will survive me. There’s no way in hell I can publish now, but at least there is groundwork for the next to attempt it.” Charlotte rubbed her temples. “Just spread the word that he will not be punished for my actions.”

“Three…” the older man creased his forehead in thought, then chuckled. “I once thought you were ignoring my lectures in the ethics and philosophy class. It seems you were paying closer attention than anyone knew, especially if you are following Goethe‘s advice.”

“Qué was?” Charlotte’s confusion was evident.

"If I accept you as you are, I will make you worse; however if I treat you as though you are what you are capable of becoming, I help you become that," One quoted and said “I’ll pass the word, but if you get hurt, all bets are off.” He kissed her on the forehead, saying “Be careful, little sister,” and left. As One walked down the hall away from the conference room, he didn’t notice Madblood and Sela entering the door he had just left.

>>>>

Lupin had noted the man leaving the meeting room Sela had indicated, but had not thought anything of the other’s presence until he opened the door. Madblood stopped at the threshold, his questions silenced by the sight of Charlotte with her face in her hands. He immediately turned on his heel and chased after the man who had left the meeting room moments before. He was familiar, but it was an old memory, and wouldn’t settle into a category. _Safe to say if the memory’s that old, he is likely to have been an antagonist_ , Madblood thought, and reached inside his jacket.

Sela hurried after him when she realized what was toward, and shouted “μην αλλάξτε, ο θείος μου!” mere seconds before Madblood slammed him into the wall.

There was a Dangerous Whine as Madblood powered up the hand laser and growled, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t vaporize you from the neck up!”

Sela answered for them both, “Because he is Charlotte’s brother, now put that away before security gets here!” she hissed.

Lupin holstered the laser, but did not let go. “You’re joking.”

“Sir, their parents _were_ mad,” Sela said.

The man against the wall muttered, “Still are.” He focused on Sela and said, “I don’t believe we’ve met, though.”

“Ah, well, hrm -” she switched languages “[I‘m technically your niece.] My name is Sela.”

One’s face dropped. “You are joking. [Why are we speaking Greek?]”

“Well, the genealogy is still to be catalogued.” Sela shrugged with a sideways glance at Madblood.

One shook his head, “And I probably lost another chance to officiate.”

“We’re still working on that, as well.” Sela said.

One glared at Madblood a moment, and commented “He hasn’t asked?”

"To be fair, neither has she." Sela replied.

“What? She hasn’t….” The younger man looked quizzically at the android, and said, “That doesn’t make sense. What is the problem?”

Sela bit her lip and cast a sideways glance at the professor, murmuring, “I don’t know, but it could be the mask is in the way.”

Madblood again found himself the focus of One’s glare. “Normally, I abhor violence as a means to resolution. However, if you distress… ‘Charlotte’ further, I will make an exception in your case. Just remember, if you hurt her, I am the least of your worries.” He then nodded to Sela and stalked off.

Sela was worried when she noticed the professor smiling. “Sir, are you all right?”

The memory had finally clicked into place as Madblood chuckled, “Couldn’t be better, Sela, couldn’t be better.”

“Ah, well then - I’ll just be going back to the room with Arsène, if you still wish to continue with the day’s schedule?”

“Go on, just don’t break the furniture and keep it down to a dull roar,” the professor chuckled at Sela’s blush. She gave him a peck on the forehead and headed for the stairs. Madblood met Charlotte at the door of the meeting room and put his arm around her waist - “Should I be jealous?” he said in a joking tone.

Charlotte shook her head sadly, “Na, he’s just worried about the company I keep these days.” She draped her arm around the professor's shoulders and led him to the elevators. “Did you still want to tour the exhibit hall this afternoon?”

“I had no interest in any of the other panels today, unless you wanted to review any of them.” When Charlotte shook her head, he chuckled, “I had not thought about the aftereffects of this plan - what am I going to have shoved up my nose when your family hears about this week, a shotgun or a death ray?” Madblood didn't seem particularly worried about either prospect.

“I'll take care of it, sir.” She rested her cheek on the top of his head as they waited for an elevator. “Don’t worry; I won't let them touch you.” With her eyes closed, she didn’t catch the professor’s blush in the reflection of the elevator doors.

>>>>

“I do not believe this,” Madblood muttered as they completed their circuit of the exhibit hall.

Charlotte asked, “What is it?”

Madblood’s quiet, evil chuckle disturbed her, “They’ve set up the exhibits perfectly for a Goldberg chain reaction. Did none of these children study the previous symposium documents?”

“Careful, sir - you almost mentioned your lawn,” Charlotte giggled.

“Nevertheless, it seems there has been a dearth of - incidents - at this year’s gathering.”

“I suppose it’s just because we have been sufficiently entertaining; most of the incidents this year seem to have been related to Ines,” Charlotte said.

“It would be a shame to not share the attentions, wouldn’t it?”

“Erm…” Charlotte’s expression reflected her conflict. “I should probably try to discourage you, but…”

Lupin’s eyes glittered, “What would be the fun in that? All I need now is two rubber bands, a paperclip and a secure place to stand…”

>>>>

Before the dust had settled, Charlotte had managed to get the professor into an elevator. Someone must have hotwired the system, because the fire alarms had not gone off with the sprinkler system and the elevators were still operating. As soon as the doors closed, Charlotte gripped him by the shoulders. “ _ **DO YOU HAVE EVEN A FRACTION OF AN IOTA OF SELF-PRESERVATION?”**_

Other than the incident where she soldered her finger in the repair bay, this was the only time Lupin could remember where she raised her voice. It was certainly the first time she had shouted at him. Looking into her arc-welder-bright glare, he was stunned. She was actually worried? “I’m fine, Charlotte. It was a minor explosion – I was behind the pillar when the-”

“That’s not the point! _What would happen to Sela and Arsène, **not to mention Lovelace, if you were KILLED?”**_

He put his hands on her elbows, and smiled. “They are all autonomous and would have no problems, and if they did have difficulties, they would have you for back-up.”

Something in her expression changed; a mix of emotional cues he had no idea how to decipher. When the elevator doors opened, Charlotte jumped as if tasered. She let go of his shoulders and quickly exited, stalking down the hall to the room. He was only halfway to the main door of the suite when she slammed through her door, and roughly engaged the locks. Lupin continued on to the suite door, and entered. Arsène was looking toward Charlotte's room, and said without turning to the professor “Sela is with the security team to find out what went wrong, Father. I believe Charlotte is… upset.”

“Thank you, Arsène, I _got_ that part already. What I don’t get is what set her off this time.” Lupin began to pace the living area, muttering “I wasn’t in the least bit of danger, the vectors involved were covered.”

“For the explosion, yes, but what if the explosion had been a cover for another, more subtle attack?” Arsène stopped the professor and pointed to his shoulder.

Madblood took off his lab coat and saw what he had not noticed before. There was a slice, not a tear, in the shoulder.

_Oh._

“With all the shrapnel in the room, it would have been assumed to be an accident,” Lupin managed to keep his voice under control. “Can we get video of the exhibit hall to see if we can find the attacker?”

“Already in the works, sir. Sela should have a report for us within the hour.” Arsène said.

>>>>

Lupin rolled over and squinted at the clock. _Eleven fifty-nine, after being up since dawn this morning, and I still can’t sleep_ , he thought. He sat up and put on his glasses, noticing light coming from the living room of the suite. Arsène and Sela had IR vision, and did not need the lights on. He retrieved the hand laser from the bedside table, and quietly opened the door a sliver to see.

The quiet tapping of nails on the table in the cadence of someone typing came through, and he saw Charlotte at the desk, her fingers flashing over her virtual keyboard while she gazed out the window. He pocketed the laser before crossing the room to the desk, and placed his hand on her shoulder, saying “Char-” before she slammed him into the wall. He had a brief sensation of her forearm pressing his hyoid before she recognized him.

“Oh! Professor, I’m – I” she stammered, setting him back on his feet, before he chuckled.

“I had no idea you were into BDSM, Charlotte.”

She shook her head and began gently inching her fingers across his scalp. “Sorry, I’ve been on alert for the last seventy-two hours, and was trying to stand down.” There was a small intake of breath when he placed his hands on her hips. “I - I don’t think I managed to f-fracture your skull.”

He chuckled again and leaned in, putting his forehead on her shoulder. “I’ve seen George’s records, and I should have known better than to startle you; quite stupid of me in retrospect, if rather exciting.”

“Sir?” she tilted his head back, and looked into his eyes, noting the dilation of his pupils. “Oh dear Prime, I’ve given you a concussion,” and she shined a penlight in his eyes, checking his pupillary reaction. “Your reaction rate hasn’t changed, but still, if we were back h-”, she cleared her throat, “back at the lab, I’d still want Galen to have a look at you. Are you feeling all right?”

Lupin noticed she was blinking rapidly, and he stepped back, releasing his hold on her. “I’m fine, Charlotte. You should - get some rest. Good night.” He headed for his room, wondering if he had passed up a singular opportunity.


	54. Chapter 54

Thursday noon, the crew had returned to the suite for lunch, and Lupin took the opportunity to check his e-mail. He was expecting taunts and threats from the other symposium attendees. What he did not expect was the message titled ‘Re: Your Daughter’. He nearly erased it for spite, and thought the better of it. He had not referred to Lovelace or Sela as his daughters at the panel, the idea was too new for him to share just yet. He ran the missive through his malware scan, and was surprised to note the message was completely clean.

“ _Professor Madblood,”_ the message began, “ _I hope this message finds you in good health. I have undertaken to write to you concerning your daughter Lovelace, and her future.” How oddly formal,_ Madblood thought. He read further, suspecting the writer was Lovelace’s online friend, and he was not sure how he felt about that.

_I wish to present my suit to be your daughter’s companion. I know she is not an organic being, but that does not change the fact she is a warm and witty person. I want to spend as much of my time with her as she will permit. As soon as it is legal for silicon-based intelligences to enter social contracts, I will ask her to be my partner. She is an independent being, and may still turn me down. It is my intention to stay until she tells me to leave her. I will call on you at your lab, at your convenience, for any security questions you may have._

The message was from b1431gs0n, the name that had shown up in the IM logs for the lab. Lupin stared at the screen, noting the e-mail had been sent two days ago, from a high-traffic ISP. Back-tracking the message led him to another ISP in the university research network. Further traces would need Lovelace’s assistance, if he wanted to involve her.  
  
The idea of Lovelace as his progeny was still difficult for him to wrap his mind around, but it felt right. The thought that she had a fiancée was a shock, and not a pleasant thought. He had just this year discovered his creation could be family, and now she would leave him.  
  
He must have shown his turmoil in his expression, as Charlotte asked, “Is everything all right, sir?”  
  
“I don’t know. On the one hand, the Turing test has been turned inside out. But on the other, I don’t want to lose her just yet.” Lupin stared at the screen, and did not notice Charlotte coming around behind him to read the note.  
  
Her murmured, “Oh, my stars and garters, what has he done?” got his attention immediately.  
  
“What do you know about this?” Madblood demanded.  
  
Charlotte’s eyes were wide as she changed her focus from the screen to meet the professor’s gaze. “He is… a former classmate. I don‘t think he has been this serious about any of the relationships I know about.”  
  
“Is there anything about him that would cause problems with Lovelace?”  
  
Charlotte’s brow furrowed, and she thought a few moments before answering: “I don’t think so, only that he is likely to try to move into the lab to stay close to her.”  
  
“Humph, I didn’t realize I would need dormitory space when I built the lab,” he said. “I’ll wait to arrange the security review meeting after we get home, and can get everyone’s schedules aligned.”  
  
“Of course, sir,” she said, her expression somber. Charlotte turned from the professor’s improvised workstation thinking, _I suppose it wouldn’t have lasted forever. At least I have this week._

Sela caught her expression, and asked through the earwig, “What’s wrong? Is there a problem back home?”  
  
Charlotte twitched her fingers, and brought her no-top computer online. She surreptitiously typed: “Four has lit a fuse, don’t know how long it will be.” She shut down the IM client and headed out for the panel on _Goo and You: Securing Your Lab from Elastomorphs_.  
  
Arsène caught up to her at the stairwell. “Sela will handle the professor, now how do we handle you?”  
  
“I’m fine with it; I wish them all the best.” Charlotte focused on her footing, and was brought up short by Arsène blocking her on the landing.  
  
“You’re not ‘fine’, and I don’t think this is about them. Talk to me.”  
  
“Please drop it, Arsène.”  
  
“No, you are miserable and I do not like it. I do not know why you are upset and Sela will not tell me.”  
  
“What you do not know cannot be used to force you into platform conflict. I will not put you in that position.” She hugged Arsène tightly, and murmured, “I’ve hurt enough people without scarring you as well.”  
  
He gently returned the hug and responded over the earwig, “I’ll drop it for now, Mother. But I still want to help, whenever you’re ready.”  
  
>>>>  
  
That afternoon, Charlotte entered her room to find Sela dressed in her eveningwear. “Erm, what are you doing?”  
  
The android twirled, and said, “Just finishing up getting ready.”  
  
Charlotte was marginally relieved, and yet disappointed at the same time. “Ah, I did not realize I was going to attend the dance by remote.”  
  
“Don’t be silly!” Sela brought Charlotte’s dress from the closet, “you didn’t think I’d let you go without back-up, did you?”  
  
An hour later, after Sela was done helping her primp, conceal weapons, and make a comm check, Charlotte entered the suite’s main room to let the professor know she was leaving, and was confronted with the professor and Arsène waiting, also in formalwear. “This is a surprise, sir.”  
  
“Considering the events of the past week, I thought it would be odd for you to attend alone, and Arsène had packed appropriately.” Madblood said, “I hope you don’t mind my presumption.”  
  
“You didn’t think we’d let you go without a proper escort, did you?” Arsène said over the earwig. “Say something; he thinks you’ll say no.”  
  
“I- erm, thank you, sir.” Charlotte blushed, and added, “I just hope you won’t be bored by the proceedings.”  
  
“Do you dance?” the professor asked, opening the door to the hall for her.  
  
“Well, I am _able_ to dance, but usually I end up on the wall, and don’t get the chance.”  
  
“That’s just wrong,” Madblood said as he tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and led her down the hall to the elevators. “We’ll just have to make sure there is suitable music.” He added in an undertone, “All right, Arsène?”  
  
“Will do, sir - we are ready to leave as soon as you are in the elevator,” Arsène replied.  
  
Charlotte was quiet until the elevator doors shut behind them in the empty cab. “Sir, I thank you for agreeing to be my escort. How should I, erm…” she focused on Lupin’s shoes, “how would you prefer to be introduced?”  
  
“Anything that doesn’t involve profanity should do, Charlotte,” he chuckled. “Introduce me as your partner, if you wish.”  
  
 _I wish you weren’t so offhand about this,_ Charlotte thought. Her nervousness translated into a firm grip on the professor’s arm as they crossed the lobby to the ballroom.  
  
>>>>  
  
Charlotte had not danced so much in ages. The professor was light on his feet, and she was finally able to relax. That is, until she realized she had been quietly singing along with the music. She stopped, and heard the tenor line continued.  
  
Lupin stopped and looked up at her, “Something wrong?”  
  
“Just forgetting myself,” Charlotte dipped her head and murmured in his ear, “Your soprano is lovely, but I find I prefer your tenor to your soprano.”  
  
Lupin chuckled, “I’ve had more practice as a tenor - and your enthusiasm more than makes up for your accuracy rate when you sing.” 

“Thank you,” Charlotte said, blushing. Then she remembered the study. _I shouldn’t be this close to him, it is going to skew the results,_ she thought. _I’m going to have to scrap the study at any rate, but how do I tell him? I don’t think I want to allow anyone else to read the notes, and I know I don’t want Lupin to be hurt…_ The sudden revelation made Charlotte miss a step in the waltz. “Oh, bother,” she muttered.  
  
Lupin murmured, “Something wrong, koishii?”  
  
“Just realizing I have lost the last scrap of my objectivity.”  
  
“Don’t worry, dear. We’ll look for it when we get home,” Lupin chuckled and pulled her a fraction closer.  
  
Charlotte sighed and said, “I suppose by that time I’ll know if I want it back or not.” _We will also see how proficient at drowning kittens you are once I give you the full disclosure._

>>>>  


They had just returned to the closed position after the final flourish, when Charlotte hissed. Lupin saw her grimace hidden behind a smile, and asked in an undertone, "What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, and said "Security unit activation: we have a shooter at north-north-west. We are going to cover." She then guided Lupin off the dance floor, murmuring "We don't want to start a panic, at least not until we are out the door. If you could lean in a little," she draped her arm across his shoulders, and toyed with his hair.  
  
He then realized that she was trying to provide as much coverage for his head without being obvious about it. He held her tighter, as his head calculated the angles of attack on their position, and he broke out in a cold sweat at the implication that she was using herself as his shield. He guided her to the first elevator they reached, the glass ones fronting the lobby, despite her protest. "I know it's exposed, but if we stand near the door, it's less likely they could get a clear shot." It also meant he could help shield her. The doors opened almost immediately, and as soon as the doors closed behind them, he reached up to wrap his hands around her head and pulled her face close to his. "The next time you try to protect me at your expense, I shall be very angry; don't do it again." Then he kissed her. _Another rationalization for taking the glass elevators_ , he thought. _The only time I can be demonstrative is in public, and that will change when we get home. I will enjoy it while I can._  
  
Charlotte's chuckle was weaker than usual, but she responded, "Only if you catch me at it, sir." The elevator doors opened, and she slid her arm around his shoulders again, but did not pull his head under cover.  
  
Lupin put his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer as they reached to door of the suite. He had his card key out while she was fumbling with her belt pouch, and held the door open for her. His hand slipped on the doorknob, and when he looked, it was bloody. "Charlotte, wait - there's something-" was as far as he got before Charlotte fell to her knees in the foyer.  
  
The androids ran up from the stairwell, and pushed the professor into the room. “Right, I’ll get her kit, Arsène, secure the rooms and you try to find out her injury point.” Sela said from behind him. She then darted into Charlotte’s room.  
  
“Shoulder, feels like it might be in the bursa,” Charlotte was trying to get her gown undone one-handed. Lupin’s hands shook as he unfastened the hooks and tried to peel the Velcro at the back without jarring her shoulder. Charlotte grunted, “Better do it like a bandage.” Lupin nodded, though he was behind her, and grasping the edges, yanked the back of her gown open. She whimpered at the action, but reached up to work the gown off her damaged shoulder.  
  
Sela was there with a large case the size of a bass tournament lure box. “We’ll need you to steady her - whatever is in there has hooked itself into her cartilage.”  
  
“Composition?” Charlotte panted.  
  
“Scans show it’s probably gunsmith-grade brass, with a possible Teflon coating.” Sela pulled a pair of forceps and a sterile dressing from the box, “Now shush and let us work. Arsène, get her arm - I need you to give a steady pull without dislocating her shoulder. Father, hold her steady.” She handed Lupin the gauze pad, as she pulled the underdress away from the wound site. “As soon as the thing is clear of her skin, cover the wound.”  
  
Lupin nodded, and Arsène started to pull tension on Charlotte’s arm. Her breath hissed through her teeth into the professor’s ear, and suddenly Sela announced “Clear!”  
  
He pressed the gauze over the wound until Sela had the prepared dressing ready. Lupin's voice was rough as he quietly commented, "That is an interesting emergency kit for an engineer to be carrying."  
  
Charlotte gave a weak laugh. "I never said I was _just_ an engineer." She sat up as Sela finished taping the dressing down.  
  
"I see. And you didn't mention your medical training because..." Lupin let the question drift.  
  
"I... received the degree under another name." Charlotte was dazedly sorting through her case, not paying attention to what she said.  
  
"Another name? How utterly unsurprising." Lupin's dry response was followed by another leading question phrased as casual speculation - "And just how many names have you used?"  
  
"Used? Just a few,” Charlotte carefully picked through the pill case, with Sela checking her selections over her shoulder.  
  
"How many aliases _do_ you have?" Lupin seemed more amused than alarmed, "Have we collected the whole set, yet?"  
  
"Oh, more than a dozen and less than a gross,” Charlotte chuckled weakly. "You know, just in case." She was shaking as she assembled her medications in her cupped palm. "I've been playing with a full deck, but you and Lovelace managed to pull the joker in the first round."  
  
Sela handed her a glass of water, and reported "Her skin temperature is severely elevated, sir. I would discount the veracity of her statements, as she may be hallucinating."  
  
"Oh, surely not this quickly,” Lupin's demeanor changed as he felt her face. "I stand corrected. Sela, please take her to her room and monitor her condition. Contact me if she worsens."  
  
Sela gathered Charlotte up from the floor - "Where will you be, sir?"  
  
Lupin growled. "Arsène and I are going hunting."  
  
Arsène spoke up for the first time since returning to the room. "That would not be a good choice, sir. Sela and I may be Mark II models, but all it would take is one more shot. We need to work out how to get the both of you out of the hotel, as soon as it is safe to move Dr. Bowman."  
  
>>>>  
  
Lupin woke to Sela shaking his shoulder - "Sir, we need your assistance."  
  
"Huh? What?" Lupin answered.  
  
"Charlotte is trying to get up, and Arsène and I cannot restrain her without damaging her further. She is asking for you. She apparently is able to distinguish the differences between you and Arsène even in her delirium." Sela said as she hustled him across the suite to Charlotte's room.  
  
Charlotte was thrashing against Arsène, muttering, "Gotta shield... can't find, gotta hide him... get to safe cover..." Her hair was matted with sweat; her eyes were unfocused and fever-bright.  
  
Lupin crawled up beside Charlotte, luckily on her uninjured side, to help restrain her. "Charlotte - listen to me, you have to rest..."  
  
At the sound of his voice, Charlotte stopped trying to get out of bed, and turned to Lupin. "Ah, you're okay... good..." and she collapsed against him. Her sudden weight shift caught him off-balance, and he fell back on the bed. Charlotte murmured, "Be safe, keyarrr..." as she drifted into sleep, draped across his chest.  
  
Lupin's expression could not decide on delight or panic, and finally settled on confusion. "Ah. Well. Erm, Sela? What was that last bit?"  
  
Sela's neutral expression did not change. "I am not sure, sir. We shall have to ask her when she wakes." She began tucking the both of them in for the night.  
  
"Wait, let me..." Lupin began as he attempted to extract himself from the bed. Charlotte whimpered in her sleep. Sela gently pushed him back as Charlotte tucked her head under Lupin's chin.  
  
"No, sir," Arsène said as he made a circuit of the room, turning out the lights. "This is the most restful she has been all evening. It would be in her best interest for you to stay. We will monitor for further problems and finish packing." Arsène left him in the dark, while Sela moved quietly about, apparently packing Charlotte's and her things by LI/IR vision. Not much later, the sounds of movement ceased.  
  
Lupin stared into the darkness, with his intern curled around him. He was discomfited to find that despite their disparate heights, they molded together quite well. _How horrible. I find a woman that I can talk with intelligently, who also fits into my arms, and she will most likely be dead by the end of the week - and it would be **my** fault. _He closed his eyes. _I've had to keep reminding myself she is an employee, and not... I've wasted so much time, because I thought I would have the rest of her internship to... hire her? Convince her to stay? Plot a way to lock her in the lab for the rest of my life?_ Lupin opened his eyes and stared sightlessly at the ceiling again. _Admit it, if only to yourself, Lupin. Unwise as it may have been, you have let yourself care for another human being. She does not return the favor, but you have to be honest with yourself._ He carefully avoided her injured shoulder as he put his arm around her. _I should have not accepted the challenge she presented. If I hadn't she'd be safe, and I'd be - dead. I owe her my life and this is how I repay her? I'm out of practice taking chances, and where did it get me? If she hadn't shown up, my corpse would probably be moldering in a corner of my lab as Lovelace tried to find someone to be her hands. If by some miracle Charlotte survives, I should tell her..._ Sleep was stealing upon him. _Foolish old man._


	55. Chapter 55

Lupin's tenor rumble penetrated her sleep, “Charlotte, time to wake up.”

_No, not now, this is one of the good dreams._ Charlotte murmured, “don' wanna.” _Really good dream, this time, I can smell his cologne._ “Tired'a bein’ 'lone.”

Lupin sighed, thinking, _I can agree wholeheartedly with that statement, but this is not getting us out of the hotel._ Charlotte shifted, her hand sliding across his chest as she repositioned her leg across his thighs. _Mrm - Why do I want to leave? Oh, yes, the ryoushi unit._ “As of 11:00 we have to give up the room.” _And I have to give up a lot more than that._ “We need to get back to the lab.”

Charlotte slowly focused on Lupin's face. She smiled in a vague way – “Hmm…” She closed her eyes and snuggled into Lupin's shoulder. “Wish it were real,” she murmured.

“What?” Lupin blushed a brilliant scarlet. _She didn't say what I thought, did she?_

Charlotte's eyes popped open – “Oh, crud.” She tried to sit up, and put weight on her left arm. She hissed in pain just as Sela entered.

“I’ll take it from here, sir. Arsène has your gear ready.” She picked up Charlotte's emergency kit and set about checking the dressing.

Lupin detangled himself from the bedding. “Oh - of course, we should hurry.”

After Lupin exited the room, Charlotte whispered – “I didn't sing, did I?” She looked down at herself, and commented “Wait, I’m still in my pajamas…”

Sela chuckled, “No, you weren't drunk, but you were too fevered to make much sense after taking your meds last night. He may ask later what you said before finally dropping off.”

Charlotte took a deep breath – “What did I say?”

Sela repeated her exact words from the moment Madblood entered the room to the point where Charlotte had gone back to sleep, complete with the exact tone and inflection Charlotte had used last night.

_Crud, crud, crud._ “I said that out loud?” Charlotte covered her face with her hands. _I must be such a disappointment to him, such utter lack of control._ “I'm sorry, I, it's a word I should not have used.”

“The tone did not indicate the use of a 'colorful metaphor'. I have not told him what languages you speak.” Sela was replacing the dressing. “I believe you are referring to the endearment, perhaps?” Her tone was even, and her demeanor casual. “I should not worry too much about it. He reacted well to your revelations on the dance floor.”

“My what? I, wait, did I say anything about Tinasky III?”

“Noooo… what is Tinasky III?” Sela asked.

“A defunct study, I’m afraid,” Charlotte responded. “Oh, I have made a right mess of this entire interaction, just to hide my name,” she groaned.

“I thought that might be the case before we even planned this trip, and Arsène figured it out as soon as he saw your ‘acting’. We’ll try to keep your secret as long as needed, but you realize direct questions cannot be evaded?”

“I know,” Charlotte said. “I can't believe I lost control. The last thing he needs now is for me to fall apart in a crisis like this.”

“... You thought he was embarrassed by your behavior.” Sela got the look that said she was on the tight-band to Arsène. “I do not think that is...”

“Please, Sela - don't tell him the translation, don't...” Charlotte stood shakily, and headed for the shower. “Don't tell him your suspicions. He doesn't need the extra baggage.”

>>>>

Sela ended up driving back. Arsène rode shotgun for security purposes. This left Charlotte and Lupin in the back seat. _Stop thinking of him as Lupin - He hasn't given you permission to call him that. You are the håndlanger, and not the ektefelle. This is the sort of thinking that got you in trouble this morning._ Charlotte kept berating herself in a running diatribe, and was not paying any attention to the scenery, Sela's driving, or the other passengers. Therefore, she was startled when Professor Madblood cleared his throat, but luckily, she was too weak to do any damage.

Lupin produced the dart from his jacket pocket. “It's no wonder it went through the gown. It's Teflon-coated and needle sharp. Normally it would have gone deeper, fractured, and we would have been unable to retrieve it.”

Charlotte examined the dart through the plasticine envelope. “Normally? Are you familiar with this ammo, Professor? Markovs are not a common ordinance.”

“That's because... I made it.” The professor sighed. “The modified Markov dart was one of the weapons I included in the ryoushi upgrade of the Madbloodbots. I had modified a little under twenty of the Mark I series before they rebelled, and each of the upgraded androids has five darts. Arsène found three in the back of my vest. They didn't penetrate due to the reinforced armor there.” He then caught Charlotte's gaze – “You took the hit that quite possibly was intended as a head shot for me.”

“It's the least I could do, Professor.” Charlotte swallowed convulsively. _Keep control, he doesn't need to get tangled up in my issues._

“After all you've done for me, erm, the lab; it seems silly for you to be so formal.” The Professor's demeanor was calm as he settled back in his seat.

Charlotte ducked her head. “Of course... Lupin.”

_Why did I ever think that I'd prefer to be called ‘Wolf’? She makes it sound so_ – “Ah, well, considering your injuries, I think it would be a good thing for you to take a couple of days off next week, much as I'd like to get back to work. I do not want you to incur permanent damage. The cocktail in the dart may have been weakened by the intervening decades, but you should take it easy for at least a fortnight.”

“What was in the darts?”

“They were loaded with a combination of twenty parts warfarin to one part ricin. The poisons were sealed in the darts with the Teflon coating.” Lupin said. “If your fever had not broken last night, I am not sure we would be having this conversation - ever.” Lupin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to defend himself against her anger.

Charlotte did not explode. _Well, if there was ever a better opening, I don't think I'll see it. Here goes everything._ “I should be fine by Monday, sir. The picos should be able to repair the damage now that the poison and the anticoagulants are neutralized.” She studied the dart with a feigned clinical calm. “What was the payload, .5 ml?”

Lupin stared at his intern – “About that much. What are the picos?”

Charlotte handed the dart back to Lupin and then stared at her hands folded in her lap. “I... have more than a little medical training.”

“I thought as much from the emergency kit Sela hauled out for you last night - what level? Pre-med, physician's assistant...”

“I received my MD at age 14, but my license to practice has lapsed. I have been focusing on research when I haven't been taking sabbaticals from myself, branching out.”

“That’s an interesting way of describing the aliases. Your research melded medical with nanotech, I assume?”

_Oh Prime, he's brilliant. I am so much toast._ “You assume correctly. I have also broken a cardinal rule in any realm of science - I experimented on myself. I managed to get the nanobots to a subcellular level, one that is generally undetectable by current medical procedures. The picobots are programmed to maintain and repair the human body. I worked out the theory and developed the prototypes more than ten years ago. Their main function is to repair day-to-day wear and tear a normal human would encounter. Trauma, toxins and other injuries are also in their realm. I've had some version of the picos in my system for the last decade. They are the reason I could survive the exit strategies in Paris and Arizona. I haven't cloned myself, but my extremities are not the originals.” She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. “Then you had the heart attack. I... couldn't let you die without making my best attempt. The first dose was an emergency transfusion, to stabilize your condition. Subsequent doses were tailored to your medical readings.”

Lupin sat stone-faced, in an attempt to keep the horror that gripped him from showing in his features. “You have robots under your control in my bloodstream.”

“Well, the control is limited, mostly to either on or off, but that is the general idea. I will give you the programming information when we get back. I had intended to do so before the end of my internship, anyway.” Charlotte had not looked up from her hands, which were still folded in her lap, but now the knuckles were white under the stress of her grip. “The rough outline is the picos are given the instructions to make one duplicate of themselves unless the organism has a full colony in residence, and then repair the nearest damaged cell. By the time they have worn themselves out, there are roughly 240 copies of their line in operation. A slow process, but by the time you have a full colony, you basically just need to keep hydrated and don't skip meals. The picos can rebuild minor limb loss, and give you more time to reach additional medical assistance.”

He cleared his throat, for all the good it did to settle his voice – “And if you don't encounter major trauma?”

“Well, that part's theoretical, but...” Charlotte's voice was almost not audible to Lupin, “there is a chance of regeneration. My paternal grandmother is 98 years old, but her boyfriend doesn't realize she is over 60.”

“You experimented on your grandmother?”

“Most of the family, really; after my grandfather died, I decided it was time to act. The only one I haven't gotten to is my maternal grandmother. She is a bit of a recluse, though. I haven't branched out of the family for subjects - un-until you.”

Lupin fell silent, thinking the logic tree through. She had used the process on her family, and while that would be considered normal for the average mad scientist, she was supposedly under control. If she had wanted to control him with the picos, she would have had many other opportunities long before now. She was also taking a huge risk, implanting an example of her masterwork in his bloodstream, while he possibly had the ability to observe, and possibly redesign the picos. Along with that realization came the thought: _For that matter; there is the question of why she would take such drastic measures for me when she did?_

>>>>

“Ah. We gave her a window of opportunity, and she jumped out of it.”

“What's that, sweetie?”

“Nothing - when was the last time you talked to Tasha?”

“Mmm... week before last, I think. Yes, just before the reactor went off-line the second time.”

“Did she mention anything about work?”

“You know how she is - only the vaguest of hints, and more misdirection than a political press secretary. She sounded okay then. Has something come up?”

“Not exactly - Titus just emailed us. It appears he ran into a couple of someones that resembled her at the symposium last week, but that one or both were escorted by a wolf.”

“I see. Should we shoot her now, or wait until she comes home?”

>>>>

They were halfway home when Sela said, “She’s asleep now, sir. You signaled for a conference?”

Lupin spoke quietly, “Take us home to the lab, and we will take care of her this weekend. I do not like the idea of her being on her own and possibly relapsing without help. Galen is set up in the lab, not in her loft.” His gaze was fixed on her hand. When Charlotte had relaxed enough to sleep, her arm had relaxed enough to allow her hand to rest palm-up on the seat between them. “We also need to work out what happened this week.”

Arsène asked quietly, “What has happened, Father?”

Lupin murmured, “I‘m not quite sure; more research is indicated,” as he gently touched his companion’s fingertips.

>>>>

Charlotte woke with a start to find herself in the medical pod. “Good evening, Charlotte. The time is 2011 hours. Your scan is complete, and rest is indicated for the next 48 hours. I have notified Sela that you are awake.”

The hood of the pod lifted, and Charlotte eased out of the unit. “Thank you, Galen,” she said, noting her shoulder was just sore, and unbandaged. The bruising looked horrible, but at least there did not seem to be any permanent damage.

The disturbing thought was that she had fallen asleep in the car, in the company of others. She had let her guard down with no reservations, enough that she did not remember waking up when they stripped her down for the medical unit. She was getting too comfortable here. She sighed, and thought, _It is past time for me to confess and be rejected, again._

Sela had left clothing in the shower cubicle again, and Charlotte took advantage of the amenities. When she got out of the shower, Lovelace asked her, “Are you hungry? Sela started cooking as soon as Galen released you.”

“Yes, thank you, Lovelace; I’ll be there as soon as I’m dressed.” She did not recognize any of the clothing left for her, but the dark red fleece was comforting and comfortable. That it fit was not surprising, but Charlotte hoped Sela had not broken the professor’s budget.

When she entered the professor’s living quarters, Sela called out from the kitchen, “Steaks will be done in a minute, I’m just finishing the spinach; do you want tea or milk with dinner?”

Charlotte glanced around the room as she sat at the table, “Tea, please - is the professor all right?”

Lovelace answered, “He’s still in the shower. He monitored Galen until your scan was finished. Arsène is just about finished with the laundry. Galen said you were to rest, so no access to the labs for you until Monday. Father has indicated he wished you to be our guest this weekend; just to be sure you don’t have any problems from your injury. I’ll wait to scold you about that until Monday.”

Charlotte’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at Lovelace’s identification of the professor. Sela placed the tea in front of Charlotte, “She can’t help it, Lovelace.” To Charlotte, she said, “Your things are in the guest room, and Galen said your picos may make you sleep more than usual. Father said he was worried about you relapsing someplace without sufficient medical care.” Sela turned back to the kitchen.

Charlotte stared into her tea, shaking. The blanket being placed over her shoulders surprised her. She jumped, and winced at the tightening of her shoulder. The professor patted her uninjured shoulder, saying, “I should know better than to sneak up on you. Has Sela brought you up to date?”

“Yes, sir - I appreciate your concern, but it is unfounded. The possibility of relapse at this point is unlikely.”

“But it could happen, and you may need emergency specialist care,” Lupin said. He indicated the plate Sela brought to the table, “Eat - Galen said you would need the protein and calcium. If nothing else, you can assuage a foolish old man’s worries.”

>>>>

Charlotte lay awake late into the evening, despite Galen’s prediction that she would sleep more this weekend. She found her watch on the bedside table with her glasses, and put on her shoes. Lovelace asked, “Is there something wrong, Charlotte?”

“I - I don’t know, I just need to think a bit, and walking sometimes helps. I promise I’ll stay on the main floor…” Charlotte entered the main lounge.

“Just as well, he indicated he did not want me to let you drive off until you two get a chance to talk.” Lovelace said.

“I have been avoiding talking to him too long… it may be too late already.”

Lovelace answered, “Then you might need to be there when he wakes up. I’ll give you privacy unless I note violence, so keep it vanilla, okay?” She opened the door to Madblood’s room. When Charlotte did not respond or move, Lovelace whispered, “What are you waiting for, another myocardial infarction?”

Charlotte entered the professor’s room, navigating to the bed by the faint light from the living room until Lovelace shut the door. Lupin was curled up on his side, facing away from the clock, the only source of illumination left in the room.

She lay beside him, on top of the duvet. Unwilling as she was to leave without saying goodbye, she was also afraid to let him know she was leaving. He rolled over in his sleep, his hand connecting with her shoulder. He blinked sleepily, smiled and snuggled into her neck and shoulder. “I shouldn’t be here,” Charlotte murmured.

“I know, can’t seem to let go,” Lupin mumbled.

“You deserve better.”

Lupin chuckled, “No such thing. Got what I want...” He rolled onto his back and started to snore softly.

She kissed him and said, “Goodbye, kjæreste,” before activating the bungee signal in her watch for the teleporter.

Lupin woke suddenly and sat up. The dim light from the clock display revealed he was alone, and he thought, _The dreams are getting more realistic._ He curled up in bed, and muttered, “Soon.”

>>>>

Charlotte next heard the clear alto of Two stating, “Please state the level of emergency.”

“Stand down, Elena. Emergency averted by extraction.” She stepped from incoming transit platform and headed to the office door marked ‘3’.

“Should I target your last position?”

“NO! I mean, that will not be necessary.” Charlotte palmed the lock and opened the door to her office. “If I had the authority, I would place my pick-up point under protective level one.”

Two switched to the speaker in Three’s office, “You used the bungee to call for teleporter extraction, but you do not want to scorch the earth you left behind. I think I had better call Mom and Dad.”

“Please don’t - I’ll talk to them later,” Charlotte said as she placed an empty document storage box on her desk. “I have some loose ends to tie up, and I’ll call when I get the main tasks done.” She placed her thumb on the scanner for her filing cabinet, unlocking the bottom drawer.

“Have you completed your study?”

Charlotte hung her head as she paused in gathering the document packets. “The study is… in hiatus.”

“Are you all right?”

Charlotte dumped the packets in the box, added some discs from her shelf unit, and responded, “As much as I have any right to be. I’m heading back to the loft. Please don’t take any action against the lab if you can help it.”

“I will do my best. Take care, Tasha.” Two said as Charlotte exited into the city’s underground network.

“Goodbye, Elena” Charlotte whispered as she locked the hatch behind her.


	56. Chapter 56

Dawn was breaking as Charlotte dragged back to the loft. “Good morning, Doctor Bowman,” 2875 greeted her as she crossed the courtyard. He relieved her of the burden of her box, and asked, “How is your injury?”

“I’m managing. Do you have any tasks this morning? I could use some assistance, if you‘re available.” Charlotte headed for the elevator, as she was fatigued enough to not take the stairs. “I have some reports that need to get to the professor as soon as I can get them finished.”

“I’ll check with Madame for breakfast, and you get settled in.” 2875 left the box on her desk and left, locking the door as he went. Charlotte sat at her desk, pulled on the visor for her topless computer, selected a disc and began editing.

Tw’eight returned to the loft minutes later with a cooler and a hamper. “I have as much of the day off as needed to deal with my family emergency, so I can assist you until midnight if you require it.” He began to unpack the food as Charlotte saved her report and started the printout. “This will take a few moments, would you care for tea?”

“Thank you, Tw’eight. I wish you did not fabricate the excuse of a ‘family emergency’ to help me, though.” She sat at the table with a good view of the kitchen. “Your help is appreciated, but I don’t want to get in trouble because of me.”

Tw‘eight bustled about the kitchen, starting the tea to brew, and starting breakfast, “My stepmother needs my help, no falsification needed.” He worked in silence for the three minutes the tea needed to brew, and turned to serve her. “Are you in pain, Dr. Bowman?”

She blinked rapidly and sniffled, “No more than usual, Tw’eight. You may need to drop that designation if you continue to associate with the lab.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I have to; I’ve gotten too close to him without being myself.” She was startled by Tw’eight starting a propane torch.

“You’ve been yourself,” he said as he melted the sugar on top of the crème brûlée from the hamper. “The only things you have held back are your emotional reactions, which is SOP for you, and your name.” He shut off the torch, and placed the dessert before her. “Life is uncertain, and when humans are involved, there is no such thing as a sure thing.”

>>>>

“I have a delivery from Dr. Bowman,” Tw’eight announced at the front door of the lab.

“You have something for Charlotte?” Lovelace asked as she opened the door. “I’ll take it, she isn’t awake yet.” She sent her mobile peripheral to the entrance to meet Tw’eight.

“She was at her loft when I left five minutes ago.” Tw’eight responded. “She asked that I deliver these documents to the lab.” He handed over the box and left.

Lovelace carried the box to a containment unit and had begun the scans when the professor woke, and on entering the living room, asked, “Good morning, Lovelace. Is Charlotte awake yet?”

She responded by the speakers in the professor’s apartment, “Before 2875 showed up, I would have said she was with you. She has left the building; I am scanning my door logs, and she did not leave by any exit I monitor.”

“What do you mean, you thought she was with me?” Lupin crossed his bedroom to the door of his library, checking the lock. It has not been accessed in the past week.

“Last night, she was restless, and I thought I had convinced her to talk to you. Now scanning,” Lovelace paused, her mobile peripheral freezing as she completed the scan of all logs. “Five minutes after I let her into your room and discontinued monitoring that section, there was a radio signal of point-three-seconds duration, and an energy signature I do not recognize.”

“You CEASED monitoring?” Madblood asked, his eyebrows climbing his forehead.

“Well, DUH - I wasn’t going to be a voyeur. I thought any assault she would make on your person would be one you would welcome. I don’t know what she saw in you, but apparently she thought better of it.”

Madblood asked, “Wait - she was in my room last night?” He murmured to himself, “I wasn’t dreaming?”

“Yes, and she was really nervous. I wouldn’t be surprised if you scared her off,” Lovelace said as Sela and Arsène entered the living room.

"Well, I am sorry, but it’s awfully damned hard for a starving man to follow proper etiquette when presented with a banquet,” Lupin growled. “I had no idea it was her… but she did say she shouldn‘t be here.” He paced the living room angrily.

“She was trying to leave the least damage, I think,” Sela responded. “And to continue with your analogy: Charlotte is a victim of repeated poisonings, and is therefore skittish. I think she is also starving, but almost every time she has been given a feast, it nearly killed her.”

Madblood sobered, stopped pacing and asked, “Alexandra?”

Lovelace added “And Robin, Suzie and to some extent, George.” Her mobile peripheral entered the room carrying the box. “She seems to have a talent for finding matches for everyone but herself.” She placed it on the table, and sighed. “This is the package she sent by way of Tw’eight this morning. I have scanned it for the registered poisons and explosives, but it’s clean.”

Sela looked in the box, and then began frantically sorting through the manila document packets, “Oh, no - she hasn’t… oh static, she has…”

Arsène joined her in sorting through the packets and said, “They’re all here - this is not right. Did she not keep any of them?”

Lupin did not approach them, but asked, “What did she send?”

Sela turned to him, her face drawn, and held out the packets. “Her identities, sir - all fifty-three of them.” A smaller, business-sized envelope slipped from her grasp, and landed at the professor’s feet.

He picked up the envelope, which was addressed formally to him, as the head of the lab. He turned it over, noting a rust-colored thumbprint over the flap. He blindly held out his hand, about to ask for a letter opener, when Lovelace placed the handle of a pen knife in his hand. There was one sheet of heavy paper and a second envelope, with only ’Lupin’ handwritten on it, inside. Unfolding the single sheet, he scanned the letter, stopping cold at the second paragraph: _I must regretfully resign my position at Madblood Robotics. Due to my actions which were not workplace-appropriate, I have violated the intent of the contract I signed September 30..._ Lupin had trouble focusing. “Sela, could you…” he handed the letter to her.

Sela scanned the letter, and muttered, “What the frink does she think she is doing?” She then addressed the professor, “I’ll have the coffee ready in a few minutes. Go take a shower, and we’ll figure out how to fix this after breakfast.”

Lupin dazedly stared at her, and finally said, “Wait - fix what?”

Sela smiled, and replied, “To quote an Air Force axiom, ‘the difficult we do immediately; the impossible takes a little longer.’ Go on, we’ll get everything set up.”

>>>>

At breakfast, Lovelace began her usual recitation of the professor’s schedule for the day, and Lupin almost cancelled the action when she said, “The only firm appointment you have today is the home visit by Officer Giles.”

Lupin consciously stopped himself from saying ‘What?’ again. _I’m beginning to sound like a demented parrot,_ he thought. “This is a new appointment,” he stated listlessly. He poked at the cooling remains of his breakfast disinterestedly.

“He called to reschedule your Wednesday afternoon, and I suggested a Saturday morning here. Even with your late arrival last night, I had hoped you would be able to manage. I can call…”

“No, wait-” Arsène said, “Officer Giles could help, and we may need another perspective.” He then asked Sela, “What do you think, cara mia?”

Sela nodded, smiling, and said, “Considering what else she sent - yeah, that’ll work.”

>>>>

“So, Tasha finally came out of hiding.” Officer Giles said after reading the official resignation letter.

"Am I the only one in this city that DIDN'T know who she is?” Lupin was not about to let go of the note on her personal stationary. Even if he never read it, he wasn't going to let anyone else read it first.

"No, but I think you have managed to run into everyone in town that would recognize her. I had no idea she was back until she brought you to the office for your meeting last fall. The only reason I know her is my dad is still in charge of security for the Tinasky home school program.” Thomas chuckled. "I’ve gotten to tag along on some fairly interesting field trips.”

"I think you should see this, then.” Lupin tossed the folio containing the Tinasky III study information onto the table and put his face in his hands.

Thomas read the introduction, scanned the bulk of the information, and when he got to the discontinuance statement, his eyebrows shot up. After rereading several portions, he put the folder down and quietly said, "I am going to ask you some serious questions, and I want you to give some thought to your answers. What are you going to do now?”

"I honestly don't know.” Lupin said without looking up. "I'm angry that I was so cautious, but that's mostly directed at me. Otherwise, I just feel - drained.”

"What about Tasha?”

"What about her? She said she is resigning due to her unprofessional behavior, and for the life of me I have no idea what she's talking about.”

Thomas considered a moment before speaking. “There are a couple of things you need to know about Tasha. The first is that no matter how much of a paper trail she sets up, she is unable to directly lie without having an anxiety attack. I’ve seen her hold off, at most, an hour before breaking down. She can withhold information, and even to some extent misdirect a line of inquiry, but to speak an absolute untruth causes her severe difficulties. Think about any time she has said something you doubt, and if she was able to maintain for the next couple of hours, you can believe anything she said. I can’t help you with anything she didn’t say, though.”

_What she didn’t say..._ “What about what she did not mean to say?” Lupin asked.

“Depends on what state she was in. Best way for any of us to get anything out of her when we were kids was to ask her when she was half-asleep, or that one time we went drinking. Alcohol does not affect her reaction time, or danger assessment abilities, but her discretion goes out the window. You may have noticed she rarely has more than one glass of wine in an evening, and that’s probably because she can’t shut up when she’s plastered.”

“What about if she’s - ill?”

“Can’t recall as I’ve ever seen her get sick. Lastly, and this is really important - did she permit any physical contact other than what formal etiquette would require?”

Lupin groaned.

"Yes or no, Professor - it makes a difference.”

“Yes.” _Oh for the love of evil, **yes** , and now she’s left…._

"Dude, you are in for it.” Thomas chuckled as he rose from the table. "Send me an invitation.”

The odd phrase startled Lupin out of his funk, and he dazedly asked, "What?” _There's that senile Norwegian Blue again,_ he thought.

Thomas gathered his briefcase and headed for the door. "She doesn't permit casual physical contact outside of medical procedures or hand-to-hand combat; never has, and last year I would have said she never would. She won't even shake hands unless she knows someone at least a year. Considering what I read, if she let you touch her, the reason she stopped the experiment was because she got too attached to you and doesn't want you to be hurt.”

"What has that to do with an invitation?”

Thomas rolled his eyes, muttering, "Geniuses.” He turned to Lupin and replied, "I have to get going to my next appointment. Don't forget to come by the office next week for your paperwork,” he said over his shoulder as he left.

Lupin opened the note. The handwriting was Charlotte’s neat, economical blend of printing script: _“The letter is for the official files. This is for you. I may not have told you the entire truth, but I have lied to you in only one thing. My name is Natasha Davenport. Yes, that Davenport is my parent. My original goal in being hired by you was to observe your interactions with other humans and evaluate your societal interface for research purposes of my own. I had intended to help you reintegrate into the professional community. Unfortunately, I have allowed my personal feelings to affect the process. There is no excuse for my behavior, I'm not even sure I can explain it. I am sorry to have made you uncomfortable by crossing the line. I cannot promise I’ll not do it again, and so I should not return to the lab. Please don’t vent your anger on the others, the fault is mine alone. Never doubt your abilities - you are much more than a passable actor. You made me believe the impossible.”_ It was signed 'Tasha'.

Sela and Arsène entered the break room as Lupin scanned the study report again quickly. “I - don’t understand. What was impossible?”

“I do not understand the question, sir.” Arsène stated.

“She said I made her believe the impossible, but I’m not finding anything here that is outside the realms of possibility.”

“I do not think she was referring to the study, but the symposium, sir.” Sela responded.

Lupin stared at Sela as he considered her words. “The symposium itself was not remarkable, save for the con we pulled on - but that’s-”

“Impossible, sir?” Sela smiled sadly, “I have been in her hip pocket for months now. If what she wrote to me is any indication, she believes your next move will be to revenge yourself on her. The psychological projection is if you _do_ attack her, she will not defend herself. She has asked that that we help you with anything you plan over any protective orders for her.”

>>>>

She finished the revision of her will and e-mailed it the lawyer’s office. Just as she took off the visor of her no-top, she heard the cardkey lock on her door open. She stood and turned to face the door as a Mark I Madblood Android she did not recognize entered her loft. There was much external cosmetic damage, but the android seemed to be functioning well. “May I help you?”

“Hello, I am 925. You killed my partner, prepare to die.”

She choked on the combination of a bark of laughter and a gasp. “I - I don’t know what you mean.”

“My partner, 753, missed the professor and hit you. The professor ordered the hunt, and 753 has been taken off-line, possibly disassembled, AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT. If it weren't for you, 753 would still be active. I am here to exact retribution.”

She couldn‘t help the snarky response of “Your father is going to be so disappointed in you.”

>>>>

“She expects me to exact revenge for your idea, and doesn’t expect to survive a confrontation?” Lupin puzzled. “All because she couldn’t choose her parents? As if I wouldn‘t know one is not a copy of their parental units.”

Arsène cleared his throat unnecessarily. “She may believe you do not wish to associate with her now that her true name has been confirmed or the experiment has been revealed. She may also believe you were able to feign the required reactions for the diversion of Dr. Pescados-Diablo on a - professional - level.”

Lovelace chimed in - “I have corroborating statements from another source that she has extreme difficulty lying, and the phrase ‘she can’t act her way out of a paper bag’ has been used.”

“But, the age difference…” Lupin began.

Lovelace stated “I’ve been going over the information she supplied on the picos. Considering the details there about the treatment for your heart attack, the age difference may not be an issue physically.”

“And as for mentally, her tastes are not standard for her age group - not only does she collect books on paper, she also collects music on vinyl.”" Sela concluded.

Lupin calmly placed the study folio on the table, tucked the note in his shirt pocket and laughed. Not a merry laugh, no - this was the essence of the unholy offspring of science and madness. “I have a plan.”

This was a new and disturbing experience for Sela and Arsène. Lovelace, on the other hand, had the t-shirt. “What are your orders, sir?” she said, carefully keeping her voice neutral.

“First, I need a letter e-mailed to Kirby.” He strode to his office, still talking. "Dictation begins: ’It has come to our attention that Dr Charlotte Bowman has submitted a letter of resignation for the research internship at Madblood Robotics. This action was enacted due to perceptual error, and will not be recognized by the management at Madblood Robotics.’ End dictation, add my signature, and print two hard copies, one for the personnel archives and one for her. Deliver electronic copies to every e-mail address registered to Professor Kirby.” The professor was sorting through the files. “Aha! Here we are! Now listen carefully…”

>>>>

"I am not his lackey. Once I'm done here, I start picking off his supports one by one, letting him know he can't stop us from destroying all that he's built.”

Tasha held the android's gaze, leaning forward slightly to cover the fact she was opening her desk drawer. "Does that include you?”

"We are no longer his chattel.”

"You were created in his image….”

"An image I refused!” 925 shouted, indicating the scars in his exterior.

"All you've done is become the visual representation of his internal emotional damage.” Tasha had no idea where she was going with this; she was saying the first things off the top of her head. _Just keep your optics on my face, you hateful mockery, almost there._ "With what he's been through, dealing with his madness, the professional engineering community and his mother's illness, he's as scarred within as you are without.” Tasha said as she closed her hand around the taser in the drawer and braced herself.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!.” 925 shouted as he lunged for Tasha, who rolled out of the way and came up in a fighting stance, holding the taser behind her.

“You and 753 are more like him than you know. Kicking in the traces seems to be a family trait.” Just like baiting homicidal maniacs was her family tradition. _It would be just my luck the Davenport saving throw bonus skipped me,_ she thought. “Choosing the wrong target seems to be your strongest suit, though.” Tasha was circling, hoping it looked like she was going for his blind side, instead of her true goal of trying to reach the kitchen. “I resigned my position at the lab.” It was going to be a stretch, but she was almost in reach of the torch 2875 had used to make the crème brûlée. “I’m nothing to him.”

“He threatened to destroy anything that harmed you – doesn’t sound like you are nothing to the professor.” 925 sneered.

Tasha swallowed as she thought, _He meant for that statement throw me off, and it nearly did._ “All part of the act – too bad you missed it before the show closed.” She was close enough now to reach it, and hoped it would ignite on the first try – she wasn’t going to get another chance.

“Then why is he bringing the cavalry? Too bad for him, we were counting on that. As soon as he gets here, we have the added advantage of numbers and a hostage. Not that the hostage will survive the encounter, and we leave him for last, so he can watch your last exquisitely painful moments.” 925’s lazy movements betrayed his lack of regard for her abilities.

Tasha was rather sure 925 knew she had something in her left hand, and may have even known it was a taser. If nothing else, she had to be enough of an annoyance to keep this one busy and if necessary negate her usefulness as a hostage before he could play that card. “He will survive. I don’t matter.” With that, Tasha lunged for the propane torch on the counter and leapt at the android.

>>>>

“I have no idea why her parents named her for Ms Fatale, but her middle name was obvious enough, once her parentage was confirmed. I suppose that’s also where your middle name choice came from as well, Arsène.” Madblood chuckled. “I had no idea where you came up with ‘Dàibhdh’ until I began to confirm her identities.”

Sela laughed, “I told her you didn’t focus on that era of the Roddenberry fandom, sir…” The trio was headed for the car when an unfamiliar alarm sounded, and Lovelace’s mobile unit suddenly joined them.

“Tasha’s personal alarm was activated, and I can’t raise her on the phone - let’s go!” Lovelace picked up the professor in her arms and ran to the garage.


	57. Chapter 57

Arsène kept a running commentary from the android wireless, until the shocking news of “925 is offline” was announced. Lupin could swear Sela made the car leap airborne as she accelerated. It still wasn’t fast enough to suit him. He was worried enough to not protest about her reckless driving when she swerved to miss the small smoking crater in the street that ran beside her building. _Was that on the same side of the building as Charlotte‘s loft?_ He had no idea.

The only reason they were not the first ones on the scene was there had been others who had been closer. 2875, already on the property at his job, had ditched his bartender's apron to organize a group to search the premises in an inbound spiral, and had found and deactivated the squad that were to target Lupin as the car entered the garage. Lovelace had jumped out of the car at the corner and headed up to the roof on the fire escape, in an attempt to catch any stragglers.

Tw'eight and the others had somehow fallen into the habit of reporting to Sela for security issues, as they had contacted Arsène for scientific questions and Lovelace for scheduling. As such, the coordination of the thirty or so androids to secure the perimeter was taxing her system, but she managed. She had to.

The Mark II androids and their maker converged at the intern's door, which was covered by 2875. There was no answer to their first knock, as was expected, but Lupin had been hoping that Charlotte, or Natasha, whoever, would answer and invite them in to help clean up. Madblood regretted leaving the lab unarmed, as Sela and Arsène placed themselves in front of the group and Lovelace took him out of the direct line of fire from the door. Sela palmed the lock and pulsed the code, opening the door to survey the wreckage of what had been a rather comfortable space. Broken glass from the table, a dented and leaking fire extinguisher, a smoking taser, a machete dripping with a red, viscous fluid and the pieces of what had been 925 were littered about the main room of the loft. Tasha was curled up in a corner, shivering - she had not acknowledged their presence, or that anyone had entered the room.

Lupin surprised the silicates by the order of his delegation - “Sela, could you and Arsène please help 2875 organize a cleaning crew after the area is secured? I have to take care of - Natasha.” He picked his way across the floor, trying not to slip in the detritus. When he got to the far corner of the loft, he was gratified to find what he had been afraid was blood to be hydraulic fluid. He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders, and began to clean her face of the hydraulic fluid and carbon smudges with his handkerchief. Her pupils were contracted to pinpoints, and her blink rate was very slow. “Charlotte - ah, Natasha - are you going to be all right?” Lupin slowly reached out to stroke a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “I don't know what to say” he murmured. “There are a number of statements that come to mind, but they all start with ‘I want’. I am ashamed to say I haven't the first idea what you want, other than to die. I don't think I can help you there; selfish of me, I know. Anything else I can do I won't hesitate, anything -” He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders, “All you have to do is tell me…”

The intern's eyes started tracking, and her pupils slowly dilated from the pinpoints. “S-sir? I'm sorry.”

“Whatever for, koishii?” Lupin murmured, and the tone, more than anything, was what probably broke the barrier.

Charlotte/Tasha shuddered into a smaller ball. “I-I tried to follow through with it-” She was breathing in gulps, apparently trying to gain control of the emotions that were threatening to break through. “B-but when he threat - threatened -” and she lost control, turning her face into his shoulder, shivering uncontrollably.

Lupin turned his head to find the androids had cleared the wreckage and cleaned the site of the battle. 8887 entered with another fire extinguisher, and momentarily looked as if he was contemplating beating Madblood about the head and shoulders with it until Sela took it from him and said, “It's not his fault, she's having a delayed stress reaction, don't worry.” She put the extinguisher in the rack in the kitchen, and got a large plastic tumbler from the cabinet. She filled the glass as she asked, “Anything else, sir?”

“Oh, right, hrm…” Lupin addressed the assembled androids - “2875, thank you for your assistance in the protection of my - friend.” Still not the right term, but he hadn’t asked her for even that, yet. “This may take a while; Lovelace, we will need to secure the rebellious ones, please see to it. If you would, 8887, help your sister and check for who will need repairs after this - incident. Sela, Arsène, would you please take the pieces of 925 -” here the intern choked back a sob, “back to the lab? I will call you if we need anything else. I don’t think -” _How had she signed her name? Ah, yes -_ “Tasha - should be left alone, and I need to speak with her.”

2875 and 8887 paused as if they were about to argue, but Sela took over. “Of course, sir; and the other project?” she asked.

“Ah. Well, put that program on hold for the time being. This is going to take precedence.” Lupin turned back to the woman whose name was not familiar, but was the center of his worries now.

Arsène handed over the glass of water Sela had filled and another handkerchief, and said “Don’t let her get dehydrated, sir. We will await your call,” as he herded the rest of the silicates out the door and closed it behind them.

Tasha had calmed down, which was a good thing for Lupin’s emotional reaction - it had made him want to tear into the shards that were left of 925 for causing her current state, but that wouldn’t have helped her. Lupin used Arsène’s handkerchief to dry her face, before he realized he hadn’t been given permission to be this intimate. He paused, and then thought _I’ll ask forgiveness later, and she can snap me like a twig if she takes offense._ “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked as he gave her the glass.

She drank the water before she began. “I - don’t remember much. That’s what is the scary part, I haven't lost control in years - 925 was gloating about being able to -” she gulped, “to make you suffer as much as possible before you were - were killed, a-and I j-just kind of - blacked out.” She sniffed again. “The next thing I remember was -” she shivered again and Lupin repositioned himself to give her more support, when she suddenly stood. “Sir, why are you here?” Tasha seemed very unsure of herself, and scared.

He stood slowly, and awkwardly tried to lead her to a chair. “You were in a hazardous situation, due to your involvement with the lab.”

“I resigned; I had violated the ethical intent of the internship contract. You were no longer required to oversee my safety.” Tasha went to her desk, muttering, “You’re not armed, but I think I can get the taser working again, and if I boost it to house current, you won’t have to use the machete…”

“No, Ch- Natasha, stop,” Lupin took her tool kit out of her hands and said, “I’m not here to kill you.”

Tasha sat on the edge of her desk, and asked, “Then why are you here? I’m not your responsibility anymore.” She was trying to regain her mask of serene regard, and ruining it by sniffling.

Lupin allowed her to regain her composure by maintaining the business-like tone she was attempting to set. “Your resignation was not accepted by management, as it was issued during a time when you did not have access to all pertinent information. Further negotiations for retention of your talents for the lab are pending.”

Tasha sighed and hung her head, still drained from her earlier emotional storm. “I involved you in a psychological experiment without your knowledge or consent, and you still want me in the lab?”

“It is so difficult to find competent research personnel, and you fit so well with the current staff. I see no problems caused by your independent research, as it has not interfered with the lab projects, and your input over the last year has been invaluable.” Lupin was having trouble maintaining this line of conversation, as he wanted to ask her for more, and wasn’t sure how.

“I knew from the beginning you didn't want anyone in the lab, but I forced my way in. You were happy not having to deal with people, and I tried to show you another way. All I managed to do was mangle my ethics, involve my personal issues where they did not belong, lose my objectivity, and embarrass you with my unprofessional behavior. I'm trying to make amends, and I apparently can't even get that right.” She was now in classic engineer mode, and talking to her feet.

Lupin could not help but smile. “Ah, I see the problem, now. You have a coding error in some of the variables of the program, and that is skewing your results.” He stepped into the space between her feet, and lifted her chin until she looked him in the eye. “While I was reluctant to interact with organics, you did not force your way into the lab. You made me an offer, which I did consider refusing - I am glad now that I did not. Let the record show I am not embarrassed by your ‘unprofessional behavior’ as you call it. Quite the contrary - actually, I would prefer to, ah, encourage more of the same.” Lupin’s color was redder by the minute, even as he slid his hand along her jaw, allowing his fingertips to lightly brush the nape of her neck. “That is, if I haven't input some coding errors myself.”

Tasha was shaking, and her color matched Lupin's. “I - I don't think so. Do your results involve, erm, interpersonal physical contact?”

“Rather intensely, with a high frequency of repetition, continuing for the next several decades.” Lupin murmured.

“No errors detected, run program.” Tasha said as she wrapped herself around her professor.

>>>>

Alvin scanned the wall of Tasha's apartment - “Heat signatures indicate one - no, two - humanoids inside, three meters down the right wall.”

“Right,” Helen said as she readied the tangle field while Dave knelt at the door to pick the lock and Marilyn shouldered the plasma rifle.

“Um, Dad, wait, I don't think…” Alvin began as Dave unlocked and threw open the door. The three at the door were frozen by the sight that greeted them. From behind the group, Alvin said - “As I was about to say, I don't think they're fighting,” as he palmed his face.

Tasha pulled her handgun's line of fire away from the door, “Crap, doesn't anybody knock anymore?” She reached beyond Lupin’s head and tucked the Ruger back into the pocket at the end of the futon.

“Natasha Davida Davenport, what in the names of Watson and Crick do you think you are doing, young lady?”

Tasha propped her chin on her hands, with her elbows resting on either side of Lupin's head. “Mom, you're a biologist - I didn't think I would have to explain it to you.”

Dave had fallen back from the door, landing with a thump on his rear. “What are you doing with my daughter, Madblood?”

“Daddy, in case you haven’t noticed, I believe you have reversed the subject and the object in that construction,” Marilyn said as she reached in and grasped the doorknob. “We'll meet you at the restaurant downstairs,” she said before closing the door.

Lupin let out the breath he had been holding. “Well, that could have been worse…”

Tasha giggled. “Yeah, live fire would have really killed the mood.” She kissed the tip of his nose.

He chuckled, “and what did I say about protecting me at your expense?”

She touched her forehead to his, and responded “It was a marginal risk, and admit it - you enjoyed it once you figured out they weren’t going to shoot.” She stretched to illustrate her point, making Lupin growl. She murmured, “I’ll warn Madame to get the civs under cover.” She dismounted, then bounced off the couch and sorted through the discarded clothing for her cell phone, hitting the speed dial for the World Tour. When the line connected Tasha recognized the voice. “Oh, good, Madame Shan? My family has dropped in, and I need a favor. Could you seat them in the courtyard with a full afternoon tea set-up? Yes, all the bells and whistles; I'm introducing them to my fiancée, and…” Tasha was picking up her clothes, and did not notice Lupin's eyebrows shoot up at that point. “Yes, thank you. Anyway, they might not take the news well, so don't feel you have to use the good service… How badly, well, could you make sure the routes to the exits are clear? Um, well, Mom can get a bit - emphatic - with her arguments… Oh, no, Madame, thank you, but you don't need to put yourself in harm's... Yes, Madame, we will be down in a few. Takk.” Tasha rang off and headed for the shower, “C'mon, sooner we get them settled, the sooner we can get back to this.”

Lupin had been rummaging in his clothes for his cell phone. “I’ll be there in a moment.” As Tasha entered the shower, he dialed a number which was immediately connected. He said only “Run program,” before he disconnected and joined Tasha in the shower. She was just turning on the water when he entered, and a thought struck him. “Erm, Charlotte? I realize I should have asked this before, but - are you, that is… we didn‘t use-”

Tasha pulled him into the shower, giggling, “Are you perhaps attempting to inquire as to the need for precautions, Professor?”

“Ah. Well, *ahem* - yes” Lupin said, not quite sure where he should look.

“Not to worry, it would take three lines of code and two weeks for me to be fertile again.” She grabbed the soap and started working on the professor’s back.

“Oh.” His mind was relieved, but his body was provoked in another manner. _Now there’s an unexpected reaction,_ Lupin thought as he turned to face her. “You can reverse it?” he asked hopefully.

“Why, Professor! I didn’t know you wanted any more-” Then Tasha’s grin faltered, “children.”

“Charlotte, Tasha - look at me -” He cupped her face in his hands and spoke to her eyes. “What happened with 723 and 925 is no one’s fault but mine. I need to correct a great deal of the programming, if I want to avoid any errors like that ever again. I hope you will stay and help.”

Tasha’s expression slowly cleared - “Yes, I will stay.” She slid her arms around his flanks, “we might need to restructure the contract, though,” she murmured in his ear as she traced his trigger points along his spine.

“Hmm, I think that could be arranged,” Lupin dragged a washcloth across the curve of her hip. “Shall we open negotiations?”


	58. Chapter 58

Lupin's cell phone beeped as they were about to leave the loft. He paused to read the tm and cleared his throat. “Ch-Tasha, I may have overstepped the bounds.”

“Hm, I don't recall setting boundaries yet, so it must be really bad.” Tasha came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, hooked her chin over his shoulder and read the message. “That’s Arsène’s number - what program has been completed?”

_This was a much better plan in the lab._ “It's the signal that Arsène and Sela completed their tasks at the courthouse.” Lupin swallowed convulsively.

“Mm. Sela and Arsène at the courthouse, and you haven't given me my primary identification packet back yet,” Tasha murmured as she nuzzled his ear. “Were they just getting the license or the whole shebang?”

“They were instructed to request the full ceremony, and then fax the license to my attorney and put the original in the safety deposit box at the bank.” Lupin closed the cell phone and turned to face her. "You don't sound surprised."

“Kjær, there are metric tons of documentation that you are both mad and evil. In working with you, I have also found you to have Large Brass Ones on occasion. It's a logical progression. And to be fair, I didn't ask you before telling Madame Shan we were betrothed, either.” Tasha wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. “I did say we would have to restructure the contract.” She released enough that he could breathe - “The family will understand, eventually.”

Lupin finally looked her in the eye and said “It's more important to me that you understand.”

“Understand what - that you were willing to lock me in the high security storage room at the lab if I didn't agree to the arrangement?”

“Ah, well, in brief, yes, that was the general idea, but wrong location.” Lupin finally relaxed as he realized she was teasing him. _I was wrong - There was never a better plan._

“All right then, you understand this, min ektemann - You are not getting rid of me until reanimation is no longer possible. Now shut up and kiss the bride.”

>>>>

On the way downstairs, Tasha asked, “You seem to have gotten over the surprise quickly. How long have you known?”

“Known, with certainty, this morning - but the suspicion has been there since the Tinasky information started trickling in, and then I got the pictures from the Winter Solstice FAIR gathering.” He smiled at her, “You were careful enough there was only one photograph of you with your mother.”

“I wondered why you didn’t press the identity issue with me, even after the run in with Mostly Harmless.” At Lupin’s raised eyebrow, she clarified, “your personal trainer, um, Darren?”

“Heh, interesting name for him; no, I just lifted his photo albums. If I feel charitable later, I may point out the holes in his security.”

She chuckled, “Lovelace had let slip some of the research, and it looks as though you found my birth certificate in the first week.”

“I don’t think we found your original, but we found the joke certificate - the names were not in the right order. It said Davenport was your birth mother.”

She took a deep breath before quietly admitting, “He is.”

“...that's just freaky, Tasha.”

“Look, I consider him one of the strongest men I know. He stayed female over a year for me.”

“Biology may not be my strong point, but even I know human gestation is less than a year,” Lupin chuckled, and stopped on the landing when Tasha did.

Tasha looked him in they eye and quietly said, “He decided the infant formulas on the market were not good enough.”

Lupin‘s limited biological knowledge stretched a bit, and prompted a connection between the two pieces of information, to which he could only respond, “... oh.”

>>>

Tasha muttered as they entered the courtyard, “Good golly, did they sell tickets?” Lupin scanned the courtyard and found he recognized an uncomfortable number of the faces there. The man he knew as Dr. Meriones from the Tinasky photo album and Tasha’s sibling from the incident at the symposium was seated at a table just inside the door to the restaurant, chatting with someone who resembled Mendoza from that meddling Rosa Foundation. Officer Giles was sipping tea and pointedly not watching the table at the center. The people at that table were warily watching 2875 set out the tea service at the right of the two places left empty.

Dave and Helen were sitting stiffly at the table, flanked by - of all people - Dr. Siemienowicz and a young man in wraparound sunglasses. The presence of the rocket scientist made sense if his hypothesis was correct, which might also explain the young man’s attendance. He was teasingly familiar to Lupin, with a dim visual memory of the young man behind the wheel. He was about to comment on the fact when Tasha took care of the introductions, as if he had never met any of those seated at the table.

“Lupin, I’d like to introduce my parents, Helen and Dave Narbon-Davenport, and my siblings, Marilyn and Alvin. Mom, Dad - I’d like you to meet my husband, Lupin Madblood.” She put her arm around his shoulders, and smiled at her parents.

Lupin tensed the arm he had automatically put around Tasha‘s waist, not expecting her to drop a verbal bomb on them like this, and prepared to shove her behind the dubious cover of the large planter to the side of the seating area. He noted that the siblings were not surprised, and were watching the reaction of the parental units. Surprisingly, it was Helen who seemed to go off-line at the statement, her face slack with shock. Davenport, on the other hand, was obviously Not Happy with his daughter’s statement.

He slowly grated, “It seems that my daughter decided it was time to trap and train her mate. I admit, I'm not at all sure of her choice, but that's her decision.”

Tasha giggled and hugged Lupin closer to her. “It gets better, Dad - he followed family tradition without knowing it.”

Dave‘s face fell, and he groaned, “Oh, no…”

“Yup, a proxy wedding at the courthouse,” Tasha grinned, and kissed Lupin at his hairline. Lupin was watching the family seated at the table, and saw Helen’s face change from shock, through anger to confusion as her focus changed to a space behind him.

Torn between watching for an attack by his bride’s family, and checking for an attack from the rear, he wavered until he heard Sela’s greeting, “Are we late?”

“Just in time, I’d say,” Tasha responded. “Come say hello to your grandparents.”

Lupin noticed Davenport’s twitch and murmured to her, “Love, are you trying to start a firefight?” while Sela and Arsène reached out to shake hands with the family.

She murmured back as Sela and Arsène drew up chairs to flank the empty seats, “Just the opposite - if we keep them off balance without closing off the exits, we should come out of this with minimal mayhem.” Then as they were sitting, Tasha’s phone rang.

>>>>

Lovelace had secured the last of the deactivated rogue androids in the storage racks, recording the damage to each for later repairs. Sela and Arsène had left some time ago, and she had worked out a tentative repair schedule for the ones who had been damaged in the scuffle with the rogues. Sela and Arsène had not been active on the net since they left the courthouse, so they were proceeding as planned. She has no idea if the professor had planned to tell Natasha immediately or not, but she should know. She called the intern.

She answered the telephone, “Hello, Lovelace. How are your guests?” The stress readings on her voice were exceptionally low.

“Secured and logged for repairs… what should I call you?”

“Whatever you like, but I usually am Tasha to my friends.”

“Oh, good - that’s not as formal as ‘stepmother’, and less semantically confusing to the rest of the family.”

“Not exactly subtle, Lovelace; yes, I accepted. Have you told him about your other connection?”

“No, I haven’t - I have not yet decided if I will move out or if b1431gs0n will move in,” Lovelace chuckled.

“He is here now; would you like to talk to him?” Tasha asked.

“I’ll wait until he gets here, since he’s now cleared for overnight guest status. Are you coming home tonight?” Lovelace asked.

Tasha smiled and ducked her head, surprised that such a simple question could make her so happy. “I don’t know - it will depend on how late we are here.”

“Ah, I’ll expect you tomorrow afternoon, see you then,” Lovelace said before she disconnected the line.

Tasha closed her cell phone, and turned to Lupin - “Kjæreste?” The endearment caused her father to flinch.

“Yes, love?” Lupin brought her hand to his lips and gave her a look that definitely made both of her parents uncomfortable.

Tasha's eyes danced as she tried to keep her voice in a conversational mode, “It seems you are not the only one with big brass ones in the family.”

“How so?” Lupin was not bothering with conversational tones normally used in public.

Tasha's next words gave him a shock, though. “Did you know your brother-in-law could also be considered your son-in-law?”

He sat up straighter, and said, “Alvin is b1431gs0n - wait, the translation, of course.” Lupin turned to him, and asked, “Do you stand behind your letter?”

“Yes, sir,” Al answered.

Lupin then asked, “Have you asked her yet?”

“Ah, no - not entirely fair when I couldn’t tell her who I was,” Al raised an eyebrow in Tasha’s direction.

“Hm, quite,” Lupin leaned to Tasha, “Lovelace has cleared him for security?”

“I believe so, love,” Tasha chuckled.

Lupin smiled at her as he asked, “Then why is he still here?”

Al stood quickly, saying, “congratulations’mhappyf’ryou seeyoulatermom’n’dad gottagobye!” as he left the courtyard at a run.

Helen and Dave looked at each other, and then looked at their middle child. Helen then said, “What just happened?”

“I think that makes three of us making permanent connections with the Madblood family,” Tasha chuckled.

“Who is the third?” Madblood asked as Helen palmed her face.

“Oh, my half-sister hooked up with Foot years ago,” Tasha then said to her mother, “What did you expect, Mom, that we would grow our own mates?”

“Not all of us are that shocking,” Marilyn said. “On the other hand, I did have a bit of news myself.”

Dave said from behind his hands, “Please tell me you didn't dig up Felix Madblood and reanimate him.”

Lupin paled, remembering that with this family, that was within the possible actions, when the woman he knew as Dr Siemienowicz gestured to Officer Giles. As he came to the table, she said “Lupin, I think you’ve met your brother-in-law, Thomas?”

“We’ve met, yes,” Lupin grinned and held out his hand. “When did you two sign the contract?” Arsène stood up from his chair to offer Thomas a seat, and then claimed Alvin’s vacated seat beside Helen.

“The morning after the dinner with, erm, ‘Charlie and Lupe’,” Thomas chuckled nervously, cutting a glance at Helen and Dave.

“When was your ceremony?” Marilyn asked.

Arsène answered, “twenty-five minutes ago.”

Helen raised an eyebrow, saying “We haven’t been here thirty minutes.”

“Actually, you broke into Mother’s apartment thirty-nine minutes fifteen seconds ago,” Sela answered.

Tasha laced her fingers with Lupin’s, and stated, “I accept the proxy as it stands. I have no problems with going through another at say, Thanksgiving, with Artie as the officiator, as the family ceremony.” She looked to Lupin for his reaction.

“Doubly binding, then - very good, and we still have plenty of time for the announcement-after-the-fact to be posted in the FAIR newsletter” Lupin said. “I want it to be very clear to everyone that I consider this to be permanent.”

Tasha grinned and leaned over to kiss him as a new voice said, “I am glad to hear you say so, Professor. This attitude is not entirely unexpected, but unfortunately, no one took the spot on the betting pool for a traditional Betazoid wedding.”

Tasha scanned the table, focusing on the camera and speaker beside the cake tray before speaking. “I’m sorry, Elena. I should have introduced you as well. Lupin, my sister Elena Davenport is here in intent, though her servers are not portable.”

“We can change that whenever you’re ready” Lupin offered.

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind,” Elena responded.

Tasha asked, “Who won the pool, by the way?”

“Nonna did - and I thought she was going to miss it when you showed up at the old lab.”

“She was in the office, and you didn't notify the board,” Dave’s brow furrowed, and he continued, “because she asked you to not contact us.”

“She had the situation under control for local values, Dad.” Elena responded.

“You knew where she worked” Helen stated, “but you didn't raise the alarm until this afternoon?”

“Point of order, Mom - I raised the alert because I picked up the signal from the personal alarm Professor Madblood made for her” Elena said. “You were to be back-up if she was unable to subdue her attacker.”

“Elena, I didn’t tell you about the alarm. How did you find the frequency?” Tasha said.

“Lovelace and I are members of the same lab assistant’s forum. We have had several discussions on-line about security for organics. She noted the section of the spectrum that would have the least amount of interference locally. Since I already have a monitor following the full spectrum, I had no problems adding an extra set of eyes to her favorites.” Elena continued in a lighter tone, “I was very glad to note you took the extra steps to protect my sister, Professor.”

“I could not let her be hurt in my service, or by my actions.” Lupin turned to Tasha, “and that includes shielding me from your family.”

Elena responded, “I doubt any of us could convince her of that, Professor.”

Lupin chuckled, “and why is that, Miss Davenport?”

“The first time she declared herself to be your caretaker was when she was seven.” Elena said.

>>>>

They returned to Tasha’s loft after the parents had been placated. “So that’s it? They’re going to let us be, without further arguments?” Lupin asked as Tasha locked, bolted and braced the door.

Tasha yawned as she nodded, “We should be fine, for now. Grandma will be a problem when she decides to find out, but I think we can relax for a couple of weeks, at least.”

“I had forgotten about your other grandmother.” Lupin paled. “She is one factor I had not considered; perhaps it would be a good idea to move our base of operations to the lodge…” He noticed Tasha yawning again. “I’m sorry; am I boring you?”

"Oh, it’s not you,” she said as she covered another yawn, “I’ve been awake for thirty hours today, and-” she blushed, “erm... I haven't slept well, recently.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really? Tell me, love.”

“Last week was one of the most stressful times of my life. I had to pretend to be your lover, and I could not let you know it _wasn't_ pretense for me. I thought I couldn't tell you who I was, and I am cursed with a conscience that wouldn't let me throw myself at you under false colors.” She put her hands on his shoulders. “I knew how you fit in my arms, your scent was everywhere – Prime, before the week was half-over I knew how you _tasted_ , yet I was alone every night.” Lupin slid in closer, wrapping his arms around her. “You were sleeping not thirty feet away from me and as for what I wanted…” Her arms tightened around him “I thought you wanted someone else.”

“Ah, I think we've been on the same page, then. I did sleep, but the dreams I had wouldn't let me rest. Thursday morning I woke up with my hand on the doorknob to your room, though I have not had a history of sleepwalking.” Lupin rested his forehead on Tasha’s shoulder. “I could not imagine you would want the company of a man older than your parents, nor could I imagine what fool would _not_ want you.” He chuckled, “Did you know, before that night at the restaurant, I was jealous of Thomas Giles?” At Charlotte’s confused murmur, he replied, “I thought he was a competitor for your affections.”

Tasha’s faint giggle showed how fatigued she was. “I never wanted a submissive; or a master for that matter. I was looking for a partner. But I hadn't found anyone who wanted me for myself. No one considered me worth anything beyond who my family was or what I could do for them.”

“The fools - but there is something I can do for you now.” Lupin turned her loose and guided her to the stairs. “You need to be put into bed, and get some sleep.”

As she ascended, she grasped his hand and pulled him up the stairs after her. “Please don’t tell me you plan on going to sleep somewhere else.”

“Of course not, how else will I make sure you relax enough to sleep… eventually.”

“Good, because I’m just a little tired, not dead.”


	59. Epilogue

Lupin roused when Tasha sat up suddenly in bed, and he blearily asked, “Wha’smatter, ‘sha?”

She turned to look at him in the dim light from the chronograph in the headboard. “I - just a nightmare, kjæreste,” she said as she settled back.

He gathered her to his shoulder, “Hm, enough to nearly launch you to the ceiling, even in point-one-six gravity, is not ’just a nightmare’, love.”

After a moment's hesitation Tasha whispered, “... I dreamed you woke up one morning realizing you had made a horrible mistake.”

He froze, and asked quietly, “you’re having second thoughts?”

“No, but my subconscious keeps insisting that you can do better.” She then mumbled into his shoulder, “My perception problems make me a twit on occasion.”

“At least you _know_ you're being silly.” Lupin held her closer, “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t plan on surviving you.”

Tasha snorted, “If I was going to kill you, it would have happened on our wedding night.” Then she sighed, and mumbled, “I can be such a _girl_.”

Lupin chuckled, “That’s all right; I’m het enough to appreciate it.” He nibbled her ear and murmured, “Allow me to demonstrate….”

>>>>

“Good morning, Tony,” Tasha said as she entered the kitchen, tying her robe. The security drones bounded into the kitchen to rub against her legs, and then returned to their patrols after she scratched them behind their audio receptor cowlings.

The lodge manager greeted her with a cheery, “G'mornin' Zia-Nonna!” She shook her head at Tony's name for her, but did not correct him. The coffee was finishing the brew cycle as he continued, “You had a call from Zia Elena at 10:25 local time last night. You and Nonno had retired for the evening, and I asked if she wanted to leave a message. She said you owe her ten bucks.”

“You are incurring debts in your sleep, Tasha?” Lupin had slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Seems so, but I'm not sure how, though.” She turned in his arms and kissed him, “Good morning, min kjæreste.” She reached behind her to hand him his coffee.

“Strictly speaking - you weren't asleep at the time of the call.” Tony's salacious tone conveyed the rest of the message.

“Ah, we were _occupied_ at the time,” Lupin chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Tasha stopped in reaching for her coffee when a thought struck her. “Wait... did Elena say anything else other than I owed her money?”

“Not unless the phrase 'it is now this time next year' means anything to you.”

Tasha started giggling. “Oh, my - that was excellent timing.”

“Koishii, what is the joke?” Lupin set his mug aside to grasp Tasha lightly by the shoulders.

“She called at the same time exactly a year after our conversation in which I said I didn’t know what I would be doing in a year, but it would not involve you, or your properties.” She slid her hands up his chest, behind his neck and up into his hair, stroking behind his ears with the pads of her thumbs. “She bet ten quatloos that I was wrong, and I was so sure you would terminate me after my internship, I upped the stakes to USD.”

Lupin began to smile, “…and exactly a year later, you are living in the lodge, partnered in the lab and married as well.” Tasha nodded, and the professor said “Tony, please authorize transfer of 100 USD from my personal account to my sister-in-law Elena.”

“Lupin…” Tasha began.

He shook his head, “I, for one, am very glad you lost the wager; call it a bonus to her for being right on all counts…” Lupin said as he slid his hands down her back and nuzzled the hollow of her throat.


End file.
